Pertalla Panua
by Nuteczka
Summary: Snarry. W Harrym dojrzewa magia i ma kłopoty z panowaniem nad mocą. Okazuje się, że pomocy potrzebuje nietylko Harry. Znajdują nietypowie rozwiązanie. To moje pierwsze fanfiction. Nie pisałam od bardzo dawna więc mam nadzieje, że sobie jakoś poradze: Nieoryginalne, ale mam nadzieje, że ten tekst mnie rozrusza:
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Privet Drive 4. Kolejny ranek tego lata zaczął się tak jak pozostałe. Stał właśnie przy kuchence smażąc jajecznice z dziesięciu jaj na bekonie. Wpatrywał się w ścinające białko i próbował znaleźć spokój dzięki metodycznemu mieszaniu zawartości patelni.

-Pospiesz się darmozjadzie jeden! Ale ani waż się przypalić śniadanie! Mój Dudziaczek zasługuje tylko na to co najlepsze… Już i tak jest dla niego wystarczająco niedobre, że musimy trzymać pod dachem taką pijawkę jak ty!- wrzasnęła ciotka Petunia. Harry zacisnął zęby ze złości, a pod patelnią buchnął większy płomień. Szybko odskoczył od kuchenki. Wziął dwa głębokie wdechy by się uspokoić. Coraz częściej się zdarzało, że nawet niewielkie zdenerwowanie powodowało wybuchy niekontrolowanej magii. Dodatkowo cały czas chodził rozdrażniony,i już niemal stale bolała go głowa oraz miał obolałe całe ciało. Nie wiedział co się z nim działo jednak powoli miał już tego dość. „Jeszcze tylko czterdzieści dni… tylko czterdzieści dni…" powtarzał sobie w myślach. Tyle zostało właśnie do zakończenia wakacji i rozpoczęcia przez niego szóstego roku w Hogwarcie. Tylko tyle i może będzie mógł zobaczyć się z Syriuszem, którego Dumbledor wyciągnął po dłuższym czasie zza zasłony. Teraz Pani Pomfrey robi co w jej mocy by przywrócić mu wszystkie siły

***.*.***

Od razu po wejściu do swojej komnaty rzucił maskę w kąt i podszedł do szafki z eliksirami chwiejnym krokiem. Powinien iść do dyrektora, ale czuł, ze nie da rady. Lochy były bliżej. Obiecał sobie, że zaraz po wypiciu eliksiru wzmacniającego przeniesie śie przez kominek do gabinetu Dumbledora Eliksir nie dał najmniejszych rezultatów. Ponadto przed oczami wciąż pojawiały się twarze zamordowanych tego wieczora mugoli. Szybko potrząsnął głową próbując w ten sposób odpędzić wciąż napływające do głowy obrazy. Kolejni ludzie na jego sumieniu. Kolejni których nie udało mu się uratować… Szybko ruszył do kominka by zaczerpnąć proszku fiuu. To nie był najlepszy pomysł. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Próbował przytrzymać się kominka jednak to nie uratowało go przed osunięciem się w czerń.

***.*.***

-Nie zdążyłeś? Jak to nie zdążyłeś? TY DARMOZJADZIE! Taki sam leń jak twoi rodzice! Obibok i zakała społeczeństwa!- Krzyczała ciotka Petunia. Cały dom zatrząsł się aż zadzwoniły szyby w oknach. Kobieta urwała przerażona.

-Wyprowadzam się. Otwórz schowek. Wyciągnij mój kufer. I lepiej nic nie mów, bo jeszcze przypadkiem cię zabije. Idę po swoje rzeczy-powiedział cicho Harry i z pozornym spokojem poszedł do swojego pokoju po rzeczy. Gdy tylko ciotka zobaczyła go z powrotem, szybko otworzyła kufer i odskoczyła od niego jak najdalej. Była przerażona. Nawet ona bez problemu mogła wyczuć wzburzoną i wirującą wokół niego magie. Harry wrzucił szybko wszystko co trzymał w rękach i nachylił się nad kufrem. Niewiele myśląc wyciągnął wierzchnią szatę, którą narzucali na letni mundurek zimą. Miał on kaptur, ale za to nie miał guzików.

-Przydałaby się jakaś broszka lub coś w tym stylu…-mruknął do siebie pod nosem. Ciotka wyminęła go i wbiegła po schodach. Wygrzebał z kufra jeszcze pelerynę niewidkę, sakiewkę oraz różdżkę i zamknął kufer. Od razu gdy to zrobił na jego pokrywie pojawiły się dwie piękne broszki- jaszczurka i sowa. Zamarł ze zdziwienia.

-Weź obie.-mruknęła ciotka. Chciała już tylko, aby jak najszybciej wyszedł. Wziął do ręki sowę, narzucił na ramiona pelerynę niewidkę i spiął ją ignorując zdziwione sapnięcie dobiegające do niego prawej strony. Następnie to samo zrobił z wierzchnią szatą urzywając tym razem broszki z jaszczurką.

-I to…- odezwałą się ponownie, patrząc w drugą stronę trzymając drewniane pudeko- Należała do twojej matki.-dodała. Znowu wściekłu wyrwał pudełko z rąk i dorzucił do kufra. Wyciągnął Hedwigę z klatki, która natychmiast się zmniejszyła, a sowa usadowiła się na jego ramieniu. Klatka podzieliła los pudełka. Czuł jak magia wrze mu pod skórą. Wyciągnął rękę nad kufrem, a on momentalnie skurczył się i poszybował do jego dłoni. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z domu.

-Leć do Hogwartu- powiedział naciągając kaptur. Sowa odleciała, a on wyciągnął rękę z różdżką i ułamek sekundy później stał przed nim Błędny Rycerz. Nim Stan otworzył usta by wygłosić swoją standardową mowę powitalną wyciągnął przed siebie galeona co w sekundę zamknęło kierowcy usta.

- Do Hogwartu. Nie przed główną bramę, ale gdzieś bardziej z boku, gdzie nie pałęta się wiele osób. I nie będziesz później pamiętał ani o mnie, celu podróży, ani skąd mnie zabrałeś.- Powiedział na tyle głośno by tylko kierowca go usłyszał i poszedł usiąść w ciemnym kącie w tyle autobusu.


	2. POPRAWIONY! Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2

Była głęboka noc, gdy wysiadł z autobusu. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Ani śladu żywej duszy. Tak jak prosił. Wpatrywał się w mur biegnący wokół terenów szkoły.

„I co teraz mądralo?" Pomyślał. Skrył się w pobliskich krzakach i wyciągnął z kieszeni kufer. Powiększył go i wygrzebał z niego błyskawice. Wzbił się w powietrze. Miotła poderwała się do góry i zabujała nim na boki. Poczuł, ze kręci mu się w głowie i mocniej chwycił się trzonka by nie zlecieć na ziemię. Przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne plamki. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i ruszył powoli w stronę zamku. "Proszę, proszę, musisz mnie wpuścić, proszę. Potrzebuję pomocy..." Prosił w myślach, czując bariery wokół zamku. Znów zaczął powtarzać swoje błagania w myślach, niczym mantrę. Po chwili bariery przepuściły go. "Dziękuję" szepnął w myślach. Znów nie był pewny, co dalej. Przyjrzał się ciemnej sylwetce zamku. Większość okien była ciemnych i zamek prezentował się o wiele bardziej ponuro niż zazwyczaj. Nie miał ochoty na budzenie dyrektora i długą pogadankę. Już chyba wolał opieprz Pani Pomfrey, bo ona przynajmniej krzyczała i działała jednocześnie... Pani Pomfrey! Olśniło go i miał wielką ochotę walnąć się w łeb za swoją bezmyślność. Ona na pewno będzie wiedziała, co mu jest i ulży jego obolałemu ciału. Spojrzał w kierunku okien Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Pali się światło. Skierował trzonek miotły w tamtą stronę nie mogąc uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. Pielęgniarka nie spała! Możliwe, że nie mogła zasnąć lub zajmowała się Syriuszem lub...Ktoś z Zakonu był ranny... Na tę ostatnią myśl cały się spiął i leciał już mniej entuzjastycznie cały zdenerwowany. Otworzył jedno i wylądował na posadzce. Pusto.

-Pani Pomfrey?- Zawołał ściągając kaptur i ruszył w kierunku pokoi pielęgniarki.

-HARRY!- Krzyknęła zdziwiona, gdy nagle wyszła z zaplecza z tacą z eliksirami.-Dziecko! Co ty tu robisz? Usiądź, za moment się tobą zajmę. Zresztą zaraz będzie tu Albus.- Powiedziała i pospieszyła do zajętego łóżka. Zerknął na leżącą postać, której wcześniej nie zauważył. Snape. Czyli jednak ranny człowiek zakonu. Cicho podszedł do łóżka obok. Rzucił na nie swoją miotłę i usiadł na brzegu. Zdjął okulary i zaczął uciskać nasadę nosa. Dopiero teraz dopadły go cały stres i zmęczenie. Spojrzał znowu w stronę łóżka. Zamarł. To normalne, że bez okularów widział wszystko zamazane. Jednak teraz widział wszystko nawet wyraźniej. Jedynie wokół leżącego mężczyzny unosiła się szara poświata, na brzegach czarna. Spojrzał zdezorientowany na pielęgniarkę. Wokół niej była zielona z brzegami ciemnofioletowymi….aura? Przyjrzał się Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

-Popękana…?-Wyszeptał. Wstał i podszedł do nauczyciela jak w transie.- Popękana!- Sapnął głośniej zaskoczony. Niewiele myśląc (właściwie to wcale), zaczął rozpinać guziki pidżamy profesora, poczym dotknął rozgrzanej skóry. Miał gorączkę. Skupił moc w dłoni. Jego aura była żółtawa i iskrzyła się jakby był w niej złoty brokat. Przekazał moc do ciała nauczyciela. Pęknięcia wypełniły się na żółto. Zabrał rękę. Magia wytrzymała kilka sekund i szara aura na powrót się rozdarła. Zaczęła rosnąć w nim panika. Spojrzał w nogi łóżka gdzie stała pielęgniarka. Obok niej stał Albus Dumbledore trzymający mocno rękę na jej ramieniu. Nawet nie słyszał jak wszedł.

-Jak mu pomóc…?-Zapytał zrozpaczony. Dyrektor patrzył na niego badawczo.-Moja moc utrzymała się tylko sekundę…Jak naprawić popękaną aurę!- Wrzasnął, gdy nie otrzymał najmniejszej odpowiedzi.

-Spokojnie chłopcze, coś zaradzimy. Ale najpierw powiedz, czemu nie jesteś u wujostwa.-Powiedział dyrektor spokojnie.

-Bo nie chciałem ich przypadkiem zabić! Nie śpię, jestem cały obolały. Mam wrażenie jakby magia we mnie miała eksplodować i roznieść na kawałki. Minimalnie się zdenerwuje lub chociażby zirytuje i już eksplodują szklanki. Gdy prawie wysadziłem dom w powietrze przyleciałem tu jak najszybciej po pomoc.- Odpowiedział błyskawicznie.- A teraz… JAK MU POMÓC!- Wrzasnął, a szyby w oknach na ścianie naprzeciwko roztrzaskały się w drobny mak. Pielęgniarka krzyknęła zaskoczona, a Dumbledore stał niewzruszenie, jakby nic się nie stało. Harry drgnął, gdy poczuł powiew chłodnego nocnego powietrza. Szybko przykrył profesora kołdrą, aż po brodę. Zdjął wierzchnią szatę i nią też okrył mężczyznę. Zdjął tylko broszkę z jaszczurką i rzucił obok błyskawicy, gdzie zaraz wylądowała także peleryna niewidka, zmniejszony kufer oraz sakiewka.

-Twoja magia dojrzewa. Pewnie poczułeś się lepiej, gdy zacząłeś rzucać zaklęcia. Twoi przyjaciele będą przechodzić coś takiego za około rok. W każdym razie większość.-Powiedziała Pani Pomfrey nieco drżącym głosem wpatrując się z szeroko otwartymi oczami na jego poczynania.

-A jak mu pomóc?- Zapytał nieco spokojniej, patrząc na bladą twarz Snape'a.

-Severus jest silnym mężczyzną. Niedługo powinien się obudzić. Dajmy mu się wyspać.- Powiedział spokojnie dyrektor kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Harry spojrzał w błękitne oczy. Poczuł jak zimny dreszcz przebiega mu wzdłuż pleców, gdy nie dostrzegł w nich zwykłych wesołych iskierek. Dumbledore przyglądał mu się i nad czymś intensywnie myślał.

-No! Dobrze chłopcze. Połóż się spać. Wszystko ustalicie jutro. Dzisiaj zostało już zrobione wszystko, co było można.- Powiedziała stanowczo Pani Pomfrey krążąc wokół niego i rzucając diagnostyczne czary.

***.*.***

Wybrał łóżko obok profesora. Umył się, ubrał dres, a następnie ułożył pod kołdrą. Miał złe przeczucia. Przyjrzał się twarzy mężczyzn. Zazwyczaj blada cera jeszcze bardziej straciła swój kolor. Nie spodziewał się, że to możliwe. Spojrzał na przyniesione dla niego eliksiry. Wzmacniający, pieprzowy i uspakajający magię. Sięgał po kolejne fiolki i wypijał ich zawartość z trudem połykając. Otworzył ostatni flakon, przyłożył naczynie do ust i zawahał się. Jego wzrok znów padł na jego profesora. Sięgnął po różdżkę i usunął eliksir jednym zaklęciem. Po sali rozszedł się dźwięk kroków. Chcąc uniknąć eliksiru nasennego odłożył cicho puste fiolki i ułożył się zamykając oczy. Pielęgniarka po chwili podeszła do jego łóżka. Wzięła puste naczynia, sprawdziła stan Snape'a i z westchnieniem udała się do swoich pokoi. Nastała cisza. Jedynym źródłem światła było światło księżyca wpadające przez naprawione już okna. Otworzył oczy. Był zbyt rozbudzony by spać. Niepokój sprawiał, że żołądek miał zawiązany w ciasny supeł. Wstał i usiadł na łóżku Mistrza Eliksirów.

-Dumbledore, mówi, że niedługo się obudzisz, jednak widać, ze się czymś martwi. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma, czym i jutro się obudzisz i zaczniesz mnie wyzywać za to, ze jak zwykle robie zamieszanie, ryzykuję i nie trzymam się zasad.- Powiedział cicho wyciągając dłoń w stronę twarzy mężczyzny. Gdy tylko zorientował się, co zamierzał zrobić, poderwał się i zaczął wędrować u stup łóżka.

-Co ja wyprawiam. Jakby wiedział to by mnie ukatrupił. Jestem chyba samobójcom. Głupi gryfonizm. Jak tylko się dowie to mnie wykastruje, udusi…-mamrotał do siebie wydeptując ścieżkę w podłodze. Nagle się zatrzymał. Powoli podszedł do śpiącego mężczyzny.

-Ale się nie dowiesz, prawda?- Wyszeptał wyciągając znów dłoń.-Pani Pomfrey na pewno dała ci leki, dzięki którym nie obudzisz się aż do rana. Zawsze tak robi…- Drżącymi palcami dotknął policzka Snape'a. Westchnienie uciekło z jego ust. Położył całą dłoń i zaczął głaskać delikatną skórę.-Kto by pomyślał…-wyszeptał siadając na łóżku. Przesunął dłoń we włosy profesora.

-Co ja wyprawiam…-Jęknął odwracając się tyłem do mężczyzny i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i spróbował skupić swoje myśli. Spojrzał na swoje, dłonie i od razu jego myśli powędrowały do wspomnienia dotyku bladej skóry i czarnych pasm włosów przesuwających się miedzy palcami. Jęknął zrezygnowany, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Ponownie obrzucił spojrzeniem sylwetkę profesora. Pierś mężczyzny unosiła się w bardzo powolnym oddechu. Jednak najbardziej niepokoił go widok otaczającego mężczyznę blasku. Szarawa, niejednolita łuna. Miejscami jaśniejsza, a w innych miejscach prawie czarna I rysy. Niektóre były drobne, widoczne dopiero, gdy się człowiek przyjrzał. Inne ciężko było przegapić. Miał wrażenie, że ta aura minimalnie się skurczyła. Chwycił nadgarstek mężczyzny. Wyczuł puls. Ostrożnie ułożył się na krawędzi łóżka obok niego. Przyłożył twarz do boku Snape'a tak, by móc słyszeć bicie jego serca, a dłoń położył na jego piersi. Zamknął oczy wsłuchując się ten kojący odgłos i skupiając się na rytmie, w którym jego dłoń unosiła się i opadała wraz z oddechem profesora.

***.*.***

-Panie Potter, proszę się odsunąć! Natychmiast!- Krzyknęła pielęgniarka, sprawiając, ze zerwał się na nogi.

-Co się stało?

-Ma gorączkę.- Powiedziała tylko kobieta skupiając się na chorym. Harry spojrzał na profesora. Po jego skroniach spływała strużka potu i drżał.

-Trzeba iść po dyrektora…- Powiedział przerażony. Pani Pomfrey nie zwróciła na jego słowa uwagi, skupiona całkowicie na pacjencie. Przez moment się zawahał, po czym ruszył biegiem w stronę wyjścia z ambulatorium. Otworzył się drzwi i zderzył się z wchodzącym do Skrzydła szpitalnego dyrektorem.

-Jest gorzej… On umiera… JAK mu pomóc?!- Zapytał histerycznie drepcząc za Dumbledore'em. Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi. Albus stał wyprostowany, z rękoma założonymi za plecami i milcząco wpatrywał się w leżącą postać.

-JAK?! Cokolwiek! Zaproponuj cokolwiek! Chociaż zasugeruj!- Wrzasnął Potter czując, że zaraz magia w nim eksploduje. Miał wrażenie, że jego skóra zamieniła się we wrzącą ciecz od krążącej tuż pod nią energii, a jeszcze chwila, a będzie musiał uwolnić całą tą energię i najprawdopodobniej zabije starca lub ogień zacznie trawić mu kości. Zacisnął pięści. Dyrektor w tym czasie zamknął powoli oczy.

-Pertalla Panua- wyszeptał niechętnie otwierając je z powrotem.

-Co to?- Warknął Harry.

-Stare elfickie zaklęcie łączące osoby. Po tym bylibyście jak… Cóż to byłoby tak jakbyś był magiczną istotą, a Severus twoim towarzyszem, ale nie do końca. Sądzę, że działałbyś na niego uspakajająco i mógłbyś przekazywać mu moc. Tworzy to zaklęcie więź, ale sami jej użytkownicy, a w szczególności nawiązujący ją decyduje o jej głębokości.

-Korzystne dla nas obu… Pertalla panua, tak?

-Dokładnie-potwierdził dyrektor nie patrząc na chłopaka. Harry spojrzał na profesora i myślał o tym, co usłyszał. Podszedł ostrożnie do Severusa. Lewą ręką chwycił prawą dłoń mężczyzny, a drugą położył na jego nagiej piersi na wysokości serca. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od sylwetki Mistrza Eliksirów. Zaczął się uspakajać.

-Pertalla panua, kchioliczia ti. Paralęrra. Atoli solte. Panau. Foltarra. Palte Folka karliaczczila uwalte- zaczął już całkowicie spokojnie inkantacje. Słowa płynęły same z siebie-Pakrulla. Testarle. Testrallu pekrulli kesta At.-Harry czuł jak jego moc z dłoni przepływa do serca Snape'a, a na jej miejsce wpływa obca magia Pochylił się i złożył czuły, delikatny pocałunek na ustach profesora. Moc wokół nich zawirowała. Nagle wszystko ustało. Zapiął guziki szpitalnej koszuli i otulił kołdrą. Usiadł z nieobecnym wzrokiem na łóżku obok. Zaczęło do niego docierać, co się właśnie stało… O boże! Pocałował tłustowłosego nietoperza! Policzki nagle go zapiekły. Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie dyrektora.

-Eeee… To chyba już… to znaczy na pewno. Ehm… Mogłaby Pani rzucić kilka zaklęć diagnozujących?- Spytał po chwili nieco pewniej. Z trudem spojrzał na twarz swojego…towarzysza.

-Gorączka już ustąpiła i raczej po prostu śpi teraz głęboko i spokojnie. Nie czuje by coś mu obecnie dolegała. No… poza popękaną aurą. Przydałyby się jakieś eliksiry wzmacniające i na pewno jeden uspakajający na chwilę, gdy się obudzi.- Odezwał się nagle całkowicie pewnie. Zaskoczony własnymi słowami spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

-Na pewno masz racje chłopcze-odparł z uśmiechem. Potter miał jednak wrażenie, że ten uśmiech nie obejmuje oczu. –Jesteś teraz osobą. Która o takich rzeczach jak jego stan psychiczny i fizyczny będzie znała najlepiej. Dzięki więzi. Poszedłbyś do mnie na herbatkę, Harry?- Spytał.

-Eee… no, więc…hm…-zaczął się jąkać spoglądając to na jednego to na drugiego mężczyznę. Dodatkowo czuł się niepewnie pod badawczym spojrzeniem dyrektora, a myśli w wirowały mu w głowie.

-Spokojnie. Teraz w stosunku do Severusa powinieneś działać bardziej intuicyjnie. Co ci ona podpowiada?

-No…hm…

-No dalej, Harry. Nie wstydź się. Każda odpowiedź jest dobra.

-Chyba powinienem z nim zostać… Coś mi każe być przy nim i pilnować by nic mu nie zakłóciło snu, by był bezpieczny… Chociaż i bez więzi bym się o niego martwił. Wiem, że pewniej by się poczuł w swoich komnatach, ale nie może się tam obudzić. Gdy obudzi się tutaj będzie wiedział, że było z nim źle i mniej się zdenerwuje na mój widok. Jakby obudził się w lochach… Ciężej byłoby mu w to wszystko uwierzyć i zaakceptować.

-Na pewno masz rację. Jestem teraz pewien, że zostawiam go w dobrych rękach.-Odpowiedział z uśmiechem dyrektor-Porozmawiamy o twojej mocy i nowych zdolnościach oraz wszystkich innych zmianach, gdy więź się ustabilizuje- dodał wychodząc z Sali.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Harry siedział na łóżku wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi. Magia wreszcie przestała w nim wrzeć i w jednej chwili poczuł jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze. Z zawieszenia wyrwało go burczenie w brzuchu.

-Zgredku!- Zawołał, a uradowany skrzat od razu się pojawił.-Czy mógłbyś przynieść mi na kolacje jakąś kanapkę i herbatę?- Poprosił. Sięgnął do kufra i wyciągnął jego rzeczy po Dudley'u.

-Mógłbyś się zająć tymi szmatami?- Zapytał, gdy tylko pojawił się skrzat z kolacją. I pokazał dokładnie, o co mu chodzi.-I czy mógłbym w miasteczku kupić jakieś mugolskie ubrania? Albo jakoś nie wychodząc z zamku?

-Tak, Panie Harry! Zgredek pomoże! Zgredek wszystko jutro przyniesie! Nie ma się, czym Pan martwić! Zgredek jest uradowany, że może Pana zobaczyć tak szybko! I że, Harry Potter, Sir, poprosił właśnie Zgredka o pomoc!- Zawołał uradowany, po czym zniknął. Harry szybko zjadł kolacje. Zrobił już wszystko, co mu wpadło do głowy i nie miał już, czym zająć myśli. Nawet wszystkie swoje rzeczy idealnie poukładał. Zaczął obserwować śpiącego mężczyznę. Spał spokojnie z tym swoim surowym wyrazem twarzy tylko minimalnie mniej srogim, niż gdy nie spał. Do Sali weszła Pani Pomfrey. Ułożyła na stoliku nocnym wszystkie potrzebne eliksiry, po czym wyciągnęła rękę by sprawdzić czy profesor ma temperaturę. Mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie.

-Czy profesor Snape powinien zażyć teraz jakieś eliksiry? I czy mógłbym zobaczyć wyniki Pani zaklęć diagnozujących?- Zapytał podchodząc do łóżka i chwycił dłoń Snape'a.

-Pójdę po wyniki. Ty w tym czasie podaj mu eliksir wzmacniający i odżywczy.

Miał dziwne wrażenie, że pielęgniarka jest rozdrażniona. „Może się złości, że miałem racje i zabieram jej pacjenta" westchnął w myślach. Wszedł do łóżka profesora tak, że mężczyzna opierał się plecami o jego pierś będąc w pozycji półsiedzącej. Sięgnął po pierwszą buteleczkę. Gdy tylko delikatnie przesunął brzegiem fiolki po wargach mężczyzny, te rozchyliły się. Przechylił zaczynie gładząc delikatnie jego szyje. Snape przełknął ufnie oba eliksiry. Poprosił Zgredka o ciepły rosół w kubku i nim również go napoił. Przywołał drugą poduszkę i położył się wraz ze Snape'em. Profesor zaczął się wiercić przez sen. Ułożył się bardziej na boku, a ucho przyłożył w miejscu serca Harry'ego. Westchnął i głęboko zasnął. Chłopak objął go i zaczął jeździć dłońmi po jego plecach. Odsunął kosmyki, które śpiącemu zsunęły się na twarz i zamarł. Severus był całkowicie rozluźniony, a usta ułożyły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Normalnym uśmiechu, a nie tym ironicznym skrzywieniem warg! Gdy spał taki rozluźniony i zadowolony wyglądał wręcz pięknie. Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego widoku. Ostrożnie przeczesał jego włosy palcami. Po chwili, zamyślony, głaskał go nieprzerwanie. Wciąż był nieco niepewny i przerażony swoimi odruchami i pragnieniem bycia blisko mężczyzny.

-Mam towarzysza...- Szepnął cicho wciąż nieco oszołomiony tym, co zrobił. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na delikatny uśmiech Snape'a i poczuł się lepiej. Sam również się uśmiechnął. Teraz jeszcze nie będzie myślał o czekającym go poranku, Postanowił zachować się bardzo Gryfońsko i iść na żywioł.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Obudził się jakąś godzinę po świcie. Całe Skrzydło Szpitalne zalane było światłem. Za oknem hałasowały ptaki z taką siłą, że zdziwił się, że nie obudziły wcześniej jego lub leżącego na nim mężczyzny. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Harmoniczne, spokojne, aż przerażająco idylliczne. Spał tylko kilka godzin, a dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze. Nie miał żadnych koszmarów. Nie ścierpł pomimo przygniatającego go ciężaru i nic go nie bolało. Nim się spostrzegł znów przeczesywał długie, czarne pasma włosów i gładził ciepłe, częściowo ukryte pod kołdrą, plecy. Ruchem ręki otworzył sąsiednie okno. Hałas ptaków wzmógł się kilkukrotnie. Dodatkowo słychać było teraz szum mąconej, przez kałamarnice, wody. W świetle poranka dostrzegł to, co umknęło jego uwadze w nocy. Całe plecy profesora przecinały wszelkiego rodzaju blizny, których niteczki wyczuwał palcami.

-Zgredku- powiedział, mając nadzieje, że to wystarczy i nie obudzi towarzysza. Pojawił się skrzat. Położył szybko palec do ust by go uciszyć nim zacznie hałasować.- Niedługo się obudzi…-powiedział cicho. Już wolał nie wnikać jakim cudem to wie. Więź, więzią, trudno mu uwierzyć by standardowy pakiet zawierał takie informacje.-Mógłbyś nam przygotować śniadanie? Najlepiej po miseczce sałatki owocowej z jogurtem, sok pomarańczowy i kilka tostów z dżemem, słodkim twarożkiem lub miodem… To chyba na dziś odpowiednie. Idylla to idylla.- mruknał.

-Oczywiście, sir. Za chwileczkę wszystko przyniosę tak jak sobie Harry Potter życzy!- odpowiedział i szybko zniknął.

Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Snape zaczął się coraz bardziej kręcić i odrobinę inaczej oddychać. Delikatnie pogłaskał go po policzku. Z powrotem uspokoił się i zapadł w głębszy sen. Pojawił się Zgredek ze śniadaniem. Jedną porcje postawił na stoliku na łóżku dla pacjentów, a drugi na stoliku nocnym. Wziął rękę z policzka i sięgnął po szklankę. Napił się i dostrzegł, że profesor walczy z powiekami. Nagle poczuł, że ogarnia go minimalna panika. Co ma zrobić? Ani razu o tym nie pomyślał? Zachować się jak gdyby nigdy nic? Uciekac z łóżka i udawać, że nigdy go tam nie było? Paść na kolana i błagać o wybaczenie. Odetchnął głęboko. Żadna z tych opcji mu nie pasowała. Wpadł mu do głowy pomysł. Zresztą nie trzeba było nad tym co myśleć. W końcu dyrektor kazał mu działac intuicyjnie. Żadna trudność w końcu jest Gryfonem! Wyszczerzył się zadowolony. Objął stanowczo mężczyznę, który nadal toczył bój z powiekami.

-Wstawaj śpiochu! Śniadanie już czeka!- powiedział ciepło. „On mnie zabije" Pomyślał, jednak czuł się baaaaardzo zadowolony. Znowu zaczął go głaskać. Już weszło mu to w nawyk. Ale w końcu nie ma już nic do stracenia, skoro to są jego ostatnie chwile po takiej pobudce, prawda? Nie zamierzał się hamować.Udając, że nie zauważył zaskoczonej miny, usiadł wyżej i przyciągnął Severusa do siebie, a machnięciem ręki przysunął do niego stolik ze śniadaniem. Profesor natychmiast wyprostował się i odsunął się od niego. Korzystając, że na chwile ma obie ręce wolne, wziął miske ze swoją porcją sałatki. Zaczął jak najszybciej jeść. Skrzyżował wyciągnięte nogi w kostkach by wciąż w jakikolwiek sposób obejmować mężczyznę.

-To jakiś chory sen…-Dobiegł go szept. Słowa rzucone pewnie, od tak, w pustkę, jednak je usłyszał.

-Hmm… Często miewasz takie sny?- spytał spokojnie korzystając równocześnie okazji i przyglądając się bliznom na plecach. Nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania, ale na razie planował to podtrzymać. Był potwornie ciekawy…. I zaskoczony.

-…Czasami…

-Hm… A one są chore, bo jestem w nich ja, czy po prostu jakiś mężczyzna?-dociekał. Odstawił pustą już miseczkę. Zaczął głaskać i lekko masować plecy rozmówcy.

-…ty…mruknął po przedłużającej się ciszy. Z racji tego, że po krótkiej chwili tej namiastki masażu, Snape zapomniał o śniadaniu, Harry przyciągnął go do siebie. Wtulił twarz w jego szyje i zaczął błądzić dłońmi po jego nagiej piersi. I nie został przeklęty! Musiał naprawdę wierzyć, że to sen lub grać by wykorzystać to przeciwko niemu później.

-A te sny…są przeważnie przyjemne?- wyszeptał do ucha po czym pocałował go w szyje.

-Tak…-jęknął kładąc głowę na ramieniu, ułatwiając mu dostęp do szyi, co od razu zostało wykorzystane.

-A gdybyś…-zaczął mówić wciąż obsypując szyje pocałunkami- …mógł sprawić, że sen stanie się rzeczywistością?- spytał i przyssał się do miejsca, gdzie szyja przechodzi w bark i zrobił malinkę.

-Ach!...to niemożliwe…

-Dlaczego?- spytał liżąc skórę tuż za uchem. Za językiem podążyły wargi. Snape jęknął, naprężył się i chwycił się rąk Harry'ego, które wciąż mocno go trzymały.

-…bo…mnie…nienawidzisz.

-Nieprawda. Chociaż potrafisz wyjątkowo wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. Nawet jeśli zadaje sobie sprawę, że zawsze musisz odgrywać swoją rolę. Ale nie nienawidzę cię. – Odpowiedział całkowicie poważnie. Profesor spojrzał mu w oczy szczerze zaskoczony, po czym pocałował go w usta. Takiego obrotu spraw się zupełnie nie spodziewał. Ponadto cały czas miał kontrolę nad sytuacja i nagle ją stracił. Oprzytomniał i oddał pocałunek. Nie mógł tego pociągnąć za daleko inaczej mu tego nie wybaczy. Teraz jakoś był w zupełności przekonany, że jego nauczyciel uważa to za sen. Wrócił z ustami na szyje.

-W takim razie mam dla ciebie miłą wiadomość…- powiedział całując bark- to nie jest sen. –po tych słowach lekko ugryzł pocałowane przed sekundą miejsce. Stwierdził, że to będzie raczej przyjemniejsze niż tradycyjne uszczypnięcie. Snape zamarł.

-Co?-wydusił z siebie zaszokowany. Harry westchnął.

-Z dalszą rozmowa musimy poczekać. Zgredek!- zawołał i pojawił się skrzat.-Mógłbyś, proszę, poinformować Dyrektora, że profesor Snape się obudził i chcielibyśmy z nim porozmawiać?

-Oczywiście Harry Potter, sir!- Ukłonił się i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem. Tymczasem czuł jak Severus sztywnieje w jego ramionach, a ręce zaciska mu coraz boleśniej na nadgarstkach.

-Puść mnie- wysyczał Postrach Hogwartu. Oj tak, stary Snape wrócił, wraz ze swoją maską.

-Nie.-odparł całkowicie spokojnie. Zacieśnił chwyt wokół pasa, a jedną rękę przeniósł wyżej, by trudniej było się wyrwac z jego uścisku.

- TY impertynencki bachorze! PUŚC MNIE! Mam ci przeliterować! Takie proste polecenie nie dociera do tego twojego PTASIEGO MÓŻDŻKU!

-Spokojnie, zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnimy

-Świetnie, w takim razie. Mnie. WYPUŚĆ.- wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby próbując się uwolnić. Harry oplótł ciało przed sobą nogami.

-Severusie… Przecież ty nie chcesz żebym cię wypuścił…- wyszeptał do ucha. Poczuł jak Snape zatrząsł się ze złości. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem on jest spokojny.-Obiecuje, że cię teraz nie pocałuje, nie zrobie żadnego pobudzającego gestu, obiecuje. Tylko nie wyrywaj się teraz. Poczekaj na wyjaśnienia… Proszę…-powiedział szybko korzystając z tego, że profesor zapowietrzył się ze złości.

-Phi! Niby czemu miałbym uwierzyć w twoje obietnice? Taki sam kłamca jak ojciec i parszywy jak ten zawszony kundel za którym tak szalejesz. I co? Psiak już odzyskał pełnie sił od kiedy wyciągnięto go zza zasłony? A może to kolejny plan Black'a?

- Och, nie mów jakbyś mnie nienawidził. Mówisz to tylko po to by mnie sprowokować. I nie wiem co u Syriusza. Byłem Tak zajęty Tobą, ze nawet o nim nie myślałem.- Odparł cały czas spokojnie, ale w miarę szybko, bojąc się, że mu przerwie.

-Oczywiście, że cie nienawidze smarkaczu! Złoty Chłopczyk nie może znieść, że ktoś darzy do wybawiciela świata jakieś negatywne uczucia?- Może i Harry był spokojny, za to Snape nadrabiał braki za nich obu.

-Kłamiesz. Nie nienawidzisz mnie. Twój pocałunek temu przeczy. To co wtedy powiedziałem jest całkowitą prawdą. A jeśli ktoś tu jest bohaterem to Ty.-odpowiedział mu na to pełen sarkazmu śmiech profesora. – Mało kto byłby tak wytrzymały i odważny by szpiegować i przez to ciągle grać. Nie wiem czy ja bym miał tyle odwagi. Chociaż nie jesteś tak twardy za jakiego chcesz być uważany.-powiedział.

-Albus! Nareszcie! Twojemu Złotemu Chłopczykowi chyba porządnie padło na łeb! Uwolnij mnie od tego gówniarza! - Wrzasnął ignorując słowa chłopaka. Dopiero teraz Potter dostrzegł, że dyrektor już przyszedł.

-Harry, czy profesor Snape zażył już eliksir Uspakajający?- zapytał. Pstryknął palcami i pojawił się skrzat. Szybko sprzątnął śniadanie i Dumbledore postawił na jego miejscu myśloodsiewnie.

-Jak widać jeszcze nie.-odpowiedział.- Wypiłby Pan, Panie profesorze? -zapytał bardzo uprzejmie, co nie uspokoiło Mistrza Eliksirów, tak jak to, że został zignorowany. Chwycił zaofiarowaną mu buteleczkę i wypił.

-Świetnie! To skoro Severus wypił eliksir to może już go puścisz, Harry? Chciałbym żeby spokojnie obejrzał wspomnienie.

-Ehm… z wczorajszej nocy?

-Tak. Sadze, że tak będzie najlepiej. Wtedy niczego nie ominiemy w swojej historii i lepiej zrozumie zaistniałą sytuacje. – po tych słowach dyrektora Harry i tak wciąż się obawiał jednak poluźnił uścisk. Snape wyswobodził się z jego ramion i szybko zanurzył twarz we wspomnieniach.

-Co tak kaleczy aurę?- spytał cicho, mimo że wiedział iż na razie nikt poza dyrektorem go nie usłyszy.

-Sumienie. Aura jest podobna do duszy ale nie w każdym aspekcie. Każda śmierć która dręczy jego sumienie, obojętnie czy z jego winy, czy nie, zostawia ślad. Wyleczyć je może wybaczenie, uspokojenie sumienia. Nie wszystko jest jednak takie łatwe.

-To, że właściwie nigdy nie może sobie pozwolić na bycie sobą…To, że siebie zatraca… Tez może być powód?

-Bardzo możliwe… -szepnął dyrektor wpatrując się w pochłoniętego wspomnieniami mężczyznę.

-A Pani Pomfrey chyba, nie uważa, że kradnę jej pacjenta lub coś w tym stylu, prawda? Była wczoraj trochę rozdrażniona…-spytał niepewnie.

-Cóż… Trafiłeś w sedno, Harry. Nie pomogło tez to, że zatrzymałem ją gdy chciała ingerować. Dbała o Severusa od bardzo dawna. Jest dla niej jak jej dziecko.

Snape poderwał się z wyrazem furii na twarzy. Wspomnienie się skończyło. Niestety na inną reakcje nie liczyli.

-KPICIE SOBIE! To żart! Marny żart!- Wrzasnął Mistrz Eliksirów, wyskoczył z łóżka i ścięło, go z nóg. Tylko refleks siedzącego obok szukającego uchronił go od spotkania z podłogą i wylądował na Harrym. Potter spojrzał na ziemię i zobaczył tam sterty katalogów, zdjęć i wydruków.

-O. Wygląda na to, że Zgredek spełnił moją prośbę. Zajmę się tym za chwilę.-odparł jakby nic się nie stało. Poprawił chwyt i przesunał się odrobine tak by Nietoperzowi,(co wywinął orła-szczegóły) było wygodnie.

-Idioci…-wysyczał nauczyciel. Niezatrzymywany wstał teraz nieco ostrożniej i bardzo szybko wyszedł z Sali trzaskając drzwiami.

-Pogodzi się z tym?- zapytał patrząc za towarzyszem

-Na pewno

-A nie znienawidzi nas za to?

-Mam nadzieje, chłopcze… Mam nadzieje…


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Po wyjściu Dumbledore'a zajął się przyniesionymi przez Zgredka Katalogami. Zaznaczał, co chce, w jakiej ilości, wyrywał te strony. Później sczepiał je razem i oznaczał nazwą firmy. Zignorował karcące spojrzenie pielęgniarki, gdy dostrzegła rosnący stos rzuconych na ziemie przejrzanych folderów. Zawołał skrzata by pomógł mu podobierać rozmiary. Napisał jeszcze listę rzeczy, które skrzat miał kupić w mugolskim sklepie papierniczym i Zgredek wyszedł z naręczem kartek oraz sakiewką. Wszystko to zajęło mu czas do obiadu. Poszedł do Wielkiej Sali zdenerwowany. Jednak Mistrz Eliksirów nie raczył się pojawić. Harry nie wiedział czy powinien się z tego cieszyć czy się martwić. Po obiedzie poszedł do biblioteki by znaleźć informacje o więzi. Przekopywał się przez księgi z zaklęciami i nic nie znalazł. Była tam masa magicznych więzi, lecz nie znalazł żadnej o takiej nazwie nie wspominając już o elfickim pochodzeniu. Po kilku godzinach poszukiwań znalazł pewne bardzo stare tomiszcze. Oczywiście w najdalszym kącie biblioteki i to pod samym sufitem. Przeklinając drabinkę, z której kilkukrotnie prawie zleciał, doszedł do stołu i rzucił na blat księgę. W powietrze wzbiły się tumany kurzu. Kichając poczekał aż chmura opadła i usiadł do stołu. Zaczął delikatnie przekładać kartki. Bez wahania pominął pierwsze dziesięć stron wiedząc, że nie znajdzie tam niczego poza wstępem, czyli zero konkretnych informacji. Przerzucał kolejne karty księgi szukając charakterystycznych słow. W końcu coś przykuło jego uwagę. Wrócił do poprzedniej strony i zaczął wczytywać się w tekst.

-Bla, bla bla… „Elfy wielką wagę przywiązywały do wszelkich powiązań między istotami począwszy od przyjaźni na nienawiści kończąc."…srutututu… „Niektóre osobniki były uznawane za 'wybrane przez uśmiech losu'. Jednostki te bez żadnego rytuału odnajdywały swoje drugie połówki. Inni zawiązywali taką więź za pomocą zaklęcia. Bywała niekiedy samoistnie zawiązywana w czasie ślubów. Z moich obserwacji wynika, że całe to zjawisko przypomina znajdowanie towarzyszy przez magiczne stworzenia. Z tąpże różnicą, że można osiągnąć ją poprzez zaklęcie, oraz bywa ona głębsza i silniejsza."… Cudnie… Sevi! Sevi! Jesteś moją drugą połówką jabłka! Cieszysz się, prawda? Ta… Chyba padłby na zawał jakbym mu tak powiedział… „Dzięki więzi osobniki mogą się ze sobą porozumiewać jak za pomocą telepatii. Poza myślami mogą przekazywać sobie także moc, uczucia oraz pokazywać wspomnienia. Istnieją też minusy więzi. Jednak bardziej odczuwa ją strona 'związana' niż ta 'zawiązująca'. Na przykład obecność towarzysza uspakaja zawiązującego. Jednak związany potrzebuje obecności partnera. W innym wypadku po dłuższej rozłące zaczyna odczuwać potworny ból. Tym bardziej, jeśli więź jest świeża. Z czasem czas rozłąki może być dłuższy. Podobna jest reakcja, gdy związany odrzuca wieź."- Doczytał fragment i spojrzał na zegar. Od pięciu minut trwała kolacja. Jedno machnięcie różdżki i już książki szybowały na swoje miejsca. Wiedział, że dzisiaj się już raczej nie dowie niczego więcej. Wpadł do Wielkiej Sali zadyszany.

-Bardzo przepraszam za spóźnienie!- Wysapał. Spojrzał na miejsce Mistrza Eliksirów. Było puste.-Czy wie ktoś może, czy profesor Snape przyjdzie?- Zapytał. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

-Mrużko!- Zawołal. Po chwili pojawiła się skrzatka.-Czy profesor Snape zamawiał jakiś posiłek do swoich komnat?- Zapytał. Skrzatka zaprzeczyła tylko ruchem głowy.-Mogłabyś mu przekazać wiadomość? -Dopytywał. Skinienie głową. Nachylił się i wyszeptał jej do ucha.

-Skup się, bo to będzie dłuższa wiadomość. Przekaż mu tak: Sevrusie, masz zawsze pokazywać się na posiłkach. Jeśli nie będziesz tego robił to przywiążę cię nago do lóżka i będę cię pieścił, brał w usta i pobudzał na wszystkie inne sposoby aż będziesz na granicy spełnienia. Wtedy przestanę, odczekam moment i zacznę od początku aż będziesz mnie błagał by skończyć. W końcu będziesz w takim stanie, że wszystko będzie w stanie przynieść ci ukojenie. Jednak uwiążę ci wtedy u nasady twojego członka wstążeczkę by orgazm był fizycznie niemożliwy. I znów będę cię ssać, lizać, całować, dotykać, aż będziesz cały obolały z pragnienia. Jeśli chcesz tego uniknąć to, choć w tej chwili na kolacje. Jeśli nie, to nawet, jeśli nie dziś, to i tak cię spotka to, o czym mówiłem.- Odsunął się od nieco zaróżowionej skrzatki.- Proszę przekaż to, co do słowa.-Dodał i usiadł do stołu. Reszta grona pedagogicznego wpatrywała się w niego z jawną ciekawością. Ignorując ich nieme pytanie w oczach zabrał się do jedzenia. Jakaś jego cząstka miała nadzieje, że jego ostrzeżenie zostanie zignorowane i będzie mógł spełnić swoje słowa. Za jego plecami rozległ się cichy trzaski.  
-Profesor Snape leży nieprzytomny-odezwała się Mrużka. Zamarł z kanapką w połowie drogi do ust. Tego się nie spodziewał.

-Możesz mnie do niego przenieść?- Spytał skrzatkę. Skinęła głową. Gdy do niej podszedł, chwyciła go za nogawkę spodni i zniknęli.

Pojawili się w dość ciemnym, prostokątnym pomieszczeniu. Na środku, przy ścianie znajdowało się duże łóżko. Po jego obu stronach, na podłodze z ciemnego drewna, leżały grube, miękkie, butelkowo-zielone dywany. U nóg łóżka leżał Snape. Szybko do niego podbiegł. Mężczyzna oddychał. Nieco uspokojony zdjął mu buty i szatę. Wziął pod pachy i pociągnął w stronę łóżka. Dźwignął go i sapiąc ułożył na nim. Zdjął mu koszulę. Usiadł na brzegu. Ściągnął buty i zaraz ułożył się obok Severus i objął go. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi mocno się w niego wtulił. Zacisnął dłoń na workowatej koszulce Harry'ego. Oddech stał się niespokojny, a ręce drżały. Chłopak szybko zdjął koszulkę i przycisnął nauczyciela do swojej skóry. Drżenie rąk nieco ustało, a oddech stał się nieco mniej spazmatyczny. Snape mruknął i przełożył nogę przez biodro Gryfona.

-Cii… Spokojnie. Jesteś mój i to się nie zmieni. Obojętnie ile będziesz mnie wyzywał i odpychał.-Wyszeptał, uspakajająco gładząc mężczyznę po plecach. Niewiele to pomogło. Z trudem sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i pozbawił ich obu spodni. Następnie wciągnął Mistrza Eliksirów na siebie. Teraz leżał na nim cały. Biodro w biodro, pierś w pierś. Jedynie nogi Severusa znajdowały się po obu jego stronach. Pozycja może i była nieco nietypowa, tym bardziej, ze dojrzały mężczyzna leżał całym ciałem na wiele lat młodszym chłopaku, ale Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało to ani trochę. Wręcz przeciwnie. Profesor zaczął się wiercić, aż przesunął się tak, że chłopak miał jego głowę na ramieniu. Od razu wplótł palce w długie czarne kosmyki, a drugą ręką jeździć po plecach. Zsunął dłoń niżej, wsunął za bokserki i zaczął masować pośladki mężczyzny, który leżał już na nim całkowicie spokojny.

Jakąś godzinę później Snape otworzył oczy i od razu poderwał się do góry siadając przy tym na udach Harry'ego.

-Czemu zawsze jak się budzę to jestem przy tobie?- Spytał zrezygnowany.

-Znalazłem informacje o naszej więzi.-Odparł nie odpowiadając na pytanie.-Tak, wiem gdzie jest bibliotek i jak się z niej korzysta. Nawet czasem się uczę.- Dodał widząc minę nauczyciela.-W każdym razie zbyt długa rozłąka będzie powodowała u ciebie potworny ból. Obawiam się, że to, dlatego straciłeś przytomność. Potrzebujesz mojej obecności. Z czasem będziemy mogli rozstawać się na dłużej, ale na razie będzie trzeba coś wymyślić. Wygląda na to, że na razie będę musiał spać u ciebie.- Powiedział. Snape wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, po czym zrezygnowany położył się obok niego.

-Coś proponujesz?- Zapytał bezradnie. Tym pytaniem wprowadził Harry'ego w osłupienie. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką się spodziewał było to, że profesor podda się jego woli lub spyta go o opinie nie stawiając setek warunków.

-Wraz z dzisiaj mamy trzydzieści dziewięć dni do końca wakacji. Możesz się zająć swoimi sprawami, a ja poodrabiam prace domowe. Chce też zrobić sobie powtórkę z eliksirów, więc skorzystałbym z listy ingrediencji w laboratorium Są ułożone alfabetycznie, co ułatwiłoby mi sprawę.- Odpowiedział, a Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową, nawet nie komentując jego chęci do powtórki.

-Do czegoś jeszcze zmusza nas ta wieź?

-Nie, ale umożliwia nam coś na kształt telepatii. Tyle, że poza słowami możemy sobie przesyłać także uczucia i wspomnienia.

-Na to nie licz bachorze-warknął Snape.

-Tylko informuję. Odparł z uśmiechem po czym nagle spoważniał.- Czy coś cię jeszcze boli?

-Nie. Pozostał jedynie lekki ucisk w piersi.- Odpowiedział niechętnie.

-Powiedz, kiedy minie.- Poprosił i ułożył się na boku. Przesunął ręką po mostku i żebrach profesora, który uparcie wpatrywał się w sufit. Nachylił się i zaczął całować go po wyznaczonej przez palce ścieżce. Gdy nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji przesunął się z pocałunkami na szyję. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Snape zaciska dłonie na pościeli.

-Wciąż nic?- Zapytał i zaczął ssać płatek ucha.

-…nic.- Odpowiedział Severus zduszonym głosem.

-Hmm… w takim razie zostaje nam jeszcze tylko jedno do sprawdzenia.- Wymruczał i pocałował mężczyznę w usta. Ten w odpowiedzi tylko zacisnął mocniej wargi. Harry westchnął.- Jeżeli nie będziesz współpracować to potrwa to dłużej.- Upomniał i zaczął drażnić palcami jego sutek. Profesor otworzył usta by coś odpowiedzieć jednak Gryfon nie dał mu na to szansy. Korzystając z okazji wpił się w rozchylone usta. Podobnie jak w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ten pocałunek wywiał mu z głowy wszystkie myśli i zagotował krew w żyłach. W końcu oderwali się od siebie by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

-Już…-wysapał Snape. Harry zamrugał zdziwiony. Przez chwile nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

-Ach-szepnął, gdy do niego dotarło. Odchrząknął i zaczął mówić dalej.- Wychodzi na to, że…potrzebujesz tyle…bliskości ile tuż po…zawiązaniu więzi… No wiesz…to, co myślałeś, że to sen.-Wyjąkał niepewnie. Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył gdzieś w bok zamyślony.

-Chodźmy spać- powiedział, gdy dostrzegł, że nie doczeka się żadnej odpowiedzi. Przykrył ich kołdrą. Poprosił jakiegoś skrzata o posiłek dla towarzysza i ułożył się obok niego. W końcu zasnęli. Każdy po swojej stronie łóżka.

* * *

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Za te negatywne i pozytywne. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział zawiera mniej błędów, a najlepiej wcale.

Dodałam już 'Snape' do słownika. Word automatycznie mi go poprawiał na 'Snake' i nie wszystkie udało mi się wyłapać. Jutro przeczytam jeszcze raz to co dodałam i postaram się zwrócić szczególną uwagę na wymienione przez was błędy. Nie zauważułam też, że część sie nie skopiowała przez co np. nie było widać podziału na części w pierwszym rozdziale.

Czy chcielibyście bym opisywała wszystko szczegółowiej niż obecnie? Zawsze miałam nieco problemów w zachowaniu równowagi między zbyt obszernymi, a zbyt skąpymi opisami.

Z góry dziękuję za pomoc. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Popoprawiałam nieco błędów i uzupełniłam rozdział pierwszy w nieco informacji takich jak czas w jaki jest historia osadzona i wyraźnie pooddzielałam fragmenty tekstu. Mam nadzieję, że teraz jest jaśniej i lepiej.

Dadaje już kolejny rozdział. Bogadszy w opisy i dłuższy. Liczę na Wasze opinie. Licze na to, że poprawiłam sugerowane przez Was błędy:)

+słowa Snape'a wypowiadane poprzez więź, czyli brzmiące tylko w głowie Harry'ego

=słowa Harry'ego

* * *

Rozdział 5

Obudził go upierdliwie skrzeczący i piskliwy głosik skrzata. Udawał jednak, że wciąż śpi.

-Już Zgredku, już idę.-Usłyszał dobiegającą zza swoich pleców odpowiedź Harry'ego. Uchylił ostrożnie jedno oko i spojrzał na stojący obok łóżka zegarek. Czwarta rano! Co ten upierdliwiec ma niby do zrobienia o świcie! Poczuł ruch za plecami. Szybko zamknął oczy i skupił się na wolnym oddychaniu. Poczuł jak ciepłe palce odsuwają opadłe w czasie snu na twarz kosmyki. Po czym kilka razy Potter delikatnie go pogłaskał. Nie jest dzieckiem do cholery! Nawet, jeśli gest…nie był nieprzyjemny. Był skupiony wyzywaniem Złotego Chłopca w myślach. Nagle jego cichy monolog przerwały wargi, które musnęły jego szyję i poraziły jednocześnie ciało przyjemnym prądem. Ręka Harry'ego zaczęła gładzić go po ramieniu i otrzymał kolejny pocałunek, lecz tym razem w odsłonięty policzek.

-Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu.-Wyszeptał Gryfon i wstał z łóżka. Poprosił skrzata by przeniósł go do wieży i zniknęli z cichym trzaskiem. Został sam. Było to zarazem błogosławieństwo jak i przekleństwo. Z jednej strony mógł poudawać, że wszystko jest po staremu, z drugiej zaś strony zostawał sam ze swoimi myślami. Na przykład…. CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ, TO PRZED CHWILĄ! Zresztą nie tylko przed chwilą. Od kiedy to Potter jest taki spokojny, a ON, Wielki Mistrz Eliksirów, Szpieg Dumbledore'a w szeregach Voldemorta, człowiek z wieczną maską bez uczuć na twarzy, jest wyprowadzany z równowagi i doprowadzany do szewskiej pasji przez zwykłego, rozpieszczonego gówniarza? I od kiedy ten gówniarz jest ciepły, czuły, troskliwy wobec starego tłustowłosego Nietoperza, Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu z lochów? Po tych wszystkich wyzwiskach i przywołaniu wszystkich swoich tytułów nadanych mu przez uczniów i los poczuł się o wiele lepiej. akt, miewał przeróżne sny z chłopakiem w roli głównej, jednakże zawsze traktował to, jako odskocznie przemęczonego umysłu. W końcu wstał z łóżka i udał się do łazienki. Gdy z niej wyszedł całkowicie ubrany, dostrzegł nędznie wyglądającą skrzatkę.

-Pan profesor Snape, sir!- Krzyknęła przerażona i ukłoniła mu się.-Mrużka bardzo przeprasza, jednak Mrużka ma dla Pana wiadomość, sir.-Zapiszczała skulona.

-Mów.-Powiedział tylko zimno.

-Mrużka przeprasza! Miała przekazać to wczoraj w czasie kolacji, jednak pan nie był wtedy w stanie wysłuchać tego jednak sadzę, że cześć wiadomości jest wciąż aktualna.- Wypiszczała szybko mnąc w rękach brzeg szaty.

-Mówże wreszcie-warknął. Skrzatka zatrzęsła się i zaczęła mówić.

-Pan Harry Potter kazał przekazać: „Sevrusie, masz zawsze pokazywać się na posiłkach. Jeśli nie będziesz tego robił to przywiążę cię nago do lóżka i będę cię pieścił, brał w usta i pobudzał na wszystkie inne sposoby aż będziesz na granicy spełnienia. Wtedy przestanę, odczekam moment i zacznę od początku aż będziesz mnie błagałby skończyć. W końcu będziesz w takim stanie, że wszystko będzie w stanie przynieść ci ukojenie. Jednak uwiążę ci wtedy u nasady twojego członka wstążeczkę by orgazm był fizycznie niemożliwy. I znów będę cię ssać, lizać, całować, dotykać, aż będziesz cały obolały z pragnienia. Jeśli chcesz tego uniknąć to, choć w tej chwili na kolacje. Jeśli nie, to nawet, jeśli nie dziś, to i tak cię spotka to, o czym mówiłem." To wszystko, sir.-Powiedziała. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę starając się zignorować gorąco, które poczuł i napięcie w podbrzuszu. Po sekundzie otrząsnął się.

-Dziękuję. Teraz ja chcę byś mu coś przekazała, ale dopiero na śniadaniu, A dokładniej: „Marzenia ściętej głowy Potter. Twoje groźby, obojętnie jak wymyślne, są dla ciebie nierealne do spełnienia". To wszystko, a teraz złaź mi z oczu!- Syknął. Mrużka zniknęła, a on udał się do laboratorium.

***.*.***

Zgredek przeniósł ich do jego pokoju w wieży Gryffindoru. Od łóżka do jego okna stała masa dużych papierowych toreb, a jego kufer stał w nogach łóżka. Westchnął, gdy tylko pomyślał o tym, co go czeka.

-Miałeś jakieś kłopoty by kupić rzeczy w mugolskim sklepie?- Spytał. Że też dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał!

-Harry Potter, sir!- Krzyknął skrzat oburzony.- Zgredek jest dobrym skrzatem! Potrafi spełnić każde żądanie swojego Pana! Nawet te najdziwniejsze! Po to Zgredek tu jest!

-Eee… Oczywiście Zgredku. W to nie wątpię!- Zapewnił szybko. –Ale… chyba niczego nie ukradłeś prawda?

-Nigdy, Harry Potter, sir! Nigdy! Nie mógłbym zhańbić imienia Pana czymś takim jak kradzione rzeczy! Nawet, jeśli ze sklepów mugoli.

-Dobrze. Mógłbyś wiec rozłożyć rzeczy na łóżku? Podzielone na kupki: koszulki, bezrękawniki, koszulki z nadrukiem, koszule, i tak dalej.-Powiedział podchodząc do kufra. Zaczął wyciągać wszystkie rzeczy i układać w jedną stertę. Odłożył na bok jedynie swetry od Pani Weasley, skarpetki od Zgredka, szkolną oraz wyjściową szatę oraz strój, do quidditcha i to było chyba wszystko, co nie było jego rzeczami go Dudley'u. Spojrzał na łóżko gdzie leżały już poukładane rzeczy dokładnie tak jak prosił, a przy łóżku stał krótki murek poukładany z kartonów z butami. Westchnął. Nie spodziewał się, że jest tego aż tyle. Zdecydowanie odbił sobie lata nieposiadania żadnych własnych rzeczy. Otworzył szafę. Lewa strona przeznaczona była na półki a prawa na wieszaki. Na samym dole, znajdowała się jedna długa szuflada. Wysunął ją i spojrzał na walające się po całym pokoju rzeczy. Rzucił na wnętrze szafy i szuflady zaklęcie powiększające.

-Powyciągaj, proszę, bieliznę z opakowań i powkładaj je do szuflady- poprosił, po czym zaczął wieszać szaty na wieszaki. Potem podszedł do sterty koszulek bez rękawków i zaczął od każdego odczepiać karteczki. Zerknął znowu na stosy rzeczy. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to możliwe, że spóźni się na śniadanie, a może nawet do obiadu nie skończy. Oczywiście nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie mógł zostawić swojego towarzysza zbyt długo samego. Może i spotkają się na śniadaniu, ale obawiał się, że to będzie niewystarczające. Zgredek odłożył bezrękawniki na jedną z półek a on był już w połowie koszulek, Szło im coraz sprawniej. Grube zimowe swetry włożył do kufra, w przeciwnym rogu niż jego podręczniki i pergaminy. Gwizdnął trzy wieszaki z szafy Rona. Wiedział, że chłopak nawet nie zauważy ich braku. Część koszul powiesił na wieszakach wraz z bardziej gniotącymi się spodniami. Cieplejsze buty w pudełkach wsunął pod łóżko, a te odpowiednią na tę porę roku włożył na dno szafy. Po prawie trzech godzinach intensywnej pracy spojrzał z dumą na ich dzieło. Została jedynie torba z papierniczego. Wyciągnął wszystko na łóżko. Ponad dwadzieścia zeszytów kołowych w siedmiu kolorach, pióro i długopis z masą wkładów, kolorowe cienkopisy, ołówki, gumki do mazania, ostrzytka, dwa puste piórniki, a w osobnej torbie stos pustych pergaminów. Czyli wszystko, o co prosił. W większy piórnik zapakował cienkopisy, pióro, długopis, dwa ołówki, gumkę do mazania ostrzynko i kilka wkładów i naboi z atramentem. Wyciągnął napisane już u Dursley'ów wypracowanie z transmutacji i zaklęć. Pomniejszył je i pergaminy włożył do przegródek wąskiego, mniejszego piórnika. Spojrzał znowu dumny na swe dzieło. Że też wcześniej nikt na to nie wpadł! Resztę rzeczy powkładał do kufra i stolika nocnego.

-Świetna robota Zgredku. Bardzo mi pomogłeś i zrobiłeś świetne zakupy. Bardzo ci dziękuje. Teraz tylko się ubiorę i bez problemu powinienem zdążyć na śniadanie. Bez ciebie jeszcze bym z tym walczył.- Pochwalił skrzata, który od razu rozpromienił się z radości. Harry szybko wskoczył w ciemne spodnie i luźną bawełnianą białą koszulę. Podwinął rękawy do łokci i zostawił odpięte dwa pierwsze guziki. Na szyję założył naszyjnik z drewnianych koralików i zszedł na śniadanie.

***.*.***

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali punktualnie o ósmej, więc właściwie wszyscy siedzieli już na swoich miejscach i popijali kawę. Stół nauczycielski wyglądał jak tęcza. Każdy z profesorów promieniową aurą innej barwy.

-Dzień dobry.-Powiedział wesoło widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie nauczycieli. Usiadł na krześle obok tego, które zawsze zajmuję Snape i zabrał się za smarowanie tostów dżemem.

-Witaj, Harry. Widzę, że pozbyłeś się okularów i poszerzyłeś swoją garderobę.- Odezwał się Dumbledore z uśmiechem.

-Zgadza się panie profesorze. Po tym, co zauważyłem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym już ich nie noszę. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, że poprosiłem Zgredka o kupienie mi kilku rzeczy?- Zapytał. Oczywiście, jeśli to można było nazwać 'kilka', dodał w myślach.

-Skądże znowu! Gdy nie ma w szkole uczniów i części nauczycieli skrzaty są potwornie znudzone i rzucają się uradowane i z wielkim zapałem do najmniejszego zleconego im zadania.

-Och w takim razie ulżyło mi. Może można by im zasugerować odkurzenie biblioteki? Wczoraj przekonałem się na własnej skórze jak dawno tego tam nie robiono.

-Rzeczywiście. To całkiem dobry pomysł. Jeszcze dzisiaj im o tym wspomnę.

-Czy mógłbym jeszcze prosić o hasło do wieży?

-Odwaga. Myślałem, ze będziesz na razie mieszkać w komnatach Severusa…-odpowiedział zdziwiony dyrektor.

-Na razie tak, jednak profesor Snape ceni sobie swoją prywatność. Chciałbym żeby przez to wiedział, że mimo iż jest na mnie skazany, to lochy to wciąż jego terytorium.- Odparł spokojnie.

-Albusie!- Zawołała oburzona McGonagall. – Możesz mi w końcu wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje? Czemu Pan Potter miałby mieszkać z Severusem? Pomijając już fakt, że powinien być u swoich opiekunów!- Z każdą chwilą kobieta robiła się coraz bardziej zła. Chłopak z niepokojem obserwował jak brzeg jej aury robi się coraz bardziej czerwony, a aura coraz bardziej niespokojna.

-Widzisz Minerwo…- zaczął Dumbledore jednak przerwał mu cichy trzask i pojawienie się skrzata.

-Przepraszam jednak profesor Snape prosił mnie o przekazanie panu Potterowi odpowiedzi na wiadomość, którą miałam przekazać wczoraj w porze kolacji.-Powiedziała Mrużka. Harry zakrztusił się herbatą.

-Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem!- Jęknął. - Co takiego masz mi przekazać?

-„Marzenia ściętej głowy Potter. Twoje groźby, obojętnie jak wymyślne, są dla ciebie nierealne do spełnienia"- powtórzyła skrzatka. Chłopak tylko jęknął słysząc te słowa.

-Panie Potter! Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? GROZIŁ Pan NAUCZYCIELOWI?- Wrzasnęła nauczycielka transmutacji całkowicie wyprowadzona z równowagi.-Albusie! I ty siedzisz tak spokojnie! Nie ma w tym nic zabawnego, więc przestań się uśmiechać! To poważna sytuacja! Pan Potter nie miał prawa by…-zaczęła swój monolog jednak Harry jej przerwał.

-Miałem prawo.-Odparł spokojnie, przez co nauczycielka się aż zapowietrzyła.-Oczywiście nie grozić nauczycielowi, ale miałem prawo powiedzieć, jakie nastąpią konsekwencje w razie jak nie będzie pojawiał się na posiłkach MOJEMU PARTNEROWI.-Dodał całkowicie spokojnie i znów zainteresował się swoją herbatą.

-Mogę spytać chłopcze, co przekazałeś profesorowi przez skrzata?- Spytał dyrektor z iskierkami w oczach.

-Och to nic nieprzyjemnego. No… w połowie. Wolałbym się nie wdawać w szczegóły. To było dość osobiste.-Odpowiedział, na co starszy mężczyzna zachichotał.

-W każdym razie już nigdy nie będę przekazywał wiadomości przez skrzaty. Zbyt ryzykowne…-dodał po chwili wpatrując się w filiżankę.

-Pana partnerowi, Panie Potter? Niby, jakim cudem?- Dopytywała się McGonagall. Gryfon spojrzał pytająco na dyrektora, a ten skinął mu głową.

-Profesor Snape jest teraz dla mnie kimś w rodzaju towarzysza. Według księgi więź może być nawet silniejsza i głębsza niż w przypadku magicznych stworzeń.-Odpowiedział chłopak takim tonem jakby mówili o pogodzie. Kobieta zamilkła i wpatrywała się w obu mężczyzn z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. –A teraz wybaczcie, muszę już iść. Nie wiem czy Severus nie odczuwa już negatywnych skutków połączenia. Wyszedłem ze Zgredkiem z jego komnat o czwartej rano, więc minęło już sporo czasu.- Powiedział nim opiekunka jego domu otrząsnęła się z szoku i szybko poszedł w stronę lochów. Nie chciał zostać nagle ofiarą ognia krzyżowego pytań osób przy stole.

*.*.*

Doszedł do drzwi laboratorium. Cicho je otworzył i stanął w progu. Ustawione było dwanaście kociołków w grupach po trzy. Wygląda na to, ze Mistrz Eliksirów rozpoczął masową produkcję mikstur do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Obserwował przez chwilę szybkie i pewne ruchy Snape'a. W końcu mężczyzna zaczął przelewać jeden z eliksirów do fiolek. Harry podszedł szybko do niego i chwycił chochlę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

-To umiem. Nie zepsuje tym eliksiru.-Powiedział. Severus bez słowa odwrócił się do innego kociołka. Pracowali jeszcze przez chwilę w ciszy.

-Próbowałeś znaleźć w sobie tę więź czy jeszcze nie?- Spytał ostrożnie Potter zamykając ostatnią fiolkę.

-Jeszcze nie.-Odpowiedział spokojnie profesor nawet się do niego nie odwracając.

-Mógłbyś spróbować to teraz zrobić? Chciałbym żebyś dał mi jakoś znać, gdy będziesz odczuwać skutki zaklęcia. Wtedy przyjdę i zacznę sobie powtarzać, robić jakieś notatki lub pisać pracę domową… Tak jak ustalaliśmy.- Poprosił ostrożnie. Zobaczył jak Snape prostuje się nad kociołkiem i nieruchomieje. Cisza przedłużała się. Harry czekał. +Gdzie jesteś cholero… O! Mam paskudztwo!+ Usłyszał nagle w swojej głowie. =To świetnie.= Odpowiedział również poprzez więź. Profesor drgnął, ale nic nie powiedział.

-Idę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wziąć coś?- Spytał. Snape wskazał ręką na karton stojący na biurku.

-Tylko ich nie stłucz niezdarny bachorze inaczej popamiętasz- warknął. Gryfon bez słowa wziął gotowe fiolki i wyszedł.

***.*.***

Gdy stanął pod drzwiami szpitala był potwornie zdenerwowany. Ostrożnie wszedł do pomieszczenia.

-Pani Pomfrey?- Zawołał a kobieta wyszła ze swojego kantorka.-Chciałbym zobaczyć się z Syriuszem i przy okazji przyniosłem gotowe już eliksiry od profesora Snape'a. –Poinformował ją.

-Och, dziękuję kochany! Chodź pokażę ci gdzie odstawić to pudło i zaraz zaprowadzę cię do twojego ojca chrzestnego.-Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, dzięki czemu Harry minimalnie odetchną z ulgą. Ale tylko odrobinę. Wolał powiedzieć Łapie od razu o sytuacji, jednak obawiał się jego reakcji. Pielęgniarka wprowadziła go do średniej wielkości pomieszczenia. Po lewej i prawej stronie pomieszczenia stały oszklone regały wypełnione fiolkami, słoiczkami i tubkami. Zaś na końcu stało biurko i regały z książkami. Bardzo surowe i… matematyczne pomieszczenie. Symetryczne i proste. Nie było tu miejsca na przytulność. Ewidentnie gabinet miał nie rozpraszać myśli, by skupić się na konkretnym temacie i mieć w zasięgu wzroku wszystkie eliksiry i książki, co pewnie też ułatwiało planowanie skomplikowanego leczenia, gdyby zdarzył się nagle jakiś ciężki wypadek. Odstawił pudełko na biurko i wyszedł z gabinetu by skierować się do pokoju naprzeciwko. Był on mniejszy od gabinetu jednak posiadał okno wychodzące na jezioro i bijąca wierzbę. Obok okna postawiono fotel i stoliczek. Łóżko stało zaś nieco bardziej w rogu. Na wspomnianym wcześniej fotelu siedział owinięty kocem, zaczytany Syriusz.

Wyglądał fatalnie. Cerę miał bladą. Był bardzo wychudzony, a cienie pod oczami były jakby nie spał od tygodnia.

-No proszę. Nikt mi nie uwierzy jak powiem innym, że jesteś molem książkowym!- Zażartował sobie, a Black zaskoczony poderwał głowę.

-Harry! Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być u tamtych paskudnych mugoli?- Wrzasnął zaskoczony równocześnie szczerząc się radośnie.

-Mówisz, ze są paskudni, a jednak się dziwisz, ze mnie tam nie ma?- Zapytał śmiejąc się. Podszedł do niego i uściskał. –Dobrze cię widzieć Wąchaczu.- Powiedział. Wziął krzesło stojące w rogu pomieszczeni i usiadł po drugiej stronie okna.

-Opowiadaj, co u ciebie! Jak ja dawno cię nie widziałem…- nachylił się do niego Black i potargał po włosach. -Wyglądasz o niebo lepiej niż poprzednio dzieciaku!- Pochwalił jeszcze obrzuciwszy go spojrzeniem.

-Ach działo się sporo. Na przykład dojrzewa we mnie magia, przez co prawie wyrzuciłem w powietrze dom naszej kochanej Petunii.-Powiedział, co od razu wywołało salwę śmiechu chrzestnego.- Dlatego stamtąd zwiałem i przyleciałem do Hogwartu, bo nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje.

-Zuch chłopak! Normalnie przechodzi się przez to po szóstej klasie. Chyba, że są jakieś ekstremalne warunki lub czarodziej ma sporo mocy! Jestem z ciebie dumny!

- Dzięki Syriuszu. Miło mi to słyszeć. Wiesz… to jest dopiero ułamek informacji. Bo… ja przyleciałem tu przedwczoraj. Niestety nie przyszedłem wcześniej, bo zatrzymało mnie kilka spraw. W noc, kiedy przy…-przerwał nagle, bo coś zapulsowało mu w głowie. Sięgnął do więzi, a ona zadrżało i poczuł jak zalewa go ból. Zerwał się na równe nogi i rzucając słowa przeprosił wybiegł z pokoju. Prawie pięć godzin. Właściwie to mniej, bo Snape musiał się już wcześniej źle czuć, ale się nie przyznawał. Wychodzi na to, że będzie musiał ciągle go sprawdzać za pomocą połączenia inaczej będzie ciągle, tak jak teraz, pędził z powodu poważnego ataku. Cholerny, durny, nietoperzowaty masochista. Przeskakiwał już, co drugi stopień schodów prowadzących do lochów. Wziął ostry zakręt i wpadł z impetem na drzwi laboratorium. Otworzył je z hukiem. Mistrz Eliksirów opierał się o biurko zaciskając dłonie. Harry szybko do niego podbiegł, odwrócił do siebie i mocno przytulił. Profesor odetchnął głęboko. Ręka Pottera automatycznie powędrowała do góry i zaczęła głaskać uspakajająco.

-Zgredku.- Zawołał nie przerywając czynności. Skrzat pojawił się się- Proszę przynieś moje podręczniki do eliksirów, piórniki i jeden z zeszytów.-Zgredek zniknął. Sięgnął do więzi. Nauczyciel był wciąż obolały. Odsunął go od siebie i czule pocałował w usta.

-Panie profesorze! Rola durnego dzieciaka jest już moja z tego, co pamiętam. Proszę mi jej nie odbierać!- Upomniał. Bezszelestnie pojawił się Zgredek, zostawił rzeczy na biurku i tyle go było widać. A nawet mniej, bo żaden z mężczyzn nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Harry kontynuował.- W naszej obecnej sytuacji nie możemy niczego ukrywać. Powinien mi Pan powiedzieć, że się gorzej czuje. Myślałem, że po prostu nie chce mnie Pan wiedzieć, sir. Niestety wychodzi na to, że będę musiał stale być połączony z więzią.-Upominał. Czuł się dziwnie łajając, bądź co bądź, Postrach Hogwartu.

-Zamknij się Potter. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż jakieś twoje obiekcje!- Warknął Snape dochodząc już całkowicie do siebie i prostując się.

-Ależ oczywiście... I to ja robie z siebie męczennika. Nie ma się, co Pan martwić, profesorze. Teraz będę już Pana stale monitorować.- Dodał z uśmiechem i sięgnął po książki. Severus zacisnął zęby ze złości. Obrócił się szybkim ruchem trzepocząc szatą i wrócił do kociołków. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mistrz Eliksirów powoli wracał do siebie. Usiadł przy jednym ze stolików i zaczął pisać zadany na wakacje esej.

***.*.***

-Panie profesorze, naprawdę sadze, że jest całkowicie zbędna. Latem, poza lochami i gdy nie ma uczniów… Jedynie się pan w niej gotuje, sir. Rozumiem, ze chce pan zakryć Mroczny znak, ale do tego wystarczy koszula, która ma pan pod spodem. Zresztą mógłbyś podwinąć sobie jej rękawy, rozpiąć, choć jeden guzik przy szyi i od razu poczujesz się lepiej. W końcu nie ma w zamku żadnej osoby, przed którą musiałbyś ukrywać tatuaż…-nadawał skacząc dookoła Severusa zaciskającego żeby i pięści. Całym sobą pokazywał, że jeśli Harry zaraz się nie zamknie to go przeklnie lub pozbawi go jednym ruchem przednich zębów. Pottera bawiła ta postawa. Aura mężczyzny na brzegu stała się lekko czerwonawa, ale w miarę jasna i to z domieszka jakiegoś innego koloru. Domyślał się wiec, że tylko irytuje swojego profesora i to nie tak mocno jak chciał pokazać. Właśnie szli na obiad i chłopak próbował przekonać mężczyznę na zrezygnowanie z szaty.

-To nie twoja sprawa, w czym chodzę, Potter.– Wysyczał w odpowiedzi.

-Ależ to jest moja sprawa.

-Och, to może mnie pan olśni i powie, w którym niby punkcie?

-To oczywiste! Nie chce by mój towarzysz się męczył, utrzymywaniem wizerunku, chodząc latem w czarnej grubej szacie…-zaczął i popchnął profesora na ścianę.-… Gdy nawet nie ma w murach zamku uczniów.-Dokończył i pocałował szybko nauczyciela w usta. Szybko zwiał do Wielkiej Sali, obok której drzwi się już znajdowali. Usiedli do stołu pod czujnym okiem reszty grona pedagogicznego. Szczególnie Mcgonagall mierzyła Snape'a wzrokiem w czasie posiłku.

-Mogłabyś mnie oświecić, Minerwo, dlaczego się tak we mnie wpatrujesz, od jakiś dwudziestu minut, intensywniej niż zwykle?- Odezwał się w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów. Kobieta jakby na to czekała.

-Doprawdy, Sevrusie! Nie wiem, co ty sobie myślałeś! Wiązać się z uczniem? I to na dodatek TAKĄ więzią?

-Pani Profesor! Profesor Snape był zbyt zajęty umieraniem by podjąć jakieś decyzje. A pan dyrektor podał mi tylko nazwę zaklęcia bym poprzestał na wysadzeniu tylko połowy okien w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Jeśli ma Pani jakieś pretensje to proszę je zgłaszać tylko i wyłącznie do mnie.- Odpowiedział jej Harry nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jego partner otwierał usta by to zrobić. Snape zmarszczył brwi zamyślony. Nagle usłyszał w głowie głos.

=Może zrobimy małe przedstawienie by McGonagall i reszta zeszła na zawał?= Zapytał go Harry w myślach.

+Masz w głowie jakiś konkretny plan czy po prostu chcesz podziałać na wyobraźnie Wyliniałej Kotki na temat, JAKA to więź?+

=Podziałać na wyobraźnię!= Odparł wesoło Harry i położył mężczyźnie rękę na kolanie, po czym zaczął powoli przesuwać nią w górę nogi.

-Czy w czymś ta sytuacja, pani przeszkadza, pani profesor?- Odezwał się ponownie, tym razem jednak spokojniej.

-Oczywiście, że tak! Co będzie, gdy przyjadą uczniowie? Jak zamierzacie to wytłumaczyć?

-Nie zamierzamy im mówić. Oczywiście poinformuje jakoś Rona i Hermione. Dzisiaj zamierzałem powiedzieć także Syriuszowi.

-On dostanie szału! Przecież z Severusem się nienawidzą i skaczą sobie do gardeł nawet bez powodu i okazji! Przecież on tego nie zaakceptuje!

-Syriusz jest jak małe dziecko. Zaakceptuje to tylko wystarczy wyciągnąć odpowiednie argumenty. Posłucha mnie. Jakby to był ktoś inny, jak na przykład pan dyrektor, Severus lub pani, to nie przyjąłby tego dobrze.-Odparł spokojnie nie przejmując się drżeniem aury kobiety. Usłyszał prychnięcie Snape'a.

-Nie zamierzam tolerować obecności tego kundla-burknął.

=Mięliśmy grać by zeszli na zawał!= Upomniał go Harry.

-Chociaż ewentualnie nie uznam jego obecności od czasu do czasu za kataklizm.- Dodał niechętnie. Zadziałało. Wszyscy przy stole zbierali swoje szczęki z talerzy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się zadowolony i wtulił w bok mężczyzny.

-Widzi pani! Wszystko jest możliwe!- Powiedział i przesunął rękę do kolana profesora i z powrotem w stronę krocza. Mcgonagall dostrzegła ten gest i wpatrywała się w nich niedowierzaniem. Severus dostrzegł to kątem oka. Oparł się nieco bardziej o krzesło i odpiął dwa pierwsze guziki szaty i znajdującej się pod nią koszuli. Drżenia aury wzrosło i kobieta zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy. Potter drgnął zaskoczony, gdy poczuł dotyk pośrodku uda. Spojrzał w na swoje uda i dostrzegł jak dłoń profesora kreśli drobne kręgi w tym miejscu. Czuł, że rumieni się na twarzy.

-Ehm… To my już pójdziemy… Mamy coś…ważnego… do zrobienia.- Powiedział i wstał z krzesła. Chwycił nauczyciela za rękę i wyprowadził ich pędem z Sali. Określenie, że Mcgonagall była wkurzona, było zbyt delikatne. Oparł się o ścianę obok drzwi, dokładnie to samo miejsce, w którym pocałował Severusa przed obiadem.

-Posiłek się właściwie kończy. McGonagall nie wytrzyma w Sali długo, wiec zostało nam tylko położenie wisienki na torcie.-Powiedział kładąc sobie ręce Snape'a na biodrach. Akurat wtedy usłyszał zbliżający się stukot kroków, wiec przyciągnął mężczyznę do siebie i pocałował, od razu wdzierając się językiem do wnętrza jego ust. Jedną ręką zabrał się za rozpinanie czarnej szaty, a drugą wplótł we włosy.

Usłyszeli oburzone „Och!" I o wiele szybsze kroki na kamiennej posadzce.

=Jesteś uzależniający. Cudownie smakujesz.=

+Obiadem idioto+

=Oj, dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi…Smak obiadu już dawno zniknął= Odpowiedział. Wciąż nie przerywali pocałunku, kąsając raz po raz swoje wargi. Skończył rozpinać wszystkie guziki i wsunął rękę na twarde, silne plecy mężczyzny. Rozległy się kolejne kroki. Snape przesunął rękę na jego pośladek i ścisnął, gdy kolejne osoby wychodziły, co wyrwało jęk z ust chłopaka. Rozległ się cichy pisk i kroki ponownie przyspieszyły.

-Chcesz taki sam spektakl odegrać przed kundlem?- Zapytał Severus przerywając pocałunek jednak wciąż go trzymając.

-Chciałem iść do Syriusza na moment po obiedzie by mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Jednak pełna erekcja może być dla niego zastanawiająca.-Powiedział przesuwając mocno palcem po wybrzuszeniu w spodniach nauczyciela. Zaskoczony mężczyzna jęknął i zacisnął palce. Na co zareagował podobnie Harry, który wciąż miał jedną rękę Snape'a na pośladku. Usłyszawszy to wyprostował się nagle i odwrócił w stronę lochów puszczając go.

-Idź do tego kundla. Jeszcze zacznie węszyć i wyciągnie jakieś dziwne wnioski.- Powiedział zimno i ruszył nie zaszczyciwszy chłopaka spojrzeniem. Gryfon stał i patrzył na oddalającą się postać, aż zniknęła z pola widzenia.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

Szedł w stronę Skrzydła szpitalnego. Przedtem zahaczył jeszcze tylko o łazienkę by się doprowadzić do ładu po niewielkim przedstawieniu w czasie obiadu. No.. Może nie aż tak niewielkim, ale to już szczegół. Teraz bardziej zastanawiała go reakcja Syriusza na jego wiadomość. Co prawda, w Wielkiej Sali wpadł na pomysł jak powiedzieć o tym ojcu chrzestnemu, a na dodatek wydobyć z niego kilka potrzebnych mu zaklęć. Pod warunkiem, że będzie je znał. Stał już przed odpowiednimi drzwiami. Wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszawszy ciche ''proszę'' przekroczył próg.

-Harry! Tak się martwiłem! Wybiegłeś stąd jakby się paliło! Wszystko dobrze? Coś się stało?- Zaczął od progu wypytywać chrześniaka, Łapa.

-Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu nagle musiałem gdzieś pobiec i coś załatwić… No i musiałem tam zostać do obiadu… Nieważne. Muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać…

-Możesz ze mną o wszystkim porozmawiać! Zawsze!

-No… A co jeśli byłbym… inny?- Spytał niepewnie, na co Black się roześmiał.

-To nie nowość! Od zawsze byłeś inny!

-A jakbym był gejem?

-Oh!... Ehm… Tu mnie zaskoczyłeś dzieciaku! No, bo wiesz, …Ginny i Cho… Ale tak to jasne, nie ma sprawy! Masz kogoś na oku?- Zapytał i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

-No można tak powiedzieć…-odparł niepewnie i szybko zmienił temat nim Syriusz zacznie go dopytywać. Powie mu, ale za chwilkę.- A propos… Potrzebuje kilku zaklęć w tym temacie… Może znasz jakieś… Chciałbym cię o nie wypytać.

-Och jasne! Na pewno będę umiał ci pomóc! Ja i zaklęcia, których nie ma na lekcjach i według większości są nieużyteczne! To mój konik!

-Ok… wiec jest jakieś pozbawiające drugą osobę wszystkich ubrań?- Zapytał niepewnie, co wywołało kolejny atak śmiechu Łapy.

- Tollendum vestimenta. Rzuca się je jak zaklęcie kopiujące. Pierwszy ruch różdżką na ubranie, drugi na miejsce gdzie ma się pojawić. Co dalej?

-Jakieś związujące…. Ale… no…. By każdą rękę i nogę związać osobno i to tak by nie poranić jego skóry…?

-Serico funem. Wyczaruje jedwabną linę. Robisz okrężny ruch nadgarstkiem. Im więcej okręgów tym dłuższa lina.

-A… Jakieś zaklęcie paraliżujące… Tyle, że nie takie jak drętwota… wszystkie, które znam sprawiają, że ciało sztywnieje… Ja potrzebuje takie, które sprawia, że wiotczeje…

-Harry….? Czy ty zamierzasz pozbawić tego chłopca przytomności, rozebrać i związać?- Spytał ostrożnie.

-Eee… tak? Ale ja mu po prostu zagroziłem tym, on się tą groźbą nie przejął, więc teraz muszę ją spełnić…- odpowiedział. Syriusz obserwował, bo w zamyśleniu.

-Infinitas somnium. Powinno zadziałać. Bardzo głęboko zaśnie. Wszystkie te zaklęcia można cofnąć zwykłym Finite.- Odezwał się Black po chwili.

-Dziękuje!- Krzyknął Harry i uściskał go. Po chwili się uspokoił. Teraz ta gorsza część.

-A, co jeśli nie przepadasz za tą osobą?- zaczął się dopytywać i zrobił minę zbitego psa. Miał nadzieję, ze takie zagrywki zadziałają. W końcu sprawa dotyczyła ukochanego przez nich Smarkerusa…

-Daj spokój! Jeśli on ci się podoba i go lubisz to nie ma szans na to bym ja zareagował na niego inaczej!- Usłyszał odpowiedź i prawie parsknął śmiechem.

-Naprawdę! To cudownie, bo zawiązałem już z nim magiczną więź!- Krzyknął uradowany.

-Naprawdę! To cudow… Co?- Przerwał, gdy dotarło do niego, co usłyszał.

-Przepraszam, że ci o tym nie powiedziałem, ale sytuacja była taka, że nie mogłem. Dyrektor podał, że istnieje taka więź i jak się nazywa, a ja po prostu ją zawiązałem. Sam siebie nieco zaskoczyłem. Nie planowałem tego zaklęcia wcześniej, dlatego nie mogłem ci powiedzieć i tak dalej…-wyjaśnił skruszony.

-Ach… jak tak to spoko. Nic się nie stało. Dobra, nieważne! Lepiej pochwal się, kim jest ten szczęśliwiec!

-Severus…

-Severus, Severus. Świetnie, a nazwisko?

-Snape

-Ach Severus Snape! Cudownie! Zaraz… Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów? Smarkerus?- Zapytał jeszcze raz Syriusz, gdy zrozumiał, co Harry do niego powiedział. Chłopak skinął tylko potakująco głową. Mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno.

-Snape! Dobry żart Harry, naprawdę niezły!- Pękał ze śmiechu. Potter wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa i czekał, aż się uspokoi. Łapa zauważył w końcu reakcje Harry'ego i nieco śmiech przygasł.- Zaraz… Ty żartujesz, prawda? To nie może być serio… nie ten przebrzydły nietoperz!

-Mówiłeś, że zaakceptujesz każdego…- powiedział cichutko patrząc uparcie w podłogę.

-Ale nie SMARKERUSA! ZAWIODŁEM SIĘ NA TOBIE! JAK MOGŁEŚ NAM TO ZROBIĆ! Nie tyle sobie, co mi i twojemu nieżyjącemu ojcu! W grobie się teraz na pewno przewraca!- Wrzasnął, a Harry przyciągnął do piersi kolana i objął je ramionami.-NIGDY tego nie zaakceptuje, ROZUMIESZ? NIGDY!- Krzyczał dalej.

-Nie akceptując tego, nie akceptujesz również mnie.-Powiedział cicho i wstał z krzesła z opuszczoną głową.-Dzięki za zaklęcia. Ja już pójdę.- Wyszedł cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wiedział, że Syriusz się wkurzy. Ale nie spodziewał się, że tak bardzo. I powołał się także na Jamesa. To było dla niego trochę za dużo. Ruszył w stronę lochów.

***.*.***

Wąż będący na obrazie strzegącym wejścia do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów wysyczał powitanie i nie pytając Harry'ego o hasło pozwolił mu przejść. Zdążyli już miło pogadać w wężomowie i się polubić. Nie ma to jak sympatia gada. Rzecz niezawodna i bardzo korzystna. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Snape siedział w fotelu przy kominku z książką w prawej, a szklanką z jakimś alkoholem w drugiej dłoni. Chłopak cicho ominął kanapę i stolik do kawy. Dotarł do fotela i bez słowa wtarabanił się mężczyźnie na kolana i go objął.

-Co ci odbiło Potter? Wiem, że towarzystwo Black'a nie jest rozwijające i źle wpływa na ludzi, jednakże sądziłem, że tobie już nic nie zaszkodzi.-Wycedził zimno nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Słysząc to uśmiechnął się i przysunął bliżej poprawiając ułożenie głowy na ramieniu towarzysza. Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają tak łatwo niezależnie od sytuacji. Było to w pewien sposób kojące.

-Tylko chwilę Severusie. Nie tylko na ciebie wpływa więź. Teraz ja potrzebuje odrobinę jej wpływu.-Odpowiedział cicho.

-Ojej... Czyżby rozmowa z pchlarzem nie była spokojna i nie poszła po twojej myśli? To ci niespodzianka!- Głos nauczyciela ociekał sarkazmem.

-Nie spodziewałem się, że zachowa spokój. Jednak przesadził nieco powołując się na rodziców.

-Niewątpliwie. James się pewnie teraz w grobie przewraca!- Szydził Snape dalej, na co odpowiedział mu cichy chichot.

-Ty masz prawo tak mówić. Tym bardziej w taki sposób.-Odparł wesoło i ponownie zachichotał, gdy usłyszał prychnięcie. Westchnął już całkowicie rozluźniony, a nerwy towarzyszące mu przez całą drogę do lochów zniknęły. Żaden z nich już nic nie powiedział. Harry zamknął oczy i rozkoszował się spokojem.

***.*.***

Nie skomentował ostatniej wypowiedzi dzieciaka, ani jego bzdurnego rozbawienia, nie widział sensu wdawać się w bezsensowne dyskusje na żaden istotny temat. Już tym bardziej z Potterem nie zamierzał prowadzić jakichkolwiek dyskusji! Chłopak siedział mu na kolanach i wtulał się w niego. Nie zareagował w żaden sposób i udawał dalej pochłoniętego treścią ksiązki. Może jak nie doczeka się żadnej reakcji, to bachor da sobie spokój. Ciężar chłopaka na kolanach nie był drażniący i nie przeszkadzał mu specjalnie. Wróć. Przeszkadzał. Nawet bardzo. Nie miał jak napić się Whisky! Trzymał ją w lewej ręce, czyli dokładnie po tej stronie, po której opierał się chłopak. Na dodatek wyglądało na to, że jego plan nie reagowania nie przynosi skutków. Potter jak siedział tak siedzi i nawet nie drgnął. Odwrócił twarz w jego stronę i otworzył usta by powiedzieć jakiś złośliwy komentarz i pozbyć się swego pseudo-termofora. Jednak nie powiedział nic tylko zmarszczył brwi w niezadowolonym zdziwieniu. Dzieciak zasnął. Najzwyczajniej spał mocno na jego kolanach. Snape oparł głowę o fotel i wzniósł oczy do nieba. Odłożył książkę na jeden podłokietnik fotela a szklankę na drugim mając nadzieję, że obie rzeczy zaraz nie zlecą na ziemię. Wziął Harry'ego na ręce i zaniósł go do łóżka. Położył na pościeli i zaczął go rozbierać. „Co ja wyprawiam" pomyślał zaskoczony i zamarł w połowie zdejmowania chłopakowi spodni. „ Przecież mogłem go najzwyczajniej w świecie obudzić i kazać mu się wynosić do łóżka a nie własnoręcznie go tu taszczyć!" Zagryzł ze złości wargi. Trudno, skończy to, co zaczął. Dokończył rozbieranie chłopaka do samych bokserek, zdjął mu naszyjnik z drewnianych koralików i przykrył kołdrą. Zły na siebie wyszedł z sypialni. Chwycił odstawioną szklankę i wypił błyskawiczni całą zawartość. Wrócił do książki jednak nie potrafił skupić na niej myśli. „Ciekawe, co też takiego powiedział Black, że zagoniło to Gryfona aż na kolana Ślizgona" pomyślał, bynajmniej nie aż tak ironicznie jakby chciał. Naprawdę o tym myślał i chciał wiedzieć. Tym bardziej, że jeśli jest tak jak mówił, był przygotowany na gwałtowną reakcje. Zły z powodu kierunku, w jakim krążą jego myśli, zatrzasnął książkę i postanowił iść spać. Wziął szybki prysznic i pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna poszedł się spać o tak wczesnej godzinie. Położył się tyłem do Harry'ego starając się udawać, że jest w łóżku całkowicie sam.

***.*.***

Obudził się i coś mu nie pasowało. Ostatnie, co pamiętał to zapach, Severusa i ogień trzaskający w kominku. No i siedział. Teraz zaś leżał otulony całkowitą ciemnością. Wciąż zaspany zaczął macać ręką dookoła w poszukiwaniu różyczki. Był w łóżku. Nie miał pojęcia jak się tu znalazł. Musiał zasnąć na kolanach Snape'a i ten go przeniósł do sypialni i… sprawdził… rozebrał go. Gdy już zorientował się gdzie jest łatwiej mu było znaleźć różdżkę. Obrócił się na drugi bok i w końcu znalazł ja na stoliku nocnym. Rzucił Lubos i rozeznał się w sytuacji. Leżał dalej od krawędzi niż zwykle i na dodatek twarzą do środka łóżka. W takiej samej pozycji leżał Mistrz Eliksirów. Było to dziwne. Zwykle spali przy samej krawędzi odwróceni do siebie plecami. Spojrzał na zegarek. Druga w nocy. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na profesora. Wygląda na to, że głęboko śpi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Idealnie. Planował jeszcze poczekać, ale obawiał się, że druga taka sytuacja się nie zdarzy.

- Infinitas somnium- wyszeptał. Srebrny cienki promień uderzył w śpiące obok ciało i rozeszło się po nim falą. Teraz musiał działać szybko. Nie wiedział jak długo utrzymuje się to zaklęcie. Jednym ruchem zrzucił kołdrę na ziemię i obrócił towarzysza na plecy. Trochę niezgrabnie przesunął na środek łóżka i ułożył głowę na bok by nie zakrztusił się śliną lub udusił własnym językiem lub cokolwiek innego. Mało prawdopodobne, ale wolał się upewnić, że do niczego takiego nie dojdzie. Usiadł na biodrach lezącego mężczyzny.

-Serico funem- wyszeptał. Czarna szeroka jedwabna tasiemka wychodziła z jego różdżki tak długo jak zataczał nią koła. Nachylił się i szybko przywiązał lewą rękę do jednej z kolumienek łóżka. To samo zrobił z drugą ręką i przyjrzał się twarzy swojej ofiary. Może i mocne słowo, ale jakoś pasuje. Twarz Snape'a stała się odrobinę bardziej spięta i widać było pod powiekami ruch gałek ocznych. Miał coraz mniej czasu. Przywiązał jedną nogę i skończył wyczarowywać ostatnią jedwabną szarfę, gdy Severus uchylił powieki. Rzucił się do nieskrępowanej kostki mężczyzny. Snape zaczął się rozbudzać. Harry skoczył do ostatniej kolumienki i owinął jedwab wokół niej w ostatnim momencie. Profesor warknął i szarpnął wszystkimi więzami i tylko kolumienka łóżka uchroniła Pottera przed tym by materiał został wyrwany mu z rąk. Szybko zawiązał węzeł. Usiadł z powrotem na biodrach mężczyzny i mocno go pocałował.

-Coś ci obiecałem-wyszeptał do ucha i sięgnął po różdżkę. - Tollendum vestimenta.- Powiedział i machnął według instrukcji Syriusza. W jednej sekundzie obok nich, na łóżku, leżała starannie złożona pidżama. Harry zadrżał czując dotyk skóry pod sobą. Zrzucił rzeczy na ziemię i położył się na ciepłym, spiętym ciele. Powiercił się nieco rozkoszując się uczuciem ocierającej się o siebie skóry. Zamruczał z przyjemności.

-Cudnie Potter. Skąd wytrząsnąłeś te kilka bezużytecznych zaklęć?- Warknął Snape, podczas gdy Harry badał dłońmi jego pierś wciąż wiercąc się i pomrukując.

-Och, podpytałem Syriusza.

-I ten kundel ci podał te zaklęcia? No proszę. A poinformowałeś go, po co?

-Oczywiście. Sam się nawet domyślił, co dokładnie chce zrobić. No… tylko wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że mówię o tobie…-odparł spokojnie przesuwając palcami po bokach mężczyzny. Równocześnie zaczął składać pocałunki na piersi. Zaczął od mostka. Kierował się powoli w górę, aż dotarł do obojczyków. Wsunął się całym ciałem na Snape'a i palce zajęły się jego sutkami.

-Dość Potter! Udowodniłeś, że dasz rade mnie związać podczas snu i twoje groźby mają w sobie ziarno prawdy! A teraz DOŚĆ!- Wrzasnął i cały się spiął. Był wściekły nie tylko na bachora, ale i na swoje ciało, które zaczęło reagować na ocieranie się o niego, lezącego na nim chłopaka, który właśnie przeniósł się z pocałunkami na jego szyję. Młode, zręczne palce przestały nagle maltretować jego już twarde sutki i objęły jego twarz. Intensywnie zielone oczy chwilę się w niego wpatrywały, po czym Gryfon wpił się w jego usta. Bardzo nie chciał odpowiadać na ten pocałunek. Chłopak jednak wyczuł opór i nagle ścisnął jeden z jego sutków, co udaremniło jego protest. Szybciej się to skończy, gdy przestanie protestować i da dzieciakowi się nacieszyć. Na pewno. I na pewno nie będzie błagał. Co to, to nie. To się bachorowi nie uda. Przynajmniej w to wolał teraz wierzyć… Uradowany reakcją, Harry, zaczął badać językiem usta profesora. Ten tylko drgnął starając się zignorować rozlewające się po ciele ciepło i drobne dreszcze. Tak samo jak uciążliwe swędzenie wciąż twardych sutków, o które co jakiś czas ocierał się chłopak. Harry zatracił się w pocałunku i miękkości ciepłej skóry pod nim. W końcu oderwał się od spuchniętych aż ust i ponownie przeniósł się na długą, bladą szyję. Zaczął lizać, ssać i przygryzać płatek ucha i skórę dookoła. Został nagrodzony bardzo mocno zduszonym jękiem. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Tuż pod płatkiem ucha przyssał się porządnie i zrobił zgrabną i bardzo wyraźną malinkę. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zapalił jedną z lampek stojących na nocnym stoliku. Dostrzegł to dopiero teraz, gdy podziwiał kolor zostawionego śladu. Podniósł się i usiadł pomiędzy rozszerzonymi nogami profesora i zaczął przyglądać się jego ciału. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem mógł przedtem myśleć, że jest obrzydliwy. Chociaż te grube, czarne szaty zakrywają, na co dzień naprawdę wiele. Snape leżał, oddychając ciężko, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Przesunął delikatnie opuszkami palący obu dłoni po piersi mężczyzny, wpatrując się intensywnie w jego twarz by wyłapać każdą reakcję. Severus cicho westchnął i przymknął oczy. Potter nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy nachylił się i wziął w usta twardy sutek. Ciało pod nim wygięło się w łuk. Przyssał się mocniej i lizał, na co mężczyzna głośniej jęknął i mocniej się wygiął w jego kierunku. Chłopak szybko wsunął dłonie na jego plecy. Przy każdym ruchu czuł jak twarda erekcja towarzysza ociera się o jego bokserki i uda. Przestał ssać i chuchnął na wilgotne miejsce. Ciało w jego dłoniach zadrżało. Całą tą operacje powtórzył z drugim sutkiem, na co mężczyzna zaczął reagować coraz intensywniej. Westchnął i położył się obok. Snape jęknął rozczarowany i spojrzał na obserwującego go Pottera mętnym już wzrokiem. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pogłaskał go po policzku.

-Spokojnie, mamy bardzo dużo czasu.-Powiedział i czule pocałował lekko rozchylone usta. Spojrzał na pulsującą erekcje. Wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę by delikatnie przesunąć wzdłuż nich palcami jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. W końcu jak sam powiedział- mają bardzo dużo czasu. Zbyt dużo czasu by ryzykować wytrysk Snape'a gdy ledwie zaczynają. Wrócił znów spojrzeniem na twarz profesora. Ten leżał z zamkniętymi oczami i ciężko oddychał.

***.*.***

Severus Snape leżał skrępowany i czuł, że cały płonie, a erekcja pulsuje domagając się uwagi. Zamarł i wstrzymał oddech, gdy Potter wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku. Zamknął oczy i zamarł w oczekiwaniu. Czuł, że wystarczy najmniejszy dotyk w czułym miejscu, a dojdzie. Nagle poczuł, że chłopak zaczął go głaskać. Prawie jęknął z rozczarowania. Nie spodziewał się tego. Prawie doszedł bez pieszczenia jego członka. Nieco gry wstępnej i to bardzo grzecznej, pomijając związanie, wystarczyło by doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. Starał się uspokoić. I siebie i oddech. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na zwinnych palcach przeczesujących jego włosy. Napięcie w kroczu nieco ustąpiło. Nie wiedział ile to trwało. Sekundy dłużyły mu się w minuty, a minuty w godziny, aż w końcu półtwardy członek nie upominał się o uwagę już tak upierdliwie. W pewnej chwili poczuł, że przyjemne ciepło z jego lewej strony przybliża się i nie myśląc o tym, co robi odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, wsłuchując się w rytmiczne bicie serca.

***.*.***

Patrzył jak mężczyzna z trudem uspakaja się, a członek mięknie. Działo się to bardzo powoli jednak z uwagą się temu wszystkiemu przypatrywał. Chyba dobrze zrobił, że się powstrzymał przed dotknięciem jego penisa, gdy był w takim stanie. Przysunął się by być jak najbliżej związanego ciała. Oparł się na prawym łokciu tak, że przywiązaną do kolumienki łóżka rękę, miał pod pachą. Severus, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, odwrócił w jego stronę głowę i przytulił policzek do jego piersi. Zamarł na chwilę zaskoczony. Po czym zaczął masować wolną dłonią podbrzusze i wewnętrzną stronę uda mężczyzny. Ten w odpowiedzi cicho mruknął i poruszył się niespokojnie. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jego twarzy. Odsunął się nieco od niego by sięgnąć dłonią do jąder. Zaczął je delikatnie masować kulistymi ruchami i raz po raz nieco mocniej naciskać. Oddech Snape bardzo szybko znów zrobił się ciężki. Zsunął się niżej i ukląkł między nogami mężczyzny. Przesunął palcami wzdłuż szybko sztywniejącego członka. Severus cicho sapnął. Drażniąc się chwycił w dwa palce członek mężczyzny i powoli ściągał skórę odsłaniając do końca główkę. Przez jeszcze chwilę pieścił go na zmianę, to mocniej to słabiej. Snape wiercił się niespokojnie pojękując cicho. Gdy Harry znowu przerwał w najlepszym momencie, a na dodatek ułożył się wygodnie z głową na jego udzie, warknął zirytowany.

-Boisz się skończyć to, co zacząłeś, Potter?- Zakpił szarpiąc się z więzami.

-Ależ skąd. Robie dokładnie to, co zapowiedziałem.-Odpowiedział spokojnie. Nie pomyślał wtedy o jednym szczególe. Leżał teraz samemu będącym obolałym, powstrzymując się ostatkiem sił. Musi to jakoś pokierować tak, by mógł się zaspokoić, bo jest już u kresu wytrzymałości.

-Zresztą ty nie chcesz dojść. Jestem pierwszy raz w takiej sytuacji. Zresztą zawsze uważałeś mnie za takiego idiotę, któremu wszystko trzeba mówić dużymi literami i wprost. Nie wiem, czemu sądzisz nagle, że coś się zmieniło.-Dodał po chwili i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Nigdzie jej nie dostrzegł.

-Niedoczekanie twoje.-Wysyczał Snape odpowiedź przez zaciśnięte zęby. W tym czasie Harry już zanurkował pod łóżko by wydobyć spod niego zgubę. Wymruczał pod nosem zaklęcie i wyczarował kolejną tasiemkę. Tym razem, w porównaniu do poprzednich, o wiele krótszą i cieńszą. Schował różdżkę do szuflady stolika. Wrócił na posłanie. Owinął materiałem już nieco zmiękły członek i wziął go od razu do ust. Z gardła nauczyciela wyrwał się głośny, długi jęk. Gryfon intensywnie ssał i lizał męskość, aż stwardniała. Szybkim ruchem zacisnął węzełek uciskając prącie. Snape wrzasnął. Harry owinął tasiemkę jeszcze raz dookoła i, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zawiązał na kokardkę. Odsunął się od mężczyzny i mu się przyjrzał. Całe jego ciało perliło się od potu. Przesunął się wyżej. Ucałował spocone czoło, a potem usta Severusa, ścierając równocześnie zbłąkaną łzę i stróżki potu z policzków.

-Jeszcze troszkę. Jesteśmy już połowie. Nawet mniej.-Wyszeptał uspakajająco i zdjął szybko swoje bokserki.-Jesteś cudowny… tak strasznie kuszący i seksowny… sam z trudem się powstrzymuje…-kontynuował. Chwycił oba członki w dłoń i zaczął szybko się poruszać. Snape zajęczał i zaczął się niespokojnie wiercić. Szybko scałował kolejną łzę. Jeszcze jeden ruch ręką i wylał się jęcząc na brzuch profesora. Wciąż ciężko dysząc włożył palec wskazujący prawej ręki do ust i zaczął go ssać. Zsunął się znów między nogi Severusa. Wziął główkę w usta i równocześnie wsunął śliski od śliny palec w odbyt mężczyzny. Zaczął ruszać dłonią i szukać odpowiedniego punktu, ssąc i liżąc nieprzerwanie pulsująca erekcję towarzysza. Rozległ się krótki, głośny krzyk. Znalazł ten punkt.

-Pot-ter.. Zrób to…wreszcie! Ach! …Harry…pro-oo-szę…-Wyjęczał profesor, wyginając się i zaciskając dłonie z całych sił na prześcieradle. Na te słowa właśnie czekał. Wolną dłonią pociągnął za kokardkę ssąc jeszcze mocniej. Poluzował tasiemkę i Severus doszedł z głośnym, długim jękiem, w jego ustach. Dochodził bardzo długo. Harry z trudem połykał gorzką spermę, której odrobina uciekła kącikiem ust i spłynęła po brodzie. Ssał jeszcze moment. Wstał po różdżkę i szybkim „finie incantate" pousuwał wszystkie więzy. Spojrzał na zegarek. Było nieco po piątej. Usiadł z powrotem na łóżku i zaczął ostrożnie rozmasowywać zdrętwiałe ręce i nogi. Snape leżał nieruchomo z półprzymkniętymi powiekami, walcząc o oddech. Harry ułożył ręce wzdłuż ciała mężczyzny i złączył jego nogi by nie leżał w rozkroku. Przewrócił go na bok i okrył kołdrą. Położył się obok, wsunął ramie pod głowę Mistrza Eliksirów i przyciągnął go mocno do siebie. Ledwo profesor znalazł się w jego ramionach, zapadł w głęboki, spokojny sen. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Chociaż przed chwilą zaczęły rodzić się w nim wątpliwości, czy nie przesadził. W końcu wszystko trwało całe trzy godziny. To daje minimum dwie i pół, napięcia i oczekiwania na koniec. Jednak przypomniawszy sobie, jak silny Severus miał orgazm i widząc go teraz tak spokojnego, przestał mieć jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia. Sięgnął dłonią do brody. Wytarł kciukiem białą strużkę, po czym zlizał ją z palca.

-Zgredku!- Zawołał skrzata, który zaraz się pojawił, kłaniając w pas.-Severus położył gdzieś tu moje rzeczy. Mógłbyś je znaleźć? Poza tym byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś przyniósł mi jakąś koszulkę ze śmiesznym nadrukiem, oraz przygotował ubrania profesora Snape'a. Tylko bez jego czarnej szaty. To wszystko tak na godzinę siódmą. Jeśli będę spał to proszę obudź mnie.- Poprosił skrzata. Nie wiedział, od kiedy zaczął tak polegać na Zgredku i wydawać mu tyle poleceń. Chyba od czasu pojawienia się w zamku… Nie zaprzątając sobie tym dłużej myśli, zwrócił znowu całą uwagę na towarzysza. Gdy leżał na boku miał idealny dostęp do jego pośladków. Zadowolony badał dokładnie ich kształt i miękkość skóry. Nie mógł się opanować i co jakiś czas ściskał je lekko. Czasem przenosił rękę wyżej i głaskał przepocone dzisiejszej nocy włosy. Chyba pojawiła się kolejna czynność, od której nie mógł się oderwać poza przeczesywaniem długich czarnych pasm. Coś czuł, że ta lista będzie sukcesywnie się powiększać… I to dość szybko.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

Nie zmrużył oka ani na chwilę, aż w końcu pojawił się Zgredek. Wziął szybki prysznic i ubrał się. Severus spał kamiennym snem. Postanowił, nie budzić go na śniadanie. Pewnie będzie spał do obiadu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie spodziewał się, że ta nocna akcja tak wykończy partnera. Opatulił go dokładnie kołdrą. Położył obok złożone w kostkę ubrania profesora. Wziął kawałek pergaminu i napisał krótką wiadomość:

„_Wątpię byś się obudził wcześniej niż przed obiadem jednak w razie czego jakbyś mnie szukał, to poszedłem na śniadanie. Śpij dobrze. Niedługo wrócę"_

Położył wiadomość na złożonej koszuli. Jeszcze raz zaczął poprawić kołdrę. Jakoś nie miał ochoty wychodzić. Jego wzrok padł na Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu mężczyzny. Nagle wstąpiła w niego furia, a magia zawrzała. Szybko odskoczył od łóżka zamykając powieki i próbując się uspokoić. Rozprostowywał palce, które same zaciskały mu się w pięści. Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł ledwo powstrzymując się przed trzaśnięciem drzwiami od sypialni. Do śniadania miał ponad pół godziny. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł na błonia mając nadzieje, że świeże powietrze go otrzeźwi, a nawet jeśli nie to chociaż wyrządzi mniej szkód. W końcu magia uspokoiła się i poszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Przywitał się z innymi, siedzącymi już przy stole i nalał sobie herbaty. O ósmej pojawiło się na stole jedzenie, a wraz z nim, jak burza wpadł do Sali Mistrz Eliksirów, zapinający ostatni guzik grafitowej koszuli. Podszedł do stołu i usiadł z cichym westchnieniem.

-Severusie! Wyglądasz fatalnie!- Krzyknęła MCGonagall.

-Kiepska noc… Powinnaś nauczyć swoich podopiecznych, że po północy powinni spać grzecznie i CICHO w swoich łóżkach.- mruknął w odpowiedzi.

-Och, ależ JA byłem cicho i byłem grzecznie w łóżku.. Zresztą nie miałem jak hałasować.-odpowiedział. Oczy profesora rozszerzyły się bardziej i miał wrażenie, że na policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec.- miałem usta i dłonie zajęte czymś innym..- dodał cichutko, by tylko towarzysz go usłyszał. Tak, teraz był pewny, że widział rumieniec.

-Ehm… Severusie… Zdaje się, ze masz krzywo zapiętą koszulę…- Odezwała się niepewnie profesor Sprout. Ten spojrzał na w dół i zaklął pod nosem. Szybko zaczął rozpinać guziki by się poprawić.

-Co to ma być!- wrzasnęła Minerwa gdy dostrzegła czerwony punkcik na obojczyku Snape'a.

-Malinka.- Odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, ze to było pytanie retoryczne.- Na lewym obojczyku.-podpowiedział usłużnie widząc, że nauczyciel szuka spanikowany źródła zamieszania. Gdy tylko dostrzegł punkcik warknął coś ze złości pod nosem. Zaczesał opadające mu na twarz włosy za ucho i szybko zaczął zapinać koszulę. Wywołało to kolejne sapnięcie nauczycielki. –No dobra, dwie malinki…-dopowiedział Harry.

-Doskonale umiem liczyć, Potter! Nie bądź bezczelny!- Krzyknęła Minerwa, a Severus zacisnął dłonie prawie drąc materiał, trzęsąc sicze złości.

-Wielka mi sprawa.- Mruknął obrażony, a Dumbledore stłumił chichot. Szybko dopiął koszulę walczącego ze wściekłością towarzysza ignorując pogłębiającą się czerwień jego aury. Cóż, przynajmniej pozbyli się czerni z jej granic.

-Panie dyrektorze, gdy już jesteśmy w temacie… znaków… chciałbym z panem porozmawiać o jednym.- Zwrócił się Harry, do dyrektora, łapiąc rękę Nietoperza, który sięgał po dzbanek z kawą i nalał mu herbaty.- Jesteś półprzytomny. Zjesz i idziesz spać.

-A ty co, POTTER? MOJA MATKA?- wrzasnął już całkowicie wyprowadzony z równowagi.

-Broń Boże! Miałbym wtedy ograniczone pole działania. Zresztą jeśli nie pójdziesz spać, to uśpię cię zaklęciem. Zdaje się, że zapomniałeś zabrać różdżkę. Mylę się?- Spytał całkowicie spokojnie. Snape zgrzytnął zębami. Podparł łokcie na stole i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Na sekundę zapadła cisza i dopiero teraz zwrócili uwagę na stukot dochodzący z korytarza.

-Syriuszu! Mój drogi chłopcze! Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej!- Przywitał wlokącego się o kulach mężczyznę, Dumbledor.

-Witaj dyrektorze. Zbyt wiele umykało mej uwadze, gdy leżałem w łóżku.-powiedział bardzo poważnie na co Harry prychnął. Snape nawet nie drgnął wciąż chowając twarz w dłoniach załamany i wkurzony. Łapa w końcu dokuśtykał do stołu i usiadł na wolnym miejscu.

-Harry… Czy to co mi wczoraj powiedziałeś… Mówiłeś serio?

-Wszystko co mówiłem wczoraj mówiłem jak najbardziej serio.- odburknął i wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy - Panie Dyrektorze, czy nadal pan chce by Severus szpiegował?

-Obawiam się, chłopcze, patrząc na bieg ostatnich wydarzeń, że będzie to dla niego, na razie, zbyt niebezpieczne. –odpowiedział. Nim Potter otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, rzucił Tosta na talerz i złapał Mistrza Eliksirów za ramiona nim ten runął na talerz. Syriusz zachichotał złośliwie. Gryfon wstał i opierając go o krzesło, odsunął od stołu. Ukucnął przy nim i narzucił jedną rękę na ramie. Wsunął jedną rękę za plecy, drugą pod kolana i uniósł mężczyznę. Dopiero teraz Snape się ocknął. Harry okrążył już stół prezydialny.

-Rozumiem wiec, że nie będzie miał pan nic przeciwko temu, że usunę Mroczny Znak.-zwrócił się do starszego mężczyzny.

-Nie sądzę, Harry, by to był dobry pomysł.-odparł ostrożnie dyrektor. Potter zadrżał, a moc znowu zaczęła powoli się w nim gotować.

-Ależ nie dyrektorze. To jest bardzo dobry pomysł.-odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, a moc zapłonęła i zaczęła drżeć wokół niego.- Jak tylko Severus poczuje się lepiej, usunę znak.

-Nie sądzisz, Potter, że mam coś w tym temacie do powiedzenia?- Odezwał się Snape. Czuł jak magia Pottera opływa go niczym prąd ciepłego powietrza i muska jego skórę mimo ubrań.

-NIE!- Padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. Szyby zadrżały. Spojrzał w twarz trzymającego go chłopaka. Był całkowicie poważny, a w oczach płonął ogień. Jego moc przeszywała go niczym prąd. Czuł, że jest równocześnie przerażony jego siłą i podniecony. Potter trzymał go, od samego początku, jakby nic nie ważył. Dopiero teraz stwierdził, że mimo wyglądu kościotrupa, chłopak ma w sobie sporo siły.

-Rozumiem.- powiedział powoli i spokojnie, niezdolny do żadnego sprzeciwu.

Gryfon zamknął oczy i po chwili zasięg mocy wirującej wokół niego zmalał. Szyby przestały dzwonić w ramach.

-Nie zamierzam znowu widzieć jak umierasz na moich oczach.- słowa chłopaka wyrwały mężczyznę z niejakiego transu i przestał badać każdy szczegół jego twarzy.

-Choćbym miał się wielosokować i rysować sobie mroczny znak farbkami na przedramieniu czy nawet zabijać mugolaków… Nie pozwolę mu znowu tam iść. Po moim trupie!- powiedział Harry do dyrektora i wyszedł. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z trzaskiem.

***.*.***

-_Znów jesteś zdenerwowany… Burzliwy okres?- _Zapytała Harry'ego wężyca strzegąca wejścia do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów.

-_Okres dużych zmian, Sello. I to wielu. Nie wszyscy potrafią się z tym pogodzić.-_ odsyczał w odpowiedzi. Snape przysłuchiwał się temu urzeczony. Harry miał wciąż poważny wyraz twarzy. A wężomowa w jego wykonaniu brzmiała ciepło i hipnotyzowała. Nie to co zimny syk Voldemorta, przez który przebiegały dreszcze i robiło się niedobrze. Wąż skinął łebkiem i otworzył przejście. Sądził, że dyrektor podał bachorowi hasło. Jednak teraz odeszła nadzieja, że zmienianie go coś da. Dzieciak go w ogóle nie potrzebuje. Potter położył Snape'a na łóżku i szybko zaczął rozpinać guziki. Wciąż buzowała w nim wściekłość jednak na razie nad sobą panował.

-Potter… nie zamierzam spać…-powiedział gdy został pozbawiony koszuli.

-Miałeś kłopot by usiedzieć przy śniadaniu bez zasypiania.

-Odechciało mi się.-Burknął pod nosem zawstydzony i spojrzał w bok. Harry właśnie rozpiął mu spodnie.

-Rozumiem…-mruknął. Ściągnął je do końca i rzucił w kąt. Przesunął kciukiem po wybrzuszeniu w bokserkach. Snape wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.- Kiedy do tego doszło?

-Przy twoim wybuchu mocy… Jest ona dość…drażniąca. –odpowiedział wciąż patrząc w bok. Chłopak ściągnął swoją koszulkę i bieliznę profesora. Nie zaprotestował. To, że Harry był już z pozoru spokojny, to nie znaczy, że jego moc nie wisiała w powietrzu. Do tego ta powaga na jego twarzy i pewność siebie jednak nie zaprawiana pychą. Jedynie pewność, że wie co robi. Nie umiał protestować i walczyć z taką mieszanką. Wciąż drżał ze strachu i podniecenia. Potter chwycił jego uda i przyciągnął do swoich bioder. Posłusznie owinął wokół nich nogi. Drżenia jego ciała wzmogło się, gdy poczuł dotyk zimnej sprzączki paska na jądrach.

-Zgredku!- zawołał chłopak. Czuł na sobie to intensywne, badawcze, avadowe spojrzenie.-Przygotuj ciepła kąpiel. Bez piany, ale z jakimś kojącym płynem… Może być lawendowy lub jakikolwiek inny, który uznasz za słuszny.-usłyszał polecenie chłopaka. Ten odsunął się od niego i zdjął resztę ubrań. Po chwili zimno metalu zastąpione zostało gorącem ciała.

-Severusie… Nie bój się mnie… Przecież cię nie skrzywdzę… wiesz to…- zadrżał słysząc te słowa wypowiedziane ciepłym, jednak nieco smutnym tonem. Był bardzo zdziwiony. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, ani słyszał, chłopaka takiego.- Nie zrobię też niczego czego nie chcesz. Więź nie dział tylko w jedną stronę… To przez nią czuję twój strach… Użyj jej…- usłyszał dalej. Zrobił tak jak polecił mu Harry. Zamknął oczy. Poczuł gotującą się złość jednak nie skierowaną w jego stronę… i ciepło. Ciepło które zalało całe jego ciało. Wiedział, że ta ogromna moc go nie zrani. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał wprost w intensywną zieleń i zalała go kolejna przyjemna fala, płynąca tym razem ze spojrzenia. W drzwiach od łazienki pojawił się skrzat. Nagle znalazł się w pionie. Znów był niesiony jak gdyby nic nie ważył. Tym przyciśnięty do piersi Gryfona.

-Skąd chudzielcu masz tyle siły?- na to pytanie odpowiedział mu chichot.

-W Wielkiej Sali pomogła mi magia. Normalnie nie utrzymałbym cię tak długo na wyciągniętych rękach. Teraz zaś jesteś we mnie wczepiony i to dość stabilnie. Wiesz… gdzie indziej środek ciężkości i inne takie.- odpowiedział spokojnie i włożył go do wanny, po czym usadowił się za nim. Snape oparł się plecami o Harry'ego. Błyskawicznie został opleciony ramionami. –Poza tym wszystkie obowiązki domowe oraz prace w ogrodzie wymagają sporo siły, gdy nie można pomóc sobie magią. –dopowiedział. Nabrał w ręce wody, zmoczył włosy profesora, nabrał nieco szamponu i zaczął masować jego głowę. Snape westchnął i odprężył się. Po chwili ręce Pottera błądziły już po całym jego ciele. W końcu jedna z nich skupiła się na nabrzmiałej wciąż męskości. Doszedł z jękiem. Obrócił się na bok i uspakajał się, bez przerwy obejmowany. Gryfon spłukał mydło z jego włosów, wyciągnął z wanny, wytarł i zaniósł do łóżka. Na koniec Severus został otulony kołdrą i głęboko zasnął.

***.*.***

Wpatrywał się w śpiącego mężczyznę. Pogłaskał go z czułością po wilgotnych włosach. Przestraszył się gdy wyczuł poprzez więź jego strach. Nawet jeśli nie był to czysty strach, a zabarwiony podnieceniem. Oj tak, je również wyczuł. Musi coś zrobić, bo w razie czego, gdy zacznie się rok szkolny, reakcje uczniów mogą być o wiele silniejsze. Znowu przywołał Zgredka i poprosił go by przypilnował aby absolutnie nikt nie przeszkadzał profesorowi. Ubrał się i wyszedł. Udał się do wieży Gryffindoru. Spakował do torby potrzebne podręczniki i oba piórniki. Poszedł do biblioteki po kilka potrzebnych mu książek. Z bardzo ciężką już torbą obleciał jeszcze pół zamku i oddał eseje z zaklęć i transmutacji. McGonagall była na niego śmiertelnie obrażona, diabli wiedzą o co. Wzięła tylko zmniejszone pergaminy i bez słowa zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Za to Profesor Flitwick przyjął go z otwartymi ramionami. Spodobał się mu pomysł użycia mugolskich piórników. Przez dziesięć minut bawił się suwakiem, potem kolejne piętnaście kolorowymi cienkopisami, potem ze dwadzieścia razy testował włączanie i wyłączanie długopisu. Z wielkim żalem przyjął fakt, że Harry nie ma pojęcia na jakiej zasadzie działa korektor do pióra i czemu nie działa na inny kolor tuszu niż niebieski. W końcu wrócił do lochów w o wiele lepszym humorze. W końcu komu by nie poprawił nastroju maleńki profesor bawiący się długopisami, kolorkami itd., ciesząc się jak małe dziecko. Wszedł do sypialni. Severus ciągle spał, a skrzat dzielnie stał na warcie.

-Bardzo dziękuję, Zgredku. Ostatnio ciągle cię proszę o pomoc, nawet w drobiazgach. Jesteś niezastąpiony.-powiedział, a skrzat od razu pojaśniał ze szczęścia.

-To żaden problem, Harry Potter, sir! Zgredek się cieszy, że może jakoś pomóc i jest dumny, ze spełnia wszystkie polecenia należycie!

-Chciałbym, żebyś został moim i Severusa skrzatem. Od kiedy zawiązaliśmy więź jesteśmy niemal jak małżeństwo, więc… Zgredku, co byś powiedział gdybym zaproponował tobie i Mrużce prace?- Zapytał. Oczy skrzata zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

-Z wielką chęcią. Jednak uczniom nie wolno mieć osobistych skrzatów…

-A nauczycielom?

-Oni mogą, chociaż skrzaty Hogwartu są na ich wezwanie.

-Świetnie! W takim razie poproszę by oficjalnie zatrudnił cię Severus. Nad Mrużka zastanowimy się w okolicach końca szkoły. Czy pasuje ci takie rozwiązanie?

-Oczywiście, sir!- zawołał podskakując z radości. Uśmiechnął się do niego i zwrócił swoją uwagę na Snape'a. Usiadł na wolnej połówce łóżka i rozłożył z książkami. Używając podręcznika transmutacji jako podkładkę, zaczął pisać wypracowanie z ONMS.

***.*.***

Obudził się nagi w łóżku. Wiedział, że spał bardzo długo i głęboko, chociaż nie miał pojęcia która godzina. Nie spodziewał się, że jest tak zmęczony. Zza jego pleców dochodziło ciche skrobanie. Odwrócił się na drugi bok. Obok niego na łóżku siedział Potter. Na końcu eseju w skupieniu rysował ołówkiem jednorożca. Gdy miał poważny, skupiony lub spokojny wyraz twarzy wyglądał naprawdę męsko. Musiał to przyznać. To aż biło po oczach. Tak jak teraz i wtedy, w Wielkiej Sali. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł też, ze oczy chłopaka są starsze niż powinny. Dopiero teraz zaczął się zastanawiać ile z tej roześmianej twarzy, jaką ma przy przyjaciołach, to gra lub maska. Potter zerknął na niego kątem oka i dostrzegł, że się obudził. Obdarzył go ciepłym uśmiechem.

-Wyspałeś się w końcu porządnie?- spytał znowu głaszcząc go po włosach.

-Jasne. Ciężko byłoby się nie wyspać przez tyle czasu.- burknął czym wywołał szerszy uśmiech na twarzy Gryfona. – Z czego zostały ci eseje do napisania?- zmienił temat mając nadzieję, że zepsuje tym nieco dobry humor chłopaka. Był też nieco ciekawy.

-Z zielarstwa, połowa z Historii i połowa z wróżbiarstwa… No i nie mam nic do zrobienia z obrony poza notatkami takimi jak robie z eliksirów. By zdać odpowiednio OWTM-y będę musiał pewnie sam nad tym przysiąść… Na to wszystko mam jeszcze trzydzieści siedem dni.- powiedział spokojnie. Znowu chłopak go zaskoczył. Trochę późno zaczął o tym myśleć… no ale lepiej późno niż wcale.

-By zostać aurorem musisz zdobyć z sumów, z eliksirów, minimum Wybitny.-przypomniał.

-Dostanę. Chociaż nie jestem pewny czy chcę zostać aurorem. -odparł z uśmiechem, który zbił go z tropu.

-Skąd ta pewność?

-Uczyłem się, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, żaden ze Ślizgonów nie sabotował mojego kociołka. Po trzecie ciężko mi się skupić gdy mnie pilnie obserwujesz i czuje twój oddech na karku. A po czwarte dostaliśmy proste eliksiry. Wątpię by wielu z uczniów znało tak dobrze eliksir wieloskokowy i sposób jego przygotowania. Ach i po piąte! Nie ty oceniasz.- Wymienił będąc z siebie zdecydowanie WYBITNIE zadowolony.

-Wyjdź. Chciałbym się ubrać.- rozkazał, a Potter się roześmiał.

-Zacząłeś się wstydzić? Widziałem cię nago i to nie raz, kąpaliśmy się razem…- Wymieniał drażniąc się z nim. Zebrał podręczniki w nogach łóżka, nachylił się i go pocałował. Znowu poczuł rozchodzące się po ciele ciepło. Nagle Harry odsunął się. Oparł się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka i z psotnymi iskierkami patrzył wyczekująco. Uparty bachor. Jednak od kiedy zbija on moje argumenty? Zirytowany wstał szybko i skierował się do komody stojącej naprzeciw łóżka w poszukiwaniu bokserek. Podskoczył gdy nagle poczuł delikatny dotyk palców na swoich pośladkach. Chłopak objął go w pasie, pocałował w plecy i bez słowa wyszedł.

***.*.***

-Chcesz się dostać na eliksiry?

-Tak.

-Po co skoro nie chcesz zostać aurorem?

-Chcę przejść szkolenie na aurora. Spełnię przepowiednie. Zabiję Riddl'a. Nie mam zbytniego wyboru… Nie zamierzam dać się zabić. Jednak nie wiążę z tym swojej przyszłości. Nie chcę całe życie ścigać i obawiać się, że jestem ścigany. Mam inne pomysły.

-Jakie?- dopytywał dalej Snape wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali.

-Na przykład uzdrowicielem. Ha! Zawsze mogę napisać książkę o swoich wybrykach, ale musiałoby mi się śmiertelnie nudzić.-skinęli na przywitanie innym nauczycielom i usiedli do stołu. Harry kontynuował.

-Myślałem też by opiekować się magicznymi stworzeniami, może nawet hodować? Mógłbym też uzyskane w ten sposób składniki sprzedawać. Może w końcu wężomowa przydałaby się do czegoś. W końcu mało kto może podejść sobie do jadowitego węża i uciąć z nim pogawędkę.- odparł swobodnie i podał Mistrzowi Eliksirów misę z ziemniakami. Zauważył cień uśmiechu na twarzy mężczyzny przy wzmiance o wężach.

-Zresztą moja przyszłość i plany nie zależą już tylko ode mnie. Jednak o tym możemy porozmawiać sam na sam po obiedzie. Chociaż już poczyniłem kilka odpowiednich kroków.- dodał podając towarzyszowi kolejny półmisek. Ten tylko skinął głową i zwrócił się do dyrektora.

-Albusie, czy znalazłeś już kogoś na miejsce nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią?

-Syriusz został oczyszczony z zarzutów więc zaproponowałem jemu i Lupinowi tę posadę.

-Dwóch w jakiś sposób kalekich facetów wyobcowanych ze społeczeństwa by wzajemnie się uzupełniali. Genialny plan, doprawdy. Jednak obawiam się, że nie będę miał czasu na ważenie eliksiru tojadowego. Nikt mnie o tym nie uprzedził, a wszelkie wolne luki w moim grafiku, obawiam się, że wypełnił Potter.-odparł spokojnym, jednak ociekającym jadem głosem.

-Chyba, że tym razem szybciej pójdą mi lekcje oklumencji, które profesor Snape zgodził się wznowić. Prawda…?- Wtrącił się nagle Harry robiąc minę niewiniątka.

-Patrząc na to jak wyglądały poprzednie lekcje, marne szanse bym zyskał wolny czas w tej dekadzie.- odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Rozumiem Smar… Severusie, że masz bardzo zajęty terminarz. Chociaż obecna sytuacja sprawia, że masz teraz okienka w dawnych terminach twoich zajęć szpiegowskich.-odezwał się Syriusz starając się być jak najbardziej uprzejmy.

-Ta firanka w ministerstwie chyba porządnie ci zaszkodziła, bo opcja, że to któryś z eliksirów, odpada. Jeszcze tylko zgubne działanie na umysł ma towarzystwo Pottera, ale na to też powinieneś być uodporniony. Wiec poinformujesz mnie co ci bachor, zwany twoim chrześniakiem, nagadał? Czy mam twoje dziwne zachowanie zrzucić na nie zakończone jeszcze leczenie?

-Harry tylko przedstawił mi obraz jak wygląda sytuacja oraz jakie przyjmuje stanowisko w tej sprawie.-odpowiedział Black z trudem walcząc z rosnącą złością.

-Ach, czyli jednak Potter. Zachowywał się wczoraj po powrocie ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego tak jakby popadł w depresję. W końcu tylko to może tłumaczyć czemu rasowy gryfon uciekł od drugiego prosto do jaskini węży na dodatek wpakowując się jednemu z nich na kolana…- dopytywał krzywiąc się wspominając tamto zajście. Chociaż widok zaszokowanej miny pchlarza był wart ujawnienia ułamka tego co działo się w jego komnatach. Syriusz spojrzał zaskoczony na Harry'ego z niemym pytaniem w oczach. Nie otrzymał zaś żadnej odpowiedzi bo gryfon zajadał się uśmiechnięty obiadem udając, że nic nie widzi i nic nie słyszy z tego co się dzieje. Snape miał jednak pewność, że oprócz tego, że dokładnie słucha wymiany ich zdać to analizuje ich mimikę i gesty, a także reakcje innych osób przy stole. A jeśli ktoś się im nie przysłuchuje tylko rozmawia na inny temat, to na pewno nie umknęło to uwadze wścibskiego dzieciaka i również zostaje poddane analizie. Nie wiedział skąd nagle wzięła się w nim taka pewność. Możliwe, iż odkryta dzisiaj nowa twarz chłopaka zburzyła w nim mury uprzedzeń. Na dodatek w końcu był w jego umyśle i widział jak dokładne i szczegółowe samego wspomnienia. Oraz znajdowała się w jego głowie masa urywków, które chłopak wciąż obracał, analizował i sklejał w całość. Zatajanie faktów przed tym dzieciakiem przysporzy Albusowi coraz więcej problemów.

-Jak zawsze. Nie zapanowałem nad swoim temperamentem, nie zrozumiałem od razu sytuacji i powiedziałem kilka słów za dużo i teraz będę gimnastykował się by to naprawić.-wyrwała go z zamyślenia odpowiedź Black'a. Harry robił dokładnie to, o co podejrzewał go Snape. Analizował i zbierał informacje. Zresztą zawsze tak robił. Całkowicie naturalnie. Automatycznie.

-Och, Harry! Powiedz im coś! Ile można słuchać tej ich podszytej złością wymiany zdań, która przeważnie jest ich zakamuflowaną potyczką. Jakbyś nie zauważył, siedzę obok Syriusza! Cały czas się boję czy on się nagle nie poderwie wyrzucając krzesło w powietrze lub nie zaczną latać widelce i noże!- Odezwała się profesor Sprout.

-Pani profesor. To dorośli mężczyźni. Ciągle im przerywając nie pomożemy im rozwiązać sporów które toczą się między nimi około dwadzieścia lat. Możemy im jedynie zabrać różdżki żeby wszyscy poczuli się bezpieczniej. Najwyżej rzucą się na siebie z pięściami, a kto wie, może właśnie tego potrzebują. Na razie się na to nie zapowiada. Tak samo jak może się pani nie obawiać krzesła. Syriusz się w obecnym stanie raczej tak nagle się z niego nie poderwie.- odparł ignorując obrażone burknięcie Łapy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i skinęła głową. Następnie wyciągnęła oczekująco dłoń w stronę naburmuszonego Black'a. Ten posłusznie podał jej różdżkę.

-Mogę? Po obiedzie ci oddam.-spytał. Snape wzruszył ramionami, ale również nie protestował i się rozbroił. Harry przyjrzał się ostrożnie ciemnemu drewnu.

-Piękna. Pasuje do ciebie.- pochwalił. Na co nauczyciel wygiął ironicznie brwi.- Smukła. Wygląda na bardzo twardą i wytrzymałą. Jednak czuć, że jest bardziej giętka niż na to wygląda. Sprawia to, że jest pewnie bardziej wytrzymała. Niepozorna. Dawno nie widziałem różdżki, która by tak idealnie pasowała według mnie do właściciela.-powiedział przesuwając czule po całej jej długości.

-Olivander doskonale zna się na swojej pracy.- odburknął.

-Oczywiście, że tak! W to nie wątpię. Nie chodzi mi jednak o to. Jednak niektóre różdżki zupełnie mi nie pasują do właściciela, jednak nie pod względem rdzenia magicznego. Przykładowo sadzę, że twoja różdżka jest niczym twoja bliźniaczka. Doskonale się zgrywacie bo macie identyczny… charakter. Niektórym idealnie pasują różdżki z przeciwnymi… cechami. Przykładowo sądzę, że moja różdżka wybrała mnie tylko ze względu na moje przeznaczenie. Nie zdziwiłbym się, jakby potem przestałaby mnie słuchać lub uległaby zniszczeniu.-stwierdził. Snape słuchał zaskoczony słów chłopaka, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jego palców badających kształt jego różdżki.

-Bardzo ciekawa teoria, Harry. Sądzę, że Olivander bardzo chętnie porozmawiałby z tobą na ten temat.-odparł Dumbledore z uśmiechem Wyrywając ich obu z transu. Obaj byli tak zamyśleni, że zapomnieli iż nie są sami. Snape zabrał się za jedzenie. Nagle poczuł jak magia Harry'ego owija się wokół niego. Zaryzykowałby nawet określenie, że przytula go. Było to błogie, kojące uczucie. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Wyglądało na to, że nikt tego nie zauważył.

-Byłoby bardzo miło. Czy umiałby mi pan powiedzieć kiedy będą wyniki SUM'ów, sir?

-Pod koniec tego miesiąca Harry. Wtedy dostaniesz również listę podręczników.

-Czy mógłbym odwiedzić Pokątną w połowie sierpnia? Chciałbym też zajrzeć do wujostwa i załatwić z nimi jedną sprawę.

-Sądzę, że to da się załatwić, chłopcze.

-Dziękuję bardzo. Oczywiście postaram się jak najwięcej załatwić listownie. Niestety nie wszystko jest możliwe do załatwienia w ten sposób-Odparł Potter z uśmiechem. Snape zaczął się zastanawiać co tez dzieciak planuje. Miał przeczucie, że to tyczy się jego planów i przedsięwziętych kroków.


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

-Świetnie, a teraz możesz mi wyjaśnić w co chcesz mnie wpakować?- zapytał Snape, gdy tylko zamknął się za nimi obraz z Sallą.

-To za chwilę. Najpierw zajmiemy się Mrocznym Znakiem. Chodź.-odparł Harry i skierował się w stronę sypialni. Snape już dawno nie spędził tyle czasu w tym pomieszczeniu.

-Jesteś pewny, że to dobry pomysł?- spytał. Plecy chłopaka momentalnie napięły się. Profesor zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno dobrze zrobił, zadając to pytanie.

-Jestem pewny. Nie wiem czy za każdym razem uda mi się nad sobą zapanować. A jeszcze nie otrzymałeś wezwania… Możliwe, że wtedy nie zapanował bym nad sobą i wyrwał go z ciebie siłą. A wtedy nie ręczę skutki… Zróbmy to póki jeszcze wiem co robie…

-Czemu się tak zdenerwowałeś przy rozmowie, o znaku, z dyrektorem?

-To głównie przez wieź. Dla niej to jak magiczny kleszcz lub pijawka. Nosisz znak przynależności do kogoś innego podczas, gdy nasza więź jest silniejsza. Ponadto to zagraża twojemu życiu. I znak i całe twoje szpiegowanie… Jeśli się uprzesz, nie usunę go…- odpowiedział Harry, niepewnie dodając ostatnie zdanie. Snape milczał zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Już przyzwyczaił się z myślą, że będzie naznaczony do końca życia. Potter w tym czasie stał z zamkniętymi oczami i czekał na odpowiedź, pilnując by magia znów nie wyrwała mu się spod kontroli.

-Niech będzie… Tylko muszę wiedzieć co robisz… i musisz mi mówić co ja mam robić…-odparł w końcu cicho mężczyzna. Gryfon odetchnął z ulgą.

-Chodź do sypialni. Nie wiem jak zareagujesz na wyciąganie tego… pasożyta.-powiedział i ruszył do pokoju, a profesor ruszył tuż za nim. Stanął niepewnie przy łóżku, a Potter chodził nerwowo wzdłuż ściany. Snape chrząknął.

-Ach tak. Zdejmij koszulę i połóż się na łóżku. Odsuń się nieco od zagłówka. Tak na wszelki wypadek…- odpowiedział i wrócił do wydeptywania ścieżki w podłodze. W końcu usiadł obok półnagiego mężczyzny. –Ach i spróbuj się rozluźnić- dodał chwytając go za lewą rękę.

-Ciężko się rozluźnić, gdy ty jesteś kłębkiem nerwów…-burknął.

-Nie skrzywdzę cię. Wprowadzę moją moc w ciebie, poprzez więź. Znajdę w tobie połączenie z Voldim i odetnę go od ciebie. Mroczny znak jest mocą. Ma własną aurę, która wtapia się w twoją i ją zatruwa. Przedtem też myślałem, że to normalny tatuaż, aż do czasu gdy zdjąłem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym okulary… W każdym razie otoczę go własną mocą i wypchnę z twojego ciała. Postaram się to zrobić jak najwolniej by nie zraniło to ciebie. Może nawet spróbuje przez Znak wejść w ciało Voldemorta i wyciągnąć z niego część mocy i może trochę pouszkadzać ciało. Jednak, czy tak zrobię, to zobaczę w trakcie. Na pewno nie zrobię tego, gdy jeszcze będzie połączony z tobą.- wyjaśnił.

-Długo nad tym myślałeś?- zapytał zaskoczony tym wywodem.

-Eee… Właściwie to nie bardzo…-odpowiedział niepewnie.

-To kiedy na to wpadłeś? Dumbledore'owi nawet to przez myśl nie przeszło…

-Dumbledore bawi się w przesuwanie pionków, a całe brzemie leży na mnie. Jak nie zabiję, zostanę zabity. Pomyślałem by obrócić jedną więź, jaką jest poniekąd Mroczny Znak, przeciwko niej samej. W końcu połączenia działaja w obie strony. Jeśli mogę to wykorzystać i zwiększyć swoje szanse na przeżycie… to czemu miałbym tego nie zrobić?

-I wpadłeś na to wydeptując ścieżkę w podłodze?

-Tak?

-Może on w ten sam sposób wejść w ciebie?

-No niby tak… Jednak mógłby wtedy zranić ciebie, a magia nie dopuści tego za wszelką cenę. W razie czego, nawet wbrew mojej woli, odetnie połączenie. Chyba. Na pewno. Znaczy, tak sądze…Znaczy się, ja tego… wiem to tak intuicyjnie.

-Intuicyjnie?!

-Ej! Chciałeś opinii Dumbledore'a to proszę bardzo! On sam mi polecił bym się kierował intuicją! Magie we mnie aż krzyczy bym to zrobił. Zresztą jeśli tego nie zrobię to magia to w końcu magia przejmie nade mną kontrolę i sama to zrobi. Jeszcze nigdy nie straciłem panowania. To co widziałeś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i Wielkiej Sali… Wtedy w jakiś sposób nad nią panowałem. Jednak w końcu mogę tę kontrolę stracić. Potrafię usunąć Mroczny Znak. Ja to WIEM. To jest jak prawda absolutna, która we mnie jest i nie zmienię tego.- zakończył wypowiedź całkowicie pewnie. Snape westchnął.

-No to do dzieła. –mruknął i spróbował się rozluźnić. Zamknął oczy i sprobował się skupić na otaczającej partnera mocy. Harry odetchnął. Rozprowadził moc po całym pomieszczeniu wzmacniając je tak na wszelki wypadek. Obrócił przedramię mężczyzny znakiem do góry. Skupił się na więzi i delikatnie zaczął przeprowadzać przez nią swoją moc. Najpierw rozprowadził pierwszą falę po całym ciele Severusa. Był świadom każdej komórki jego ciała . Czuł pulsujące obok żył strumienie mocy, które rozchodziły się siatką po całym ciele.

-Wygląda na to, że chińczycy mięli rację… -odparł głośno i wprowadził kolejny strumień mocy, kierując go do przedramienia.

-W czym?- zapytał już całkowicie rozluźniony.

-Nie pamiętam jak się to nazywało… jednak całe twoje ciało oplatają jakby żyłki którymi płynie moc. Napisze do Hermiony. Poproszę ją o kilka książek. Może być to klucz do panowania nad mocą oraz do magii bezrózdżkowej… Później ci o tym powiem. Otaczam już mocą Znak…- powiedział spokojnie. Dotarł do ''korzeni'' tatuażu. Wiele cieńszych i grubszych docierało do strumieni energii i się o nie zaczepiało. Obawiał się, że trochę mu to zajmie. Zbliżył się do jednego z cieńszych 'korzonków' odczepił go jednak nie uniknął uszkodzenia kanału mocy. Od razu musnął zranienie o swoją magią i naprawił uszkodzenie. Oderwaną, czarną smugę znaku otulił mocą, oddzielając od ciała towarzysza. Metodycznie oddzielał i naprawiał kolejne połączenia. Szło mu coraz sprawniej. Do jego świadomości dotarło, ze Severus przysnął. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Facet chyba nadrabia wieloletnie zaległości. W końcu został mu do oderwania główny korzeń. On, w odróżnieniu do mniejszych korzonków, obejmował cały strumień. Odetchnął głęboko i zaczął o wiele wolniej. Najpierw oddzielił trzon korzenia i zaczął odrywać po kawałeczku. Na zmianę odrywał i leczył, odrywał i leczył. Skupił się tylko na tej czynności. Stracił świadomość tego co się wokół niego dzieje. Severus obudził się i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Siedział cały napięty i skupiony. Z czoła spłynęła mu stróżka potu. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to się dobrze dla chłopaka skończy. Przedtem nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale bachor wciąż przekonywał, że na pewno SEVERUS jest bezpieczny przy tej operacji. Nic nie wspominał o sobie. Zaczął się niepokoić… Jednak szybko spróbował zepchnąć to uczucie w głąb świadomości by nie zaalarmować i nie wytrącić Gryfona ze skupienia. Odetchnął głęboko i spróbował się znowu rozluźnic. Mroczny znak lekko swędział. Harry połozył dłoń na tatuażu i skupił w niej nieco mocy, którą wysłał do przedramienia mężczyzny. Zaczął powoli unosić dłoń, a swędzenie zaczęło się wzmagać, a czerń odrywać z jego skóry. Patrzył na to zafascynowany. Skóra go mocno zapiekła, a Znak w całości unosił się w powietrzu. Porównanie do chwastu było bardziej celne, chociaż pijawka i kleszcz również się nadawały. Poczucie obecności Pottera zaczęło słabnąć aż nagle zniknęło. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł się potwornie samotny i opuszczony. Twarz Harry'ego odrobinę się rozluźniła. Snape czujac się całkowicie bezradnie podniósł się, usiadł za chłopakiem i przytulił się do jego pleców. Nie próbował nawiązać połaczenia przez wieź. Z jakiegoś powodu Gryfon się z niego wycofał. Wolał nie analizować powodów, bo te które przychodziły mu do głowy, niezbyt mu się podobały. Harry w tym czasie dokładnie zabezpieczył Mroczny znak. Wpuścił do niego odrobinę swojej magii starając się znaleźć połaczenie. Znalazł je. Wytworzył cieniutką nitke mocy i wysłał do źródła czerni. W pewnej chwili jego świadomość znalazła się w innym ciele. Popłynął bezwładnie wraz z krwią. Dotarł do nerek. Zadowolony delikatnie wyszedł z żyły i skierował się ku kanale mocy, czy jak to nazywają chińczycy, Chi. Przerwał strumień w miejscu gdzie krzyżował się z kilkoma innymi. By nie zwrócić na siebie zbytniej uwagi przeniósł się z głownego nurtu na cieńsze strumyczki i zaczął je przecinać. Znów wskoczył do żyły. Długi ból zwróci większą uwagę niż nagłe zakłucie. Nie wiedział w końcu jak ciało odbiera takie zniszczenia. Zaczął cienkie pasmo czarnej energii pobierać do tatuażu. Bardzo delikatnie i powoli. Dopłynął z krwią do płuc. Zachował się tak samo jak w nerkach. Obawiał się, że tu zrobi mniejsze szkody, bo tutaj głównych kanałów było nieco wiecej. Częsć z tych grubszych chociażby ponacinał. Przez chwilę obserwował jak magia niczym dym się w tym miejscu ulatnia. Skierował się teraz do ostatniego interesującego go miejsca-prawej ręki. Już w barku się zatrzymał. Dotarł do wielu skrzyżowań szerokich pasm mocy. Wpadł teraz na inny pomysł. Kilka z mniejszych poprzecinał, grubsze ponacinał. Jednak zrobił to kilka razy. Podpłynął do skrzyżowania strumieni Chi. Zaczął na środku tworzyć kuleczkę z własnej mocy. W końcu rozrosła się ona do takich rozmiarów, że całkowicie zablokowała przepływ. Poczuł nagle niepokój. Skupił się na połaczeniu. Szybko się do niego przeniósł i wyszedł z ciała i znaku. Zacieśnił bariery. Wąż i czaszka zmieniły się w czarną pulsująca kulę. Harry odciął połączenie z Voldemorlem. Zebrał moc wokół czarnej masy i zaczął ją przeszywać własną magią. Skupił się, skoncentrował energie w jednym punkcie i kula wybuchła rozpływając się w powietrzu. Potter odetchnął głęboko. Był wykończony. Dopiero teraz poczuł ciężar i ciepło na plecach. Czyjeś ręce oplatały go w pasie.

-Pokaż…-poprosił. Snape drgnął, odetchnął i puścił.

-Pokaż mi proszę.-powtórzył Gryfon. Mistrz Eliksirów dopiero teraz usłyszał pytanie. Przedtem był zbyt zajęty próbowaniem nie-martwienia się. Wyciągnął przed siebie lewą rękę. Skóra w miejscu po znaku była mocno podrażniona. Severus szybko schował z powrotem rękę. Bez słowa wstał z łóżka i stanął przed Gryfonem. Nieco trzęsącymi się palcami zdjął mu koszulkę ukląkł i zagrał się do rozpinania sprzączki paska.

-Można spytać co ty robisz?- zapytał przypatrując się z zaciekawieniu nietypowej scenie jednak nie zrobił nic by to przerwać.

-Rozbieram cię. To chyba widać, głupi dzieciaku.

-Można wiedzieć po co?- dopytywał, na co profesor prychnął. Odsunął kołdrę i popchnął Harry'ego w stronę poduszek.

-Tym razem to ty idziesz spać.- warknął. Potter już nic na to nie odpowiedział. Grzecznie położył głowę na poduszkach i patrzył z zaciekawieniem na poczynania towarzysza. Ten rozebrał go już prawie całego. Zawahał się nieco przy bokserkach, jednak tylko przez chwile. Opatulił chłopaka kołdrą i odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia.

-Nie chce mi się spać…- wyjęczał nim nauczyciel dotarł do drzwi. Nieco miajło się to z prawdą, ale był gotów jeszcze się pomęczyć by popatrzeć na zmagania Snape'a

-I co ja mam z tym niby zrobić? Masz spac i tyle!

-Ale co ja poradze na to, że nie zasne?- nie dawał za wygraną. Profesor coś burknął pod nosem i skierował się w stronę łóżka. Usiadł na wolnej połowie, tak jak Harry podczas pisania eseju, i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

-Lepiej?

-Minimalnie…-odpowiedział przewracając się na bok by móc patrzeć na mężczyznę. Tak na marginesie-po zdjęciu znaku nie założył z powrotem, koszuli, czego chyba nadal nie zauważył. Severus prychnął rozeźlony, a Harry walczył z uśmiechem cisnącym mu się na usta. Mistrz Eliksirów zdjął spodnie, wszedł do łóżka i odwrócił się do chłopaka plecami.

-Lepiej?- spytał ponownie. Gryfon już nie walczył i uśmiechał się promiennie. Przysunął się do Snape'a i przytulił do jego pleców.

-Teraz tak…-mruknął i ziewnął.

Severus poczuł się w końcu lepiej. Przytłaczające uczucie samotności i wręcz porzucenia nieco zmalało. Przypomniał sobie jakie to było uczucie gdy moc Harry'ego go wypełniała i jego uwaga była skupiona na każdej komórce jego ciała. Przez ułamek sekundy przemknęła mu myśl, jakie byłoby to uczucie, gdyby był w nim nie tylko psychicznie, ale i również fizycznie… Jednak szybko odepchną tę myśl. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na wiezi. Nieświadomie odetchnął z ulgą. Chłopak był spokojny, zadowolony i… wykończony. Skupił się na tym ostatnim i momentalnie zasnął.

***.*.***

Obudzili się równocześnie i równoczesnie otworzyli oczy. Snape zerknął na zegarek. Spali dwie godziny. TYLKO dwie biorąc pod uwagę w jakim stanie był chłopak.

-Już?- sapnął zaskoczony.

-O co chodzi?- zapytał Harry zdziwiony, ale nie tym, że czuje się wyśmienicie, a reakcją profesora.

-Spaliśmy tylko dwie godziny, a patrząc na to jak byłeś wykończony… powinieneś spać minimum do kolacji?

-Skąd wiesz jak bardzo zmęczony byłem? Mówiłem, że nie chce mi się spać.

-Sprawdziłem przez więź.- odpowiedział wciąż zamyślony. Ocucił go widok uśmiechu na twarzy Pottera. Ten przypatrywał mu się chwilę z uwagą.

-Sprawdziłes przez wieź i po tym zasnąłeś?

-Tak.

-Hm… I obudziliśmy się równocześnie…

-Tak.

-Możliwe..., ale to tylko teoria!

-Mówże.

-Możliwe, że wziąłeś na siebie część mojego zmęczenia. Dlatego szybciej doszedłem do siebie, ty od razu zasnałeś, a teraz obudziliśmy się równocześnie.

-Możliwe…-odparł, analizując słowa chłopaka. Jeśli chodzi o intuicje to ma całkiem niezłą z tego co na razie widział. Harry zaczął go głaskać, bez słowa mu się przypatrując.

-Przyszłość, Potter. Chciałeś o niej porozmawiać.-przypomniało się nagle Snape'owi. -I chciałbym wiedzieć jakie kroki już poczyniłeś.-Przypomniał, a chłopak przytaknął.

-Nie mogę już wrócić do wujostwa. Zresztą nawet nie planowałem tam wracać. Ciotka z resztą też była tego świadoma choć nic na ten temat nie wspomniałem.

-Fakt. Mój dom będzie pierwszym miejscem, w którym sprawdzą Śmierciożercy.

-Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak pierwszą rzeczą o jaką chciałbym cię prosić, to byś zatrudnił Zgredka. Tylko oficjalnie, bo ja tego nie mogę zrobić.

-Ta pokraka się nie zgodzi.

-Och zgodził się! Nawet bardzo się ucieszył, gdy go o to zapytałem!

-SŁUCHAM! Zaproponowałeś mu w moim imieniu prace?

-Nie. Zaproponowałem w swoim. Wtedy mi powiedział, że musiałby się wtedy wyprowadzić z zamku, bo uczniom nie wolno mieć w zamku własnych skrzatów. Obiecałem, że porozmawiam o tym z tobą.

-Przemyślę to.

-Dobrze by było go zatrudnić. Nie wiem czy Dumbledore jako pracodawca może wyciągać z niego informacje, czy nie. Nie znam się na tym. Możliwe, że mają jakiś nakaz mówienia właścicielowi o wszystkim co wiedzą jeśli zapyta lub coś w tym rodzaju…

-Może nie dokładnie tak jak mówisz, jednak musza odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania pracodawcy. Zatrudnię go zatem... Ale na twoją odpowiedzialność!

-Oczywiście.-odparł zadowolony i przeszedł do następnego punktu.- Po urodzinach zniknie namiar ministerstwa z mojej różdżki. Teoretycznie. Nie jestem pewien jak wygląda to w praktyce. Chce poprosić Zgredka by wyszukał oferty sprzedaży domów, mieszkań, gospodarstw. Tych mugolskich i czarodziejskich. Możliwe, że będę musiał isć z ciotką do banku. Założyłbym mugolskim konto, a do tego potrzebuje podpisu opiekuna. Wpłaciłbym tam pieniądze i z niego sfinalizował transakcję. Chociaż nie jestem pewien czy nie będzie musiało to być na twoje nazwisko by nikt nie zaczął węszyć. Popytam o to u Gringotta.

-Brzmi nieźle. I co potem? Chcesz tam spędzić wakacje?

-Tak. Możliwe, że nawet dokupić ziemię i mieć jakieś magiczne stworzenia, moglibyśmy też hodować różne rośliny. I tak jak mówiłem, sprzedawać składniki, przydałyby się też one na pewno do twoich eliksirów. Zobaczymy co znajdziemy. W każdym razie bez namiaru będę mógł z tobą spokojnie obłożyć dom barierami.

- A co później?

-Nad tak daleką przyszłością wolę się nie zastanawiać. Jednak wolałbym nie informować o tym Dumbledore'a.

-Czemu? Przecież on stale wychodzi z siebie by chronić twój Złoty Tyłek.

-Wiem. Tym lepiej jeśli będzie wiedzieć jak najmniej osób. Zresztą już mówiłem, ze Dumbledor bawi się w przesuwanie pionków. Chcę zrobić swoje i nie być zamieszany w jego dalsze gierki.

-Gierki? Sądzisz, ze dyrektor tylko gra? Zgłupiałeś Potter? To co według ciebie robi Czarny Pan? Poszturchuje nieco na zachęte?

-Wiem co robi Voldemort. Nieraz widziałem to oczami jego i jego ofiar. Czułem na sobie jego tortury. Jednak patrząc z perspektywy to nie jest jedyny, który tak postępuje. Istnieje też wiele mugolskich polityków, którzy dosłownie likwidują przeciwników. I chyba nie powiesz, że aurorzy nie zachowują się niekiedy jak Śmierciożercy, by zdobyć informacje lub jakaś osoba z Ciemnej Strony wpadnie w ich ręce. Patrząc z boku, mamy dwóch charyzmatycznych polityków o odmiennych poglądach walczacych o poparcie. Dopiero metody Toma zrobiły z niego terrorystę, który zagraża wszystkim. Działania, metody, a nie poglady.

-Od kiedy Potter się taki myślący zrobiłeś? Myślałem, że od tego masz Granger.- Zakpił Snape zaskoczony po raz setny. Harry tylko się uśmiechnął.

-To jak? Odpowiada ci na razie taki plan?- Gdy mężczyzna skinął głową Gryfon wezwał Zgredka. Zrealizowali pierwszą część planu.

***.*.***

Idąc na kolacje Snape wypytał Harry'ego o słowa, o które pytał go Syriusz. Czy mówiąc je był całkowicie poważy. Gdy w końcu chłopak wyjawił mu co takiego powiedział myślał, że bachor żartuje.

-Chcesz mi niby wmówić, że w pewien sposób powiedziałeś pchlarzowi, że jeśli nie zaakceptuje naszej… naszego…związku, to wtedy przestaniesz się z nim zadawać?

-Właściwie tak. Zresztą chyba to całkiem wyraźnie okazałem.

-Potter. To twoja ostatnia rodzina…- Był zaskoczony. Nikt nie wybrał go nigdy przedtem ponad… cokolwiek. A ten dzieciak był gotowy odsunąć ostatniego członka rodziny… I na dodatek już przeszedł z sytuacją do porządku dziennego i błyskawicznie zrobił korektę w swoich planach, a nawet wykorzystał w nich plusy które niesie jego obecność.

-Co to za rodzina, która nie akceptuje mnie i moich wyborów których jestem całkowicie pewien? Już mam taką rodzinę, która uważa mnie za dziwaka, zakałę społeczeństwa, tylko dlatego, że nie mogą zaakceptować, że jestem czarodziejem. Tylko dlatego mnie nienawidzą.

-Jednak Black coś tam próbuje zrobić by nad sobą panować…

-To nie znaczy, że tak od razu wybaczę mu jego słowa. Przesadził.

-Patrząc na część twoich zachowań… Nie wpadnij mi tylko zaraz w samozachwyt, jednak ostatnio w kilku momentach brzmiałeś lub zachowywałeś się jak Ślizgon.- Burknął niechętnie.

-Dziękuję. Widać są jednak realne powody dla których Tiara chciała mnie tak uparcie upchnąć w Slytherinie.- odparł Harry spokojnie jakby wspominał coś oczywistego.

-CO TAKIEGO?- Wrzasnął Snape a Potter zachichotał idąc dalej spokojnie do Wielkiej Sali.

***.*.***

Kolejne dni wygladały podobnie. Harry wstawał o czwartej rano i znikał z komnat Mistrza Eliksirów. Biegał wokół zamku i ćwiczył. Potem brał prysznic i ubierałsię w wiezy Gryffindoru i schodził na śniadanie. Później szedł z Severusem do lochów i skrobał w swoich zeszytach lub pisał eseje. Czasem nawet pomagał w ważeniu eliksirów do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdy Snape przyłapał chłopaka na tym, że nic nie robi tylko go obserwuje. Później obiad i Harry znikał ze Zgredkiem i przeglądał różne nieruchomości, a Postrach Hogwartu miał wreszcie chwilę dla siebie. Kolacja i wracali razem do lochów. Syriusz dwoił się i troił by nie wybuchać i odpowiadać miło na zaczepki Snape'a, który drażniąc go czasami sobie odpuszczał. Widząc to Harry znów z nim rozmawiał przy posiłkach. Pomfrey dokładnie zbadała ich obu po usunięciu Mrocznego Znaku, McGonagall czasem jeszcze prychała i mruczała coś pod nosem. Jednak większość chyba wolała udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło. Tak dni mijały spokojnie i monotonnie, aż do trzydziestego lipca.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

Ranek trzydziestego lipca. Siedzieli jak zwykle w Wielkiej Sali jedząc śniadanie. Wleciały sowy z „Prorokiem Codziennym". Jednak dzisiejszego ranka przybyły dwie sowy więcej. Usiadły na stole przed Harrym i wyciągnęły w jego stronę nóżki z listami. Szybko je odwiązał, poczęstował sowy boczkiem i obie odfrunęły.

-Panie Dyrektorze! List z Hogwartu przysłany przez sowę?- Roześmiał się zdziwiony.

-Wszystko dzieje się automatycznie, chłopcze.

-Nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak jest wysyłanie listów kierowane przez magię.-Odpowiedział, lecz wpatrywał się stale w drugą kopertę. Z Ministerstwa Edukacji… Wyniki SUM'ów.

-No dalej, Potter! Dopiero teraz zwątpiłeś w swoje słowa?- Zakpił Snape by pogonić chłopaka. Zadziałało.

-Oczywiście, że nie!- Odparł od razu nastolatek rozrywając kopertę. Oczy szybko przebiegały po tekście. Od kiedy bachor wszystko tak uważnie czyta! Z poważną miną podał mu pismo. Mistrz Eliksirów pominął urzędową gadkę i spojrzał od razu na wyniki:

Transmutacja: P

Zaklęcia: W

Eliksiry: W

Zielarstwo: P

Historia magii: O

OPCM: W+

ONMS: P

Wróżbiarstwo: N

Astronomia: Z

-Kogo przekupiłeś, Potter? To niemożliwe żebyś miał tak dobre wyniki…

-Mając nad głową Hermionę? Mówiłem, że się uczyłem.

-Taak… niewątpliwie Panna Granger musiała mieć w tym swój wkład…, Ale i tak! Żadnego Trolla! Tylko jeden Nędzny i Okropny! Trzy P, a reszta W! I to nawet jedno z plusem… Z takimi ocenami możesz rywalizować ze swoja przyjaciółką. Możliwe, że te oceny są nawet lepsze…- Snape wciąż wpatrywał się w wyniki z niedowierzaniem a McGonagall i Syriusz pęcznieli z dumy. W tym czasie Harry przeglądał list z Hogwartu.

-Jakie przedmioty chciałbyś kontynuować, Harry?- Spytała nauczycielka transmutacji, której niewiadomego pochodzenia złość minęła jak ręką odjął.

-Pani przyjmuje, od jakiej oceny?

-Od zadawalającego wzwyż. Normalnie przyjmowałam od powyżej oczekiwań, jednak w tym roku byłaby to bardzo mała grupa.

-A na zielarstwo?

-Tak samo.

-W takim razie chciałbym kontynuować transmutację, zielarstwo, eliksiry, zaklęcia, ONMS, OPCM, a z nowych przedmiotów możliwych do wyboru Lecznictwo.

-Harry, czy to nie za dużo? Patrząc na to, że zostałeś mianowany również na prefekta i kapitana drużyny… Możesz nie dać rady.

-Chciałbym zrezygnować z odznaki kapitana drużyny. Ron będzie w tym o niebo lepszy. Jest doskonałym strategiem i kocha quidditcha. Oczywiście nie zamierzam przestać grać. Jednak nie dam rady połączyć nauki, bycia prefektem i kapitanem. –Odparł.-I nie, nie zmienię zdania. Jestem tej decyzji całkowicie pewien. I wolę zrzec się odznaki kapitana niż prefekta.-Dodał szybko widząc minę nauczycielki.

-Dobrze, Panie Potter. Porozmawiam w takim razie z panem Weasley'em.- zgodziła się i wróciła do śniadania.

-Harry…, ale dlaczego nie zrezygnujesz z bycia prefektem? Jasne, jest to zaszczyt…, Ale równie wielkim osiągnięciem jest bycie kapitanem!- Jęczał Black z miną zbitego psa.

-Po pierwsze Syriuszu, to naprawdę nie będę miał czasu. Planuje zdać OWTM'y z wybranych przedmiotów… najlepiej na W. Ewentualnie na P. Zabierze mi to masę czasu. Po drugie, nie czuję się na siłach by poprowadzić drużynę. Zdarza mi się zbyt wiele wypadków. I jako szukający nie pilnuje przebiegu gry. No i po trzecie, nie zamierzam informować wszystkich o mojej więzi z Severusem. Plakietka prefekta ułatwi mi swobodne poruszanie się po zamku bez zbędnych podejrzeń. Nie zamierzam z tego zrezygnować.

-Od kiedy masz takie ambitne plany…? Nie narzucasz na siebie zbyt wiele?- Mruknął Black. Harry westchnął i podał mu kartkę z wynikami.

-Łoł! Słyszałem, co Snape mówił, jednak, co innego zobaczyć to na własne oczy!- Odparł wpatrując się w papier.

-Jak widać, jak się uprę to dam radę. Zresztą ledwo dowiedziałem się, że jestem czarodziejem, a poinformowano mnie, że cały czarodziejski świat oczekuje od jedenastolatka, że pokona czarodzieja, którego boją się nawet nazwać. I to wymyśloną przez niego ksywką! Nie Syriuszu, raczej nie biorę na siebie zbyt dużo.- Po tych słowach zostawił mężczyznę samego z własnymi myślami.

-Panie dyrektorze, Weasley'owie i Hermiona są w Kwaterze Głównej?

-Tak, chłopcze. Czemu pytasz?

-Od początku wakacji nie dostałem od nich żadnego listu, więc się domyśliłem. Chciałbym podpytać Hermionę o kilka mugolskich książek.

-Och, będziesz mógł ją wypytać osobiście!- Odparł Dumbledor wesoło. –Jutro pójdziecie tam z Severusem na obiad! Wszyscy bardzo nalegali. Możecie tam spać i wrócić następnego dnia.- Wyjaśnił. Harry spojrzał na Snape'a badawczo. Oj będzie się działo. Będzie miał ręce pełne roboty…

-Sądzę, że pewnie będzie lepiej, jeśli tam przenocujemy. Patrząc na to ile jest tam osób, będzie się sporo działo i uspokoi się wszystko bardzo późno… Czy zamierza pan powiedzieć o sytuacji innym członkom Zakonu?- Ostatnie pytanie zapytał bardzo cicho.

- Tak. Zamierzasz sam to zrobić?

-Najprawdopodobniej poinformuje wszystkich jutro. Stopniowo. Po powrocie pana poinformuje ile powiedziałem i komu, sir.

-Doskonale, Harry.- Zaaprobował dyrektor. Nie będzie to ani łatwe ani przyjemne… Szczególnie dla Severusa. Gryfon zaczął się zastanawiać jak to wszystko rozegrać.

=Pójdziesz, ze mną, prawda?= Spytał nagle.

+Nie mam wyjścia, Potter.+ Rozbrzmiała burkliwa odpowiedź w jego głowie. =Wiem, że nie masz najmniejszej ochoty tam iść… Doskonale sobie zdaję z tego sprawę. Będzie jutro masa zamieszania=

+ Z rudzielcami zawsze jest zamieszanie+

=Ale jutro będzie większe niż zwykle…=

+A co? Planujesz wparować od razu do kuchni krzycząc 'Ja i Nietoperz jesteśmy parą!'?+.

=Niezła myśl!=. +Ani mi się waż!+ Wrzask Snape'a w głowie od razu poprawił mu humor.

= Najpierw wyjaśnię Ginny, że jestem gejem. Nie musi znać szczegółów. Potem powiem o więzi Ronowi i Hermionie, a pod wieczór może reszcie… Odpowiada taki plan?= Skonsultował się cichcem.

+Mało mnie to obchodzi, Potter. Wszyscy ci ludzie nienawidzą mnie i mi nie ufają. Jak dla mnie może być jednak opcja z wleceniem do kuchni. Apokalipsa w ich wydaniu będzie i tak taka sama.+.

=Severusie….?=.

+Mam złe przeczucia, ale jednak spytam… O co ZNOWU chodzi?+

=A pójdziesz bez czarnej szaty? Możesz iść nawet w krótkim rękawku!=

+Pogięło cię do reszty, Potter!+

=Oj, ale wyobraź sobie ich miny! To by było genialne! Chyba wszyscy by padli na zawał!=

+…+ Harry wyczuł, że Snape zaczął rozważać taką opcję. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Ten argument, z tego, co zauważył, jest dla mężczyzny wyjątkowo kuszący. Ostatnio zadziałał, miał nadzieję, że poskutkuje ponownie. Na ich milczenie nikt nie zwrócił uwagi. Czytali gazetę, rozmawiali… a Syriusz, który normalnie stale go zagadywał, siedział zamyślony. Latanie sześć razy dziennie po schodach na posiłki dało efekty i Łapa chodził już tylko o jednej kuli.

***.*.***

Gdy się obudził rankiem trzydziestego pierwszego lipca, był sam. Harry jak zwykle wyszedł o czwartej pobiegać i wykonać masę innych ćwiczeń. Wstał i poszedł do łazienki. Odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem. Czekając aż poleci ciepła zaczął się golić i umył zęby. Otworzył szafkę i dostrzegł skrytą w kącie zakurzoną fiolkę. Spojrzał na nią w zamyśleniu. Chwycił ją i zaczął obracać w palcach. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go para, którą dostrzegł skraplająca się na lustrze. Spod prysznica leciał już wrzątek. Ustawił odpowiednią temperaturę. Sięgną po szklankę i nalał do niej nieco szamponu, po czym dodał do niego kilka kropel zapomnianego przez niego eliksiru. Wszedł pod prysznic, zostawiając mieszankę obok. Cały się umył. W końcu przykręcił wodę, że leciał cienkim strumieniem i sięgnął po szklankę. Przez chwilę jeszcze wpatrywał się w półprzeźroczystą niebieską ciecz. „Co ty głupcze wyprawiasz…?" Zapytał sam siebie nabierając nieco w palce i wcierając w mokre włosy. Nie wiedzieć, czemu czuł się jak idiota myjąc dokładnie tym eliksirem włosy. Odkręcił znowu mocniej wodę i spłukał pianę. Wyszedł spod prysznica i dokładnie cały się wytarł. Poszedł do pokoju i założył tradycyjnie czarne bokserki, skarpetki i spodnie. Wziął ręcznik i zaczął wycierać włosy. Potem je rozczesał, a z racji tego, że wciąż nie były suche, znów sięgnął po ręcznik. Powtarzał to kilka razy. Na zmianę rozczesywał i suszył je ręcznikiem zły, że jeszcze całkowicie nie wyschły. W końcu wściekły rzucił ręcznik w kąt. Rozczesał po raz setny czarne pasma i chwycił za różyczkę. Ciepły strumień powietrza szybko dał upragniony efekt. Zły od samego rana wszedł do łazienki i stanął przed lustrem. Eliksir naprawił i odżywił, zniszczone oparami włosy. Teraz były minimalnie grubsze, bardziej sypkie i błyszczące. Po prostu mocniejsze. Już nie wyglądały na przetłuszczone. Chwili oglądał efekty, po czym walnął się dłonią w czoło. „Zachowuje się niczym jakaś głupia nastolatka przed randką czy tylko mi się tak zdaje? I o zgrozo! Strojąca się dla Pottera!" Pomyślał załamany. „Chwila!" Oprzytomniał. „Mi wcale nie zależy na aprobacie bachora! Planuje wyzbyć się części populacji Gryfonów, w dużej mierze Weasley'ów, poprzez sprowokowaną śmierć naturalną w postaci zawału! Tak! Dokładnie tak! Wszystko ze mną w porządku!" Zaczął się pocieszać. Usatysfakcjonowany takim wytłumaczeniem wyszedł z łazienki i otworzył szafę. Miał do wyboru… Czarną koszulkę lub bezrękawnik….Czarny. Lub koszulę. Czarną. Może też założyć czarny bezrękawnik, a na niego rozpiętą, czarną, koszulę… Przez ułamek sekundy pojawił mu się przed oczami strój, jaki miał Harry pierwszy raz po kupieniu nowych ciuchów. Zerknął na komodę. Jeśli będzie miał podwinięte rękawy koszuli tak jak chłopak, to brak Mrocznego Znaku raczej zaostrzy reakcje rudzielców, prawda? Spojrzał znowu na nieco… ciemną zawartość szafy i znowu spojrzał na komodę. W końcu chodzi mu tylko o jak najwięcej zawałów! Podszedł do komody i otworzył najniższą szufladę. Miał tam kilka rzeczy, które nosił sam nie pamięta już, kiedy lub kupił diabli wiedzą, po co lub dlaczego. Nie sądził, że kiedyś do niej sięgnie… Wyciągnął z niej białą koszulę. Założył ją. Włożył w spodnie, po czym nieco wyciągnął by się ułożyła w odpowiednio 'luzacki' sposób. Podwinął rękawy i podciągnął nad łokcie. Wziął czarną skórzaną torbę na ramię, którą zwykle brał, gdy szedł zebrać składniki. Z zewnątrz wyglądała normalnie jednak przednia kieszeń miała przegródki na fiolki. Do drugiej zwykle wkładał ścięte rośliny lub inne zebrane składniki. Nie miał w zwyczaju wychodzenia nigdzie bez odpowiedniego zabezpieczenia w mikstury. Teraz również nie zamierzał zmieniać tego zwyczaju. Po chwili zastanowienia zabrał spory zapas Eliksiru uspakajającego, Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, Przeciwkrwotoczny, Pieprzowy, Veritaserum i Przeciwbólowy. Spakował jeszcze jeden zestaw ubrań. Założył buty i przerzucając torbę przez ramię wyszedł z komnat na śniadanie.

***.*.***

Po biegu wokół zamku wykonał serie ćwiczeń i na koniec znów wrócił do biegu. Przebiegał obok szklarni, gdy zobaczył jak nauczycielka zielarstwa wychodzi z jednej z nich i zamyka drzwi na klucz.

-Pani Profesor!- Zawołał i podbiegł do kobiety.

-Harry! Zaskoczyłeś mnie!- Odpowiedziała śmiejąc się.

-Dzień dobry Pani profesor. Mam do Pani jedno pytanie…

-Słucham. Z chęcią udzielę ci odpowiedzi, jeśli będę umiała.

-Czy mógłbym pani w czymś pomóc przy roślinach? Chciałbym sobie powtórzyć cześć materiału, nabrać wprawy, nauczyć się czegoś nowego… Chciałbym nie mieć problemu z lecznictwem, pomogłoby mi to w eliksirach no i chciałbym poradzić sobie z OWTM'em z zielarstwa lepiej niż z sumami… Wiec, czy byłaby możliwość…?- Zapytał robiąc błagającą minę.

-Och bardzo chętnie przyjmę twoją pomoc! Na pewno ci się przyda, tak jak mówisz!- Szczebiotała uradowana kobieta. Poklepała go po ramieniu i zadowolona zaczęła iść z nim w kierunku zamku.

-A, jaką ocenę dostałeś z sumów? Wiesz, chciałabym wiedzieć o ile chciałbyś się poprawić.-Dopytywała.

-P? -Odparł niepewnie.

-Och, tyle chcesz dostać z OWTM'ów?

-Nie… Tyle dostałem z Sumów… -odparł nieco zawstydzony.

-To wspaniały wynik! Ale oczywiście i tak serdecznie zapraszam do szklarni. Po śniadaniu ci odpowiada?

-Oczywiście! Tak będzie najlepiej! Co prawda możliwe, że będę musiał wrócić do zamku… Nie wiem jak zareaguje wieź na tak długą rozłąkę… Rozumie Pani… Zaklęcie się jeszcze nie ustabilizowało. Jednak musimy próbować coraz dłuższych przerw… Mi to nic nie robi, jednak Severus karany jest olbrzymim bólem…- zaczął się plątać. Kobieta spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

-Wszystko się ułoży. Sądzę, że właściwie Sevciu nie mógł trafić lepiej. Nawet, jeśli większość osób nie będzie potrafiła tego zaakceptować lub zrozumieć. Jesteś silnym chłopcem. Nie ugniesz się łatwo i widać, ze już się o niego troszczysz. Na dodatek masz jeszcze charyzmę. A twoja sława dodatkowo może ci pomóc. Jeden zdecydowany sprzeciw, jedno twoje słowo i zostawią go w spokoju. No i jeszcze Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać… Dobrze, że ma partnera, który może stawić mu czoło. Minerwa złości się, bo uważa to za nieprzyzwoite. Związek nauczyciela z uczniem. I to z inicjatywy ucznia! Ha! Ha! W końcu to nasza kotka przełknie!- Pocieszyła go śmiejąc się myśląc o McGonagall. Harry również się uśmiechnął. Pomogła mu.

-Dziękuję Pani profesor. Za to, że Pani we mnie wierzy i nie potępia. Bardzo dziękuje…- powiedział cicho z uśmiechem, szczerze wdzięczny. Kobieta potargała go tylko po włosach i poszła w swoją stronę.

***.*.***

Harry wszedł z torbą na ramieniu do Wielkiej Sali, w doskonałym humorze. Snape spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Gryfona w ciemnozielonej koszulce. Może on również planował pomóc Weasley'om zejść na zawał? Gdy chłopak go dostrzegł, zaczął szczerzyć się jak głupi. Mistrz Eliksirów udał, że tego nie zauważył oraz nie poczuł na sobie oceniającego wzroku chłopaka, i dalej czytał gazetę. Ciepło, które rozeszło się po jego ciele zrzucił na działanie pitej przez niego kawy. Harry stanął za nim. Oplótł go ramieniem na wysokości barków i założył za ucho kosmyki opadające mu na twarz.

-Świetnie wyglądasz… Miałem rację. Zejdą wszyscy na zawał…-powiedział mu chłopak do ucha i pocałował w szyję. Snape ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się od zareagowania. Chłopak w tym czasie przesunął dłońmi po okrytej koszulą piersi. Odpiął dwa pierwsze guziki, które profesor machinalnie zapiął podczas ubierania. Przesunął opuszkami palców po odsłoniętej skórze zostawiając gorący ślad na skórze. –Idealnie…- szepnął i wplótł palce wolnej ręki w jego włosy i zaczął je przeczesywać wciąż go nie puszczając.

-Potter… nazwałeś Mroczny Znak magiczną pijawką. Pozbyłem się jej dzięki tobie. Jak mam się teraz pozbyć innej magicznej pijawki, czyli twojej osoby? -Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby wciąż wpatrując się w gazetę.

-Wiesz… Coś za coś. Sądzę, że ta obecna pijawka jest mniej szkodliwa i uciążliwa…

-No nie jestem taki pewny…-mruknął bardziej do siebie.

-Cóż… Wątpię by Mroczny Znak dawał ci… przyjemność.-Ostatnie słowo wyszeptał do ucha i polizał skórę tuż za nim. Gdzieś za plecami wyczuł drżenie. Zerknął w tamtą stronę. McGonagall uparcie patrzyła w swój talerz zaciskając rękę na widelcu aż zbielały jej knykcie. Drżenie, które wyczuł pochodziło z aury kobiety, która drżała i pulsowała intensywną, niemal krwistą, czerwienią. Harry jeszcze tylko cmoknął towarzysza nieco poniżej ucha, gdzie niegdyś zrobił malinkę i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Odstawił torbę na ziemię i nalał sobie herbaty.

-Panie dyrektorze, kiedy mamy świstoklik?

-Zaraz po śniadaniu.

-Oj, to chyba lepiej bym nie jadł za dużo! Skoro tak szybko trafię w ręce Pani Weasley- zażartował Harry jednak sięgnął po tosty i dżem. Na myśl o ty, co go czeka czuł lekkie zdenerwowanie. Spojrzał na Snape'a. Siedział z pozoru swobodnie i czytał gazetę popijając raz po raz kawę. Jednak talerz mężczyzny był pusty i czysty. Spojrzał na jego aurę. Zmieszana była z tylu kolorów, że ciężko było mu określić jej znaczenie. Tym bardziej, że widział tylko niewiele kolorów i nie był zbyt pewny ich znaczenia. Jednak stwierdził, że i profesor jest nieco niespokojny. Rozejrzał się po stole. Dostrzegł lekką sałatkę z kurczakiem. Sięgnął po nią i nałożył sporo na talerz mężczyzny.

-Co ty, znowu wymyślasz Potter!- Krzyknął, zaskoczony.

-Nie możesz funkcjonować tylko na kawie do obiadu. Nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli powiesz, ze jesteś głodny. Potem nie będziemy wiedzieli, czy ból żołądka spowodowany jest przez więź czy uszkodzeniem przez kawę.-Powiedział stanowczo.

-Nie będziesz mi matkował Potter!

-Weasley'owie i inne osoby, które tam będą, gdy dowiedzą się o magicznej więzi między nami będą chcieli coś o niej wiedzieć.

-No i? Co to ma do rzeczy?- Zapytał, wściekle mrużąc oczy. Próbując zabić jedzącego chłopaka spojrzeniem.

-Jak nie zjesz to może mi się wymsknąć parę nieprawdziwych faktów na temat wymagań więzi lub jej skutków… Albo to, że nie jesz mogę potraktować na równi z omijaniem posiłku.-Odparł spokojnie.

-Od kiedy, Harry, zrobiłeś się taki ślizgoński…?- Spytał zaskoczony Syriusz. Chłopak patrzył jak Snape ze wściekłością wbija widelec w sałatę.

-Zawsze byłem. Tylko teraz zwróciłeś na to uwagę, bo szukasz różnic w moim zachowaniu, które mogłyby wynikać z więzi. Nie trafiłem do Slytherinu tylko, dlatego że nie chciałem.

-Co takiego?- Zapytali równocześnie Łapa i Opiekunka Gryffindoru.

-Severusie, spokojnie. Ten kurczak już nie żyje. Sałata także nie ucieknie ci z talerza. – Powiedział i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział na pytanie.- Tiara chciała mnie przydzielić do Slytherinu. Jednak z racji tego, że powtarzałem ciągle 'tylko nie Slytherin', poddała się i trafiłem do Gryffindoru.

-Ale cała twoja rodzina była od zawsze Gryfonami!- Krzyknął zaskoczony, Black.

-A twoja w Ślizgonami. I co z tego? Właściwie tiara chciała zrobić mnie ślizgonem, bo według niej pasowałem do każdego domu. Stwierdziła, że Slytherin pomaga osiągnąć wielkość i próbowała mnie przekonać bym zmienił zdanie.- Na to oświadczenie żadne z nich już się nie odezwało.

-Potter, jako Krukon. Phi! To byłaby chyba nawet większa kpina niż Potter, jako Ślizgon!- Zakpił Snape po przełknięciu z trudem wielkiej porcji sałatki.

-Naprawdę? Nawet widząc wczoraj, na własne oczy, moje wyniki sumów?- Zapytał z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Mężczyzna burknął coś pod nosem i dalej męczył sałatkę.

-Możemy już iść?- Spytał Dumbledore'a jakieś piętnaście minut później.

-Prawie.-Powiedział Harry. Nalał do swojej filiżanki herbaty i zamienił z pustą Severusa. Ten przeniósł pełen nienawiści wzrok z ostatnich listków sałaty i kawałka pomidora, na chłopaka. –Cukru?- Spytał widząc miażdżące spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Snape szybko zjadł resztę tego, co miał na talerzu, wypił duszkiem herbatę i wstał od stołu.

-Oczywiście, że możemy już iść, Albusie.- Warknął i poszedł w stronę Sali Wejściowej.

-Jeszcze nigdy Severus nie zjadł tak grzecznie zdrowego śniadania!- Odparł zadowolony dyrektor głosem przepełnionym czymś na kształt mieszanki dumy i zadowolenia. „Niemal niczym ojciec lub dziadek" Zachichotał w myślach Harry i pośpieszył do wyjścia.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział 10

Świstoklik przeniósł ich prosto na Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore został w zamku. Miejsce było tak samo obskurne jak przedtem. Powybijanych szyb nikt nie wymienił, a odór stojących przy ścianach śmieci był potwornie intensywny przez panujący upał. Ruszyli między domy z numerami jedenaście i trzynaście. Z czarnych drzwi odeszła już prawie cała farba odsłaniając zniszczone drewno. Snape stuknął różdżką w drzwi. Rozległ się dźwięk przeskakującego zamka i zsuwanych łańcuchów.

-Poczekaj.- Zatrzymał mężczyznę nim ten otworzył drzwi. Oparł dłoń na jego piersi, wspiął się na palce i czule pocałował w usta.

-Potter, to nie czas ani miejsce na wygłupy.

-Wiem. Jednak musiałem to zrobić, bo nie wiem jak będzie wyglądała sytuacja, gdy przekroczymy te drzwi. Możliwe, że będą chcieli nas nieco od siebie odseparować. Niewiele to da, poza tym, że zje to trochę naszego czasu… Nie wiem, co mogą wymyślić. Zbyt wiele możliwości.- Odparł przeczesując czarne długie pasma. Westchnął, odwrócił się do drzwi i je otworzył. Weszli do przedpokoju i bardzo ostrożnie zamknęli drzwi. Cicho skierowali się do kuchni.

-HARRY!- Usłyszał wrzask Hermiony, gdy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia. Zamknął oczy, które nagle go zapiekły. W tej chwili dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję. Schował twarz w burzy brązowych włosów, chroniąc równocześnie oczy. Do kuchni wszedł Snape i momentalnie zrobiło się cicho. Zachichotał w myślach. Pierwsza ocknęła się Hermiona.

-Dzień dobry, Profesorze… Harry, co się stało z twoimi okularami?- Spytała, gdy spojrzała na niego raz jeszcze.

-Nie potrzebowałem ich. Chociaż teraz zaczynam wątpić…

+Co z tobą?+ Spytał profesor siadając przy stole. Maska na jego twarzy nie miała żadnej skazy.

=Aury. Pierwszy raz jestem w pomieszczeniu gdzie jest tylu ludzi. Zabolało.= Odpowiedział. Snape niemal niedostrzegalnie skinął głową. Gryfon powoli przestawał mrużyć oczy i przyzwyczajać się do migającej tęczy.

-Harry, kochaneczku! Zjesz coś? Mizerny jak zawsze! –Podbiegła do niego Pani Weasley i uściskała.

-Jesteśmy po śniadaniu. Domyślam się, że spodziewaliście się nas nieco później…

-Oj daj spokój! Siadaj! Zaraz dam ci coś do jedzenia!

-Właściwie to… Ginny? Moglibyśmy porozmawiać? Oczywiście, jeśli skończyłaś jeść.- Zapytał zdenerwowany. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, skinęła głową i wstała.

-Potter.- Zatrzymał go w miejscu głos profesora. Zabrał z jego wyciągniętej dłoni fiolkę. +Uspakajający+ Usłyszał jeszcze w myślach odpowiedź na niezbadane pytanie. Skinął głową i wyszedł z Weasley'ówną.

***.*.***

Weszli za pierwsze napotkane na piętrze drzwi. Sypialnia. Spojrzał na Ginny. Była czerwona niczym piwonia. Westchnął. Tego mu brakowało, by dziewczyna myślała, diabli wiedzą, co. Pomieszczenie, do którego ją zaciągnął było nieco sugestywne. Chociaż obawiał się, że schowek na miotły budziłby w niej takie same skojarzenia.

-Usiądź proszę.-Powiedział. Usiadła. Zdenerwowany podrapał się w tył głowy.- Proszę, nie mów nic dopóki nie skończę. I… chyba lepiej wypij łyka tego…- dodał i wyciągnął przed siebie fiolkę.

-Harry…, o co chodzi?- Spytała patrząc niepewnie na eliksir.

-Chcę ci powiedzieć coś bardzo… Osobistego. I obawiam się nieco twojej reakcji…

-Nie masz się, czego bać.- Przerwała mu pewnie.- Widzę, że jesteś bardzo zdenerwowany, więc to pewnie coś ważnego. Po prostu powiedz.

-Jestem gejem.- Powiedział bardzo szybko od razu, gdy Ginny skończyła mówić.

-S-słucham?

-Jestem gejem. Odkryłem to w te wakacje… -powiedział wolniej wpatrując się w podłogę.

-Poznałeś kogoś?

-Nie do końca. Ale zobaczyłem pewną znajomą mi osobę umierającą i…. Zachowasz to na razie dla siebie?- Zapytał, a dziewczyna przytaknęła.- Zobaczyłem tę osobę umierającą… To było jak uciekłem od Dursley'ów do Hogwartu, bo nie panowałem nad magią, która zaczęła we mnie dojrzewać… no i jak zobaczyłem go w takim stanie… Nic fizycznie mu nie było, ale powoli umierał. Wpadłem w szał. Wysadzając połowę okien w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, kazałem Dumbledore'owi powiedzieć jak mu pomóc… On podał nazwę zaklęcia. Zaklęcia do nawiązanej magicznej więzi. I… Ja nie zawahałem się ani na moment i nadal tego nie żałuję. Zawiązałem z nim magiczną więź. Dumbledor podał tylko jej nazwę… To było jakby on powiedział tylko 'zaklęcie tarczy', a ja odpowiedział mu Protego. Zrobiłem to sam… instynktownie…Intuicyjnie. Nie zrobiłbym tego dla każdego… I on teraz żyje. I chce się nim zaopiekować, bronić go. Dodatkowo ta więź pomogła mi zapanować nad wybuchami magii…- plątał się mówiąc. W końcu spojrzał w górę. Ginny siedziała na łóżku, uśmiechała się delikatnie, a z jej oczu płynęły łzy. –Ginny, ja… Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra… Kocham cię. Ale jak siostrę. Jesteście dla mnie rodziną, której nigdy nie miałem. Wiem, że mogę ci ufać…, Ale jesteś dla mnie rodziną. Młodszą szaloną siostrzyczką… Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zranić.- Powiedział klękając naprzeciwko niej.

-Ja… ja… dziękuje, że mówisz mi to, jako pierwszej…

-No… Przed tobą dowiedzieli się ci nauczyciele, co zostali w Hogwarcie…I Syriusz, który również był w zamku. Musieli wiedzieć.

-Powiedz mi… Znam go?

-Tak…

-Kto to?

-Eee… Do tego lepiej łyknij eliksir…- zaproponował, a dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi w zamyśleniu. Jednak wypiła łyk z flakonika.

-Więc?- Ponagliła go.

-Ale… Postarasz się nie być uprzedzona, myśleć stereotypami i tak jak zwykle o nim no i… postarasz się zachować spokój?

-Zaczynam się bać… To chyba nie jest Voldemort?

-Nie! Coś ty! To…

-To…?

-Snape.

-Snape?

-Proszę, bądź spokojna!

-Harry, ja jestem spokojna, to ty jesteś kłębkiem nerwów…

-Tak, Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów.

-Ale jaja…- sapnęła tylko.

-Haha… to fakt. A pomyśl, jakie jaja będą, gdy będę przekazywał tę informacje Ronowi! O reakcję Hermiony się nie martwię. Jednak będziemy musieli powiedzieć osobą, które mają z nami najbliższy kontakt, czyli… raczej wszystkimi na dole. Twoja mama zareaguje raczej podobnie do Rona… No i kilka innych osób z Zakonu…

-Kiedy zamierzasz im powiedzieć?

-Nie wiem. Dzisiaj. Najpierw Ronowi i Hermionie, potem jakoś reszcie.

-To będzie Armagedon… Nietoperz ma więcej eliksiru?- Szepnęła, wciąż lekko zaszokowana.

-Nie wiem. Pewnie ma… Może lepiej zejdziemy już zanim Ronaldowi przyjdą do głowy jakieś dziwne pomysły?- Zaproponował. Ginny przytaknęła i wstała powoli z łóżka.

-Ginny… Dziękuje.- Szepnął jeszcze tylko tuż przed drzwiami

***.*.***

-No nareszcie brachu!- Wrzasnął Ron plując dookoła jajecznicą.-Opowiadaj! Co u ciebie! Nic nie pisałeś.

-Mówisz tak jakbyś zasypywał mnie tonami listów, a ja nie odpisywałem!- Odparł siadając w bezpiecznej odległości. Ginny obeszła stół. Mijając Snape'a położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i lekko ścisnęła. Severus zmarszczył zaskoczony brwi i spojrzał na nią, a ta się tylko uśmiechnęła. Nikt inny nie zauważył tego.

- Nie mogliśmy pisać! Od samego początku tu byliśmy. Zapędzili nas do zdejmowania głów skrzatów. Wrzucaliśmy je do jednego z pomieszczeń w piwnicy. Ohyda, wierz mi..

-Ronaldzie Weasley! Przestań gadać i daj mówić Harry'emu! Więc, Harry? Co robiłeś? I jak wyniki sumów?- Przerwała rudzielcowi Hermiona.

-Wiecie, jacy są mugole, z którymi mieszkałem. Nienawidzą magii i moich rodziców. We mnie zaczęła dojrzewać moc, wiec, gdy prawie wysadziłem dom w powietrze przy tekstach wykrzykiwanych przez ciotkę tradycyjnie od siedemnastu lat, spakowałem się, jestem gejem i uciekłem do Hogwartu. -Powiedział szybko, streszczając całą historie. Ginny zahamowała wybuch śmiechu, a Snape przypatrywał mu się badawczo uśmiechając ironicznie.

-Zaraz…-mruknęła Hermiona.- Jak to mieszkałeś? Czemu w czasie przeszłym? To wciąż twoja rodzina i opiekunowie! Uciekłeś od nich do Hogwartu? Harry! To było bardzo lekkomyślne z twojej strony!

-Mówię w czasie przeszłym, bo już z nimi więcej nie będę mieszkać. I może mój manewr był ryzykowny, ale nie miałem wyjścia. Prawie wysadziłem dom w powietrze, a ciotka mnie wtedy jeszcze nie rozzłościła. Mogłem ich zabić. Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje. Minuta dłużej w tamtym domu i mogło się to źle skończyć. Mogłem jeszcze wyprowadzić się rankiem, a chyba lepiej uciekać pod osłoną nocy, prawda?

-I tak było to bardzo lekkomyślne.

-Użyłem wszystkich środków, jakich mogłem by zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo. Nic więcej nie mogłem zrobić i nie mogłem czekać. Zresztą to było prawie tydzień temu.- Uciął temat.

-A jak wyniki sumów? Wiesz już, co chcesz kontynuować?

-Transmutacje, zaklęcia, eliksiry, zielarstwo, OPCM, ONMS, lecznictwo. Zostałem prefektem, być kapitanem drużyny nie chciałem.

-Oh, Harry! To bardzo dużo przedmiotów! Zamierzasz z nich wszystkich zdawać egzaminy.

-Wiem, jednak nie zamierzam zrezygnować. Już napisałem wszystkie eseje. Nim przyszły wyniki miałem nawet zaczęte z Historii magii i wróżbiarstwa. Pisałem by zająć się czymś związanym z magią u Dursley'ów…

-Zaraz… to znaczy, że ty… to niemożliwe, prawda? To by znaczyło, że zdobyłeś W z eliksirów…- zaczął jąkać się Ron.

-No… dostałem W. Zawaliłem tylko Historie i wróżbiarstwo.- Gdy to powiedział Ronowi nieco zrzedła mina.

-A, co dostałeś z reszty przedmiotów?

-Z z astronomii. Z opieki, zielarstwa i transmutacji dostałem P. Z zaklęć i eliksirów W, a W+ z obrony.

-Łał, to świetne wyniki Harry! Jednak OWTM'y są o wiele trudniejsze. To, że nie uczyłeś się zbytnio przez cały rok, a rzuciłeś się do nauki tuż przed egzaminami… Taka strategia nie zadziała przy OWTM'ach.

-Hermi! Musimy rozmawiać o egzaminach w czasie wakacji?- Wyjęczał, Ron.

-Buhahahahaha!- Wybuchnęła śmiechem Ginny trzymając się za brzuch i wycierając łzy rozbawienia.

-A ciebie, co tak śmieszy?- Warknął rudzielec urażony.

-Chłopcy! Co jej zrobiliście?- Krzyknęła Pani Weasley do bliźniaków.

-My?..

-…Nic!- Krzyknęli urażeni, co wzmogło rozbawienie ich siostry. Kącik ust Snape'a niebezpiecznie drgał, a Harry siedział szczerząc się jak głupi.

-hahaha! Hermiona…Hahaha.. Umiesz… hihihihi… powtórzyć. To. Co. Powiedział. Harry… HAhaha. Ale chodzi mi o to, co….hahaha powiedział! Ha! Gdy zapytaliście go, co robił. HAAAA hahahaha…- wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna wciąż trzęsąc się ze śmiechu.

-Em… Wiecie, jacy są mugole, u których mieszkam. Nienawidzą magii…. Hm… We mnie zaczęła dojrzewać moc, wiec, gdy prawie wysadziłem dom w powietrze… przy tekstach wykrzykiwanych przez ciotkę tradycyjnie od siedemnastu lat,…. Spakowałem się, jestem gejem i uciek…-przerwała nagle.

-Jesteś gejem!?- Krzyknęła zaskoczona, a Ginny zleciała z krzesła wyjąc ze śmiechu.

-Tak.- Po jego odpowiedzi w kuchni zapadła cisza, pomijając wycie dziewczyny turlającej się po podłodze. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego zaskoczeni.

-Em… Harry… A, bo widzisz…- zaczął Ron cały czerwony na twarzy.

-Nie, nie interesujesz mnie. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, NIC więcej.- Zapewnił, a chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

-To świetnie się składa!...-Zaczął Fred.

-… Mamy w swoich gadżetach ciekawy wynalazek…

-…, który mógłbyś przetestować w łóżku…

-…na swoim kochanku.- Mówili bliźniacy na zmianę. Kątem oka Potter dostrzegł, że Snape zbladł.

-Zresztą stworzyliśmy katalog i rozpoczynamy profesjonalną sprzedaż wysyłkową!

-Pokażemy ci! I zapoznamy cię z gadżetami, które odkryliśmy przypadkiem…

-… albo nie dopuściliśmy jeszcze do sprzedaży. Mógłbyś przeprowadzić trochę testów w szkole!

-Jasne! Z wielką chęcią! Co odkryliście przypadkiem?

-No cóż… Na przykład taką maść.

-A, co ona robi?

-Ach możesz to wypróbować na swoim kochanku!- Zawołał uradowany Georg.

-Odrobina w czułym miejscu i twardnieje na długo!

-Na jak długo?

-Dziesięć, Chyba.- Mruknął Fred,

-Dziesięć, czego? Minut?

-Dojść…

-Ani mi się ważcie zabierać to do szkoły!- Wrzasnął wkurzony Snape zrywając się z miejsca. Ginny znów zgięła się wpół ze śmiechu.

-Dość tego!- Krzyknęła Pani Weasley- Wynocha z kuchni! Goście przyjdą w porze obiadu. Do tej pory jazda z kuchni! – Zaczęła ich wyganiać. Harry wziął torbę z rzeczami i udał się za resztą.

-Zaraz przyjdę- rzuciło przyjaciół, gdy byli na piętrze i udał się za odchodzącym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Zapadła cisza. W końcu doszli do końca korytarza. Severus wszedł do pokoju po lewej. Chłopak szybko wskoczył za nim.

-Czego chcesz.- Burknął Ślizgon.

-Wiedzieć, gdzie będę spał. To chyba oczywiste.

-Zamierzasz spać tutaj ze mną!

-Oczywiście. Noce są tylko i wyłącznie dla nas. To jest czas, który uważam za oczywisty, że jesteśmy razem.

-Nie ma mowy! Będziemy na TYM SAMYM piętrze! To wystarczy! Daj mi, chociaż jedną spokojną noc!

-Nie jestem pewny czy to dob…

-To jest WYŚMIENITY pomysł, a teraz się wynoś!

-Masz jeszcze jedną buteleczkę eliksiru uspakajającego? Ginny przyjęła tą wiadomość bez problemu. I wie, że jestem z tobą. Jednak Ron będzie potrzebował raczej całej dawki. –Poprosił. Snape dał mu kolejną buteleczkę i wypchnął za drzwi.

***.*.***

Wszedł do salonu. Czekali już na niego przyjaciele, bliźniacy i Ginny.

-Właściwie jest coś, o czym muszę wam powiedzieć.- Powiedział, po przekroczeniu progu.

-Eee… Jeszcze coś? Brachu, nie za dużo rewelacji jak na jeden tydzień z życia?- Zapytał Ron próbując żartować.

-Ron… To dla mnie bardzo ważne. I wpływa na całe moje życie. Dlatego chciałem was o tym poinformować…Na razie, z tu obecnych wie tylko Ginny. Lepiej usiądźcie. - Powiedział. Wymienili między sobą zdziwione spojrzenia, ale spełnili jego prośbę. Gdy tylko otworzył usta by cos powiedzieć, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do pomieszczenia wszedł Lupin.

-Remus!- Krzyknął zaskoczony Harry i rzucił mu się na szyję.

-Harry! Dobrze cię widzieć! Co tu tak cicho?- Spytał uściskawszy chłopaka.

-Ja… Rozmawiałeś z Syriuszem?

-Nie. Napisał mi tylko, że będziesz miał mi coś ważnego do powiedzenia…

-No to świetnie się składa. Może usiądziesz? Właśnie chciałem o tym powiedzieć…- powiedział. Wilkołak przyjrzał mu się badawczo. Skinął głową i usiadł na kanapie między Ronem, a Hermioną.

-Lepiej to wypij.-Podał przyjacielowi pełną fiolkę. Chłopak był tak zdziwiony, że nie protestował.- Mam jeszcze połowę dawki. Ktoś chętny?- Gdy reszta zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy zaczął mówić.

-Jak już mówiłem, moja magia zaczęła dojrzewać, stałem się zagrożeniem dla wujostwa, wiec uciekłem do Hogwartu po pomoc i jestem gejem. To są w skrócie informacje, które zdążyłem przekazać, Remusie…- spojrzał na niego, a ten przytaknął mu i przypatrywał się w zamyśleniu.- To jest jednak początek informacji. Przyleciałem do zamku i wparowałem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Tam… Umierała jedna osoba. Nie od ran. Tylko po prostu uciekało z niej życie no i ja… Wysadziłem połowę okien w skrzydle i zażądałem od dyrektora odpowiedzi jak mu pomóc…

-Zażądałeś?- Krzyknęła zdziwiona Hermiona.

-Tak. Wysadziłem połowę okien, a i tak to nie była jeszcze utrata panowania z mojej strony. W każdym razie wpadłem w furię. Dumbledor podał nazwę zaklęcia, a ja je po prostu użyłem. Instynktownie. Dyrektor nie powiedział mi jak je użyć. Po prostu to zrobiłem. I ten mężczyzna… Przeżył. Jednak chodzi o to, co to było za zaklęcie. Byłem świadomy tego, co robie. I żeby nie było niejasności-nie zrobiłbym tego dla każdego. Choć wiem, ze zaraz możecie mi to zasugerować. Ja WIEM, jestem pewny, że to, że rzuciłem to zaklęcie zależało od tego, na kogo je rzucam..

-Harry, jakie to było zaklęcie?- Zapytał Lupin.

-No… Elfickie. Zawiązuje ona więź między dwoma osobami. Jest ona taka jak między towarzyszami w wypadku magicznych stworzeń. A nawet potrafi być silniejsza i głębsza. To zależy ode mnie.

-Masz towarzysza? –Wyszeptał zaskoczony Lupin.

-Tak.

-Kim on jest?

-To Severus Snape.- Odpowiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie. W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza.

- Zaraz… Towarzyszem, czyli kim właściwie…- zapytał Ron próbując przetrawić informacje.

-Partnerem.

-CO? Jesteście z Tłustowłosym dupkiem parą!- Wrzasnął rudzielec. Wazon w kącie pokoju został rozsadzony i rozsypał się w drobny mak. Hermiona pisnęła przerażona.

-Sorki. Severus potrzebuje mojej obecności, a on uspakaja mnie i moją magię. Jeśli nikt go nie wyzywa od dupków, nie atakuje, nie zagraża mu w żaden sposób, to nie mam już wybuchów magii, zmian nastrojów, nie chodzę wiecznie nabuzowany. Właściwie nigdy nie byłem tak, w jakiś sposób, spokojny. –Powiedział patrząc po twarzach zebranych. Remus wstał i podszedł do niego.

-Gratuluje.- Powiedział przytulając go do siebie. – Z tego, co mówisz wynika, że jesteście sobie z Severusem przeznaczeni. Inaczej nie doszłoby do połączenia. Jak silna jest wieź?

-Raczej silna. Usunąłem Mroczny Znak.

-CO TAKIEGO?

-NIEMOŻLIWE!- Rozległy się krzyki pozostałych osób w pomieszczeniu. Wilkołak milczał.

-Remusie?

-Ach, tak. To znaczy, że więź jest wyjątkowo silna, chociaż może to zależeć od twojej mocy. Kto jest związującym, a kto związanym?

-Ja jestem związującym. Severus był wtedy nieprzytomny. Jest jeszcze coś.

-Co takiego?

-Widzę aury…-Szepnął wpatrując się w podłogę. Osoby, które poderwały się zaskoczone, opadły znowu na swoje miejsca.

-Hermiono, chciałem cię zapytać o kilka książek…

-Na jaki temat?

-Medycyny wschodu. Chińskich wierzeń w czakry, Chi, Ki, czy co to tam było. I o wykorzystywaniu ich w sztukach walki. Mogą być też te jakieś bajki, komiksy, czy inne takie…. Wiesz coś na ten temat?

-Wiem, o co ci chodzi… Poszukam. Napiszę zaraz do rodziców.- Powiedziała i wyszła szybko z pomieszczenia.

-No, nie było tak źle!- Poklepała go Ginny po ramieniu w pocieszającym geście.

-Naprawdę tak myślisz?- Spytał nieprzekonany i wskazał na jej najmłodszego brata. Ron prawie leżał na kanapie. Miał usta i oczy szeroko otwarte i wpatrywał się w jeden punkt. Wyglądał jakby mózg mu się przegrzał od nadmiaru informacji,

-Cóż…Mogło być gorzej, prawda? Ja lecę pomóc mamie!- Zawołała i tyle ją było widać.

-Wiesz stary, to wyjaśnia, czemu Snape tak zareagował na wzmiankę o żelu na erekcję.-Odezwał się Georg zadowolony.

-I to, że jesteś gejem sprawia, że nasz prezent urodzinowy…

-… pasuje o wiele lepiej niż byśmy chcieli.

-Po prostu jesteśmy teraz pewni, że przyda ci się w praktyce!

-Idziemy znaleźć ten żel!

-Myśleliśmy, że nie będziesz nim zainteresowany, ale to zmienia postać rzeczy!- Odparli i poszli do siebie. Teraz Harry został praktycznie sam z Lupinem, bo Ron jeszcze nie kontaktował z rzeczywistością.

-Cóż… chyba wszyscy przyjęli to lepiej niż sądziłem…

-Nie sądzę. Oni po prostu nie rozumieją wagi tego zdarzenia. Jeszcze to do nich dotrze.

-A, co ty o tym sądzisz?

-Wybrałeś Severusa. Jesteście sobie przeznaczeni. To wielki dar i szczęście. Uważam ciebie za członka stada. Teraz Snape również do niego należy. Gdy go spotkam pogratuluje mu i poinformuje o tym.

-Wiem, że denerwował się przyjściem tutaj… Jednak nie wiem, czemu jest taki rozdrażniony. Po wyjściu z kuchni poszedłem z nim do pokoju. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Co noc śpię z nim w jednym łóżku, a dzisiaj wyrzucił mnie z pokoju i uparł się, że chce spać sam.

-Może to być z kilku powodów. Może coś w środku niego chce byś spał z nim nie ze względu na to by on uniknął konsekwencji, a dlatego, że chcesz spać z nim. Możliwe, że czuje się odsunięty, bo w końcu teraz jesteś wśród przyjaciół i osób, które go nie znoszą równocześnie. Albo jest zły, że nie spytałeś czy możesz z nim spać, tylko uznałeś to za pewnik, naruszając jego prywatność.

-Ale nie nalegałem, gdy mnie wyrzucał…

-Może chciał byś nalegał…

-uh… Zupełnie jak baba! Nie chce bazować na więzi i za każdym razem badać jego nastroje!- Wyjęczał, na co odpowiedział mu chichot Lupina.

-Co mam zrobić? Pójść do niego wieczorem i powiedzieć mu, że lubię z nim spać i czy pozwoli mi jednak położyć się obok?- Dopytywał.

- Eh… Nie wierzę, że takie rozmowy spadają na mnie!

-Ej! Chwila! Nie pytam cię o seks! Tylko o związki oraz o związki magiczne na zasadzie funkcjonowania więzi towarzyszy!

-Hahaha, każdy to musi sam odkryć, każdy związek działa inaczej.

-Oj, ale jakieś zasady są. Eh… wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Z reszta bardzo mi pomogłeś… Chciałbym iść do niego…

-To idź.

-Wyrzuci mnie…

-No proszę, od kiedy poddajesz się tak łatwo? Jak potrzebujesz go, jak chcesz go zobaczyć, to idź do niego!- Zaśmiał się Remus.

***.*.***

Stał na końcu korytarza przed drzwiami do sypialni Mistrza Eliksirów. Szedł pozytywnie nastawiony, lecz teraz znów ogarnęły go wątpliwości. Wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał. Drzwi otworzyły się jednak nim zdążył coś powiedzieć zatrzasnęły się przed jego nosem.

-Profesorze… mogę wejść?

-Powinieneś się chyba domyślić skoro zatrzasnąłem ci drzwi przed nosem, Potter! Twój ptasi móżdżek powinien umieć przyswoić tak bezpośredni przekaz.

-Na dziesięć minut…-poprosił.

-Nie!

-Dlaczego?

-Bo jak cię wpuszczę na dziesięć minut byś mi nie jęczał pod drzwiami to się ciebie nie pozbędę!

-Wszyscy z młodszych Weasley'ów, Hermiona i Lupin są poinformowani o naszym związku. Ronowi przegrzał się mózg, Hermiona zaakceptowała, chociaż chyba nie do końca to do niej dotarło, a Lupin i bliźniacy bardzo się cieszą i wygląda na to, że doskonale wszystko zrozumieli. W szczególności Lupin. Gratuluje nam i uważa cię za członka stada. Chociaż pewnie cię jeszcze o tym poinformuje osobiści.

-Cudnie! Jeszcze mi tego brakowało by mieć na karku wilkołaka i parę upierdliwych kawalarzy!

-Remus będzie cię chronił nawet za cenę własnego życia… Tak jak ja.-Dodał po chwili. -A na Freda i Georga można naprawdę liczyć. Tym bardziej w sytuacjach, w których uciekają wszyscy inni.

-Ta… Zatłuką wroga atakiem śmiechu, gdy przemienią kogoś w kulę żółtych piórek…-usłyszał burknięcie, stłumione nieco przez drzwi.- Daj mi spokój, Potter. Daj mi nacieszyć się faktem, że tych drzwi nie możesz przekabacić na swoją stronę.

-Dobrze wiesz, ze te drzwi nie są dla mnie przeszkodą…-szepnął do siebie.- Wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. Będę czekał na ciebie.- Dodał głośniej i odszedł.

***.*.***

W kuchni panował szum. Chociaż odrobinę mniejszy niż zwykle. Poza Lupinem przybyli jeszcze Artur Weasley, Moody. Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher i Charlie. Bliźniacy wygłupiali się z Nimfodorą, Szalonooki skanował swoim okiem każdą potrawę. Snape usiadł w najdalszej części stołu i ku jego niezadowoleniu, obok usiadł Lupin. Artur zaś wypytywał Harry'ego o działanie żelazka i o to, co to znaczyło, że ma ono duszę. Hermiona nic nie mówiła tylko zamyślona spoglądała to na przyjaciela, to na Mistrza Eliksirów. Ginny zaś tylko obserwowała wygłupy bliźniaków i Tonks.

-Coście tacy cisi!- Zapytała spoglądając na swoje dzieci.- Ron, co się stało? Coś nie tak z tymi ziemniakami, że nie jesz tylko się w nie wpatrujesz?

-Harry jest ze Snape'em…-wydukał bezmyślnie.

-Oczywiście, że jest! Ktoś musiał go tu bezpiecznie przyprowadzić!

-Harry sypia ze Snape'm…-wydukał wciąż wpatrując się w talerz, a w Sali zapadła cisza. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego.

- Zależy, w jakim znaczeniu tego słowa.-Odparł spokojnie.

-Jak to zależy? Wszystkie magiczne więzi potrzebują… no… Skonsumowania czy czegoś. Wymiany. No chyba, ze wymieniliście się krwią.- Zawołał rozgorączkowany Ron.

-Mówiłem już. To nie było zwyczajne zaklęcie wiążące. Działa ono na innej zasadzie. Nie wymagało ono seksu lub żadnej innej wymiany.- Powiedział spokojnie. Ron poczerwieniał i znów opadła mu szczęka i powrócił bezmyślny wyraz twarzy. Ułamek sekundy była cisza i wybuchła wrzawa.

-TO NIEMOŻLIWE! SEVERUSIE JAK MOGŁEŚ NA TO POZWOLIĆ!- Przedarł się przez wrzawę głos pani Weasley.

-DOŚĆ!- Wrzasnął Harry zaciskając pięści. Na korytarzu rozległ się huk i rozległ zduszony krzyk pani Black, a na stole popękały szklanki. Wszyscy wrzasnęli i odskoczyli przerażeni.

-Harry przestań! Opanuj się!- Odezwała się Hermiona.

-Ależ panuję nad sobą. Magia chciała pouszkadzać kilka osób naskakujących na profesora Snape'a. Przekierowałem ją.

-Harry…- szepnęła zasmucona dziewczyna i wyciągnęła rękę by dotknąć pocieszająco jego ramienia.

-Nie dotykaj go!- Powstrzymał ją Remus.- On jest teraz jak żywa pochodnia. Jego magia cię poparzy. Na pewno nie zrani tylko jednej osoby w pomieszczeniu. Co do reszty nie jestem pewien. To zależy jak bardzo wyprowadzicie go z równowagi.-Dodał spokojnie. Alastor warknął ze złości.

-On mógłby być jego ojcem!- Wrzasnął stukając gniewnie laską.

-Na szczęście nie jest.-Odparł Potter siedząc z zamkniętymi oczami.

-To Śmierciozerca! Stanowi dla ciebie zagrożenie!- Wytknął Snape'a palcem i ruszył w jego stronę przez kuchnię. Lupin szybko stanął przed Severusem jednak auror do nich nie podszedł, bo jego laska rozleciała się w drzazgi i starszy mężczyzna upadł na ziemię.

-Severus cały czas szpiegował. Jego informacje były kluczowe dla całego zakonu. A wy CAŁY CZAS GO OSĄDZACIE- wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Ale Harry… ty go też nienawidziłeś…-podsunęła niepewnie Hermiona.

-Nie nienawidziłem. No może na początku, ale gdy dowiedziałem się, że jest szpiegiem zrozumiałem, że wszystko jest tylko grą dla dzieci Śmierciożerców. Mimo to potrafił wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi, co nie znaczy, ze go nienawidzę.

-Nie zmienia to faktu, że jest w Wewnętrznym Kręgu i stanowi ta więź dla ciebie zagrożenie…-odparła cicho Tonks.

-Naprawdę myślisz, ze zostawiłbym mojemu TOWARZYSZOWI coś, co tak mu zagraża i szkodzi?- Zapytał kobietę.

-Ale…

-Czy Severus chodził z odsłoniętymi przedramionami, gdy miał na nich Mroczny Znak?- Przerwał jej i wszyscy skierowali spojrzenie na siedzącego cicho Snape'a. Nie dostrzegli czy ma on tatuaż, bo miał skrzyżowane ręce na piersi. Kingsley ruszył w jego stronę i wyciągnął rękę by rozprostować jego lewę ramię. Nim dotknął jego skóry odskoczył, z krzykiem łapiąc się za poparzoną dłoń.

-Sądzę, ze gdybyście poprosili, to Severus by wam pokazał dobrowolnie lewe przedramię.-Odparł Harry jak gdyby nigdy nic.

-Panie profesorze, nie ma się pan, czym martwić!...

-…Jesteśmy po pana stronie!- Podeszli do niego Fred i Georg kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Wszyscy zamarli zaskoczeni, że nic im się nie stało.

-Tego się właśnie obawiam.- Burknął profesor, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzach braci i Harry'ego. Moody i Shacklebolt wymienili między sobą wściekłe spojrzenia.

-Pokazuj ramię, Snape!- Warknął Alastor.

-Przecież wasz Złoty Chłopiec powiedział, że go usunął, wiec, po co mam pokazywać? Nie ufasz słowa Wybrańca?- Zakpił opuszczając rękaw.

-Severusie…- Odezwał się prosząco Artur.

-Nikogo nie prosimy by zaakceptował tę więź. My was po prostu o niej informujemy.-Odezwał się zamiast niego Harry.- I potraktujcie to jak informację Zakonu. Jak ta informacja dostanie się do prasy, powstanie upierdliwa sytuacja. Jeśli ta informacja się wydostanie na zewnątrz to już ja się dowiem, kto był źródłem przecieku.- Jego głos był spokojny jednak wszystkim przebiegł po plecach dreszcz.

-Świetnie!- Warknął Moody. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

-Łał… To nieco dziwne, co nie?- Zaśmiała się Tonks. –Masz mi za złe, że muszę to trochę przetrawić? Nieco nas zaskoczyłeś…- zwróciła się do Harry'ego z uśmiechem. Molly zaś cały czas stała i wpatrywała się we wszystkich morderczym spojrzeniem.

-Gdzie zamierzasz spać, Harry?- Zapytała groźnie.

-Normalnie śpię z Severusem, jednak dzisiaj będę spał tam gdzie zwykle. Profesor zaprotestował i chce skorzystać, że drzwi nie są strzeżone przez węża i ode mnie odpocząć.- Odparł udając, że nie widzi spojrzenia kobiety.

-Co ma tu do rzeczy wąż?- Zapytała Tonks myśląc intensywnie. Gryfon zamrugał zdziwiony.

-No… jestem weżousty. Strażniczka Komnat profesora polubiła mnie i wpuszcza bez hasła…

-Ach no tak! Zapomniałam!- Krzyknęła doznając olśnienia. Potter rozejrzał się po kuchni. Pstryknął palcami i potłuczone naczynia naprawiły się. Chwycił widelec i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął jeść.

-No, co? Jestem głodny.- Powiedział widząc zdziwiony wzrok Hermiony.

-No braciszku, tak ogólnie, to gratuluje ci taktu.- Zwróciła się Ginny do brata. Ron cały poczerwieniał. Wszyscy usiedli i zaczęli jeść w ciszy. W końcu przerwali ją bliźniacy próbując wciągnąć Snape'a w rozmowę o eliksirach, które chcieli wykorzystać do stworzenia kolejnych dowcipów. Z biegiem czasu kuchnia pustoszała. W końcu Pan Weasley wyciągnął Whisky i nalał Snape'owi, Lupinowi i sobie.

-Ehm… Harry? Zagramy jeszcze w szachy?- Zapytał Ron wyrywając chłopaka z zamyslenia.

-Ach, tak. Jasne. Już idę.- Powiedział wstając. Podszedł do Mistrza Eliksirów i pocałował w policzek.

-Dobranoc.- Szepnął do Severusa i wyszedł z przyjacielem z kuchni.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

Przez całą noc przewracał się z boku na bok nie mogąc zasnąć. Ron nie miał takiego problemu. Właściwie to nigdy go nie miał. Obojętnie jak bardzo był zdenerwowany, rozkojarzony, zaszokowany, zasypiał jak tylko jego głowa dotknęła poduszki. Mimo chrapania, do którego się przez lata przyzwyczaił, czuł się samotnie. Łóżko było zarazem zbyt wielki i zbyt małe, a przede wszystkim zbyt zimne i puste. A miarowe chrapanie nie było tym samym, co miarowy oddech. Nie potrafiło tego zastąpić mimo większej intensywności. W końcu o piątej rano udało mu się zasnąć na jakieś dwie godzinki. Nie wiedział dokładnie, kiedy zasnął. Nieco po szóstej obudził się i wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Wstał i udał się pod prysznic. Nie starał się być cicho. Wiedział, ze w wakacje nic nie wypędzi przyjaciela takiej godzinie. A nawet, jeśli by się obudził to wystarczy powiedzieć mu, zęby się nie przejmował i zignorowałby nawet orkiestrę dętą grającą przy jego łóżku. Próbowali. Z chłopakami zrobili pewnej soboty eksperyment. Poprosili Zgredka oby przyniósł z kuchni kilka garnków, patelni, łyżek i pokrywek.

-Tratatataaata! Ta ta! Ta taaa! Trututu tutu tutuuu!- Wyli maszerując wokół jego łóżka tupiąc i grając na garnkach. Neville z radością używał dwóch blaszanych pokryw niczym talerzy perkusyjnych.

-NIEEE. PRZEEEJMUUUJ! SIEEE!- Zawył Harry przekrzykując hałas, gdy chłopak przewrócił się na drugi bok- NIIC SIĘ. NIEE! DZIEEEJEEE!- Dokończył. Zbierali się inni gryfonie opieprzając ich i wyzywając od najgorszych.

-CISZA! CO TU SZIĘ DZIEJE!- Wparował z krzykiem prefekt naczelny i huknął z różdżki.

-Niż takiego, budzimy Rona- odparł spokojnie Neville. Prefekt spojrzał wtedy na spokojnie śpiącego chłopaka i załamał ręce. Od tamtego doświadczenia, nikt już nie martwił się czy obudzi go hałasując w pokoju. I przeważnie to Harry'emu przypadało zadanie budzenia przyjaciela na lekcje. Zabrał rzeczy do łazienki, plącząc się nieprzytomnie po pokoju. Ruszał się jak mucha w smole. Wszedł pod prysznic, mając nadzieję, że doprowadzi go on do stanu używalności.

***.*.***

W kuchni, Molly Weasley, szykowała śniadanie. Właśnie wpadły do kuchni bliźniacy, dziewczyny i Lupin. Snape od jakiegoś czasu siedział w kącie i smętnie sączył z kubka kawę. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Tylko Remus przyjrzał mu się badawczo i pokręcił z kpiącym uśmieszkiem głową. Fred drażnił się z siostrą, a Georg starał się namówić Hermionę by pomogła im w jakiś niezwykle ważnym eksperymencie lub chociażby udostępniła pukiel włosów do celów naukowych. Dziewczyna poczuła się śmiertelnie urażona, tym, że ma być bazą do eksperymentów. Pani Weasley czule uśmiechnęła się patrząc na tą zgraję i wróciła do robienia śniadania. Rozległ się mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask, a kawa rozlała się po blacie. Snape upadł na ziemię jęcząc i zaciskając zęby z bólu.

-To na pewno Sami-Wiecie-Kto!- Krzyknęła przerażona kobieta i ona odciągnęła Ginny w kąt kuchni. Na piętrze rozległ się huk. Kobieta zaczęła panikować.

-Uspokój się!- Wrzasnął do niej Lupin i podbiegł do wijącego się na ziemi Severusa. Dusił się. No może nie tylko, ale między innymi. Całe jego ciało płonęło z bólu, który przeszywał każdą komórkę ciała. Remus w połowie rozpiął już jego koszulę. Znów rozległ się rumor. Fred wybiegł z kuchni do źródła hałasu. Już po sekundzie do kuchni wpadł Harry tylko w ręczniku i ociekający wodą. Podbiegł do towarzysza. Zerwał z jego ramion rozpiętą koszulę i przyciągnął do siebie. Mężczyzna łkał cicho.

-Już dobrze… już jestem. Nic ci nie będzie…- szeptał i głaskał po głowie Severusa, który na wpół leżał opierając policzek na jago piersi.

-Harry! Krwawisz!- Krzyknęła, Ginny, która otrząsnęła się, jako pierwsza w szoku i patrzyła na krwawe ślady stup na podłodze kuchni i spływającej z kilku miejsc z nóg chłopaka.

-To nic takiego, poślizgnąłem się. Ze dwa razy…- Mruknął przyciągając bliżej profesora i głaszcząc uspakajająco po plecach. Gdy tylko podciągnął go nieco wyżej, owinął ręce wokół szyi chłopaka i ukrył twarz w jego szyli. Po policzkach wciąż spływały mu łzy. Harry odwrócił nieco głowę i zaczął czule całować długą, bladą szyję i bark mężczyzny.

-Och!- Sapnęła oburzona kobieta. Wszyscy inny wpatrywali się w tą scenę oniemiali. Jajecznica zaczęła porządnie się przypalać i roztrzęsiona kobieta wrzuciła patelnie do zlewu.

***.*.***

Ginny zignorowała oburzenie swojej matki. Nie mogła oderwać spojrzenia od mężczyzn siedzących na podłodze. Cała ta scena była niesamowita. Jej ukochany siedział w samym ręczniku, a woda spływała po jego ciele. Chudym jednak nie aż tak niedożywionym i słabym jak zawsze. Na podłodze tworzyła się mała różowa kałuża. Trzymał w ramionach Zimnego Mistrza Eliksirów O Niezmiennym Wyrazie Twarzy bez jego zwykłej maski. Kruchego, łkającego w obejmujących go ramionach i przytulającego się do ciepłego, mokrego ciała. Patrzyła jak Harry czule głaszcze go po włosach i szepcze ciepło uspakajające słowa. Jak całuje bladą szyje i drżące barki od tłumionego płaczu. Scena tak strasznie erotyczna jednak równocześnie niemającego nic wspólnego z seksem. Intymna. Zaspakajali jedynie potrzebę bliskości, obecności, drugiej osoby i ciepła, którego, mimo obecnego tu przed chwilą potwornego bólu, było bardzo dużo. Było w każdym spojrzeniu gryfona, pocałunku, czy nawet oddechu. W każdym ruchu i wyczuwało się to każda komórką ciała. Niczym ciepła bryza płynąca z ich strony i owiewająca całe pomieszczenie. Rozległ się huk i syk wrzuconej do zlewu patelni, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Fred stał oparty o framugę i delikatnie się uśmiechał. Harry objął Snape'a i podniósł z ziemi. Posadził go na krześle nie odsuwając się ani o milimetr. Mężczyzna wciąż drżał i pojękiwał cicho. Łapał z trudem powietrze. Wyglądało na to, że ból zmalał jednak wciąż nie odszedł.

-Nie zostawię cię. Obojętnie, co zrobisz. Obojętnie ilorazy zamkniesz przede mną drzwi.- Ledwie dosłyszała szept Pottera.- Jesteś mój. Tylko mój…. A ja należę do ciebie.-Szeptał chłopak przyciągając do siebie mocniej mężczyznę. Ginny zrobiło się gorąco, gdy patrzyła jak Harry ściąga szybkim ruchem pasek i rzuca go pod stół.

***.*.***

Szybko pozbył się przeszkadzającego mu paska, którego metalowa sprzączka nieprzyjemnie chłodziła jego skórę.

-Połączyliśmy moc, złączyliśmy ciała, leczę twoją duszę…-Wciąż szeptał i głaskał wciąż drżące plecy.-… I pragnę twojej duszy.- Dokończył, a drżenie wzmogło się, a ręce na jego szyi zacisnęły się mocniej. Chwycił uda Severusa i ten posłusznie oplótł nimi jego biodra. Przesunął nieco głowę i sięgnął do poranionych ust. Pocałunek trwał tylko chwilę i znów mężczyzna ukrył mokrą od łez twarz w ramieniu chłopaka. Harry wstał nie przejmując się, że ręcznik się poluzował, wstał z mężczyzną w ramionach. W progu kuchni stanął Ron.

-O kurna…Chyba się jeszcze nie obudziłem. – Jęknął mając minę jakby zobaczył zgraje pająków. Potter zaś nie przejmując się tym, co się dookoła dzieje ruszył do drzwi.

-Harry.- Zatrzymał go Fred.- Mam przy sobie ten żel. Chcesz go teraz?- Zapytał z zadziornym uśmiechem.

-Nie będzie potrzebny.-Odparł i uśmiechnął się.- Zamierzam po prostu skończyć się myć.

-T-ty… zamierzasz iść pod prysznic? Ze Snape'em?- Wyjąkał zaskoczony Ron.

-Coś ty! Nie w tym stanie! Za to ciepła kąpiel powinna nam dobrze zrobić. –Odparł i wyszedł z kuchni, gdzie bliźniacy otwarcie śmiali się z miny Rona i Hermiony. Wszedł na piętro. Severus zaczął spokojniej oddychać. Wszedł do łazienki, którą dzielił z przyjacielem. Posadził towarzysza na ubikacji. Zamknął wodę pod prysznicem i zaczął napuszczać wodę do wanny. Ręcznik ześlizgnął się z jego bioder. Snape siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, oparty o ścianę. Harry wrócił do niego i rozebrał do końca. Woda nalała się do końca, więc zamknął kurek. Ostrożnie przeniósł profesora i ostrożnie włożył do ciepłej wody. Szybko ulokował się na mężczyzną, który z westchnieniem obrócił się na bok i oparł o pierś chłopaka. Gryfon nabrał w palce nieco płynu do kąpieli i zaczął masować napięte mięśnie Severusa, zaczynając od pleców.

-Zadowolony, Potter?

-Cieszę się, że jesteś ze mną, jednak martwi mnie ten atak. Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że się gorzej czujesz? Mogłem chociażby zejść wcześniej na śniadanie.

-Nie czułem się gorzej. Atak nadszedł nagle.

-Dlaczego?

-A skąd mam wiedzieć! To ty tutaj jesteś od intuicyjnych poglądów na temat więzi!- Prychnął Snape, a Harry mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął go głaskać po włosach.

- Czemu woda jest różowa?- Spytał nagle Mistrz Eliksirów, wyrywając chłopaka z zamyślenia.

-Co?

-Woda. Jest różowa.

-Ach, możliwe. Wybiegłem spod prysznica, gdy tylko poczułem, że się źle czujesz. Kilka razy się poślizgnąłem i zleciałem ze schodów. Przeciąłem sobie gdzieś nogę.- Odparł wzruszając ramionami.

-I ty, głupcze, wlazłeś do gorącej wody?- Warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Wiedze, że czujesz się już lepiej.-Odpowiedział delikatnie przesuwając palcami po policzku, siedzącego już mężczyzny.

-Pokaż.

-Co takiego?

-Zranienie idioto!

-Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się przeciąłem.- Powiedział spokojnie. Snape warknął ze złości.

-Usiądź na wannie.- Rozkazał. Harry podciągnął się wyżej i usiadł w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą trzymał głowę. Z zaciekawieniem czekał na rozwój wypadków.

***.*.***

Severus zaczął się uważnie przyglądać ciału chłopaka. Ciepła woda sprawiła, że szybciej zaczęły pojawiać się siniaki, których dorobił się przy upadku. Przybliżył się i przesunął dłońmi po obu stronach prawego uda chłopaka. Od pachwiny aż po kolano. Cała jego lewa dłoń była pokryta krwią. Złączył rozchylone nogi i przesunął w prawą stronę. Przybliżył się i spojrzał na rozcięcie. Przebiegało ono przez prawie całą długość uda i było całkiem głębokie. Zdziwił się, że chłopak nawet nie drgnął i nie wydał z siebie żadnego odgłosu, gdy przesuwał po przecięciu dłonią. Różowe strumyczki spływały po jędrnym młodym ciele. Jak zahipnotyzowany przybliżył się. Jedną ręką oparł się o nogi chłopaka, a drugą położył na jego biodrze zostawiając krwawy ślad i pochylił się nad raną. Delikatnie przejechał po niej językiem. Następnie zrobił to znowu. Poczuł zręczne palce Harry'ego w swoich włosach. Już dawno zrezygnował z nadziei, że uda mu się wyplenić ten odruch z bachora. Zresztą nawet nie próbował. Gdy to robił, dzieciak miał coś takiego w spojrzeniu, że wiedział, że nie przestanie. Bachor zbyt to uwielbiał. Zresztą nie było to nieprzyjemne. A jakby było, to przecież, by się nie przyznał, że to uwielbia, prawda? Zaczął składać drobne pocałunki podążając przetarta już ścieżką. Spojrzał znów na udo chłopaka i zamarł. Teraz przez udo przechodziła cieniutka czerwona kreska, niczym udrapniecie kota. Zagojona i bez śladu krwi. Zaskoczony przesunął po niej palcem. Harry westchnął. Odsunął się od niego i położył jego kostkę na swoim barku. Przesunął dłońmi tak jak po udzie. Czysto. Spojrzał na spód stopy. Kolejne rozcięcie. Płytkie jednak na podbiciu stopy. Zadrżał, gdy przypomniał sobie jak chłopak niósł go na rękach. Cały czas jak szedł, szedł pewnie, nie kulejąc. Z przymkniętymi powiekami przywarł ustami do skaleczenia. Zaleczył je i zaczął masować to miejsce kciukami. Polizał duży palec u nogi chłopaka i wziął go do ust. Usłyszał cichy jęk i to przywróciło mu częściowo świadomość. Zawstydzony odłożył nogę chłopaka do wody. Przysunął się znów do niego i sprawdził drugą nogę. Nie miała żadnych zranień. Starał się nie patrzeć na półtwardego członka chłopaka, pokryty gęsią skórką tors i sterczące sutki.

-Odwróć się tyłem i usiądź na piętach.- Zalecił odsuwając się na drugi koniec wanny. Gdy chłopak wykonywał polecenie dostrzegł u dołu jego pleców kolejną czerwoną pręgę.

-Nie siadaj jednak na piętach. Uklęknij.- Powstrzymał go. Potter posłuchał go i oparł się łokciami o brzeg wanny, przez co się nieco w jego kierunku wypiął.

-Rozsuń nogi.- Powiedział nieco zachrypnięty obserwując wszystko ze swojego miejsca. Gryfon rozsunął powoli uda, na tyle, ile pozwalała mu szerokość wanny. Przełknął zdenerwowany ślinę. Zdenerwowany i już całkowicie twardy. Powoli ukląkł między rozchylonymi nogami. Chwycił go za biodra i polizał ranę. Po chwili oparł się o pośladki chłopaka, jedną rękę przesunął na jego brzuch i zaczął nieprzerwanie lizać i całować pręgę rozkoszując się smakiem skóry chłopaka i jego pomrukami, które nagle zamieniły się w ciche jęki. Nie wiedzieć kiedy jego biodra zaczęły się poruszać i ocierał się erekcją między pośladkami Pottera. Pręga na plecach już była wyleczona. Jednak on wciąż nie mógł przestać się poruszać czując przyjemność niczym prąd rozchodzącą się po jego ciele i ogień w lędźwiach. Położył się na chłopaku i zaplótł ręce na jego brzuchu.

-Przerwij to…Harry.-Poprosił jęcząc, załamany utratą kontroli.

- Nie zamierzam… Szybciej Severusie! Nie powstrzymuj się!- Zachęcał oddychając ciężko.- Proszę… chcę poczuć twój orgazm na pośladkach. Chcę poczuć jak ciepłe krople spermy uderzają o moją skórę i powoli po niej spływają…. Ach…Chce czuć zapach twojego spełnienia w powietrzu… Sev…- Jęczał Harry. Severus czuł, że zaraz nie wytrzyma. Słowa chłopaka sprawiły, że niemal załkał z rozpaczy i przyspieszył ruchy. Odchylił się i doszedł z krzykiem między pośladkami Pottera. Ciało pod nim zadrżało i chłopak również doszedł. Puścił go. Całe ręce miał w spermie chłopaka.

***.*.***

Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Rowek między pośladkami, palił go. Przyciągnął do siebie Severusa, który przypatrywał się swoim ubrudzonym spermą ręką. Przycisnął go do swojej piersi, odwrócił w swoim kierunku jego głowę i czule pocałował w usta. Mężczyzna oddał pocałunek. Mokrą ręką starł ślad krwi z jego brody.

-Woda już ostygła. Czas wyjść. Chyba, że chcesz jeszcze posiedzieć, to doleje ciepłej wody.- Zaproponował jednak Snape bez słowa wyszedł z wanny. Poszedł w ślad za nim. By nie tracić czasu sięgnął po różdżkę leżącą na zlewie i rzucił na ich obu zaklęcie suszące i porwał Severusa w ramiona.

-Co ty znowu wyprawiasz?

-Nie spałem całą noc. Brakowało mi ciebie.

-A, co ma piernik do wiatraka?

-Bardzo dużo! Idziemy spać!- Odparł szczerząc się szeroko. Położył Snape'a w swoim łóżku, ułożył się obok i przyciągnął do siebie mężczyznę. Nim zdążył rzucić jakąś obraźliwą uwagę, zasnął.

***.*.***

Nie zasnął. Nie czuł się zmęczony. Patrzył na spokojną twarz mężczyzny. Jedną ręką obejmował go trzymając dłoń na pośladku, a drugą bawił się kosmykami czarnych włosów. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

-Harry…?- Dosłyszał niepewny głos Hermiony.

-Wejdź.- Odpowiedział na tyle głośno by dziewczyna usłyszała. Przyjaciółka weszła do pokoju i zatrzymała się zobaczywszy śpiącego Snape'a wtulonego w jego pierś.- Spokojnie. Śpi. Chciałaś porozmawiać o tym co się stało rano?- Dopytywał.

-Tak. Ja… Chyba dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie co wtedy powiedziałeś…

-Nie musisz tego akceptować. Zrozumiem. Jednak nie akceptując tego, nie akceptujesz mnie. Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała czasu to nie ma sprawy. Zrozumiem.

-Nie zamierzam was rozdzielać, czy też zachęcać cię do przerwania tego… Nie po tym co zobaczyłam rano…. T-To… było…. Niesamowite. Nie zamierzam oddzielać cię od kogoś po tym jak widziałam jak go traktujesz. Tyle ciepła, troski… czułości..

-Ehm… wystarczy. Zrozumiałem, wystarczyło powiedzieć, że to akceptujesz…-przerwał jej oblewając się rumieńcem.

-Ja… Poprosiłam rodziców by znalezione książki o Chi i czakrze przesłali do ciebie, do Hogwartu. Czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc, poszukać jakiś informacji o więzi?

-Jeśli chcesz. Chociaż wątpię by to pomogło. Z tego co czytałem nikt nie chciał zdradzać szczegółów żadnemu z zainteresowanych pisarzy. Bardziej chodziły plotki lub podejrzenia. Poza tym, właściwości zależą od pary. Podobno to my, a w szczególności ja, decydujemy jak głęboka i silna będzie więź. Pewnie to zależy też od relacji między osobami.

-Hm… To faktycznie niewiele mogę ci pomóc…-spuściła smutno głowę.

-Co się działo po naszym wyjściu z kuchni?

-Och to zależy. To co się działo między tobą a profesorem… To było piękne. Właściwie wszyscy patrzyli na to jak urzeczeni. Wiem, że nie powinniśmy, ale nie mogliśmy oderwać od tego wzroku… Jedynie Pani Weasley była wzburzona. Była przekonana, że to Voldemort. Że usunąłeś tylko tatuaż a nie magię i on go teraz torturuje, jest blisko, albo próbuje przejąć nad nim kontrolę… Trudno powiedzieć co sobie myślała. A Ron dochodzi do siebie. Zjadł nawet kilka porcji przypalonej jajecznicy, bo jego mamie nie udało się już żadnej nie spalić, była tak wściekła. Coś gadała, że to niewłaściwe, dajecie zły przykład, obrzydliwe i inne takie. Nie wiem, właściwie nikt jej nie słuchał.

-Eh… Czyli reakcje podobne do McGonagall. Nie wiem czemu ona tak reaguje… Była na mnie wściekła i nie chciała rozmawiać ze mną ani nawet spojrzeć, aż do wyników sumów. Chociaż tak jak widzi mnie przy Severusie to jej aura robi się ciemnoczerwona i zaczyna drżeć.-Odparł smutno, patrząc na wspomnianego mężczyznę.

-Może oprócz złości czuje zazdrość? To by wyjaśniało takie zachowanie.

-Nie ma mowy...- Warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby władczo przyciągając do siebie Snape'a

-Spokojnie, to tylko jedna z opcji. Poza tym może być zła właśnie przez to, że WIE, że NIE MOŻE już go mieć. Lub martwi się, że nie będziesz potrafił zaopiekować się nim odpowiednio, ani obronić.-Po tych słowach dziewczyny, nieco się uspokoił. Rozluźnił nieco uścisk ramion i pocałował czule profesora w czoło.

-Po obiedzie wracamy do zamku.

-Spotkamy się wiec na Pokątnej?

-Raczej nie…

-Dlaczego?

-Ze względów bezpieczeństwa zrobię zakupy w innym terminie. Będziesz chodzić na Historie magii?

-Tak, czemu pytasz?

-Z nudów mam napisane połowę eseju. Chcesz?

-Harry! Nie martw się, poradzę sobie! Zresztą uniknę dzięki temu części sprzątania piwnicy. –Mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo i wyszła.

***.*.***

Ron nie przyszedł ani razu do pokoju. Snape obudził się godzinę przed obiadem. Harry przywitał go namiętnym pocałunkiem i przyniósł mu z łazienki ubrania. Mężczyzna stwierdził, ze przed posiłkiem chce trochę poczytać i zniknął w burym korytarzu. Harry poszedł pogadać z bliźniakami. Zabrał torbę z masą próbek i gadżetów. A do jednej małej kieszonki ukrył małą tubkę z żelem na erekcje. Obejrzał i spakował także imponujący katalog. Musiał przyznać, że do tej pory nie dostrzegał jaką ilość dowcipów wynaleźli. Podsunęli mu jeszcze kilka egzemplarzy by podsunął do pokoi wspólnych innych domów. W czasie obiadu Ron już był bardziej sobą i udawał, że nic się nie stało i o niczym nie wie, zaś jego mama chodziła naburmuszona. Nim przenieśli się z powrotem do zamku zostali ciepło pożegnani. Bliźnicy, Ginny, Remus i Hermiona uściskali także Snape'a czym niemal doprowadzili do zawału i jego i Ronalda. Reszta dnia upłynęła wedle starego schematu, aż w końcu zasnęli razem w łóżku Severusa.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

Kolejny tydzień minął bez zakłóceń. Przed wyjściem głaskał Severusa po włosach, całował czule w policzek i wychodził. Ćwiczył i widział się z nim ponownie na śniadaniu. Potem szedł z profesor Sprout do szklarni. Przez pierwsze trzy dni pracował cały spięty i wszystko leciało mu z rąk. Stale część umysłu badała więź w obawia przed kolejnym atakiem. Nic jednak takiego nie nadeszło.

-Cieszę się, że twoja obecność tutaj nie ma żadnych negatywnych konsekwencji, Harry.-Odparła z uśmiechem kobieta, przyglądając się chłopakowi, przekopującemu kompostownik. Mijał siódmy dzień od kiedy Gryfon zaczął jej pomagać.

-Jestem tym zdziwiony. Wygląda na to, że magia się stabilizuje.

-To bardzo dobrze. Nie wiem jakbym sobie poradziła. Coraz ciężej mi wykonywać niektóre prace. Nie do wszystkiego mogę używać magii. Normalnie robi to Hagrid, ale jeszcze nie wrócił z wakacji.

-A nie myślała Pani by wykorzystywać ku temu szlabany?- Spytał wycierając pot z czoła i opierając się o widły.

-Harry! Nie mam tyle serca by wlepiać szlabany o byle co. Jestem zbyt miękka jeśli o to chodzi…

-Może pani poprosić innych profesorów by wysyłali do pani uczniów. Na przykład profesor McGonagall lub Severusa.

-Profesor McGonagal wysyła większość uczniów do Filtcha…

-Och, ale Nasz Mistrz Eliksirów nie Moz mieć już bardziej posegregowanych składników. Tym bardziej gdy już się posegreguje posegregowane…Na pewno starczy mu ukaranych uczniów by się podzielić!

-Hahahaha, racja! Spytam go.

-Tylko proszę nie mówić, że to za moją sugestią. Może się wtedy nie zgodzić.- Poradził wracając do pracy. Profesor Sprout przyjrzała się ogromnej górze nawozu.

-Jest go już za dużo… Większość jest już gotowa do użycia… Trzeba coś z tym zrobić… Normalnie Hagrid brał go dużo i przekopywał ogródek. Musimy poczekać chyba z tym do jego powrotu.

-Możemy go popakować do worków jutowych. Skrzaty powinny mieć ich masę w kuchni. Potem wezmę kilka na taczkę i zawiozę kilka obok jego domku.- zaproponował. Kobieta skinęła głową w zamyśleniu. Wbił widły w stertę kompostu i pobiegł truchtem do kuchni.

Skończył pakować i przewozić cuchnącą breje godzinę przed obiadem. Chociaż powiedzenie, że skończył, to za dużo powiedziane. Po prostu miał już na dzisiaj dość. Wziął długi gorący prysznic rozgrzewając zesztywniałe mięśnie. Wyszorował się kilka razy mydłem próbując pozbyć się zapachu ziemi i zgniłych resztek roślin. Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

-Panie Potter, czy postanowił Pan sprawić by pana uciążliwa obecność stała się jeszcze bardziej nie do zniesienia? Czy też może bez wsparcia swoich Gryfońskich kolegów nie umie Pan korzystać z prysznica?- przywitał go sarkastyczny ton.

-Jeszcze czuć ode mnie nawóz? Bardzo przepraszam, próbowałem zmyć z siebie ten zapach. Możliwe Profesorze, że jednak nie obędzie się bez pomocy z Pana strony w tej kwestii…. –zasugerował uprzejmie.

-Nie jestem Pana niańką, Panie Potter. Jednakże, jeśli musi już pan obok mnie siedzieć, wolałbym byś ograniczył nachalność swojej obecności do minimum.

-Robie to, Severusie.- Powiedział cicho. I taka była prawda. Gdy byli w tym samym pomieszczeniu, siedział cicho w jakimś ciemnym kącie udając, że go nie ma. Nie inicjował najmniejszego dotyku. Nie nawiązywał więzi jak to zwykle robił gdy kładli się spać. Usilnie starał się nie obracać w jego kierunku przez sen, nawet jeśli Snape leżał twarzą w jego stronę. Po zachowaniu towarzysza na Grimmuald Place doszedł do wniosku, że może i dla niego to wszystko jest dziwnie naturalne, to mężczyzna nie poradził sobie z tym jeszcze. On nie miał problemów z zaakceptowaniem sytuacji. Możliwe, że to dlatego, iż sam ją zawiązał. Jednak, gdy zobaczył tego silnego mężczyznę bez jego zwykłej maski… kruchego, z którego ucieka życie… Czuł, że MUSI go chronić. Że jest już u kresu wytrzymałości i go potrzebuje. Woła go. Czuł jakby czekał na to od lat. To, że widział aurę również pomagało. Wiedział, że wyzwiska są powodem bystrego, krytycznego i analitycznego umysłu, który dostrzega masę szczegółów, a także jest to poza obronna. Jak miał się wściekać i złościć za obelgi, w których nie było nienawiści. Widziałby ją. Każdy zjadliwy komentarz był testem, kiedy osoba się znudzi lub zrezygnuje lub jakie ma motywy.

-Porozmawiamy o tym później, Potter.- wysyczał w odpowiedzi Snape. Jego aura pulsowała czerwienią. Przeciez nic nie zrobił, wiec co mogło tak wkurzyć profesora? Reszta obiadu minęła w miarę spokojnie. Chociaż czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie innych osób siedzących przy stole.

***.*.***

Gdy tylko skończył jeść i wziął łyk wody, Snape poderwał się i wyciągnął go siłą od stołu. Harry musiał za nim praktycznie biec, bo przez całą drogę do lochów był szarpany za nadgarstek.

-Co ty wyrabiasz, Potter?!- wrzasnął wściekły, gdy stanęli na środku salonu.

- O co chodzi?

-To ja się pytam o co chodzi!?

- Ale ja naprawde nie wiem o co pytasz… Musisz uściślić o czym mówisz.

-O twoim dziwnym zachowaniu! Od czasu… powrotu z domu Black'a zachowujesz się dziwnie!

- Po prostu zauważyłem, że nie akceptujesz do końca sytuacji, a ja ci w tym nie pomagam. Dlatego usunąłem się w cień.

-A te ataki?! Jakim cudem ich teraz nie mam, mądralo!? Tym badziej, że się do mnie nie kleisz jak lep. I czemu miałem atak w tamtej ruderze, bez ostrzeżenia?!

- Kara nie nadchodzi tylko z powodu separacji, ale także z powodu odrzucania przez ciebie więzi. Tłumaczyłem przyjaciołom sytuacje, wiec dlatego mnie przy tobie nie było. Następny ranek, wśród członków ZF. Wtedy w szczególności zacząłeś odrzucać wieź. Udawałeś, że jej nie ma. Że nic się nie stało. Zachowanie osób obecnych w kuchni pomogło udawać ci że jest jak dawniej. Dodatkowo nie wiem czy na ludzi ma jakiś wpływ przyjęcie do stada wilkołaka. Jeśli tak, to możliwe, że nie akceptując przynależności do stada, nie zaakceptowałeś również mnie lub cześci połączenia.

-A dlaczego teraz nie mam ataków bez twojego obmacywania?

-Może dlatego, że zaakceptowałem to, że nie chcesz mojego dotyku. Wpływ mogą mięć moje postanowienia i intencje. Skoro postanowiłem nie inicjować niczego póki sam nie wykażesz chęci, magia nie każe cię, za brak kontaktów…-mówił spokojnie. Podszedł do drżącego ze złosci Snape'a, który pilnie mu się przyglądał.- Co nie znaczy…-zaczął ciszej stojąc tuż przed nim i wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę.-…, że tego nie chcę lub że pragnę cię słabiej.-przesunął palcami po policzku. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy, a jego ramiona przestały drżeć. Harry zabrał dłoń.

-Oczywiście możesz zrobić wszystko co zechcesz, poprosić o co zechcesz, zapytać lub opowiedzieć cokolwiek zechcesz i zostanie to między nami.- Dodał sięgając na stolik do kawy po podręcznik od zielarstwa i usiadł z brzegu knapy. Otworzył na zaznaczonej stronie i zaczął udawać, że czyta trzymawszy książkę w prawej ręce, opartej o podłokietnik. Czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu jednak nie zareagował. W zamian spróbował skupić się na rozdziale o mandragorach. Doszedł do końca strony. Obrócił ją i położył dłoń z powrotem obok siebie na kanapie. Snape usiadł, wciąż wściekły po drugiej stronie kanapy. Potter udawał, że wcale tego nie zauważył i nie czuje niestabilnej aury. Nagle poczuł delikatny dotyk na swojej dłoni. Był tak przejęty udawaniem, że nic nie widzi, że aż to przegapił. Ujął dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów i pogładził ją pieszczotliwie kciukiem. Po kilku minutach kanapa drgnęła. Snape położył płasko dłoń chłopaka na swoim udzie i przykrył swoją. Tak jak wcześniej w przypadku dłoni, poruszył palcami by pogładzić jego udo poprzez materiał spodni.

***.*.***

Stał na środku pokoju oniemiały i wpatrywał się w czytającego Pottera. Opadł na przeciwną stronę kanapy. Co za bachor! A on myślał, że to wina incydentu w łazience i zaczynał mieć wyrzuty sumienia! Właściwie to powinien się cieszyc. Prawie wrócił do poprzedniego stanu. Chociaż orgazm nie jest raczej zła rzeczą… Chodził coraz bardziej wkurzony i spięty od prawie tygodnia! Spięty i zły… Spojrzał na swobodnie leżącą dłoń i przypomniały mu się wszystkie chwile gdy zręczne palce masowały jego napiete mięśnie bezbłędnie odnajdując najboleśniejsze punkty, równocześnie nie omijając żadnego miejsca. Nim się spostrzegł wyciągnął rękę ku leżącej dłoni. Potter chwycił go za rękę i delikatnie pogłaskał kciukiem nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu. Zirytowalo go to. Chciał jakiejś reakcji chłopaka. Przysunął się bliżej i położył dłoń na swoim udzie. Avadowe oczy przestały błądzić po treści ksiązki, a jego dłoń zareagowała jak poprzednio. Za mało. Chciał by dzieciak na niego spojrzał. Podniósł jego dłoń ze swojej nogi i położył głowę na zgrabnym udzie. Potter zerknął na niego zaskoczony najwidoczniej takim obrotem spraw. Obrócił stronę w podręczniku i pogłaskał go po ramieniu nie zabierając już z niego ręki. OD KIEDY DUREŃ STAŁ SIĘ TAKIM KUJONEM?! Zły wyrwał mu z ręki książkę. Zatrzasnął ją i rzucił na ziemie przy kanapie. Harry zamrugał zaskoczony wpatrując się w wciąż wyciągniętą, jednak już pustą, dłoń. Spojrzał w końcu na niego i czule się uśmiechnął. Nagle zrobiło mu się cieplej wiec odwrócił wzrok od chłopaka. Po chwili poczuł, że młode palce są na swoim miejscu. W jego włosach, przeczesując je powoli i delikatnie masując skórę głowy.

***.*.***

Zaskoczyło go zachowanie Severusa. Jednak nie zamierzał protestować. Wsunął palce w jedwabiście czarne włosy. Nareszcie. Cieszył się też, że jego książka wylądowała na podłodze. Patrzył jak ciało i aura mężczyzny całkowicie się uspakajają, a czarne pasma przelewają przez palce.

-Przez te swoje wszystkie wybryki w przeciągu kilku tygodni, zgotowałeś mi sporo stresu, a także jestem w tyle z miksturami do skrzydła szpitalnego. Musisz mi się za to odpłacić! Wymasuj mi plecy!- rozkazał Snape po pewnym czasie, chociaż chyba nie wyszło mu to tak ostro jak zamierzał.

-Oczywiście, jak sobie życzysz.- odpowiedział potulnie i schylił się by zdjąć buty.

-Można spytać co ty wyrabiasz, Potter?

-Zdejmuję ci koszulę.-odparł spokojnie zajęty już czarnymi guzikami.

-A po co zdjąłes buty?- spytał podnosząc się i zdejmując koszulę do końca. Harry w tym czasie usiadł w poprzek na kanapie i przusunał się do profesora.

-Ponieważ będzie nam wygodniej w innej pozycji.- poinformował spokojnie, przyciągnął do siebie i padli razem z powrotem na podłokietnik. –Ułóż się na mnie wygodnie, a ja spełnię twoją prośbę-dodał.

Snape podniósł się i zdjął również swoje buty. Następnie ułożył się niepewnie na piersi chłopaka, wsuwając mu rece pod plecy, bo nie znalazł żadnej innej wygodnej dla nich pozycji. Snape przytuli się do niego! I to sam z siebie! I leży na nim całym ciałem! Uśmiechnął się i zaczął masować plecy, barki i kark mężczyzny. Mógł to robić bez końca. W szczególności po tygodniu tęsknoty za jego bliską obecnością.

-Co zostało ci do uwarzenia?

-Hektolitry eliksiru uspakajającego, wzmacniającego i na przeziębienie…

-Po obiedzie ci pomogę. Wstawimy więcej kociołków i będę przygotowywał składniki pod twoim okiem. Zrobimy hurtową produkcję.

-Normalnie warze eliksiry po śniadaniu. Co niby miałbym robić jutro w tym czasie?

-Mógłbyś pójść ze mną do szklarni. Sprawdzić jak rosną składniki twoich eliksirów. No i nie zaszkodzi ci nieco słońca.

-Nie ma mowy. Nigdzie nie ide.- burknął.

***.*.***

Gdy się obudził, Potter, dla odmiany był wciąż przy nim. Dokładniej mówiąc pod nim. Możliwe, że ten fakt wypłynął, na to, że chłopak nie biegał jak głupi w koło zamku. Harry trzymał go mocno przyciśniętego do piersi. Ogień w kominku wygasł i pozostało tylko trochę żaru. Jednak nie było mu zimno. Gryfon grzał go przyjemnie. Poruszył się i poczuł, ze jest dodatkowo okryty kocem. Wyłuskał z kieszeni różdżkę i rzucił Tempus. Trzecia trzydzieści rano. Lub jak kto woli-w nocy. Tajemnica obecności Pottera wyjaśniona. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy zasnął. Stracił tyle czasu! Był na siebie taki zły za to marnotractwo! Właściwie to… chciał być zły. Powinien. Ale jakoś nie potrafił… Westchnął i położył się z powrotem. Przyjrzał się ciału chłopaka. Nie był już tak wychudzony. Żebra stały się mniej widoczne. W końcu dzieciak codziennie intensywnie się rusza przez około…siedem godzin?! Zaczął się zastanawiac w jakim byłby stanie, gdyby przez taki czas biegał, robił pompki, przysiady i diabli wiedzą co jeszcze, a potem pracował zgięty, nosił doniczki lub przekopywał grządki… W głowie pojawiła mu się jedna, Potterowsko elokwentna myśl.- Ał. A on jeszcze prosił dzieciaka o masaż… Ręce wciąż miał pod Harrym. Zgiął palce przesuwając nimi mocno po jego skórze. Odpowiedział mu cichy pomruk. Zamknął oczy w obawie, że zaraz pojawi się skrzat, by obudzić chłopaka.

***.*.***

Pojawił się Zgredek. Ostrożnie poprawił leżący na nich koc i zaczął delikatnie budzić Harry'ego. Ten mruknął coś niezrozumiale . Objął mocniej profesora w pasie, a druga ręka powędrowałą do jego włosów.

-Harry Potter, sir! Musi Pan wstawać!- Nalegał skrzat. Chłopak na to próbował się podniesć jednak szybko opadł z jękiem na kanapę..

-Nie dam rady, Zgredku… Przesadziłem wczoraj.

-Co pana boli, Harry Potter, sir?

-Wszystko! Plecy, nogi.. Ha! Nawet pośladki-zachichotał przy ostatnich słowach.-Wolałbym być obolały z nieco innego powodu. –mruknął do siebie głaszcząc biodro Severusa. Snape słysząc to zadrżał wewnętrznie i poczuł, że robi mu się ciepło. Skrzat położył po sobie smutno uszy.

-Harry Potter, sir… Obojętnie co powiesz muszę cię zmusić do wstania… Jak prosiłeś, sir… Na bolące ciało powinien pomóc ciepły prysznic.

-Już…-mruknął poddając się. Delikatnie owinął nagi tors Severusa kocem. Wciąż go trzymając przy sobie ukląkł na kanapie. Wsunął jedną rękę pod kolana mężczyzny i wstał z nim w ramionach.

-Pomożesz mi, Zgredku.- szepnął idąc do sypialni. Skrzat posłusznie otworzył przed nim drzwi, a gdy stanął z boku łóżka, odsunął kołdrę. Harry delikatnie ułożył mężczyznę na materacu. Zdjął mu spodnie i dokładnie okrył kołdrą. Jak co rano pocałował go w policzek i ruszył do drzwi.

-Stój, Potter.- zatrzymał go stanowczy ton Snape'a.- Rozbieraj się. A ty, Zgredku, przynieś z łazienki oliwkę. – rozkazał i odwinał się z koca, zostawiając go jednak na ramionach i plecach. Harry i skrzat wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia jednak wykonali polecenia. Chłopak stał nagi w połowie drogi do drzwi i czekał. Snape odsunął się na drugą połowe łóżka.

-Kładź się. Na brzuchu,- poinstruował wskazując na zwolnioną czesc materaca. Gdy chłopak to zrobił, okrył ich obu kołdrą i usiadł na biodrach dzieciaka. Nalał na skórę nieco oliwki i zaczął masować. Mając znów pod sobą żywy piecyk, pozbył się szybko koca. Wsłuchiwał się w całą gamę wydawanych przez Harry'ego dźwięków. Wzdychał, syczał, jęczał i mruczał w zależności od tego, którym mięśniem się zajmował i jak długo. W końcu gdy chłopak przestał marudzić i syczeć, zsunął się z pośladków na uda. Rzucił na buteleczkę czar chłodzący. Rozsunął nogi Pottera i usiadł między nimi. Harry zadrżał gdy poczuł na skórze zimny olejek. Snape zaczął ugniatać pośladki wywołując znowu jęki i syki. Tak samo przy nogach. Skończył. Spojrzał na lśniące od olejku ciało. Jego wzrok przykuły pośladki. Od razu stanęła mu przed oczami scena w łazience na Grimmuald Place. Przesunął po nimi opuszkami palców. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go zadowolony pomruk chłopaka.

-Wynoś się pod prysznic.- powiedział wymierzając mu słabego klapsa.

-Pod prysznic?! Nie ma mowy!- Oburzył się, podpadł na łokciach i obrócił głowę w stronę nauczyciela.

- A to dla czego? Już dość czasu ci umknęło z twojego programu ćwiczeń.-ponaglił. Nim się obejrzał chłopak uniósł się pociągnął mężczyznę tak, że ten leżał obok niego na materacu i nachylał się nad nim.

-Żeby zmyć twój dotyk? Nie ma mowy.- odparł Harry stanowczo i nachylił się powoli ku ustom profesora.

-Czy ty przypadkiem nie mówiłeś coś o tym że postanowiłeś nie być tak nachalny jeśli chodzi o dotyk?- powstrzymał go Severus nim ich wargi się spotkały. Gryfon westchnął i zamknął oczy.

-Fakt.-mruknął i ułożył się obok, przytulając do siebie mężczyznę.

-Nie spieszysz się przypadkiem?

-Mam w planach przekopywanie ogródka Hagrida i walkę z kompostem więc dzisiaj tylko się przebiegnę i porozciągam… Albo może sobie zrobię dzień przerwy. Nie powinno mi to zaszkodzić.

-Za dwie godziny śniadanie.

-Świetnie. W takim razie mamy dwie godziny by sobie jeszcze poleżeć.-odparł dziarsko, przykrywając ich kołdrą.

-Leżymy od wczoraj.

-Oj czasem człowiek może się polenić. Nie miałeś chwili odpoczynku nawet w wakacje, nie wspominając o tym ile miałeś na głowie w ciągu roku szkolnego. Sypiałeś w ogóle kiedyś? Należy ci się odpoczynek i możesz wyspać i wylenić się za wsze czasy!- odpowiedział i zaczął bawić się długimi, czarnymi kosmykami.

-Eliksiry do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i Zakonu.

-Pomogę ci. Już mówiłem. Zrobimy taką masówkę, że aż ci się fiolki skończą. Właśnie! Nie można zrobić na przykład pięciolitrowej butli z eliksirem przeciwbólowym? Członkowie zakonu mięliby swój zestaw fiolek i po prostu by uzupełniali z wielkich butelek. Lepiej tak mieć niż dwadzieścia małych buteleczek na półce.

-Możemy tak zrobić. Jednak ty przedstawiasz ten pomysł Albusowi.- burknął poddając się kojącemu wpływowi palców Pottera.

***.*.***

-…To bardzo by wszystko ułatwiło. O! Albo zamiast butelek taki pojemnik z kurkiem tuż przy dnie. Mugole używają takiego czegoś przy beczkach z winem. To byłoby o wiele bardziej poręczne! Szybciej i wygodniej nalewałoby się odpowiednią porcję. Oczywiście przy pojemniku stałoby kilka już gotowych fiolek na nagłe sytuacje.

-Widziałem coś takiego w czarodziejskim sklepie winiarskim! Tyle, że ze szkła. Zaraz zamówić takie do Hogwartu! Dwadzieścia sztuk to będzie zbyt wiele?

-Właściwie to myślałem, że… Taki system mógłby się sprawdzić wszędzie gdzie jest zużywanych wiele eliksirów lub w dużej ilości…

-Tak… Dwadzieścia sztuk powinno być w sam raz…- mruknął dyrektor w zamyśleniu. Snape pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową. Nie sądził, że chłopak naprawdę wda się w dyskusje na temat zmiany sposobu przechowywania eliksirów! HA! Potter i JAKIEKOLWIEK dyskusje na temat eliksirów to rzecz niesłychana. Pomijając, że W z SUM'ów to już kompletna abstrakcja.

-Och, Harry wpadł na bardzo dobry pomysł jak poradzić sobie z wytworzonym kompostem. Bardzo mi to ułatwi sprawę, tym bardziej, póki Hagrid go nie wykorzystuje!- odezwała się profesor Sprout.

-Przekopie ogródek Hagrida i użyje w nim kompostu. Jest go naprawdę zbyt wiele. Myślałem by zbudować pani dwa zadaszenia. Jedno na worki z kompostem, a drugi na worki z ziemią…-poinformował skromnie chłopak.

-No proszę dzieciaku! Ależ masz zmysł organizacyjny! Albusie, musisz uważać bo jeszcze mój chrześniak zabierze ci niedługo posadę dyrektora!- Zarechotał zadowolony Syriusz.

-Szkoda tylko, że Potter, nie wykorzystywał tych kilku swoich szarych komórek wcześniej.- warknął rozeźlony Snape.

-Och używał ich wczesniej! Inaczej nie miał by takich wyników z sumów!- od razu odwarknął Black.

-Severusie, wolałbym żebyś kolejne eliksiry ważył dopiero po obiedzie jak nie później. Porozmawiam o pomyśle Harry'ego z panią Pomfrey i postaram się o potrzebne pojemniki. Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyście pomogli jej wszystko poprzelewać .- poprosił dyrektor uprzejmie.

-Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Mam masę innych zajęć, więc nie będę miał z tym kłopotu by ważyć później.-Silił się na uprzejmy ton. Przed końcem śniadania Dumbledore wyszedł podśpiewując melodyjkę, która brzmiała jak jakaś prosta dziecięca piosenka. Bardzo prawdopodobnie, że tak było. Żuł Tosta popijając kawą, którą trzymał w prawej ręce. Starał się ignorować irytujący szczekliwy śmiech Black'a, który rozmawiał z Harrym i Sprout. Nagle poczuł czyjś dotyk na prawym przedramieniu. Potter, nieprzerywając rozmowy, zaczął delikatnie jeździć palcami po jego skórze. Chciał unieść filiżankę i napić się kawy, jednak dostrzegł, że czarna aromatyczna ciecz zniknęła, a na jej miejscu pojawiła się półprzeźroczysta i brązowa. Herbata. Zacisnął zęby ze złości. Chłopaka przed niechybną śmiercią uchroniło tylko to , że to była jego trzecia filiżanka kawy. Nagle przed jego talerzem pojawiła się misa sałatki. Spojrzał sugestywnie na Pottera i jego talerz. Chłopak szybko nałożył sobie pokaźny stos zieleniny i ponownie przesunął naczynie w jego stronę. Kto by pomyślał, że bachor jednak pojmuje aluzje. Przez wszystkie lata nie wykazywał ku temu predyspozycji. Nałożył sobie odrobinę. Ledwo dotknął widelca, a jego porcja się podwoiła. Gryfon zabrał ręke z jego przedramienia i sięgnął nią po nóż. Jego talerz pustoszał w zastraszającym tempie. Zły żuł swoje liście sałaty, popijając herbatą i krzywiąc się ostentacyjnie. Harry skończył już jeść i lewą rękę przeniósł na jego udo.

***.*.***

Przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu. Lubił to robić nawet , gdy nie szukał Gryfonów by odebrać im punkty. Te spacery zawsze go uspakajały, koiły nerwy. Jednak dziś cos było inaczej. Nie wiedział co. Nie mógł się skupić na czytaniu wiec teraz przemierzał dobrze znane mu szlaki. Spojrzał na zalane słońcem błonia. Cisza i spokój. Nagle dostrzegł Pottera. Rozładowywał worki z taczki, obok domku gajowego, w ekspresowym tempie. Zaczął przekopywać grządki, a profesor wciąż stał zamyślony. Jego myśli błądziły bez celu. Gryfon ściągnął koszulkę i rzucił ją na płotek. Mimowolnie rzucił badawcze spojrzenie na ciało chłopaka. Zawsze był wychudzony i mizerny, ale nigdy blady. Ćwiczenia na świeżym powietrzu też sprawiły, ze młode ciało było lekko, równo opalone. Spojrzał na swoje lewe przedramię. Lata spędzone w lochach lub zakrywających całe ciało szatach dały efekt. Skóra wokół miejsca gdzie był znak, jak i pod nim, miała dokładnie taki sam odcień. Olśniło go. Wiedział czego mu cały czas brakowało. Co się zmieniło podczas jego spacerów. Miał na sobie jeansy i czarną koszulkę. Nic więcej. Nie miał na sobie szaty, która szeleściła przyjemnie przy szybkich ruchach. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić nie zakładał jej już od kiedy pierwszy raz z niej zrezygnował- urodzin Pottera.

***.*.***

-Severusie! Co za niespodzianka! Miło cię tutaj widzieć.- Zawołała uradowana Sprout. Snape tylko rozejrzał się dyskretnie czy nie ma w pobliżu Pottera. Kobieta w tym czasie podnosiła się z klęczek i zdejmowała brudne od ziemi rękawice.

-Przyszedłem tylko spytać o kłącza potrzebne do wywaru tojadowego. W końcu od dawna nie były potrzebne te pierwszej klasy.- Mruknął ponuro, całkowicie ignorując entuzjastyczne powitanie.

-Och, więc zdecydowałeś się jednak go warzyć dla Remusa. To cudownie!- Usłyszawszy to zgrzytnął zębami ze złości. Że też nie przemyślał dokładniej wymówki i sam się wkopał!

-Przez reorganizacje Pottera, możliwe, że zyskam odrobinę czasu na uwarzenie go raz na…. Kilka miesięcy.-próbował się wyratować z wpadki. Profesor się tylko uśmiechnęła i nie skomentowała tego. Poprowadziła go tylko do sąsiedniej szklarni.

-Jak tam sytuacja z Harrym?- Spytała nachylając się do krzaczka.

-Jak na huśtawce. Któryś z nas na pewno ma rozdwojenie jaźni, albo jakąś inną chorobę psychiczną…- Powiedział bardziej do siebie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go śmiech kobiety.

-Cóż, wydajesz się być spokojniejszy niż kilka dni wcześniej.

-Spokojniejszy? Niby w jakim miejscu? Ten bachor doprowadza mnie do szału!

-Może i tak. Ale jesteś bardziej rozluźniony od kiedy Harry przestał unikać kontaktu z tobą.- Odparła swobodnie.-No co?! Obserwuje co się między wami dzieje.- dodała widząc szeroko otwarte w szoku oczy Mistrza Eliksirów.

-Sugerujesz, że chce być obmacywany, przez znienawidzonego przeze mnie ucznia i syna moich prześladowców, wrogów numer jeden?- Spytał z trudem wymawiając kolejne słowa.

-Tak. Byłeś strasznie drażliwy, gdy przestał.- Odparła i zaciekawiona przyglądała się mężczyźnie, który zaczął poruszać ustami jak ryba.- Oj Severusie! Myślałam, że należysz do osób, które mówią rzeczy wprost. Co cię wiec dziwi, że stwierdzam oczywisty fakt.

-Oczywisty fakt? To mój uczeń!

-Twój towarzysz, partner.

-Na Merlina! Nie mów tak o nim. To dzieciak!

-Ale robi wszystko by cię chronić. Nawet nie waha się sprzeciwić Dumbledore'owi…

-Nie przypominaj mi… Jeszcze ten wybuch mocy…- zamyślił się.- Nie potrzebuje niańki! Zawsze sam dbałem o siebie. Nie potrzebuje niańczenia przez dzieciaka!- Warknął, gdy ocknął się z zamyślenia.

-Nikt ci nie każe być podległym, słabym czy też jakikolwiek inny podobny przymiotnik przychodzi ci do głowy. Jednak co ci szkodzi pozwolić komuś się sobą zaopiekować.

-Nauczyłem się nie ufać nikomu. Nawet w łóżku i nawet rodzinie. W szczególności rodzinie.

-Nie jesteś już szpiegiem. Jesteś wolny. Zawsze tego chciałeś.

-Wolny?! Myślisz, że póki żyją lojalni Śmierciożercy lub Czarny Pan to jestem wolny? Uwolniłem się od dwóch wielkich czarodziei. I teraz mam zwolenników, którejkolwiek ze stron za wrogów i Pottera na karku. Cudnie! Naprawdę, wspaniale! Właściwie czemu ja z tobą o tym rozmawiam!?- Wrzasnął i usiadł zdenerwowany na odwróconym, do góry dnem, wiadrze.

-Bo musisz się wygadać komuś, kto akceptuje całą sytuację? Zreszta nie jesteś jedyny. Harry też czasem ze mną o tym rozmawia.

-Wygadać? Czy ja, według ciebie należę do osób, które musza się WYGADAĆ?- Ironizował. –Co gadał Potter?

-Nic takiego. Tylko, ze się martwi o ciebie. Mówił jeszcze o tym, że nie wie jak ułatwić ci zaakceptowanie obecnej sytuacji… I takie tam.

-Potter się czymś przejmuje? A to ciekawe! Mną? Piekło zamarzło! Co jeszcze takiego ci mówił? Może okaże się, że mugolskim krowy zaczęły latać!

-Nic takiego. Niewiele mówi. Ale chodzi ciągle zamyślony i poważny. Widać, że ciągle intensywnie czymś się martwi, planuje, analizuje… Jak czasem udało mi się go nieco wypytać to wspominał o tym co już ci powiedziałam.

-I cóż mu takiego ciekawego doradziłaś?- jego głos ociekał sarkazmem co zostało całkowicie zignorowane przez nauczycielkę.

-Nic. Tylko go wysłuchałam.- odparła i przeniosła się z pracą do kolejnej roślinki. Severus ukrył twarz w dłoniach i próbował zebrać się w garść. Sytuacja była dla niego całkowicie abstrakcyjna. Wiedział co zrobić w większości sytuacji. Niespodziewany atak, nawet gdyby był pod prysznicem, uprowadzenie, porwania, szantaże, tortury, morderstwa, sabotaż, szpiegostwo, przemyt… Ale TO? W każdej innej sytuacji… BA! Nawet na wystawnym przyjęciu!... Ale TAKA sytuacja?! Dawno nie czuł się taki zagubiony.

-Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która nie wie co robić…- dosłyszał jeszcze szept Sprout.

***.*.***

-Dalej Potter! Nie zamierzam spędzić tu reszty dnia by realizować jakieś twoje pomysły. Pospiesz się!- Warczał Snape podając mu kolejne fiolki.

-Podajesz mi pięć buteleczek na raz! Zwolnij odrobinę! Nie chcę ich potłuc!- Odpowiedział szybko otwierając kolejne naczynia i wlewając ich zawartość do szklanego, kwadratowego naczynia z kurkiem przy dnie. Eliksiry wlewało się górą i zakręcało spora metalową nakrętką, podobnej do tych przy średniej wielkości słoikach. Puste naczynia odkładał do postawionego już obok kartonu.

-Już prawie cały! To co zostanie przelewać będziemy do butelki by z niej Pani Pomfrey uzupełniła potem dozownik.- Wlał jeszcze kilka fiolek i z westchnieniem ulgi zakręcił pokrywkę. Czy można dostać zadyszki przy takim banalnym zajęciu?- Mógłbyś, Severusie, podpisać naczynie?- Poprosił. Miał nadzieję, że w tym czasie, gdy będzie napełniał butelkę, odsapnie od morderczego tempa. Nie czekając na odpowiedź zabrał się do pracy podziwiając piękne szkło rżnięte na podobieństwo kryształu.

-Można spytać, czemu ten zaszczyt przypada mnie?

-Mówiły o eliksirze, który ma być podany chorym. Ja mógłbym się pomylić, a poza tym zawsze krytykowałeś mój charakter pisma. To tez mogłoby niekorzystnie wpłynąć na prace Pani Pomfrey.- odpowiedział całkowicie spokojnie ignorując nie znikający sarkazm i różne cięte i złośliwe uwagi. W końcu skończyli i w ciszy wyszli na korytarz i ruszyli w kierunku Wielkiej Sali na kolacje.

-Poczekaj…-Zatrzymał Snape'a łapiąc go za rękę.

-Czego jeszcze chcesz, Potter?- Odparł zimno Snape nawet na niego nie patrząc.

-Pójdziesz zemną do wieży? Od ciotki dostałem jakieś pudełko należące ponoć przedtem do mamy i… nie chce go otwierać sam. Pójdziesz ze mną?- Poprosił. W środku miał olbrzymia nadzieję, że mężczyzna się zgodzi. To nie była wymówka. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co zastanie w środku. Drewniane pudełeczko. Wyglądało niemal jak najprostsza szkatułka na biżuterie. Z drugiej strony było ono według niego aż za proste. Mogło mieć w środku wszystko. W końcu profesor skinął głową i dał się pociągnąć w stronę portretu Grubej Damy. Nieco dziwnie czuł się wprowadzając Nietoperza do domu lwów. Sytuacja nabrała jeszcze bardziej groteskowego i abstrakcyjnego wyglądu. Nie zwalniając ani na chwilę zaprowadził go do swojego dormitorium.

-Usiądź.- poprosił i sięgnął do kufra. Z westchnieniem usiadł na środku łóżka i położył pudełko między nimi i tak siedział nie robiąc i nie mówiąc nic.

-Magia magią, Potter, jednak samo się nie otworzy.-Pogonił go Snape zaplatając ręce na piersi. To go nieco wyrwało z otępienia. Nieco niepewnie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i spodziewając się najgorszego, otworzył wieko. Ich oczom ukazało się wnętrze… Szkatułki na biżuterię.

–I co? Trzeba było się tak bać, Potter?- doszła go sarkastyczny ironiczny komentarz. Nie odpowiadając nic śledził wzrokiem zawartość pudełka. Jego wzrok padł na średniej wielkości, przeźroczysty kamień, wiszący na brązowym rzemyku. Chwycił go do ręki i od razu zmienił barwę na złotą i nieco się mienił.

-Dziwne, że tu jest… Myślałem, że przepadł…Dałem go twojej matce na urodziny. Miał pokazywać stan osoby noszącej lub kogokolwiek z kim się kamień zetknął. Trudno powiedzieć jednak w jaki sposób odczytać jego barwy…-Powiedział cicho Snape widząc co chłopak trzyma w ręce. Harry położył go do bladej męskiej dłoni. Od razu zmienił się na szary z czarnymi i złotymi żyłkami.

-Wiem jak to działa… Dobrze obrazuje to co ja widzę… Sam go zrobiłeś?- Zapytał cicho. Odpowiedziało mu tylko skinienie głową.-Niezwykły…- wyszeptał jeszcze tylko ujmując dłoń trzymającą kamień w swoje ręce.

-Co oznaczają te czarne i złote żyłki?- Zapytał Snape otrząsając się z ponurych myśli.

-Zranienia. W twoim wypadku nie fizyczne. Wyrzuty sumienia. Przez te rysy umierałeś. Te złote… To pęknięcia załatane przeze mnie.-odpowiedział przypominając sobie noc w szpitalu. W pokoju wciąż była ciężka, ponura atmosfera.

-Ta szkatułka ma drugie dno.

-Co?- Harry był tak pochłonięty własnymi myślami, że przez chwilkę nie wiedział co się dzieje.

-Drugie dno, Potter. Przyjrzyj się. – Powtórzył, o dziwo, spokojnie. Gryfon szybko posłuchał rady i zaczął obmacywać drewno i próbować dostać się do dolnej części ciągnąc za przegródkę dzielącą pudełko na pół. Nieco się siłował z drewnem, aż w końcu opór ustąpił. Na czerwonym aksamicie leżał spory, bardzo stary i bardzo ozdobny klucz.

-Cudnie, tego mi brakowało… Latanie i szukanie zamka do starego klucza i diabli wiedzą co czeka po drugiej stronie!- jęknął zrezygnowany.

-To klucz do skrytki w Gringott'cie.- odpowiedział spokojnie Severus.

-Taki? Przecież on jest spory. Bardzo ozdobny i zdecydowanie wiekowy…

-Zgadza się. Takie klucze mają najstarsze skrytki na samym dole podziemi. Przeważnie stare magiczne rody mają taką skrytkę. Nie każdy i coraz mniej, ale mają.

-Co ten klucz i wisiorek ukazujący aury robił u nienawidzącej magie ciotki mugoli?- Zapytał zdziwiony.

-Nie wiem, Harry…-Odpowiedział po chwili namysłu.- Tam raczej nikt by go nie szukał… Możliwe, że nikt o tym nie wie. Możliwe, że przed ich śmiercią działo się więcej niż byśmy przypuszczali…


	13. Chapter 13

Z racji zmniejszonej ilości czasu postanowiłam dodać tyle rozdziału ile mam. Postaram się w najbliższym czasie dodać drugą część rozdziału. Zdaje sobię sprawę, że daje mało. Jednak stwierdziłam, że połowa po takim czasie, jest lepsza niż nic:)

* * *

Rozdział 13

(Skleiłam już obie części razem!)

Dwunasty sierpnia. Czas mijał nieubłaganie zbliżając się do początku roku szkolnego i przybycia do zamku hordy uczniów. Harry z lekkim niepokojem myślał o tej chwili. Niby przedsięwziął wszystkie odpowiednie kroki. Poinformował przyjaciół. Miał akceptacje Lupina, który w razie, czego będzie go krył, a ponadto miał odznakę prefekta, Pelerynę Niewidkę i Mapę Huncwotów. Zrobił już notatki z eliksirów i zielarstwa, a nawet OPNMS-u. Nawet oddał już większość zadanych esejów, jednak miał wszystkie napisane, wiec nawet z nauką był nieco do przodu. Teoretycznie nie ma się, czym martwić, pod warunkiem, że będzie przestrzegał takiego samego rytmu, co obecnie. Sytuacja ze Snape'em również się nieco unormowała. Mężczyzna akceptował jego obecność i pozwalał na wszystkie drobne gesty. Czasem nawet siadał tuż obok niego na kanapie i dawał mu do siebie dostęp. Uzupełnili wszystkie butle i pojemniki w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, wiec pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna Mistrz Eliksirów miał bardzo dużo czasu dla siebie. Z racji tego zaczął teraz masowo ważyć Eliksir Tojadowi łaskawie pozwalając Harry'emu pomagać przygotowując część składników. Oczywiście poinformował o tym Remusa, który przybył do zamku jakieś dwa dni temu, że jeśli… „Zamieni się w rządną krwi, plującą sierścią, włochatą kreaturę, albo po pełni będzie miał kłopoty ze zmianą z powrotem w człekopodobną istotę" to ma winić tylko i wyłącznie Pottera. Wywołało to oczywiście wściekłość Black'a, a Lupin jedynie z ciepłym uśmiechem podziękował za poświęcenie czasu na warzenie mikstury dla niego.

Każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo. O czwartej Harry budził się ze Snape'em w ramionach, żegnał pocałunkiem wciąż śpiącego mężczyznę. Ćwiczył do śniadania, a po śniadaniu szedł pomagać profesor Sprout. Czasem przychodził Mistrz Eliksirów by ich „skontrolować". Obiad. Po obiedzie siedział w lochach i się uczył, podczas gdy Severus ważył Eliksir Tojadowi, czytał prowadził badania lub czasem nawet sprawdzał, co robi i wytykał mu błędy, a czasem zdarzało mu się odpowiadać na pytania. No i oczywiście nieco się kłócili, co było dla Harry'ego bardziej przekomarzaniem się niż prawdziwą kłótnią, co miało miejsce najczęściej po kolacji. Chyba, że zrobił jakiś wyjątek od reguły i po obiedzie wychodził czasem polatać na miotle i wtedy robił trochę notatek lub czytał po kolacji. Gdy dni upływają w ciągle powtarzalnym schemacie, to czas mija kilkukrotnie szybciej, a dni zlewają się ze sobą.

Tego dnia, jak co dzień jedli śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali.

-Przygotowałem na dzisiaj świstoklik. Będziecie mogli się dzisiaj udać po zakupy na Pokątną. Przeniesie was prosto do Gringott'a Stwierdziłem, że tak będzie bezpieczniej niż jakbyście mięli się pojawić na środku ulicy.-Poinformował ich Dumbledore.

-Ile daje nam Pan czasu na załatwienie wszystkiego?

-Cztery godziny wam starczą?

-W zupełności, Albusie.- Zapewnił go Snape błądząc wzrokiem po stole z niezadowoloną miną. W końcu zrezygnowany nalał sobie szklankę mleka. Wypił ją duszkiem i szybko rzucił się na filiżankę z kawą.

-Severusie, czy zawsze będziesz się zachowywał w ten sposób pod koniec śniadania? –Spytał Syriusz przesadnie słodkim tonem zabierając się za kolejny kawałek smażonego boczku.

-O co ci chodzi, Black?- Warknął Snape w odpowiedzi.

-Och, o nic! Po prostu uczniowie będą mięli niezły ubaw widząc cię kończącego śniadanie w ten sposób. Uwaga, uwaga! Maska Zimnego Drania, Profesora Snape'a się kruszy! Codziennie pod koniec śniadania!- Zawołał uradowany Syriusz, śmiejąc się na cały głos. Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął pięści ze złości i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Harry'ego.

-Harry, zdradź mi swoją metodę? Może ją trochę zaostrzę i zastosuje na Syriuszu. Może sprawi, że zrezygnuje z takich ilości tłuszczu, cholesterolu i węglowodanów. Celibat już nie skutkuje.- Zapytał spokojnie Remus. Szczekliwy śmiech urwał się momentalnie.

-Lunio! Ani się waż! Zresztą miałeś jeszcze nie mówić…- zakończył cichutko.

-Nie ma sprawy. Mam przy sobie odrobinę żelu od Freda i Georga. To powinno zdecydowanie wystarczyć do zrobienia mojej metody… dotkliwszej.-Odpowiedział całkowicie ignorując ojca chrzestnego i wyciągnął z kieszeni maleńką tubkę.

-Po cholerę nosisz to świństwo ze sobą!?- Wrzasnął zaskoczony Snape.

-A tak na wszelki wypadek…- powiedział niewinnie i podał specyfik wilkołakowi.

-NA WSZELKI WYPADEK?! Niby, jaki!?- Nie wytrzymał.- Z resztą nieważne. Grut, że się pozbyłeś tego czegoś…-dodał z westchnieniem

-Och, nie. Spokojnie. Mam jeszcze drugą taką „kieszonkową porcje"

-Harry, jakie stosowałeś zaklęcia?- Dopytywał Lupin. Chłopak przywołał kawałek pergaminu i długopis i posłusznie spisał wszystkie zaklęcia i podał zapiski ignorując zaskoczone miny McGonagall, Syriusza i Snape'a.

-Ale Harry… Żartujecie z Luniaczkiem, prawda…?- Zaczął się przymilać Black. Chłopak udawał, że w ogóle go nie słyszał.- Świetnie! To wszystko twoja wina Smarkerusie!- Warknął nie otrzymawszy żadnej odpowiedzi.

-Niby, dlaczego moja?!- Wrzasnął wściekły, odstawiając głośno, pustą już, filiżankę na spodek.

-Gdybyś szybciej padł trupem nie doszłoby do tej sytuacji!

-Och, wierz mi, gdybym mógł cofnąć czas naprawiłbym ten błąd!- Odpowiedział błyskawicznie. Zapadła absolutna cisza. Harry zamarł z tostem w połowie drogi do ust. Cicho zamknął rozchylone wargi i odłożył chleb na talerz. Wstał od stołu, przerywając tym samym ciszę i skierował się ku wyjściu.

-Harry…-Zaczął Lupin.

-Idę po torbę. Zostało już niewiele czasu do wyjścia na Pokątną.- Przerwał mu chłopak nawet się nie odwracając i wyszedł.

-On przed momentem, bez słowa, zaakceptował nasz związek, a ty… Wygląda na to, że od tej chwili możesz przestać nazywać się członkiem jego rodziny.- Zwrócił się Remus do Syriusza, cedząc słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby, po czym spojrzał na Snape'a. Siedział z łokciami opartymi na stole i twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.- A co do Ciebie.- Zwrócił się teraz do niego.- To dziwię się, że nie zwijasz się teraz z bólu na podłodze. Odrzuciłeś swojego towarzysza w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Możesz go wyczuć przez więź?

-Nie. Odciął się ode mnie.

-Cóż. Gratuluje. Odzyskałeś swoje dawne życie. Podejrzewam, że nawet lepiej. Możesz żyć jak chcesz, z kim chcesz, a w razie niebezpieczeństwa on pojawi się z nikąd i osłoni cię własnym ciałem.

-O co ci chodzi?! On wiedział, że nie chciałem tej więzi!- Krzyknął Snape nie wiedząc już kompletnie co robić, ani co się z nim dzieje.

-Tysiące ludzi i istot marzy o takiej więzi. Większość z nich umiera w czasie rytuału. Jeśli osoba nie jest ci przeznaczona, umiera powolną, bolesną śmiercią. Zaryzykował, a potem wychodził z siebie by ułatwić ci tę sytuację, byś był szczęśliwy, a potem usłyszał, że żałujesz, że przeżyłeś. Szkoda, że nie słyszałeś co mówił, gdy informował nas o tym jak to się stało…

-To niemożliwe…-Wyszeptał zaszokowany Severus.- Co mówił?- Zapytał patrząc prosto w żółte oczy wilkołaka.

-A jakie ma to teraz znaczenie?- Zapytał smutno i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Mistrz Eliksirów zerwał się z krzesła przewracając je. Dogonił mężczyznę i chwycił go mocno za rękaw.

-Co mówił?- Dopytywał patrząc błagalnie.

-Że czuł jakby czekał na to od dawna. Że nie zrobiłby tego dla nikogo innego. Że nigdy nie czuł się tak spokojny… Było widać, że jest szczęśliwy. Ale nie przejmuj się tym. Nie myśl o tym jako o długu. On tego nie chciał…- Zaczął wymieniać. Z każdym jego słowem uścisk bladych palców słabł, aż w końcu zsunęły się one bezwładnie. Severus wpatrywał się w jakiś niewidzialny punkt z szeroko otwartymi z szoku oczami.

-Idę z tobą poszukać Harry'ego. Pamiętam hasło do wieży.- Zaoferowała Sprout. Wyszli.

***.*.***

Wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali szybkim krokiem, zmierzając w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru. Wiedział, że Seve…Snape, nie zawiązałby z własnej woli takiej więzi. Nigdy by się na coś takiego nie zgodził. Jednak to co powiedział mu, po tym jak obudził się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, o swoich snach z nim, miał nadzieję, że istnieje szansa na to, że wszystko się ułoży. Także ostatnie zachowanie mężczyzny wskazywało na to, iż i nawet, że potrzebuje i chce jego obecności. Dlatego słowa Mistrza Eliksirów tak go zabolały. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Brak akceptacji więzi lub jej warunków to jedno, ale pragnienie śmierci…to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Zawsze z poważnymi problemami musiał radzić sobie sam. Przyzwyczaił się do tego. Zawsze był sam. Jednak po raz pierwszy w całym swoim życiu poczuł się naprawdę samotny. Wyczuł dziwne drżenie więzi. Severus go sprawdzał. Szybko zablokował połączenie. W końcu mówił, że wolał umrzeć, wiec postanowił go pozbawić tego co zyskał poprzez zaklęcie. Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku. Jednakże jego uczucia to jego sprawa. Snape nie ma się co nim przejmować. Westchnął. Musi zignorować ból. Wciąż musi zadbać o konsekwencje swoich decyzji. Ma towarzysza, ciąży na nim przepowiednia… Musi znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce i sposób na ochronienie Severusa. Nie przed magiczną społecznością! Jej się nie obawiał. Zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien sobie z nią poradzić jak będzie stanowczy i poda konkretne argumenty. Musi ochronić go przed Voldemortem, Dumbledore'em i Zakonem Feniksa. Ewentualnie może jeszcze doliczyć do tego aurorów. Próbując się zebrać w garść przeszedł przez pokój wspólny Gryfonów i dotarł do łazienki przylegającej do jego dormitorium. Opłukał twarz zimną wodą i oparł się rękoma o zlew. Ktoś wszedł do jego pokoju.

-Harry?!- Dobiegł go głos Lupina.

-Już idę!- Zawołał. Szybko zakręcił wodę i wytarł porządnie twarz. Nie chciał by mężczyzna myślał, że płakał. –Pani profesor?- Zdziwił się zobaczywszy niską kobietę stojącą obok Remusa.

-Harry! Nie przejmuj się. Powiedział tak tylko po to by odgryźć się Syriuszowi!- Zaczęła go od razu pocieszać.

-Pani profesor. Wiem, że on nigdy nie chciał tego zaklęcia. Sny o uczniu, a związek z nim to dwie całkowicie różne sprawy.- Odparł spokojnie i zaczął sprawdzać zawartość torby.-Co prawda nieco mnie zaskoczył mówiąc, że wolałby umrzeć nawet jakby mógł cofnąć czas. Jednak wszyscy wiemy od samego początku, że profesor Snape nie akceptuje połączenia.- Przyznał dopakowując pustą sakiewkę do małej przedniej kieszonki skórzanej torby. Po raz kolejny zaczął sprawdzać, czy o niczym nie zapomniał. Notatnik, długopis, kilka materiałowych woreczków wielkości A4, na których wnętrze było rzucone odpowiednie zaklęcie powiększające. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy przypomniał sobie jak w trzeciej klasie Hermionie pękła torba. Myślał, że książki i pergaminy nigdy nie przestaną się wysypywać. Dopakował woreczek z eliksirami i Pelerynę Niewidkę. Na szyję założył naszyjnik- wiszący na rzemyku pęk starych kluczy. Wśród nich ukrył dwa do skrytek u Gringott'a. Zadowolony przerzucił torbę przez ramię.

-Harry… Po co ci to wszystko?- Spytał Lupin podejrzliwie.

-Worki są na książki. Wolę w razie czego mieć ręce wolne, a na nie rzuciłem odpowiedni czar. Eliksiry i Peleryna są na wszelki wypadek. Zdjąłem Severusowi Mroczny Znak. Przez to jest w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż dotychczas. Ja zdjąłem znak, więc jestem w dużej mierze odpowiedzialny za jego bezpieczeństwo.

-On cię przed chwilą odrzucił…- wyszeptał Remus.

-To niczego nie zmienia.- Odparł hardo i wyszedł.

***.*.***

Stał pośrodku Wielkiej Sali w szoku. Ledwo odpowiedział Black'owi a już żałował tego co powiedział. Jednak nie spodziewał się tego co usłyszał od Lupina. Wyglądało na to, że kundel jest w podobnym stanie co on. Jednak mało go to teraz obchodziło. Nie wiedział już czego chce. Tolerował już obecność chłopaka. Teraz jednak poczuł się całkowicie sam. A zawsze był przyzwyczajony do samotności. Jednak teraz chciał tylko jakoś cofnąć to co powiedział. Nie miał pojęcia jak. Nie miał pojęcia jak też bachor zareagował na jego słowa. Czy będzie go unikał? Czemu mu nagle na tym zależy?! Nie miał pojęcia. Jedyne co teraz wiedział to to, że chce wrócić do sytuacji zanim wypowiedział o jedno przeklęte zdanie. Ale co ma zrobić?! Przecież nie przytuli się do dzieciaka! Drgnął na tę myśl i zaczął ją rozważać.

-Profesorze Snape, czy możemy ruszać?- Usłyszał formalne pytanie Harry'ego. „Profesorze Snape", a nie „Severusie". Spojrzał na Pottera. Stał w drzwiach z torbą na ramieniu i patrzył w jego kierunku. Jego twarz była maską. Nie potrafił z niej niczego wyczytać.

-Harry, ja…-Zaczął nie wiedząc do końca samemu co chce powiedzieć.

-Ma pan przy sobie świstoklik, dyrektorze?- Przerwał mu Gryfon.

-Oczywiście.- Odpowiedział Dumbledore przyglądając się badawczo zaistniałej scenie. Harry skinął głową i podszedł do Snape'a. Albus szybko do nich dołączył i podał im błyszczącą płytę CD.- Hasłem są nazwy mugolskich zespołów. W tę stronę jest to nazwa zespołu o jednej literce i jednej cyfrze, a z powrotem zespół o nazwie kontynentu. Wiesz Harry, o jakie zespoły chodzi?- Upewnił się. Chłopak skinął głową i chwycił błyszczący krążek. Snape szybko poszedł w jego ślady.

-U2!- Powiedział głośno Potter. Świstoklik uaktywnił się.

***.*.***

Świstoklik przeniósł ich do głównego holu Gringott'a. Harry zachwiał się przy lądowaniu jednak Snape szybko go przytrzymał. Potter tylko skinął mu głową i szybko ruszył w kierunku odpowiedniego stanowiska.

-Chciałbym dostać się do tej skrytki.- Powiedział, gdy dotarł, do goblina siedzącego przy biurku stojącym na katedrze. Ściągnął z szyi pęk kluczy i podał tez, znaleziony w szkatułce od ciotki. Goblin zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

-A ten mężczyzna za panem?- Zapytał cicho obrzucając Snape'a chłodnym spojrzeniem.

-On idzie ze mną.- Odparł siląc się na spokój. W ciszy przerywanej szeptami i stukotem pieczątek nigdy nie czuł się pewnie. Tym bardziej, że zawsze zewsząd czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie pracowników banku.

-Zapraszam za mną panowie.-Odparł goblin cicho i poprowadził ich w przeciwna stronę niż normalnie. Doszli do schowanych za rogiem olbrzymich kutych drzwi.

-Nazywam się Stanrich Goterdert. Dawno nikt nie odwiedzał tego rodzaju skrytek. Pańską opiekujemy się od dłuższego czasu- przedstawił się goblin i zaczął przesuwać długim czarnym paznokciem wzdłuż drzwi.- Do najcenniejszych krypt mają dostęp tylko najbardziej zaufani pracownicy. Wszystkie informacje na ich temat są obłożone najściślejsza tajemnica.- Zapewniał. „Gobliny i najściślejsza tajemnica"- pomyślał Harry.-„ Czyli wiadomo, że tylko garstka goblinów wie chociażby o ich istnieniu." Wzmógł czujność i słuchał dalszych słów Stanricha.- Dlatego może być pan pewny, ze wszystko jest w nienaruszonym stanie. Jednakże wszelkie reklamacje i pytania proszę kierować do mnie.- Ostatni zamek szczęknął i wrota otworzyły się powoli. Ruszyli dalej. Wsiedli do szerokiego wygodnego wagonika. Tor ruszał łagodną spiralą w dół. Wagonik zaczął jednak szybko przyspieszać. Wpadli z rozpędem w całkowita ciemność. Harry wcisnął plecy w oparcie i wziął głęboki oddech starając się uspokoić. Próbując zignorować stukot kółek po szynie oraz to, ze wagonik trzęsie się na wszystkie strony, żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła, a wiatr kuje go w twarz. Przeklął w myślach i zacisnął pięści na kolanach. Drgnął, gdy poczuł dotyk na ramieniu. Nim krzyk wyrwał mu się z gardła został przyciśnięty do twardej, męskiej piersi, a w nozdrza uderzył go doskonale znajomy ziołowy zapach. Snape. W jednej chwili strach opadł jednak poczuł irytacje. Po co Nietoperz to robi?! Szybko się wyprostował na swoim miejscu uwalniając równocześnie z objęć. Otworzył oczy, które nawet nie pamięta, kiedy zamknął. Nie widział praktycznie nic poza niewyraźnymi szarymi kształtami przesuwającymi się w ciemnościach. W końcu wyhamowali z piskiem. Goblin pstryknął palcami i kaganek zapalił się.

-Państwo wybaczą. Ta ciemność jest dodatkowym środkiem ostrożności.- Odpowiedział goblin na niezbadane pytanie. Podszedł do ukrytych w mroku dwumetrowych drzwi, podobnych do tych, przez które przechodzili wcześniej. Różniły się one jednak zamkiem. Zamiast jednej dziurki do klucza było ich osiem. Goblin w zamyśleniu przyjrzał się kluczowi, po czym włożył do znajdującej się całkowicie po lewej stronie dziurki. Przekręcił klucz trzykrotnie, po czym przejechał palcem wzdłuż drzwi. Każdemu jego ruchowi towarzyszyły zgrzyty, trzaski i stukot opadających po kolei zabezpieczeń.

-W środku, przy drzwiach jest czerwony sznur. Proszę pociągnąć go kilka razy, a ktoś po państwa zejdzie.- Poinformował ich Goterdert i pchnął drzwi. Otworzyły się one bezgłośni. Nim przekroczyli próg, goblin oddał Harry'emu klucze i zniknął z pola widzenia. Weszli do krypty, a drzwi zamknęły się za nimi równie cicho, co przedtem. Oczom Pottera ukazał się olbrzymi salon. Tak, inaczej nie umiał tego nazwać. Olbrzymie pomieszczenie zwieńczone było sufitem z rżniętego kryształu, co sprawiało, że żaden kąt nie spowijał cień. Przed nimi była wysokie, aż na dwa piętra, regały z księgami. W połowie były przedzielone balkonem biegnącym wzdłuż całej ściany naprzeciwko nich i w lewo. Przy księgozbiorze stały wyglądające na wygodne, fotele i mały stoliczek. Po prawej stronie pomieszczenia stały zaś różne gabloty, komody, szafy i skrzynie. Jednak wszystko było ustawione tak, ze wyglądało to na połączenie przytulnego acz przestronnego gabinetu bądź salonu i biblioteki w starej posiadłości. Harry westchnął. Miał teraz podstawowy problem. Od czego zacząć i czego właściwie szuka?

-Panie profesorze, może przejrzy pan księgozbiór? Jestem pewny, że znajdzie pan tam cos, co pana zainteresuje.- Zwrócił się do Snape'a który poruszał się tuż za nim niczym cień. Mężczyzna skinął głową i wszedł po schodach przejrzeć znajdujące się tam woluminy. Westchnął ponownie i podszedł do księgi znajdującej się pośrodku pomieszczenia. Spojrzał na tytuł. „Tradycje, zasady i prawa rodu Potterów". Skrzywił się zobaczywszy rozmiary i grubość księgi. Księga, którą Hermina wzięła w pierwszej klasie, jako „coś lekkiego do poczytania" naprawdę była niczym w porównaniu do leżącego przed nim egzemplarza. Oceniwszy, że nie ma tyle czasu, ruszył sprawdzić zawartość gablot i szuflad.

Po jakiś dwóch godzinach przeglądania przeróżnych papierów miał dość. W gablotach znajdowała się rodowa biżuteria. Wszystko z opisem, kto z rodu przedtem jej nosił i gdzie lub od kogo została nabyta lub przez kogo podarowana i z jakiej okazji. Znalazł nawet szufladę pełna pierścionków zgrupowanych po trzy- dwie obrączki i pierścionek zaręczynowy(każdy z opisem), oraz sygnetów. Zaskoczyła go ich ilość. Ród Potterów musiał być naprawdę olbrzymi i majętny. Zresztą miał tego niejaki zarys po przeglądaniu akt kupna i sprzedaży majątków ziemskich. Ciekawe, co by Malfoy powiedział na to, że jego domek letniskowy został nabyty od jego przodków? Na razie nie zamierzał o tym wspominać. Nie zamierzał się afiszować zdobytą wiedzą. Zresztą wyglądało na to, że ktoś z jego rodziny kupował różne nieruchomości, remontował je, nakładał bariery, po czym sprzedawał innym rodom czystokrwistych za niebotyczne sumy. Postanowił zrobić sobie małą przerwę. Spojrzał w kierunku Snape'a. Siedział przy mały stoliku przy barierce i marszczył zirytowany brwi. Harry wszedł po schodach i stanął za nim patrząc ponad ramieniem mężczyzny na tekst. Zdecydowanie nie był on po angielsku, a na trop, że jest to księga o eliksirach mogły naprowadzić Severusa jedynie ryciny. Potter sięgnął ponad jego ramieniem i pojrzał na okładkę księgi. Przeczytał tytuł, którego znaczenie zaraz pojawiło się w jego głowie. „ Eliksiry dla wymęczonych. Czyli poradź sobie z niepokornym towarzyszem w każdej sytuacji"

-Raczej nie zainteresuje cię ta księga.- Poinformował mężczyznę puszczając okładkę.

-Potrafisz to odczytać?

-Tak.

-Co to za eliksir?- Dopytywał Mistrz eliksirów. Harry westchnął po raz setny i spojrzał na nagłówek po lewej stronie.

-Eliksir posłuszeństwa.

-Jak on działa?- Po tym pytaniu Harry przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście.

-Osoba, która wypije eliksir przez 24h jest całkowicie posłuszna warzycielowi. Zachowuje własną świadomość, jednak nie panuje nad ciałem. Po zakończeniu działaniu eliksiru pamięta wszystko, co się działo i tak dalej.- Odparł. Przebiegł wzrokiem po stronie. Mało składników i w miarę prosta receptura. Spojrzał na sam duł strony. Znajdowała się tam mała adnotacja. „Jeśli eliksir zostanie podany zawiązującemu wieź przez związanego. Związany będzie odczuwał działanie eliksiru przez czas dwukrotnie dłuższy, co w tym wypadku oznacza dwie doby."

-A ten?- Wyrwało go z zamyślenia ponowne pytanie mężczyzny.

-Eliksir zamiany ciał. Podaje się porcje dwóm istotom i na dobę zamieniają się one ciałami. Bywa, że podawane one zostały człowiekowi i zwierzęciu. Niekiedy był wykorzystywany do stosowania kar…- Streścił tekst. Przerwał czytanie przy opisie jednej z nich i podszedł do półki.- Pan wybaczy, Panie profesorze, jednak nie będę tłumaczył panu wszystkich eliksirów w tej książce.-Powiedział przeglądając kolejne tytuły. Jego uwagę przykuł tytuł „Jak oswoić bestie i wyjść z jak najmniejszą ilością blizn". Uśmiechając się sięgnął po te pozycje. Nie odszedł jednak daleko, bo tuz obok dojrzał jeszcze jeden tytuł tego samego autora. „Nudne zwierzaki. Czyli dla każdego oszołoma, który nie ma za grosz talentu." Z uśmiechem otworzył ja na chybił-trafił. Splątka tylnowybuchowa. Zachichotał. Autor na pewno dogadałby się z Hagridem. Położył ksiązki na stoliku, przy którym Snape wciąż hipnotyzował litery w nadziei, że nagle ułożą się w zrozumiałe słowa. Oderwał na chwilę wzrok i spojrzał na położone przez Harru'ego tytuły. Zmarszczył niezadowolony brwi jednak nie skomentował, za co chłopak był mu wdzięczny. Zszedł po zostawioną na dole torbę, wyciągnął z niej materiałowy woreczek i schował w niej książki.

-Harry, sprawdziłeś już wszystko? Zostały nam dwie godziny, a musimy jeszcze kupić podręczniki…

-Ach, nie. Podręczniki i składniki eliksirów mam już kupione, Panie profesorze.- Zawołał Potter podchodząc z cierpiętniczą miną do kolejnej komody znajdującej się na parterze.

-Można wiedzieć skąd? Mówiłeś, ze musisz podjąć fundusze.

-No… zrobiłem już to w międzyczasie, w Hogsmeade…

-Co robiłeś w Hogmeade?- Zapytał Snape wypranym z emocji głosem.

-Podejmowałem fundusze.- Odparł spokojnie Harry udając, że nie wie, ze zrobił cokolwiek niewłaściwego. Zdecydował się w końcu i z westchnieniem otworzył szufladę.- Dzięki temu mamy jeszcze dwie godziny.- Usłyszawszy odpowiedź, Snape tylko zgrzytnął zębami. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaczął zaglądać zawartość znajdujących się na piętrze szafek. Otworzył już piąte z kolei i zamarł. Stały tam ustawione w rzędzie fiolki z eliksirami. Wszystkie miały etykiety w tym samym języku, co księgą, którą przeglądał. Sięgnął po fiolkę, na której napis wydawał mu się znajomy. Zamknął szafkę i podszedł do księgi. Porównał napisy. Miał rację. Eliksir Posłuszeństwa.

-Znalazł Pan coś interesującego?- Zapytał go Potter przeglądający jakąś teczkę.

-Nie. Nic.- Odpowiedział natychmiast chowając równocześnie eliksir do kieszeni.

-Ja chyba tak…-mruknął bardziej do siebie gryfon.- Mógłby pan tu podejść?- Poprosił. Snape skinął głowa i zszedł na dół.- Widział pan kiedyś te pomieszczenia?- Spytał Harry pokazując mu zdjęcia wewnątrz teczki.

-Nie. Pamiętałbym.

-Świetnie!- Zawołał wesoło chłopak. Zatrzasnął teczkę, odłożył ja na miejsce i zarzucił torbę na ramię. –Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Proszę to chwycić profesorze.- Dopiero te słowa sprawiły, że Severus dostrzegł małą mosiężną figurkę. Chwycił.

-Florian!- Zawołał Harry. Nim Snape zdążył zaprotestować, zniknęli z krypty przeniesieni przez świstoklik.


	14. Chapter 14 cz1

Rozdział 14 cz 1/2

Wylądowali przed kutą brama ozdobioną motywem roślinnym. Tym razem to Snape, zupełnie nieprzygotowany na podróż, zachwiał się i prawie upadł. Harry szybko podtrzymał go i jak najszybciej się odsunął.

-Potter! Ostrzegaj następnym razem!

-Jakbym ostrzegł to byś się nie zgodził.- Odpowiedział Harry przyglądając się bramie. W końcu położył na niej rękę i pchnął. Zamki zgrzytnęły i brama zaczęła się przed nimi otwierać.

-Profesorze.- Ponaglił go zapraszającym gestem. Ruszyli żwirową ścieżką.

-Gdzie jesteśmy?- Burknął pod nosem wciąż nieco urażony niespodziewaną podróżą.

-W posiadłości Potterów.

-Co takiego?! Przecież twoi rodzice nie mieli posiadłości! Gdyby mieli nie ukrywaliby się w Dolinie Godryka.

-Na pewno mieli jakiś powód. Z reszta z tego, co widziałem jest to jedna z wielu rodowych nieruchomości. Innymi handlowali z innymi rodami czystokrwistych. Znalazłem akt sprzedaży domku w górach rodzinie Malfoy'ów.- Tłumaczył rozglądając się dyskretnie na boki. W końcu spomiędzy drzew zaczęła się wyłaniać fasada budynku. Mały lasek, przez który szli, skończył się i ujrzeli budynek w całej okazałości. Potężna fasada zrobiona ze starej czerwonej cegły, z której zrobione były również wszystkie łuki, łuczki, gzymsy i parapety. Po ścianie gdzieniegdzie, w szczególności na narożnikach, pięły się pnącza. Tuż przy schodach do dwumetrowych drewnianych drzwi wspinały się po murze się białe róże.

-Ktoś się tym opiekował…- mruknął Potter bardziej do siebie, wciąż czujnie rozglądając się dookoła.

-Skrzaty domowe żyją całkiem długo.

-Nie wygląda mi to na robotę tylko skrzata. Rośliny w ogrodzie trzeba czasem mocniej przyciąć lub w końcu wyciąć. Skrzaty potrzebują konkretnych poleceń. Nie wymienia i nie wytną krzewów…- na takie argumenty Snape nie umiał się nie zgodzić. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł jak bardzo zaufał intuicji chłopaka. Szedł za nim grzecznie ufając, że chłopak doskonale wie gdzie jest, co robi oraz skąd może nadejść zagrożenie i w jakiej postaci. Mężczyzna przeklął się w myślach za swoja nieuwagę. Nim dotarli do schodów drzwi na szczycie otworzyły się. Wyszedł z nich młody szczupły mężczyzna o długich czekoladowych włosach i niemal złotych oczach.

-Witam w domu Panie Potter. Cieszę się, że po tak długim czasie zaszczyca nas pan swoją obecnością.-Odezwał się nieznajomy kłaniając się w pas.

-Ty jesteś Florian?- Spytał Harry, gdy dotarli do drzwi.

-Tak, czuje się zaszczycony, ze o mnie słyszałeś Panie Potter.-Odpowiedział z namaszczeniem i ucałował dłoń chłopaka. Snape spiął się widząc ten gest.

-Proszę nie wygłupiaj się i przestań się w końcu mi kłaniać. Nie jestem nikim szczególnym.- Poprosił Harry z westchnieniem zabierając dłoń.

-Wręcz przeciwnie Panie Potter. Mój ród ma olbrzymi dług wdzięczności wobec Pana rodziny.- Zaprotestował Florian gwałtownie.

-Dobrze, zaraz mi o tym opowiesz.- Uciął temat zrezygnowany.- Możesz nas oprowadzić? I powiedz mi, nie jesteś człowiekiem, prawda?- Zmienił szybko temat.

-Oczywiście! Proszę mi wybaczyć! Zapraszam do środka!- Zaprosił ich do środka. Ruszyli korytarzem wyłożonym podłogą z ciemnego drewna idealnie pokazującej jak wiekowa jest posiadłość. –Jak pan zauważył, nie jestem człowiekiem. Jestem czystokrwistym elfem. Za zarania dziejów związki czarodziejów i magicznych istot były czymś normalnym. Dlatego bywało, ze czystokrwiści czarodzieje zyskują czasem unikalne umiejętności. Na przykład w pańskim rodzie powszechne jest intuicyjne i naturalne rozumienie naszego języka.- Wytłumaczył elf prowadząc ich przez kolejne pomieszczenia. Wśród nich Snape rozpoznał kilka tych ze zdjęć.- Część osób zaczęła się bać mieszania krwi. Tym bardziej, że wzmacniało one magie czarodziejów. Ponadto elfy mają swoją magię i zaklęcia, które są niedostępne dla osób nieznających naszego języka.-Tłumaczył dalej elf.

-Rozumiem. Znalazłem kilka ksiąg w rodowej skrytce. Podejrzewam, ze były one po elficku…

-Cudownie! To oznacza, że ta zdolność jest u pana aktywna! Rzucał pan już jakieś zaklęcie w tym języku? Zapraszam do ogrodu.- Zaprowadził ich na ceglany taras otoczony powodzią kwiatów i ze wspaniałym widokiem na ogród.

-Można powiedzieć, ze rzuciłem jedno. Ogród jest oszałamiający… Ty dbasz o to wszystko?- Zapytał szeptem podziwiając słońce lśniące na powierzchni znajdującego się nieopodal ogromnego stawu.

-Tak, jestem zobowiązany dbać o posiadłość i tereny przylegające, panie Potter. Czuje się zaszczycony, że wynik mojej pracy przypadł panu do gustu.

-Nie mów do mnie tak formalnie, proszę. Jestem Harry.- Odparł wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od gry świateł.

-Harry…-mruknął ciepło elf.- Czuje się zaszczycony. Proszę się zwracać do mnie z jakąkolwiek potrzebą. Jakąkolwiek…- Poprosił Florian przysuwając się bliżej do chłopaka. Snape zacisnął zęby i pieści ze złości słysząc tę propozycję. Wściekły podszedł do Harry'ego, stanął jak najbliżej jego pleców i położył dłoń na ramieniu. Gryfon natychmiast drgnął i spiął się. Dotyk Mistrza Eliksirów wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Szybko wziął się w garść i odsunął od profesora.

-Zamierza Pan tu zostać? Chciałbym wiedzieć czy przygotować pokoje… I czy można spytać, …Kim jest pana towarzysz?- Zapytał ostrożnie Florian bacznie obserwując sytuacje.

-Cóż to właściwie mój towarzysz.- Mruknął niepewnie chłopak.- Profesor Severus Snape.

-Towarzysz? Dziwne… Wydawało mi się, że nie widzę pomiędzy wami więzi…, Chociaż niezbyt się przyglądałem…

-Zapewniam cię, że nawet, jeśli niewidoczna, to ona istnieje, Florianie.- Odparł na to nieco szorstko Harry. Uciął tym samym wszelakie dyskusje.

-To…, jakie macie plany? Zostaniecie na noc?- Zapytał ponownie, nieco już przygaszony.

-Sam nie wiem… teoretycznie powinniśmy wracać do Hogwartu za dwadzieścia minut…- zaczął się głośno zastanawiać.- Można wysłać stąd sowę? Najlepiej taką by nikt nie mógł odkryć skąd leci? Żebyśmy mogli tu zostać muszę napisać list do Dumbledore'a.

-Oczywiście! Jeśli mógłbym zasugerować… to chyba lepiej by Dumbledore nie wiedział o tej posiadłości…

-Nie planowałem go o niej informować. Jednak skąd wynikła twoja… sugestia?

-Bo Dumbledore… Jest jedna z osób, które są ostrożne w temacie mieszania krwi czarodziejów i magicznych istot… Nawet był za wprowadzaniem ustaw całkiem restrykcyjnie podchodzących do naszych praw…

-Dumbledore?! To dziwne. To on wspomniał mi o zaklęciu Pertalla Panua.

-Może nie widział innego wyjścia lub nie spodziewał się, że będziesz w stanie je rzucić…, Bo wnioskując po tym, że stoisz tu żywy, zaklęcie powiodło się.

-Można tak to ująć… Ok. Wyślę tę sowę. Nie wspomnę mu o tym miejscu.

-Świetnie. Przygotuje dla was sypialnię.

-Dwie sypialnie.

-Słucham?

-Dwie sypialnie. Obok siebie lub naprzeciwko. Jednak dwie sypialnie.-Powtórzył Harry już głośniej.

-Ach. Tak! Oczywiście!- Zawołał Florian, który wraz z trawieniem informacji robił się coraz weselszy. Snape za plecami chłopaka rzucił mu najmroźniejsze spojrzenie, na jakie go było stać. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Elf uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie i odszedł tanecznym krokiem.

-On cos knuje… -Burknął pod nosem Snape.

-Oczywiście profesorze. Jestem pewny, że pańska podejrzliwość wobec wszystkiego, co się rusza nie raz uratowała panu życie. Pan wybaczy profesorze, ale pójdę poszukać sowy. Proszę czuć się jak u siebie w domu.- Odpowiedział mu Potter i odszedł w głąb domu.

***.*.***

Wysłał do Dumbledore'a sowę z wiadomością, że z racji zawiązanej więzi profesor Snape nalegał na poznanie wujostwa i zatrzymają się u nich na noc. Powiedział sowie, żeby nie czekała na odpowiedź i jak najszybciej wyfrunęła z zamku. Po tempie powrotu sowy domyślił się, że posłuchała jego polecenia. Obiad zjedli na tarasie. On cały czas rozmawiał z Florianem o rozkładzie domu, zasięgu terenów, magii elfickiej oraz o tym, jakie zwierzęta pojawiają się w ogrodzie i okolicy. Przez cały ten czas Snape był rozdrażniony, rzucał elfowi wściekłe pojrzenia i nie wtrącał się w rozmowę tylko czasem mamrotał cos pod nosem. Czyli można uznać, że zachowywał się jak zwykle. Po obiedzie powiedział zaś, ze idzie na spacer i może poczytać i od tamtej pory go nie widział. Leżał teraz na plecach z rękami pod głową i układał wszystko, czego się dzisiaj dowiedział. Nie podzielał niepokoju Snape'a względem Floriana, ale poza rozumieniem mowy elfów nie wspomniał o żadnej ze swoich umiejętności. Leżał tak w całkowitych ciemnościach, gdy usłyszał cichy szelest na korytarzu. Szybko upewnił się, że jego różdżka wciąż spoczywa pod poduszką, położył się na boku i udawał, że śpi. Drzwi od jego pokoju uchyliły się i już po chwili usłyszał stuknięcie towarzyszące ich zamykaniu. Gdzieś na skraju świadomości czuł obecność drugiej osoby. Może czuł obecność innej aury? Możliwe. W końcu kołdra za jego plecami zaszeleściła. Ostrożnie wsunął dłoń pod poduszkę i zacisnął palce na różdżce. Rozległ się jeszcze jeden cichy szelest, a po chwili materac za nim ugiął się. Czul, że osoba za nim przysuwa się do niego. Wciąż nie wyciągnął różdżki i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Poczuł na ramieniu delikatny dotyk dłoni.

-Harry?- Usłyszał ciche pytanie Mistrza Eliksirów. Zignorował je i dalej udawał, że śpi. Jedynie nieco rozluźnił uchwyt na różdżce. Severus objął go w pasie i przysunął się do niego tak, ze przylegał do niego całym ciałem. Zdenerwowany z trudem przełknął ślinę. Profesor był nagi. Wyraźnie czuł dotyk nagiej erekcji Snape'a poprzez bokserki. Nim zdążył się uspokoić poczuł delikatne pocałunki na szyli i ramionach, a dłoń, którą obejmował go w pasie zaczęła głaskać go po piersi.

-Coś cię boli?- Zapytał z trudem siląc się na spokój i odwrócił twarz w kierunku mężczyzny.

-Nie.- Odparł Snape i wpił się w usta chłopaka.

-Poczekaj.- Wysapał Harry i przewrócił go na plecy siadając mu na biodrach. –Tyle czasu mi się opierałeś, że zrobimy to tak jak ja chcę, zgoda?- Zapytał sięgając do lampki nocnej. Snape skinął głową na zgodę.- Cudownie…- wymruczał Harry. Czule pocałował go w usta i sięgnął po różdżkę. Wyczarował długa tasiemkę i zrobił z nich kajdanki. Związał mu ręce i przywiązał do wezgłowia łóżka. Otarł się o krocze mężczyzny wyrywając z jego ust przeciągły jęk. Położył się na nim i zaczął palcami drażnić już twarde sutki. Mężczyzna pod nim zaczął wić się i wiercić starając się jak najmocniej o niego otrzeć.

-Lubisz jak tak robię?- Zapytał szeptem tuz przy uchu Snape'a ściskając lekko sutek między palcami. Odpowiedział mu aprobujący jęk.- Tak naprawdę całe twoje ciało reaguje na dotyk o wiele silniej niż na co dzień pokazujesz, mam rację?- Drążył dalej.

-Taak…- jęknął w odpowiedzi.

-O taaak. To jest cudowne, cholernie seksowne ciało…- wyszeptał do ucha, po czym uniósł się i docisnął barki mężczyzny do materaca.- Tylko powiedz mi, gdzie jest jego dusza, Florianie.- Spytał patrząc w czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów.

-Ale Harry! O czym ty mówisz, to…

-Widzę aury.-Przerwał mu chłopak. To skutecznie uciszyło dalsze protesty. –Gdzie jest Severus.- Zapytał z naciskiem. Florian będący teraz w ciele Snape'a spojrzał jedynie w bok i nie odpowiedział. Harry westchnął i wyszedł z sypialni, zostawiając mężczyznę wciąż związanego.

Po wyjściu z korytarza westchnął i osuną się po drzwiach na podłogę. Eliksir zamiany ciał. Tylko to przychodziło mu do głowy. Innego wyjaśnienia tej sytuacji nie widział. No chyba, ze eliksir wieloskokowy. Jednak ta druga opcja mu nie pasowała. Eliksir może i odtwarzał wygląd ciała, jednak tylko wygląd. Nie zapach. Ten cudowny ziołowy zapach… Nie miał wątpliwości. To było ciało jego towarzysza. Westchnął po raz kolejny zrezygnowany i odblokował więź. Delikatnie wszedł w ciało Snape'a. Chociaż to nie jest dobre określenie. Popłynął do niego poprzez wieź i wszedł w ciało, w którym znajdowała się jego dusza. Wniknął świadomością w to ciało. Uchylił powieki. Ciemność. I chyba kamienna zimna posadzka. Małe pomieszczenie. Powieki opadły i wrócił świadomością do swojego ciała. Skupił się jeszcze raz na więzi. Starał się zlokalizować jego obecność. Nagle poczuł wewnątrz jakby lekkie pociągnięcie. Więź się lekko napięła. W dół. Szybko wstał z podłogi i zszedł piętro niżej. Teraz więź prowadziła go wąskim ciemnym korytarzem. W końcu zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Pociągnął za klamkę. Nic. Mógł bez problemu roztrzaskać drzwi mocą jednak, jeśli jest to, to pomieszczenie, co wyczuł będąc obok świadomości Snape to odłamki drewna uszkodzą ciało Floriana i zarazem sprawia Snape'owi ból. Nie mógł użyć różdżki, bo dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że odłożył ją na nocnym stoliku, gdy związywał ręce Floriana-Snape'a. (Florian w ciele Snape'a). Położył rękę na zamku i skupił w niej moc. Ostrożnie przełamał zaklęcie zamykające drzwi. Nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się. Był to mały schowek na miotły. Na ziemi leżał Snape-Florian (Snape w ciele Floriana). Był zakneblowany, ręce związane miał za plecami i dodatkowo nogi związane w kostkach. Pęta na nogach i rękach związane były dodatkowo razem, że mężczyzna nie mógł się rozprostować. Szybko ukucnął i wyjął knebel.

-Severusie?!- Zawołał mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna się obudzi. Szybko rozwiązał więzy i wziął profesora na ręce. Poszedł do sypialni. Ułożył towarzysza na wolnej polówce łóżka. Zdjął z niego spodnie, buty, koszule i przykrył kołdrą. Usiał obok niego. Sięgnął znowu do więzi i spróbował w ten sposób obudzić mężczyznę. W końcu poczuł ruch i otworzył oczy. Dłoń, za którą nieświadomie chwycił Snape-Floriana zacisnęła się delikatnie na jego palcach.

-Cii… Spokojnie. Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę.- Zaczął szeptać uspakajająco, gdy Snape zaczął się wybudzać i poruszać niespokojnie. –Jak się czujesz?- Zapytał, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego mniej zaspanym wzrokiem.

-Dobrze.- Mruknął i od razu zaczął nerwowo chrząkać zdziwiony, co się stało z jego głosem. Florian, wciąż przywiązany do łóżka leżał nieruchomo i obserwował to wszystko kątem oka, udając jednak, że nic go to nie obchodzi, a sufit jest naprawdę fascynujący.

-Spokojnie już ci tłumaczę, co się stało. Pamiętasz te eliksiry, które prosiłeś bym ci przetłumaczy?- Odpowiedziało mu nerwowe skinienie galową.- Świetnie. Padłeś ofiarą eliksiru zamiany ciał. Nie z mojej ręki.- Zapewnił Snape'a. Severus niepewnie spojrzał na ciało, w którym obecnie się znajdował i ciało, w którym POWINIEN się znajdować lezące obok.

-Florianie. Czy jeśli wypijecie obaj znowu eliksir zamiany ciał to wrócicie na swoje miejsca?- Zapytał poważnie, Potter.

-Nie. Wydłuży się czas działania.- Odpowiedział Florian-Snape wciąż patrząc w sufit.

-Cholera.- Sapnął Harry. Sięgnął po różdżkę i odwiązał elfa od łóżka. – Śpijcie.-Szepnął Gryfon i poszedł na kanapę stojącą naprzeciwko kominka po prawej stronie łóżka.

-A ty?- Zapytał ostrożnie Snape-Florian.

-Przyzwyczaiłem się. Poczytam w tym czasie.- Odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem i wyciągnął jedną z książek, które zabrał ze skrytki.

-Co czytasz?- Uśmiechnął się pod nosem usłyszawszy to ciche pytanie.

-„Jak oswoić bestie i wyjść z jak najmniejszą ilością blizn". Spij Severusie.- Odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. Nawet nie miał już siły mówić całkowicie formalnie. Nie wiedział jak się zachować. W końcu, jeśli chciałby jakimkolwiek gestem uspokoić Snape'a to będzie musiał, bądź, co bądź, dotykać ciała innego mężczyzny. Z reszta nie zamierzał nikogo dotykać w żadnym ciele. Nie po tym, co usłyszał rano. Na całą tę scence w łóżku sprzed paru chwil sobie pozwolił, ale tylko po to by unieruchomić Floriana… Wiedział, że ranek będzie o wiele bardziej nerwowy. Miał w torbie ukryty Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Jednak wolał nie mieszać go z Eliksirem Zamiany Ciał. Szkoda. Uśpiłby ich oby ze dwa razy, aż w końcu działanie eliksiru by minęło i nie miałby się, czym martwić.

6


	15. Chapter 14 cz2

Rozdział 14 cz.2/2

Obudziło go słońce świecące prosto w oczy i śpiew ptaków. Z jękiem odwrócił głowę. W nocy specjalnie pozasłaniał okna by słońce nie obudziło Severusa i Flor… Przypomniał sobie. Zrezygnowany otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na łóżka. Z jednej strony spał Florian, a z drugiej Snape. Zdecydowanie był to dziwny obrazek. Nie był też przekonany czy mu się on podoba. Szybko odwrócił wzrok i wyszedł z pokoju w poszukiwaniu kuchni. W końcu po dwudziestu minutach krążenia po posiadłości znalazł. Zabrał się za parzenie kawy, herbaty, smażenie jajecznicy i szykowanie tostów.

-Panie Potter! Proszę to zostawić! Ja się tym zajmę!- Dobiegł go niski głos Mistrza Eliksirów.

-Nie. Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do tego ciała. Możesz jedynie nakryć do stołu.- Zaprotestował i podał w kierunku Floriana-Snape'a talerze. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy kiedyś Snape'a stojącego z opuszczoną głową i zgarbionymi ramionami. To nic, że to nie on był w swoim ciele. Widok był i tak zaskakujący. Florian wziął od niego talerze i zniknął za drzwiami. Westchnął. Przełożył gotową już jajecznicę do miski.

-A ja, co mogę wziąć?- Dobiegł go teraz miękki elfi głos. Podał Snape'owi kubki. Nim ten wyszedł w kuchni pojawił się Florian. Podał mu miskę z jajecznicą. Znów Snape. Podał mu sztućce. Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Od kiedy to oni współpracują? I to bez słowa protestu! Coś miał wrażenie, że nie jest to tylko efekt zamiany ciał… Wziął dzbanki z gorącymi napojami. Udało mu się bez zbędnego błądzenia dotrzeć na taras, gdzie Snape kończył rozkładać sztućce.

-Ok. Siadajcie. Florianie, wypij trochę kawy, poczujesz się lepiej. Profesorze, ty musisz na razie z niej zrezygnować. Obawiam się, że mógłby pan poczuć się po niej gorzej.- Rozporządzi stawiając przed każdym z nich odpowiedni dzbanek. Obaj w odpowiedzi skinęli jedynie rzecznie głowami. Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle i uważnie obserwował całą sytuację. Nic mu się nie zgadzało! Obaj siedzieli milczący i posłusznie wykonywali wszelkie polecenia. Wątpił by było to w stylu elfa, ale mógł się mylić. Jednak NA PEWNO nie było to w stylu Postrachu Hogwartu.

-Dobrze się pan czuje, profesorze? Odczuwa pan jakieś skutki eliksiru? – Dopytywał. Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi poza przeczącym ruchem głowy. Zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony. To, że ze Snape'a ciężko wyciągnąć jakieś informacje było faktem oczywistym, nie oznacza to jednak, że ze sprawcą całej tej sytuacji będzie tak samo.

-Świetnie. A teraz… Florianie. Tłumacz się.- Zarządził tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

-No, bo ja… ten…- Jąkający się Snape. Tego jeszcze nie grali!- Bo ja wiem, że nie uprawialiście jeszcze seksu i….- Wydusił w końcu z siebie.

-Skąd ten pomysł?

-Bo wtedy więź byłaby silniejsza, stabilniejsza i głębsza. Jak każda magiczna więź musi zajść wymiana. Ty musisz mieć w sobie jego spermę, a on twoją w sobie… Chociaż głównie bazuje ona na wymianie uczuć, bo w końcu tę więź zawiązywała się między kochankami… To, że nie zrobiliście….Tego… to… Stwierdziłem, że widocznie któreś z was musi tego nie chcieć… Ty nie reagowałeś na moje propozycje, jednak nie wiedziałem czy to przez to, że twój towarzysz był obok, nie chciałeś mnie czy też odpowiedzieć zabraniała ci przyzwoitość…

-Błąd założenia. Dzieciak najzwyczajniej nie zrozumiał twoich aluzji.- Burknął pod nosem Snape.

-Wątpię… On mnie odrzucił, gdy zauważył, że nie jestem tobą…

-Zaraz… Chcesz powiedzieć, że użyłeś eliksiru, tyko po to bym się z tobą przespał, obojętnie, w jakim ciele? Nawet myśląc, ze jesteś moim towarzyszem?

- No ja wiem, że sporo ryzykowałem. Na przykład wzmocnienie więzi, ale…

-Nie wzmocniłaby się.- Przerwał mu stanowczo.-Mogłaby najwyżej się osłabić…. Lepiej jedzmy póki ciepłe. Florianie, kiedy podałeś eliksir?

-W czasie obiadu, czyli około piętnastej…

-Rozumiem. W takim razie do godziny piętnastej żadnych zajęć w podgrupach. Trzymacie się z dala od ostrych przedmiotów wrzących lub gorących cieczy i tak dalej. Wolę mieć was na oku, tym bardziej, gdy eliksir będzie mijał.- Znów mężczyźni skinęli tylko głowami na zgodę nie odzywając się ani słowem.

-Ok.! Dość tego! Co się stało, gdy mnie przy was nie było?!- Nie wytrzymał, po kilku minutach ciszy przerywanej stukaniem sztućców.

-Po prostu nieco….Dziwnie jest obudzić się i zobaczyć własne ciało leżące obok…-mruknął cicho Snape.

-To nie tylko o to chodzi, mam rację?- Naciskał. Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Pokręcił zrezygnowany głową i zabrał się za śniadanie.

***.*.***

Po śniadaniu poszli do salonu. Harry wziął czytaną w nocy książkę i próbował znaleźć fragment, na którym zasnął. Florian zliczał coś w jakiejś księdze, a Snape usiadł po drugiej stronie kanapy z jakaś książką. Każdy zajął się swoimi sprawami.

-Harry, zdrzemnij się. Możesz położyć głowę na moich kolanach. Obudzimy Cię. Z resztą ty zaraz zaśniesz na siedząco…- odezwał się Snape. Potter spojrzał na niego zdziwiony jednak zaczął analizować propozycję.

-Może masz racje… Zdrzemnę się. Obudźcie mnie o 14.- Poprosił układając głowę na podłokietniku kanapy. –Z twojej propozycji skorzystam następnym razem, profesorze. Dzisiaj niestety nie mogę.- Wyjaśnił widząc spojrzenie nauczyciela i zasnął.

***.*.***

Obudził go mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask. Zerwał się na równe nogi. Florian wił się na podłodze wyjąc z bólu. Gdzieś obok leżał przewrócony na ziemi kałamarz i granatowy płyn barwił coraz większą cześć posadzki. Spojrzał na kanapę. Snape tylko zwinął się w kłębek i zagryzał wargi. On nie krzyczał, przyzwyczajony do panowania nad sobą przy wielokrotnym rzucaniu na niego Cruciatusa. Wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka. Zaraz potem podbiegł do elfa i ułożył go obok. Wskoczył na łóżko między nimi i ukląkł. Spojrzał na zegar. Czternasta. Wiec możliwe, że działanie eliksiru mija.

-Florian! Czy pierwsza zamiana również była bolesna?

-Niee!- Wychlipał elf.

-Cholera, co mam zrobić…- wyszeptał do siebie przeczesując włosy palcami, panicznie szukając w głowie jakiegoś rozwiązania. Poczuł nagle pociągnięcie za rękaw. Spojrzał zaskoczony w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Połóż się…- Powiedział cicho Snape patrząc na niego intensywnie żółtymi elfami oczami. Szybko wykonał prośbę. Mężczyzna od razu się do niego przytulił i cicho westchnął. Harry szybko przyciągnął do drugiego boku Floriana. Ten wczepił się w niego i zaczął chlipać mu w ramię jednak przestał krzyczeć i rzucać się. Gryfon odetchnął z ulgą. Teraz musiał czekać. Nie widział żadnej innej możliwości. Po pewnym czasie wszystko się uspokoiło. Spojrzał na leżących przy nim mężczyzn. Spali. Obaj. Spojrzał na zegarek. Piętnasta dwadzieścia. Wyglądało na to, ze zamiana powrotna ciał dobiegła końca. Wszystko wróciło do normy…

***.*.***

Gdy zamiana dobiegła końca, Harry zasnął. Wszyscy obudzili się pod wieczór. Najwyższy czas by wrócili do Hogwartu. Florian nawet nie próbował ich zatrzymywać tylko stał ze smętnie opuszczoną głową. Harry westchnął zrezygnowany na ten widok. Podszedł do elfa i potargał mu włosy.

-Nie rób tego więcej…- poprosił i podszedł do Snape'a. Wyciągnął podarowana im przez Dumbledore'a płytę i wyciągną w kierunku nauczyciela.

-Wiesz, o jaki kontynent chodziło Albusowi?- Spytał niepewnie, patrząc na chłopaka. Gryfon skinął głową. Severus chwycił lśniący tęcza krążek.

-Spoko jest ich tylko siedem.-Pocieszył go, po czym krzyknął hasło.- Europe!

***.*.***

Kolacja minęła spokojnie. Syriusz siedział milczący i gapił się w talerz, Snape nie rzucał nikomu kąśliwych uwag, a Harry rozmawiał wesoło z Lupinem i dyrektorem. Jedyną rzeczą inną niż zwykle była nieobecność McGonagall.

-Ach, Minerwa musiała wyjechać z zamku załatwić kilka spraw. Najwcześniej wróci jutro.- Zapewnił go Dumbledore, gdy spytał o nauczycielkę. W końcu wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali wraz z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Skierował się w stronę wieży, jednak Snape złapał go za rękaw nim doszedł do schodów.

-Tak?- Spytał starając się zamaskować zaskoczenie.

-Śpij dzisiaj u mnie.- Odezwał się mężczyzna tak ostro, że z prośby powstało polecenie.

-Och, gorzej się czujesz?

-Ja… Tak, właśnie to. Gorzej się czuje.- Odparł Snape starając się by jego glos nie stracił na pewności.

-No… w takim razie dobrze.- Odpowiedział Harry i ruszył przodem do lochów.

Leżeli w końcu każdy na swojej stronie łóżka. Potter ułożył się przy samej krawędzi odwrócony plecami do profesora. Poczuł nagle, że Snape odwraca się w jego stronę i nieco przysuwa. Nagłe uderzyło go uczucie deja vu, dlatego drgnął zaskoczony, gdy Snape się odezwał.

-Harry, mam do ciebie pytanie…

-Tak…?- Zapadła chwila ciszy.

-Czemu Florian był u ciebie w łóżku nagi i związany?- Wydusił w końcu z siebie Severus.

-Florian chyba wytłumaczył sytuacje.

-No… Ale czemu był nagi i związany skoro podobno od razu rozpoznałeś, że to nie ja?

-Pamiętałem twoje ostrzeżenie, że on coś kombinuje. Nie podzielałem twoich obaw jednak wziąłem je pod uwagę. W tedy… Usłyszałem ruch na korytarzu. Udawałem, że śpię jednak chwyciłem różdżkę ukryta pod poduszką. Czułem czyjąś obecność jednak czekałem. On stanął po drugiej stronie łóżka. Leżałem do niego tyłem. Zdjął szlafrok i wszedł do lóżka. To, że jest nagi poczułem dopiero, gdy się do mnie przysunął. Czułem twój zapach jednak aura mi się nie zgadzała. Udawałem, że się nie zorientowałem i związałem go, by nie uciekł dopóki nie dowiem się, co się dzieje. To wszystko.

- A gdy on mówił o… wymianie spermy. I wzmocnieniu więzi. Czemu uważasz, że na pewno by się nie wzmocniła? W końcu doszłoby do pełnej wymiany.

-Żartujesz, prawda? Jak by to o mnie świadczyło gdybym nie rozpoznał mojego towarzysza? Wieź jest stworzona dla osób zakochanych. Źle by to o mnie świadczyło, gdybym nie zauważył różnicy. Zresztą seks to nie tylko wymiana płynów.

-Ja… no… Jakby to powiedzieć…. Dla mnie zawsze był wymiana płynów i sposobem odstresowania…- wymamrotał cicho Snape. Harry drgnął zaskoczony.-Nie odwracaj się!- Warknął Severus chowając się za plecami chłopaka, gdy ten chciał odwrócić się w jego stronę.

-Cóż. Czyli nie zaznałeś prawdziwego seksu. Co najwyżej zwykłe pieprzenie. - Odparł ignorując protesty i odwracając się na drugi bok. Mistrz Eliksirów starał się szybko ukryć płonąca ze wstydu twarz. Gryfon szybko go objął tak, że mężczyzna ukrył twarz w zgięciu szyi chłopaka.

-Ja… nie chce rozpowiadać innym o naszej więzi… Ja….

-Tak…?

-KURWA, POTTER! NIE KAŻ MI TEGO MÓWIĆ!- Wrzasnął wściekły Mistrz Eliksirów podrywając się do siadu i odwracając do niego tyłem.

-Panie profesorze, co za słownictwo!- Wyrwało się Harry'emu. Snape tylko łypnął na niego spode łba i walnął się na plecy obok niego, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Wymamrotał cos jednak słowa zniekształciły zakrywające usta dłonie.- Może pan powtórzyć, profesorze? Nic nie zrozumiałem.- Mamrotanie powtórzyło się.- Nadal nie rozumiem…- powtórzył. Severus przewrócił się na bok.

-Boję się…- powiedział cichutko, jednak już całkowicie wyraźnie.

-Czego?

-Ja… Nie mam pojęcia, co robić… Jak powinienem reagować… Właściwie pierwszy raz jestem w takiej sytuacji…

-No wiem pan… raczej niecodziennie zawiązuje się magiczny związek. Ja tez nie za bardzo wiem, co robić.

-Nie mówię o magicznym związku. Cholera! Od kiedy pamiętam jestem Śmierciożercą! Miałem jedynie jednonocne przygody, a w szkole nie byłem zbytnio popularny! Ludzie zazwyczaj mnie omijali szerokim łukiem!

-Ach, o to chodzi…- sapnął zaskoczony Harry, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów profesora.- Odrzuciłeś mnie przy Black'u automatycznie? Ze strachu?

-Tak.- Odpowiedział cichutko. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i zmusił nagłym szybkim ruchem by mężczyzna przewrócił się na plecy.- Co ty wyrab…!?- Zaczął wykrzykiwać Mistrz Eliksirów jednak Potter przerwał mu czule, delikatnie całując w usta. Następnie pocałował go już nieco bardziej zdecydowanie jednak wciąż delikatnie i ostrożnie. Snape owinął ręce wokół szyi chłopaka i rozchylił usta jednak wtedy Harry odsunął się przerywając pocałunek. -Zamierzasz wciąż się mnie wypierać? Nawet przed osobami, które wiedzą?

-Nie. Przed innymi zamierzam udawać, że jest jak dawniej jednak jak ktoś zapyta wprost to nie zamierzam zaprzeczać

-Dobrze.- Odparł Harry i położył się obok.- Dobranoc.

-Jak to dobranoc? Ale ty…Po tym, co powiedziałem…

-Sądzę, że i tak się jeszcze mnie wyprzesz, tak ze dwa razy. I nie spieszy mi się do seksu. Mamy czas.- Odpowiedział Gryfon spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczami.

-Mówiłem już, ze nie zamierzam się ciebie wypierać!- Warknął Severus. Harry powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał na lezącego obok nauczyciela.

-Pożyjemy zobaczymy, panie profesorze…- powiedział cicho z niejakim smutkiem i znów zamknął oczy.

5


	16. Chapter 15

Rozdział 15

Gdy się obudził Severus wciąż spał z głową opartą na jego piersi. Gdy przypomniał sobie wczorajszą rozmowę, nie mógł opanować cisnącego się na usta szerokiego uśmiechu. Zezłoszczony Snape, zirytowany Snape, zrezygnowany… tego wszystkiego się spodziewał, ale zawstydzony Snape?! To przeszło jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek pomyśli, że zimny Mistrz Eliksirów jest… Słodki? Uroczy? Zachichotał i ostrożnie wysunął ramię spod głowy mężczyzny i ułożył się na boku, podpierając głowę dłonią. Delikatnie wsunął za ucho kosmyki opadające na twarz Severusowi, po czym zaczął w zamyśleniu głaskać go po ramieniu i odsłoniętym policzku.

-Jakim cudem budzisz się w środku nocy i funkcjonujesz przez cały dzień i to nadzwyczaj intensywnie? Nie potrzebujesz snu? A to mnie porównują do wampira!- Burknął Snape nie otwierając oczu.

-Nie mam czasu na sen. Z resztą wystarczy mi ta ilość snu, bo nie mam koszmarów.

-Nie odblokowałeś jeszcze więzi…-odezwał się po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

-Jeszcze nie.

-Dlaczego?

-Nawet, jeśli się wytłumaczyłeś, to nie zmienia to faktu, że powiedziałeś, że wołałbyś umrzeć niż mieć te wieź.

-Ty… Naprawdę mnie chcesz?- Zapytał niepewnie.

-Tak.- Padła krótka i stanowcza odpowiedź.

-Ale… Mógłbym być twoim ojcem. Jestem starym, pokiereszowanym bliznami, starym dziadem…

-Patrząc na średnia długość życia, różnica wieku jest nieznaczna. A co do blizn. Nadają one twojemu ciału charakter. Dziwne byłoby, gdyby mężczyzna z charakterem i burzliwa przeszłością miał ciało bez charakteru.

-Skąd ty bierzesz tę średnią? Wątpię by miało jakąś różnicę czy będziemy żyli sto czy dwieście lat. Różnica wieku pozostaje znacząca.

-A pięćset?- Spytał niewinnie Harry. Snape poderwał głowę zaskoczony.

-Skąd Ci się wzięło nagle pięćset?!

-Czystokrwiści czarodzieje między innymi, dlatego walczą tak o czystość krwi. Czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia żyją tak 150-200lat. Dumbledore dożyje pewnie trzech setek. W każdym czystokrwistym rodzie była jakaś magiczna istota. To od tego, z jaką istota została zmieszana krew zależy długowieczność rodu. Krew elfów powinna zapewnić jakieś pięćset lat życia. W skrajnych wypadkach bywało ponoć nawet siedemset.

-To w tobie płynie krew elfów. Ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.

-Związaliśmy się Severusie. Moja magia nie pozwoli ci tak łatwo umrzeć przede mną.- Przypomniał mu Harry delikatnie się uśmiechając. Snape opadł na poduszki klnąc pod nosem. Potterowi momentalnie uśmiech zniknął z twarzy.-Z resztą, jeśli plotki o twojej rodzinie są prawdziwe to możliwe, że mnie przeżyjesz.- Dodał jeszcze zimnym tonem.- Prawdopodobnie wtedy mieszanie krwi z wampirami wydłuży twoje życie.

-Ale to by nie oznaczało, że żylibyśmy więcej niż pięćset lat dzięki ilości twojej mocy i genom wampirów w mojej krwi?

-Ja jestem osobą zawiązującą. Żeby stało się tak jak mówisz, oczywiście hipotetycznie, musiałbyś pragnąć dłuższego życia ze mną. Na to nie liczę skoro tak zniechęca perspektywą jest już pięćset lat.- Rozległ się cichy trzask.- Ja już wstaje. Zgredek przyszedł. Dobranoc.- Powiedział i niczym błyskawica ruszył do łazienki.

***.*.***

Potrzebował chwili zanim dotarło do niego, co się stało i oderwał wzrok od zamkniętych przed chwilą drzwi. Z jękiem ukrył twarz w dłoniach, gdy zrozumiał, co przed chwila powiedział. Faktem jest, że gdy usłyszał ożyciu tak długo to pierwszą jego myślą było, że będą musieli maksymalnie tyle lat użerać się z Czarnym Panem, a nie o tym, ze przez pół wieku będzie budzony w tak miły sposób. Wtedy uderzył jeden fakt, którego przedtem nie dostrzegał. Od kiedy jest związany z Potterem nie poświecił ani chwili polityce, szpiegostwu… Pomijając uzupełnienie eliksirów dla Zakonu nie miał nic wspólnego z Voldemortem. Jedynie wkurzał się na chłopaka za przymusowe zniewolenie, choć był wolny jak nigdy przedtem, głowił się jak się zachować w zaistniałej sytuacji, a resztę czasu spędzał na odsypianiu lat stresu i nieprzespanych nocy, czytaniu nowinek z dziedziny eliksirów, które stale odkładał na później, wrócił do swoich badań i dyskutował z Harrym. Drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się cicho i Gryfon szybko wymknął się z jego komnat. Nie powiedział ani słowa, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie pożegnał się z nim, jak co dzień. Poczuł lekki zawód. Powoli wstał z lóżka wiedząc, że już nie zaśnie. Poszedł do salonu. Jego wzrok padł na stojący w kącie stolik, przy którym zwykle pracował Potter robiąc notatki. Wciąż leżało tam kilak książek i dwa skoroszyty. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem chłopak zdążył opracować wszystkie składniki eliksirów z zakresu pięciu lat i połowę głównych ingrediencji z szóstego rocznika. To, ze dostał wybitny z sumów najlepiej świadczyło o tym, że naprawdę się uczył i tylko takie wytłumaczenie znajdywał dla takiego tempa pracy. Przypomniało mu się jak nieraz banalne i podstawowe pytania zadawał podczas robienia notatek. Spojrzał w zamyśleniu na swoje lewe przedramię. Nie jest już śmierciożercą… Nie jest już szpiegiem. Nie musi już wiecznie grac przed wszystkimi, a nawet samym sobą. Oczywiście plan, który zaczął kiełkować w jego głowie nie miał nic wspólnego z Harrym! Wcale nie chciał się mu przypodobać, ani nie zależało mu by bachor lepiej o nim myślał! Nigdy w życiu. Chce tylko produktywnie spożytkować zyskany czas! Ot, co! Szybko poszedł się umyć i ubrać, po czym zasiadł do biurka.

_Podstawowe zasady sporządzania eliksirów:_

_Nim rozpoczniesz sprawdź działanie palnika. Jaki jest jego największy i najmniejszy płomień._

_Nigdy nie grzej pustego kociołka. Wpływa to potem na reakcje składników._

_Przed rozpoczęciem przygotowywania ingrediencji upewnij się czy żaden nie jest toksyczny i nie potrzebujesz rękawic._

_Składniki rozgniataj na metalowej stronie deski. Na tej samej stronie przygotowuj inne preparaty, w których najważniejszy jest sok, uprzednio upewniając się, ze metal jest czysty…_

Zaczął spisywać. W końcu zapisał dwie strony pergaminu, wielkości przeciętnej księgi. Skopiował wskazówki w takiej ilości by mieć dla wszystkich roczników. Po chwili zastanowienia wziął jeszcze kilak kawałków pergaminu i zaczął kreślić schematy, które sam wymyślił podczas nauki i które ma w głowie każdy Mistrz Eliksirów dzięki latom doświadczeń. Wiedział, że Potterowi nieco to ułatwi i przyspieszy naukę. Zachował na wszelki wypadek ich kopię, wziął jeszcze spis zasad i włożył do zapisywanego obecnie skoroszytu. Zamarł zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł otwarty w połowie podręcznik z trzeciego roku. Szczerze zaczął wątpić czy chłopak sypia po nocach. Po chwili wahania włożył za kartki jeszcze jedną mała karteczkę. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując wizytówkę. Wziął do kieszeni eliksir odżywczy i regenerujący i ruszył na śniadanie.

***.*.***

Ćwiczył już od półtorej godziny. Zmienił nieco system by zdążyć ze wszystkim, co miał zaplanowane. Ćwiczył w wariackim tempie za to krócej. Był zły na siebie. Wiedział, że zareagował zbyt gwałtownie. Podniósł się z ziemi po skończeniu serii pompek. Rozciągnął nogi i ruszył sprintem do wieży Gryffindoru. Bieg przez pół zamku i milion schodów zastępował mu całą godzinę ćwiczeń. Chyba będzie rekordzistą. Wątpił by ktoś dotarł na ich wieże, bez używania skrótów w czasie szybszym niż pięć minut. Dotarł do Sali wejściowej i rozpoczął maraton po schodach skupiając się tylko i wyłącznie na biegu i starając się nie myśleć o dzisiejszym poranku. W końcu wpadł pod prysznic i przebrał się do śniadania. Wyciągnął spod łóżka stertę gazet i zaczął nadrabiać zaległości z czasu, który spędził u wujostwa. Czytał dokładnie nawet najmniejsze artykuły czy też notatki, a interesujące go fragmenty wrzucał do czarnego pudelka po butach. Następnie zabierał się za kolejne pudełko. Ciemnobrązowe i zaczynał dokładnie przeglądać różne oferty nieruchomości przyniesione mu przez Zgredka. W zamyśleniu przyglądał się teraz domkom w środku lasu. Skrzat przynosił mu oferty według regionów. Odrzucił od razu kilka z ofert i dorzucił do sterty pociętych gazet.

-Skrzacie!- Zawołał tuż przed rozpoczęciem śniadania. Przed nim pojawiła się mała skrzatka niemal podskakująca z niecierpliwości.- Czy mogłabyś spalić tę stertę makulatury? Ale tylko te kupkę.-Poprosił. Skrzatka od razu zaczęła gorliwie przytakiwać i zapewniać, że dokładnie spełni jego polecenie. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Chyba będzie musiał powymyślać im jakieś zadania, bo ich nadgorliwość jest wręcz przerażająca. Gdy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali jego wzrok na siedzącą McGonagall i Snape'a. Oboje siedzieli nieco odwróceni od siebie i udawali, że nie zauważają swego istnienia.

-Zapowiada się piękny dzień!- Mruknął do siebie ironicznie i ruszył do stołu udając, że nie zauważa napiętej atmosfery.-Witam Pani profesor. Mam nadzieję, że udała się pani wycieczka.-Przywitał się uśmiechając się do kobiety. Sięgnął po dzbanek z herbata i czekał na odpowiedź.

-Tak, odbyła się bez większych problemów. Słyszałam od dyrektora, że postanowiliście odwiedzić twoje wujostwo. – Dopytywała przesłodzonym tonem Minerwa.

-Zgadza się. Stwierdziliśmy, że w zaistniałej sytuacji dobrze by było gdyby, Severus ich poznał.- Zignorował pytająco-wsciekły wzrok Snape'a.

-Racja. Słyszałam Severusie, że to była twoja inicjatywa. Byłam nieco zaskoczona. Nigdy nie przejmowałeś się konwenansami.- Ton kobiety wciąż ociekał lukrem. Harry szybko kopnął lekko mężczyznę pod stołem widząc, że szykuje on jakiś cierpki komentarz.

-Eliksir.- Przypomniał mu bezgłośnie. Snape nie zapanował nad grymasem, który wykrzywił jego twarz wiec szybko zamaskował to łykiem herbaty.

-Zgadza się. Powiedzmy, że zaspakajałem ciekawość.- Wymamrotał.

-I jak minęła wizyta. Była….Ciekawa?

-Zaiste.

-Severusie, doskonale wiemy, że nie robisz nic bez przyczyny…- zwróciła się jak do małego dziecka. Mistrz Eliksirów skupił zaś cała swoją uwagę na trzymanej filiżance. –Poszedłeś tam przez wzgląd na obecna sytuacje… Jednak wśród mugoli pełnoletniość Harry uzyska dopiero za rok. Nie musiałeś już teraz jechać by prosić o jego rękę.

-C-ukh… Co takiego?! Nigdy w życiu! Co cię opętało, kobieto!?- Zakrztusił się zaskoczony Snape. Harry westchnął tylko zrezygnowany. Liczyć to, jako drugie czy trzecie wyparcie się go? Nim ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć do Wielkiej Sali wleciały z krzykiem szesnaście sów. Po cztery sowy niosły po jednym kartonie. Z trzepotem wylądowały przed stołem. Przeszedł obok Lupina i zgarnął ze stołu garść smażonego boczku. Niewiele tego było przez to, że talerz znajdował się w pobliżu Black'a. Remus szybko wyjął Syriuszowi ostatni kawałek z jego dłoni i z uśmiechem podał chłopakowi całkowicie ignorując wzburzenie Łapy, które ukrócił jednym spojrzeniem. Potter szybko zabrał się za odwiązywanie ptaków. Każdemu z nich dawał pół paseczka boczku. Ostatnia sówka z oburzeniem napuszyła piórka i odwróciła łepek od ofiarowanego boczku. Harry zachichotał widząc takie zachowanie. Bardzo podobne do Hedwigi. Mała pannica, która nie na wszystko pozwala. Pogłaskał ja delikatnie jednym palcem pod Dziubkiem i pocałował w łepek.

-Bardzo dziękuję za przesyłkę, droga pani.- Powiedział z uśmiechem. Ta w odpowiedzi tylko zahukała cicho i z gracja odleciała.

-A mnie ta cholera zawsze dziobie…-powiedział zaskoczony Snape patrząc za odlatująca sową.

-Zgredku!- Zawołał skrzata.-Proszę, zawołaj kilka skrzatów i poproś by zaniosły te paczki do mojego dormitorium. Potem przyjdź do mnie. Chcę cię jeszcze o cos prosić.-Skrzat zniknął.- Profesor Sprout, bardzo przepraszam, ale muszę iść jeszcze do biblioteki. Możliwe, ze się spóźnię.- Gdy kobieta skinęła głową chłopak szybko wyszedł z sali.

-Wracając do tematu, Severusie. Bardzo dobrze, że się nie oświadczyłeś! Na pewno jeszcze można wszystko odkręcić. Bo domyślam się, że z nim nie spałeś! W końcu to twój uczeń! Ta różnica wieku je..

-Dość Minerwo! Doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę! I nawet gdybym gwałcił Pottera, co noc to NIE JEST TWOJA SPRAWA!- Nie wytrzymał Snape i przerwał monolog nauczycielce transmutacji. Wściekła McGonagall wstała od stołu i klnąc po nosem i fukając ze złości poszła szybkim krokiem do swojego gabinetu.

-Severusie… Obawiam się, że Minerwa będzie was męczyła i wtrącała się w wasz związek tak długo aż z nią nie porozmawiasz… Zdaje się, że Harry próbował, ale jak widać nic nie zdziałał. Musisz załatwić tę sprawę. Nawet, jeśli ty możesz jej unikać, to Harry będzie miał z nią lekcje…- Zasugerował ostrożnie Lupin.

-Rozmawiał z nią?

-Nie jestem pewny, ale chyba pytał, o co jest tak naprawdę wściekła…

-Dam jej czas na ochłonięcie i z nią porozmawiam. – Zgodził się posłusznie Snape.

***.*.***

Wdrapał się na drabinkę i sięgnął po księgę, w której wyczytał podstawowe informacje o więzi. Gdy schodził z niej pojawił się Zgredek.

-Weź proszę kilka skrzatów do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów. Przenieś wszystkie moje rzeczy do dormitorium i zatrzyjcie jakiekolwiek ślady mojej obecności w lochach. Zostawię Severusowi tylko jedna księgę otwartą na właściwym fragmencie i proszę byście ją zostawili. Będę bardzo wdzięczny.- Rozporządził i wyszedł z biblioteki. Szedł dokładnie przyglądając się korytarzom. Nie korzystał zbyt często ze skrótów prowadzących do lochów jednak kojarzył gdzie są. Nie chciał przechodzić pod Wielką Salą. W końcu udało mu się znaleźć przejście. Szedł pewnie ponurymi wąskimi schodami biegnącego spiralnie w dół. Z lekkim poczuciem ulgi chwycił za klamkę drzwi, które nagle pojawiły się przed nim. Wyszedł na korytarz i rozejrzał się. Poszedł w prawo. Po chwili korytarz znów skręcał i za załomem dostrzegł znajomy obraz. Możliwe, ze nie przez przypadek przejście prowadzące w pobliże biblioteki znajduje się tak blisko komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów. Podszedł do obrazu i powoli przesunął palcem wzdłuż grzbietu Sally. Wężyca wygięła się do jego palca mrużąc oczy z przyjemności, po czym odsłoniła przejście. Wszedł do salonu. Zniknął już stolik, przy którym robił notatki. Nigdzie nie było widać skrzatów. Działają nadzwyczaj szybko, albo po prostu komnaty przeszły nalot spragnionych zajęcia istot. Bez problemu znalazł odpowiedni fragment w księdze i położył ja na kawowym stoliku stojącym przy naprzeciwko kanapy. Po czym jak najszybciej wyszedł.

***.*.***

Obiad minął spokojnie. Z reszta nie siedział tam zbyt długo. Zjadł jak najszybciej i wyszedł. Otworzył dostarczona rano przesyłkę. Znalazł tam dwie serie mang: „The Breaker", „The Breaker: New Waves", „Naruto" i „Naruto Shippuuden ". Zajmowały one większość miejsca. Na tomikach "Naruto" dostrzegł dodatkowo plik kartek z układem różnymi układami dłoni. Poza tym jeszcze masa książek. Będzie miał, co robić… Z westchnieniem wziął skoroszyt, w którym opracowywał eliksiry i ruszył do biblioteki. Zamyślony otworzył drzwi i drgnął zaskoczony, gdy poczuł pozytywne pulsowanie pozytywnej aury. Szczęście i spokój. Uniósł głowę i zamarł. Przy oknie, po lewej stronie od drzwi stała McGonagall. To od niej pochodziły te pozytywne wibracje. Stała Obejmowana przez Snape'a, który głaskał ja po plecach. Zacisnął zęby ze złości, a magia od razu się w nim wzburzyła. Przykuło to uwagę Severusa, który natychmiast odskoczył od kobiety.

-Harry! To nie tak jak…- reszta słów mężczyzny zagłuszona została trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Biegł korytarzami. Rzucił notatnik obok jakiejś zbroi i ruszył pędem do Sali Wejściowej. Trzasnął drzwiami wejściowymi i rozpoczął szaleńczy bieg wokół zamku. Musiał się jakoś wyżyć. Miał nadzieję, że wysiłek wyrzuci z jego głowy wciąż przypominający się obrazek. Snape, sam z własnej woli obejmował Mcgonagall, a ta promieniała szczęściem. Więcej wiedzieć nie musiał, a nawet zdecydowanie nie chciał. Miał nadzieję, że już wszystko się układa. Tym bardziej po rozmowie poprzedniej nocy. W końcu padł wycieńczony na trawę z trudem łapiąc oddech. Gdy nadeszła pora kolacji powoli uniósł się z ziemi i ruszył do kuchni. Już był spokojny, jednak był to bardzo kruchy spokój.

***.*.***

Nie gonił go dłużej, gdy dostrzegł, że Harry biega wokół zamku. Nie spodziewał się takiej gwałtownej reakcji. Poszedł powoli do lochów. Gdy przekroczył próg swoich komnat od razu wyczuł, że cos jest nie tak. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie dostrzegł nic dziwnego. Wszystko wyglądało jak zawsze… Olśniło go. Zniknął stolik Harry'ego. Przeszedł przez wszystkie pomieszczenia, rozglądając się coraz bardziej gorączkowo. Zaczął otwierać wszystkie szuflady i szafy. To nie tylko stolik! Wszystkie rzeczy Pottera zniknęły! I to zniknęły, a nie zostały przeniesione gdzie indziej lub schowane. Zaczął chodzić w kółko po salonie zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić. Nagle jego wzrok padł na lezącą na stoliku księgę. Usiadł na kanapie i wziął głęboki oddech by się uspokoić. Położył opasłe tomiszcze na kolanach i zaczął czytać. Z każdą chwilą czuł, ze robi mu się coraz słabiej.

-ZGREDEEK!- Zawołał niemal histerycznie.

-Tak, sir?- Pojawił się od razu skrzat nie przejmując się zdenerwowaniem profesora.

-Jakie ostatnie polecenie wydał ci Potter?

-Miałem przenieść wszystkie jego rzeczy i wraz z innymi skrzatami zatrzeć ślady jego obecności tutaj.

-Kiedy to było?

-Po śniadaniu.- Padła odpowiedź. Nie wiedział czy ma się z tego cieszyć czy być jeszcze bardziej przerażonym. Postanowił poczekać do kolacji i zobaczyć czy sprint wokół zamku wywiał głupie myśli z głowy chłopaka.

***.*.***

Potter nie pojawił się na kolacji. Nie przyszedł tez później do lochów. Wysłał Zgredka na zwiad. Harry jadł kolacje w kuchni, a teraz się uczy ONMS lub czyta. Chodził nerwowo po od kominka do drzwi. Gdy wybiła cisza nocna nie wytrzymał i ruszył do wieży Gryffindoru. Zatrzymał się tylko na moment przed drzwiami do sypialni Harry'ego. Wziął głęboki oddech i bez pukania wszedł do pokoju.

-Nie przyszedłeś…- powiedział cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Wyjdź.-Padła krótka, stanowcza i zimna odpowiedź. Chłopak siedział na łóżku z książką i udawał, że go nie widzi jednak powietrze w pokoju zaczęło drżeć.

-Harry, nie masz się, o co złościć. Powiedziałem McGonagall, że…-Zaczął pośpiesznie tłumaczyć sytuację,

-Wyjdź!- Przerwał mu chłopak. Szyby w oknie zaczęły drżeć, a jemu po plecach przebiegł zimny dreszcz.

-Ale posłuchaj, ja…- Nie dokończył, bo został momentalnie pociągnięty na łóżko i przyciśnięty do niego.

-Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty słuchać, co jej mówiłeś.- Wysyczał Potter przez zaciśnięte zęby. Klęczał nad mężczyzną i trzymał jedną rękę na jego gardle. – Widziałem cię tulącego kobietę, która promieniała szczęściem na kilometr. Nie musisz mi nic więcej mówić.

-Ale. To naprawdę nie tak. Na pewno nie była taka szczęśliwa jak mówisz. Może nieco zadowolona, ale…

-Widzę aury.- Uciął lichą argumentacje.

-Harry...

-Z trudem nad sobą panuje.- Nachylił się do niego i szeptał mu prosto do ucha.- Najchętniej przypomniałbym ci, z kim się związałeś i chociażby zgwałcił cię w tej chwili. Kusi mnie by wziąć cię jak najboleśniej byś zapamiętał tę lekcję do końca życia. Więc wynoś się póki nad sobą panuje!

-Skoro chcesz mnie wziąć to zrób to.- Powiedział cicho Snape drżąc coraz bardzie. Moc w powietrzu rosła i coraz bardziej drżała. Nagle jęknął zaskoczony, gdy Harry nagle odblokował więź. Poczuł na sobie wściekłość chłopaka. Tak samo wielką jak wtedy, gdy Dumbledore zaprotestował zdjęcie Mrocznego Znaku. Skulił się i zadrżał przerażony. Teraz ta wściekłość była skierowana w jego kierunku. Potter odsunął się od niego. Oparł rękę o wezgłowiu łóżka i spuścił luźno głowę.

-Wstań.- Natychmiast spełnił polecenie chłopaka stając na baczność przy łóżku. Ramiona Gryfona coraz mocniej drżały. Dostrzegł spływające po jego policzkach łzy.

-WYNOŚ SIĘ! WYNOŚ SIĘ ZANIM COŚ CI ZROBIE! BĄDŹ Z TĄ SUKĄ, ALE ZEJDŹ MI Z OCZU!- Rozległ się wrzask. Dwa razy nie trzeba było mu powtarzać. Wybiegł z wieży Gryffindoru nie tracąc czasu na zamykanie drzwi. Roztrzęsiony oparł się o zimną, kamienną ścianę zamku i osunął się po niej na posadzkę. Nie wiedział, co ma robić. Harry nie chciał go w ogóle słuchać. Zerwał się na nogi i pobiegł na trzecie piętro. Odnalazł odpowiednie drzwi i zapukał. Nic. Walną w nie kilka razy pięścią. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się.

-Severusie…- Szepnął zaskoczony Lupin.

-Rozmawiałem z Minerwą.-Powiedział cicho nie przejmując się wciąż spływającymi po twarzy łzami.

-To dobrze.

-Harry mnie nienawidzi…-wyjęczał płaczliwym tonem. Remus przez moment milczał, po czym zrobił krok w tył wpuszczając go do środka.

8


	17. Chapter 16

Bardzo dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze! Nazwiso profesor Sprout już poprawiłam. "Spruto" jest jednym z automatycznych wymysłów worda:) Zawsze boję się, że kolejnym rozdziałem skopie to co już napisałam i was rozczaruje... Mam nadzieję, że tak jednak nie bedzie C: Zapraszam do czytania i czekam na komentarze. Zawsze przed napisaniem kolejnego rozdziału czytam je kilka razy. To naprawdę bardzo pomaga!

Rozdział 16

Mijały dni. W tym czasie wrócił do szkoły Hagrid i Potter spędzał sporo czasu również z nim. Jego codzienna rutyna raczej się nie zmieniła. A jeśli tak, to nie na tyle by mógł to dostrzec obserwując jego poczynania z boku. Do porannych ćwiczeń chłopaka dołączył Black. Codzienne łażenie na posiłki i odpowiednia dawka eliksirów sprawiała, że kundel coraz szybciej odzyskiwał siły po około półrocznej śpiączce. Co prawda dawał on ledwo rade wykonać jedno okrążenie, podczas gdy Gryfon jakieś dziesięć, jednak to nie zniechęciło Łapy.

-Pogodziliście się?- Zapytał cicho, gdy zdyszany Black wdrapał się na schody i przeszedł w pobliżu jego punktu obserwacyjnego.

-Trudno powiedzieć. Nie rozmawiamy. Uśmiechnął się do mnie raz, ale nie wymieniliśmy ani słowa. –Odpowiedział z trudem, siadając na schodach. Snape nie odrywał wzroku od okna. Harry właśnie siedział po turecku w samych spodniach. Oczy miał zamknięte. Palce zetknięte opuszkami trzymał na wysokości brzucha. Siedział tak codziennie rano i wieczorem, niezależnie od pogody. Nawet z tej odległości mógł bez trudu dostrzec zmiany w ciele chłopaka. Nie był już taki chuderlawy. Wszystkie mięśnie delikatnie zarysowane były pod skórą. Najbardziej przykuwały wzrok mięśnie brzucha i silne, już nie patykowate ramiona. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, gdy przypomniał sobie jak chłopak siedział tak wczoraj, ale w strugach deszczu. Szybko odgonił od siebie takie myśli. Ilekroć próbował zamienić z nim, chociaż słowa, ten go całkowicie ignorował i nie zaszczycał nawet spojrzeniem. Prosił nawet Sprout o wstawiennictwo, jednak Potter zagroził jej, że jak powie, chociaż słowo na ten temat to przestanie przychodzić. Próbował dołączyć do porannych treningów jednak na nic się to nie zdało. Złapanie Gryfona w drodze do dormitorium było praktycznie niemożliwe, nawet używając skrótów. Gruba Dama nie chciała nikogo wpuścić do wieży nawet jak podał hasło, twierdząc, że do rozpoczęcia roku jest ono nieprawidłowe. Chciał wyjaśnić mu wszystko jak najszybciej, jednak czas błyskawicznie mu się kurczył, a on robił się coraz bardziej zdesperowany. Ledwo wybiegł, tamtego felernego dnia, z wieży Gryffindoru, a już więź była znowu zablokowana. Siedzenie pod portretem między trzecią, a piątą rano też nie dawało rezultatów. Gdy schodził rano na dół okazywało się, że Harry już ćwiczy. Nie znajdował żadnego sposobu by zostać wysłuchanym.

***.*.***

Czas mijał, aż w końcu nadszedł dzień trzydziesty sierpnia. Wszyscy pędem przygotowywali zamek, przygotowywali plany lekcji, materiały. Jemu zajęło to wszystko jakieś dwie-trzy godziny. Przemeblował nieco sale do eliksirów, a na szafkach, gdzie przechowywał ingrediencje wymagające przechowywania w mroku, nalepił powiększone schematy. Nawet pomógł nieco Filchowi i skrzatom i wędrując po korytarzach pozdejmował zaklęciem pajęczyny i wypolerował mijane zbroje. Musiał jakoś się wyżyć i zająć myśli, wiec chodził po korytarzach i miotał zaklęciami czyszczącymi. Zamek dawno tak nie lśnił. Wieczorem, po kolacji miała się odbyć narada, by dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik i upewnić się, że wszystko zostało zrobione.

Przyszedł czas kolacji. Potter wyjątkowo się na niej pojawił jednak zajął szybko miejsce obok Hagrida.

-Harry! Dobrze cię widzieć na wspólnym posiłku! Dobrze się składa. Chciałbym byś po kolacji uczestniczył w naradzie wraz z całym gronem pedagogicznym. Musisz być jeszcze poinformowany o wszystkich obowiązkach prefekta. Normalnie dowiedziałbyś się w pociągu.

-Oczywiście panie dyrektorze.- Odpowiedział chłopak z uśmiechem. Snape zacisnął zęby. Narada jest jego ostatnią szansa na porozmawianie z chłopakiem przed rozpoczęciem semestru. Jutro wszyscy będą tak zabiegani, że wątpił by udało mu się dopaść dzieciaka.

***.*.***

Dotarł na zebranie, jako jedna z ostatnich osób. Teraz siedział w pokoju nauczycielskim od jakiejś godziny i walczył z powiekami i złością. Tyle czasu marnuje! Mógłby teraz siedzieć i czytać o przepływie ki, zielarstwie, zaklęciach czy czymkolwiek innym! Od dłuższego czasu trenował tak jak wyczytał w mandze „The Breaker". Przyjmował odpowiednią pozycje i skupiał się na centrum ki, co było przez czarodziei nazywane rdzeniem magicznym. Tak w każdym razie sądzi. Udało mu się „zagęścić" magię w sobie i ukierunkować ją tak by nie wirowała w jego ciele, a harmonicznie w nim przepływała. Udało mu się nawet pobrać nieco energii z otoczenia, ale tego nie zamierzał zbytnio praktykować póki różnie bywało z panowaniem nad jego własną mocą. Coraz lepiej szło mu z przekierowywaniem energii do odpowiednich części ciała. Raz nawet udało mu się zastosować techniki stóp bez władowanie się na drzewo. Jednak nie chciał tego trenować będąc bacznie obserwowanym przez któregoś z nauczycieli. Z technikami z „Naruto" było już gorzej. Udawało mu się stanąć na wodzie czy wejść dwa kroki po drzewie, jednak rzeczy tupu stworzenie klona czy zianie ogniem wykraczało jego możliwości. Mógł nieco kierować żywiołami. Sprawić, że z iskry wybuchnie ogień, zrobić mały wir wodny, jednak smocze umiejętności nie wchodziły w grę.

-Hagridzie, jak przygotowywanie powozów?- Wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos dyrektora.

-Pomogę Hagridowi zaprzęgać powozy i wyczyścić je, panie dyrektorze. Z tym nie ma problemu.- Zaofiarował szybko swoją pomoc. Rozejrzał się po twarzach zebranych. McGonagall robiła pilnie notatki i sprawdzała, czy każdy temat został poruszony, Remus, co chwile uderzał z łokcia w żebra Syriusza by nie chrapał, a profesor zaklęć siedział z wesołym uśmiechem, machając nogami dyndającymi z krzesła. Snape zaś siedział z twarzą niewyrażającą żadnych uczuć. Dyskusje i podział obowiązków toczył się nadal. Profesor Sprout wstała i zaczęła robić herbatę. Przyjął z wdzięcznością swoją filiżankę. Małe pegazy biegały wokół matki, która próbowała ze spokojem zjeść nieco trawy. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony widząc, że trafił mu się bardzo ruchliwy wzór na porcelanie. Będzie miał, na czym oko zawiesić.

-Dobrze, teraz twoje obowiązki, chłopcze.- Odparł dyrektor z uśmiechem, akurat, gdy skończył dopijać herbatę.- Po pierwsze podlegasz Prefektowi Naczelnemu twojego domu.

-Kim on jest w tym roku?

- Och sądzę, że nie masz się, czym martwić. W tym roku to stanowisko będzie piastować Panna Granger. Możesz poruszać się po zamku, po ciszy nocnej. Rozdawać szlabany i odejmować punkty, jednak bez przesady. Musisz pilnować przestrzegania regulaminu i dbać o to by nie było kłótni, pomagać rozwiązywać problemy i być kimś na kształt starszego brata gryfonów.

-Nie powinno być z tym problemów panie dyrektorze. Złamałem tyle punktów regulaminu, że zdążyłem je nieco poznać. I tyle szlabanów, że będę umiał ostrzec młodsze roczniki, co najbardziej drażni, którego z profesorów.- Zapewnił starając się żartem nieco rozbudzić wszystkich w pomieszczeniu i rozładować nieco poważną atmosferę. Nim dyrektor zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć Harry podskoczył na swoim krześle zaskoczony. W jednej sekundzie Snape klęczał przy jego krześle z nisko pochyloną głową i rękami złożonymi na jego udzie.

-P-profesorze Snape?- Zapytał zaskoczony. Na moment mężczyzna podniósł wzrok.

-Na każde twoje żądanie, Panie.-Odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów znów chyląc głowę.

-Kurwa…- jęknął Harry niemal przerażony tą sytuacją.

-Panie Potter! Słownictwo!- Krzyknęła oburzona nauczycielka transmutacji, którą przekleństwo otrząsnęło z szoku.

-A zna pani lepsze słowo podsumowujące sytuacje?!- Warknął nieświadomie kładąc dłoń na głowie mężczyzny. –Profesorze Snape, proszę położyć zawartość kieszeni na stole.- Wydał polecenia, nie czekając na odpowiedź nauczycielki. Na blacie błyskawicznie pojawiła się różdżka, kilka fiolek z eliksirami, czarne pióro i kałamarz. Spojrzał na etykietki. Nic szczególnego. Eliksir pieprzowy, rozgrzewający, wzmacniający i regenerujący, a także leczący skutki Cruciatusa. Wszystkie te rzeczy zostały ustawione rzędem przy jego filiżance, na której pegazy już grzecznie spały. Skierował wzrok na nauczycielkę zielarstwa.

-Profesor Sprout?- Spytał spokojnie wzmagając zdenerwowanie kobiety.

-Ja… On powiedział, że to eliksir wzmacniający…- szepnęła zdenerwowana podając Harry'emu pustą fiolkę.

-Ja pierdole…- przeklął jeszcze raz widząc elfickie pismo na buteleczce. Nie miał pojęcia skąd mężczyzna miał ten eliksir. Był pewny, że nie uwarzył go sam, bo nie miał jak!

-Wedle życzenia, mój panie.- Powiedział Snape szybko podnosząc się na nogi i zaczynając rozpinać spodnie.

-Cholera! Stop!- Severus zatrzymał się w pół ruchu. –Zapnij spodnie.- Padło kolejne polecenie, które natychmiast zostało wykonane.

-Weź swoje rzeczy.- Zwrócił się znów do mężczyzny i spojrzał na zegarek. Jedenasta.- Panie dyrektorze, obawiam się, że profesor Snape nie będzie brał udziału w jutrzejszej uczcie. Eliksir będzie działał na niego przez 48godzin…- wytłumaczył wstając od stołu. Spojrzał na blat. Wciąż stały tam buteleczki, a mężczyzna siedział na piętach z rękoma położonymi na kolanach.

-Miałeś wziąć swoje rzeczy…

-Ale jestem cały twój panie i wszystko należy do ciebie.- Odpowiedział kłaniając się. Westchnął zrezygnowany.

-W takim razie weź z powrotem wszystkie rzeczy, które wyciągnąłeś z kieszeni i choć za mną.- Uściślił siląc się na spokój. Po czym wyszli razem do lochów.

***.*.***

Weszli do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów. W pierwszej kolejności padł na jeden z foteli stojących przy kominku.

-Usiądź.- Poprosił machając ręką w kierunku kanapy. Jednak nim zdążył zareagować Snape już klęczał przy nim i ucałował rękę, która wykonał przed chwilą niedbały gest. –Czemu siedzisz na ziemi? Usiądź na kanapie lub fotelu…

-Wybacz panie mą śmiałość, jednak wolę być bliżej ciebie.- Odpowiedział natychmiast. Wyciągnął rękę z uścisku bladych palców i z jękiem ukrył twarz w dłoniach. „Jeden hipopotam. Dwa hipopotamy. Trzy hipopotamy…"-zaczął liczyć w myślach. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś odsuwa mu ręce od twarzy i przykłada zimny ręcznik do czoła.

-Usiądź gdzie ci pasuje, byle nie na podłodze…

-Gdzie tylko chce?- Upewnił się ostrożnie. Gryfon skinął twierdząco głową i sekundę później profesor siedział mu na kolanach. Powstrzymał kolejne wyrywające się z ust przekleństwo.

-A więc, podałeś mi eliksir posłuszeństwa…

-Tak, panie.

-Wiesz, dlaczego działa on na ciebie?

-Nie, panie.

-Przez więź. Eliksir jest stworzony dla zawiązujących. Jeśli poda go osoba związana, czas działania eliksiru dwukrotnie się wydłuża. Nie wspomniałem o tym, bo nie sądziłem, że będzie to istotne. Dlaczego dolałeś mi eliksir?

-Nie dolałem, panie.

-Eh… Dlaczego namówiłeś profesor Sprout by dolała mi eliksiru do herbaty.

-Bo mnie unikałeś i nie chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, panie.

-A co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć?

-Że rozmawiałem z profesor McGonagall i nie będzie się ona już wtrącać w nasz związek. Bała się, że jestem do niego zmuszany, że nie będę bezpieczny i musze robić coś wbrew swojej woli, panie.

-Dlaczego ją przytulałeś?- Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Ona spytała czy może mnie przytulić, po tym jak zrezygnowana i nieco uspokojona życzyła nam szczęścia.- Padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. Na to już nic nie odpowiedział. Przyswajał słowa nauczyciela wpatrując się w wygasły kominek. Wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń i drewno na nowo zajęło się ogniem. Siedział jeszcze przez jakiś czas zamyślony.

-Panie…?- Usłyszał szept Snape'a tuż przy swoim uchu oraz palce przesuwające się wzdłuż szyi.

-Idź weź prysznic i połóż się do łóżka- wymamrotał wciąż wpatrując się w ogień. Ciężar z jego kolan znikł, a po chwili stuknęły zamykane drzwi od sypialni. Osunął się nieco w fotelu. Co miał zrobić? Nie zamierzał dwóch dni przesiedzieć bezczynnie w lochach. Z tego, co pamiętał o eliksirze, to wpływa on na zachowanie, jednak osoba cały czas zachowuje świadomość. Po prostu nie ma władzy nad ciałem. Miał jutro pomóc Hagridowi. Właściwie nie ma chyba problemu by profesor im pomógł. Potem przed przyjazdem uczniów zamkną się w lochach. Podobno po uczcie Snape szedł do pokoju wspólnego przywitać pierwszaki. Chyba będzie musiał złapać Malfoy'a lub jakiegoś innego prefekta i przekazać mu wiadomość, że profesora zatrzymały jakieś sprawy…lub w jakiś inny sposób mu to przekazać. Nie miał pojęcia czy profesor podjął decyzje, co do tego jak bezie się zachowywać. Całkiem możliwe, że cześć osób uważa go za martwego, bo w końcu raczej nie biorą pod uwagę możliwości zdjęcia Znaku. Wstał z fotela i udał się pod prysznic. Snape już grzecznie leżał w łóżku.

***.*.***

Wyszedł z łazienki w samym ręczniku. Zapomniał zawołać Zgredka by przyniósł mu pidżamę.

-Panie…-dobiegł go cichy głos. Spojrzał w kierunku łóżka.-Panie, proszę, wieź mnie. Należę cały do ciebie.- Powiedział Snape wypinając pośladki i rozsuwając szerzej nogi. Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę. Nawet, jeśli wiedział, że to sprawka eliksiru ciężko było nie zareagować na taki widok. Podszedł do łóżka i położył dłoń na jednym z pośladków i pogładził skórę kciukiem. Ciało pod jego dłonią zadrżało.

-Eh… Ale będziesz potem zawstydzony… Właściwie to pewnie już jesteś…

-Tak, Panie…- głos profesora drżał.

-Nie nazywaj mnie 'panem'. –Powiedział przesuwając dłoń tak, że kciuk wsunął się w rowek i musnął wejście.

-Ohhmm!... D-dobrze.- Wyjęczał Snape drżąc coraz mocniej. Harry westchnął i zabrał dłoń.

-Połóż się.- Rozkazał. Zdjął ręcznik i ułożył się po swojej stronie łóżka. Severus natychmiast ułożył głowę na jego piersi. –Śpij.- Wyszeptał i obserwował jak powieki powoli zakrywają czarne oczy.

-Przepraszam…-wyszeptał jeszcze Harry nim zamknął oczy. Nie spodziewał się, że jego zachowanie doprowadzi Snape'a do takiej ostateczności.

***.*.***

Budził się o czwartej już praktycznie bez pomocy Zgredka. Jednak łatwiej było wstać, gdy ten go wyganiał z łóżka. Tak zawsze go kusiło by nieco jeszcze poleżeć. Tym razem jednak bez marudzenia uciekł do łazienki i tam zawołał skrzata nie chcąc budzić Snape'a. Wziął prysznic i wyszedł trenować. Ćwiczył już od jakiegoś czasu i właśnie zaczynał kolejne kółko wokół zamku.

-Haaryy!- Usłyszał krzyk, a moment później został powalony na ziemię.- Harry, nie zostawiaj mnie…- usłyszał szept lezącego na nim Snape'a. Z trudem usiadł, a mężczyzna wtulił się w niego jeszcze bardziej przesuwając się tak, że leżał na ziemi wczepiony w jego koszulkę i przytulał się do jego piersi.

-Severusie… Ty…. Jesteś nagi?!

-Wybiegłem cię szukać, gdy tylko się obudziłem…- wymamrotał Snape.

-Zgredku!- Zawołał natychmiast obejmując mężczyznę i rozglądając się, by upewnić się czy aby na pewno są sami. W końcu skrzat dostarczył rzeczy profesora i Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

-Widzisz tamto drzewo nad brzegiem jeziora? Idź się o nie przyj i posiedź na słońcu. Ja zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

-Masz na myśli bijącą wierzbę, Harry?

-Wpadł ci w ogóle do głowy taki pomysł jak opieranie się o bijącą wierzbę?- Zapytał Potter nie będąc pewnym czy dobrze usłyszał.

-Jeśli sobie tego zażyczysz, Panie.

-Nie. Miałem na myśli tamten dąb.- Uściślił załamując ręce. Snape skinął głową i niechętnie skierował się nad brzeg jeziora. Zrobił jeszcze szybkie dwa kółka wokół zamku i usiadł obok towarzysza. Zdjął koszulkę i buty i zaczął skupiać się na swojej ki i modelowaniu jej. Reszta poranka minęła spokojnie. Poszli do lochów i tam zjedli śniadanie. Później nieco poczytali i poszli pomóc Hagridowi w czyszczeniu powozów i łodzi. Im bliżej wieczora tym bardziej zaczynał się denerwować. W międzyczasie poprosił Zgredka by zabrał z wieży Gryffindoru książki z biblioteki i je odłożył na miejsca. Wiec już tym szczegółem nie musiał się martwić. Chociaż nie był pewny, czy można nazwać to aż szczegółem patrząc na ilość wyniesionych przez niego książek. Wracając do zamku natknęli się na Dumbledore'a.

-Dobrze, że was widzę! Jak się czujesz Severusie?- Zapytał uradowany dyrektor, gdy tylko ich dostrzegł. Snape jednak nawet nie drgną stojąc wpatrzony w Harry'ego.

-Ehm… Panie dyrektorze, czy mógłby pan przekazać jakoś Ślizgonom, że profesor Snape nie będzie na razie osiągalny? Zdaje się, że miał on w zwyczaju po powitalnej uczcie iść do ich Pokoju Wspólnego i wygłaszać jakaś mowę. Nie ma sensu by dzieciaki czekały…

-Oczywiście. Zajmę się tym.- Odpowiedział dyrektor poważniej, przypatrując się uważnie Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Potter szybko zabrał go z dala od badawczego spojrzenia błękitnych oczu.

***.*.***

Pierwszy września. Obudził się zdenerwowany. Snape wciąż spał przy jego boku. Tego dnia zrezygnował z porannych ćwiczeń. Im więcej profesor będzie spał tym mniej czasu zostanie na jakieś wpadki. Wstali, więc dopiero na śniadanie. Już wiedział, czego może się spodziewać wiec wszystko szło w miarę gładko. Po obiedzie zaczęli w wariackim tempie zaprzęgać powozy, a profesorowi kazał grzecznie czekać na schodach. Gdy tylko skończyli pracować przy ostatnim powozie poczuł, dopadły go nerwy. Łatwo jest nie myśleć, gdy jest się zajętym, a tym bardziej, gdy się człowiek śpieszy. Wziął głęboki oddech na uspokojenie i ruszyli do zamku. Czas zabunkrować się w lochach. Nie umiał powiedzieć, czego bardziej się obawia. Tego, że coś pójdzie nie tak, czy tego jak będzie wyglądało mijanie działania eliksiru i jak zareaguje Snape.

***.*.***

Usiedli do kolacji. Uczta w Wielkiej Sali rozpoczęła się jakieś pół godziny temu. Ciągle nerwowo sprawdzał godzinę i obliczenia. Eliksir powinien przestać działać o dwudziestej drugiej. Mięli godzinę. Skończyli jeść i wysłał Severusa pod prysznic i do łóżka. Sam niewiele zjadł. Czekając na profesora zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. Snape wyszedł z łazienki w bokserkach i wsunął się pod kołdrę. Jakiś postęp- nie wyszedł nagi jak poprzednio. Pół godziny. Ułożył się na kołdrze obok mężczyzny i zaczął go głaskać jego włosy zerkając, co chwilę na zegarek, a profesor powoli zasypiał.

***.*.***

-Harry Potter, sir.- Obudziło go szarpanie za rękaw i głosik Zgredka. Zaspany przetarł oczy.

-Która godzina?- Zapytał doprowadzając się do ładu.

-Dwudziesta trzecia, sir. Panienka Hermina pyta czy przyjdzie pan się przywitać z pierwszorocznymi. Bardzo im na tym zależy…

-Już idę…- wymamrotał. Zostawił wiadomość dla Snape'a i ostrożnie wyszedł z lochów. Wbiegł na wierzę używając do tego skrótów, wiec nie zajęło to zbyt wiele czasu.

-Harry! Gdzieś ty się podziewał!?- Krzyknęła oburzona Hermiona od razu, gdy wszedł do Pokoju wspólnego.

-Jakbyś nie wiedziała.- Wymamrotał Ron pod nosem.

-Oj daj spokój. Cały czas byłem w zamku. Mięliśmy drobny… wypadek przy pracy… To wszyscy pierwszoroczni?- Spytał rozglądając się po twarzach całkiem sporej grupy zebranych.

-I trochę osób z drugiego roku.- Podsunęła dziewczyna.

-To wszystko wyjaśnia.- Mruknął, po czym uśmiechnął się do dzieciaków.- Ok! Po kolei! Profesor Dumbledore na uczcie wymienił wam podstawowe zasady na uczcie. Teraz nieco bardziej praktyczne porady. Profesor McGonagall, nauczycielka transmutacji, wiele wymaga i wiele zadaje. Najlepiej jest przeczytać przed zajęciami kolejny rozdział by wiedzieć, o czym mowa i dobrze kojarzyć, co było na poprzednich zajęciach. Tym bardziej, jeśli się gada na lekcji. Na lekcjach historii większość osób śpi. Na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią będziecie mięli dwóch nauczycieli, jeden z nich jest wilkołakiem, ale nie macie się, co obawiać. Ma on już przygotowany zapas eliksiru tojadowego na chyba pięć pełni naprzód lub więcej. Z resztą i bez eliksiru nikogo nie zabił ani nie ugryzł. Profesor Hagrid… Pewnie wejdziecie z nim do Zakazanego Lasu, chociaż nie jestem pewny, na którym roku. Dla niego im groźniejsze i niebezpieczniejsze zwierze tym ciekawsze i fajniejsze. Dlatego słuchajcie uważnie tego, co mówi i trzymajcie się jego wskazówek. Ach i sami nie wchodźcie do lasu. Z Ronem kilka razy naprawdę cudem uniknęliśmy śmierci lub bardzo poważnych obrażeń. Tak samo nie radzę zbliżać się do bijącej wierzby, chyba, ze ktoś chce mieć połamane żebra. Nieprzyjemne, nie polecam. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o nauczycieli. Zaraz poruszę jeszcze jedną sprawę.- Przyjrzał się twarzą uczniów. Większość była blada, a usta rozdziawione. Ciekawe jak będą wyglądać po pierwszej lekcji eliksirów…- Zapomniałbym. Profesor Snape. Uczy on eliksirów. Nie było go na dzisiejszej uczcie. Nie wiem jak będzie prowadził zajęcia w tym roku. Musicie się uczyć, inaczej będzie nieprzyjemny, chociaż i wtedy potrafi. Nawet, jeśli w tym roku będzie zachowywał się odrobinę inaczej to na pewno nie zmieni się to, ze jest bardzo surowym nauczycielem. Teraz Ślizgoni. Uważa się ich za przyszłych Śmierciożerców. Nie jest to jednak prawda.- Zignorował zdziwione sapnięcie Rona i mówił dalej.- Fakt, wielu z nich ma w rodzinie zwolenników Voldemorta jednak Slytherin nie jest tego wyznacznikiem. Nie kłóćcie się z nimi i nie szufladkujcie. Mnie tiara chciał umieścić w Slytherinie. Nie jestem w nim, bo się uparłem. Wiele z osób dołącza do Czarnego Pana ze strachu o rodzinę, inni wierzą w jego ideały, a potem rzeczywistość w jego szeregach okazuje się nieco inna.- Część osób teraz nieco drżała przerażona.- Jeśli ktoś myli o przyłączeniu się do niego, obojętnie czy to z powodów ideowych czy ze strachu, niech przyjdzie o mnie. Nie potępię nikogo tylko powiem, co wiem i dam możliwość porozmawiania z osobą, która dołączyła do Czarnego Pana z powodów… ideowych. Oczywiście nikt inny nie będzie o tym wiedział. Nie musicie się bać, jeśli nie jesteście po stronie Dumbledore'a. Ja osobiście nie popieram działań Voldemorta, ale jednak nie popieram wszystkich idei dyrektora. Zgłaszajcie się do nas o pomoc w czymkolwiek będziecie mięli problem. Od problemów z nauczycielami, po znalezienie książki. Z chęcią wam w wszystkim pomożemy i nie musicie się bać. Mamy kolegę, który jest świetny w zielarstwie i na pewno z checią wam będzie tłumaczył, wiec nawet, jeśli nie pomożemy wam osobiście, to znajdziemy rozwiązanie. Uf, rozgadałem się!- Zaśmiał się za koniec starając się rozładować atmosferę.

-Dobra, idźcie spać! Jutro musicie wstać wcześniej by poznajdywać sale, w których macie zajęcia!- Zawołała Hermiona klaszcząc w dłonie, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Dzieciaki szybko odwróciły się na pięcie i uciekły na schody do swoich pokoi, zbyt oszołomione by protestować.

-Czemu nie było cię na uczcie?- Zapytała dziewczyna cicho.

-Małe problemy z więzią. Powiedzmy. W każdym razie muszę wracać do niego.- Odpowiedział szeptem. Pobiegł do dormitorium po odznakę prefekta i popędził do lochów.

***.*.***

Wszedł do sypialni i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

-Severusie?- Zapytał targając mu włosy. Mężczyzna tylko mruknął przez sen.- Severusie, pobudka!- Powtórzył głośniej szturchając go w ramię. Snape w końcu przewrócił się na plecy szeroko ziewając. Zamrugał kilka razy.

-O nie…- jęknął, gdy się rozbudził i ukrył twarz w poduszkach. Harry uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Wstał, rozebrał się do gaci i złośliwie zaczął się wciskać do łóżka po stronie Severusa.

-Powiedz mi tylko skąd wziąłeś eliksir.- Poprosił leżąc na boku i głaszcząc nagie plecy mężczyzny.

-Był w szafce niedaleko księgi. Porównałem znaczki. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu go wziąłem…- wymamrotał unosząc się minimalnie by poduszka nie tłumiła jego słów, jednak wciąż nie odwracając się do niego.

-Powinieneś mi powiedzieć, że je znalazłeś…

-Wiem.- Burknął kładąc się na boku, jednak tak, ze leżał odwrócony plecami do Harry'ego. Potter zamknął oczy i odblokował więź. Wprowadził nią odrobinę swojej mocy. Ciało przed nim drgnęło zaskoczone.

-Mam przestać?- Spytał szeptem wprost do ucha profesora. Położył jedną dłoń na jego boku i zaczął powoli zsuwać na brzuch.

-Nie…- mruknął cicho Snape. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony słysząc taką odpowiedź. Zaczął palcami delikatnie ugniatać i masować skórę coraz bardziej zbliżając się do bokserek. Profesor coraz bardziej się rozluźniał. Zadowolony z takiej reakcji wsunął palce pod gumkę bokserek przenosząc pieszczotę na podbrzusze mężczyzny

-Co ty wyprawiasz!- Wrzasnął zaskoczony odwracając się błyskawicznie w stronę chłopaka.

-Dotykam cię. Wreszcie odwróciłeś się do mnie.- Wyszczerzył się jak głupi. I pocałował zaskoczonego Snape'a w usta. Ledwo ich wargi się zetknęły, stracił poczucie rzeczywistości. Jedną rękę wsunął na kark mężczyzny a drugą starał się go przytrzymać jak najbliżej. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo się całowali. Czas mógł równie dobrze stanąć w miejscu. Jednak w końcu musieli się od siebie odsunąć, bo zaczęło im obu brakować powietrza.

-Ty… masz pomysł, co powiedzieć Ślizgonom?- Zapytał z trudem. Snape tylko zamknął oczy i skinął głową. –Wiesz, ze jutro znów wstaje o czwartej?- Kolejne potwierdzenie. Położył się i przyciągnął Severusa do siebie. Ten od razu ułożył głowę na jego piersi. -Porozmawiamy rano?- Zadał już ostatnie pytanie.

-Tak.- Padła cichutka odpowiedź.

-Dobranoc Severusie.

-Dobranoc Harry…


	18. Chapter 17

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze! Wiem, że Severus w ostatnich rozdziałach zatracił odrobinę swego charakteru, jednak było to konieczne. Część była oczywiscie wywołana eliksirem, a cześciowo chciałam ujawnić, ukrywane przez niego za maską bez uczuć, emocje. Chyba mi się to udało. Jednak nie bójcie się. Postaram się by Snape pozostał Snape'em :P.

Wyjątkowo długo musieliście czekać na rozdział, za co was przepraszam, jednak muszę się wczuć w klimat roku szkolnego. Ponadto pierwsza wersja mi nieodpowiadała i ją skasowałam. Mam nadzieję, ze ta bedzie dobra. Chociaż nie powiem, że jestem z niej zadowolona, ale mam nadzieję, ze kolejny rozdział bardziej mnie usatysfakcjonuje.

Zapraszam do czytania i czekam na opinie i sugestie. To bardzo pomaga.

Rozdział 17

Nastał ranek. Przeciągnął się mrucząc z lubością. Z lekkim westchnieniem otworzył oczy. Snape już nie spał. Siedział z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i mordował zimnym spojrzeniem ścianę. Ruch przykuł jego uwagę i ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się.

-Choć raz wspomnisz o tym, co działo się po tym eliksirze, a całkowicie przypadkiem zapomnę dać Lupinowi eliksir tojadowi i również całkowicie przypadkowo zamknę cię z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu w czasie pełni.- Wysyczał profesor dodając słowom jak najwięcej jadu.

-Severusie, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru. Nie tylko dla ciebie było to krępujące. Jednak sadzę, że ta groźba bardziej obróciłaby się przeciwko tobie.-Odparł spokojnie podnosząc się na łokciach.

-Niby jak miałoby na mnie wpłynąć to, że TOBIE będą się łamać kości i TY będziesz wył, co miesiąc do księżyca?- Ironizował. Harry uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Delikatnie położył jedna rękę na biodrze mężczyzny a drugą wsuną na plecy, po czym nagle jednym ruchem pociągnął go do pozycji leżącej. Natychmiast usiadł Severusowi na biodrach i nim ten zdążył zaprotestować przytrzymał jego ręce nad głową. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu satysfakcji widząc zaskoczenie w ciemnych oczach.

-Severusie, ja już teraz jestem zaborczy. Z trudem się opanowałem by niczego nie zrobić tobie lub McGonagall. Chociaż nie wiem czy udałoby mi się opanować gdybym spotkał ją wcześniej na korytarzu…- zaczął wyjaśniać. Nachylił się i resztę słów zaczął szeptać Snape'owi do ucha.- Miałeś okazje by się ode mnie uwolnić. Ty jednak tego nie chciałeś, wiec już nie pozwolę ci odejść. Gdyby ci w jakikolwiek sposób na tym nie zależało to byś się nie męczył, by wyjaśnić nieporozumienie.- Ciało pod nim zadrżało. Zadowolony pocałował blada szyję, tuz przy uchu.- Teraz pomyśl, co by było gdyby doszły do tego zwierzęce instynkty wilkołaka…- mruknął i tym razem lekko przygryzł wcześniej pocałowane miejsce. Drżenie ponowiło się, tym razem mocniejsze. Zmienił pozycje tak, że teraz leżał na profesorze i uwolnił jego nadgarstki. Całą swoja uwagę skierował teraz na szyję.

-Nie musisz lecieć na te swoje poranne ćwiczenia?- Zapytał Snape oddychając ciężej.

-Hm… dzisiaj sobota. Mogę poćwiczyć nieco później.- Odparł przesuwając się niżej. Zaczął pieścić bark i obojczyk.

-…Śniadanie…- mruknął zaciskając nieco palce na plecach chłopaka.

-Możemy poprosić Zgredka by przyniósł nam śniadanie do łóżka. –Zaproponował i jak gdyby nigdy nic podparł się znów na łokciach i patrzył wyczekująco.

-Nie jadam w łóżku. Nie lubię spać na okruszkach.- Burknął pod nosem odzyskując coraz bardziej panowanie nad sobą. Harry parsknął śmiechem ignorując oburzone spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów.

-Jesteś czarodziejem! Jedno machnięcie różdżką i po sprawie.

-Nie wiem jak ty, Panie Potter, ale ja nie skupiałem się na zaklęciach gospodarstwa domowego. Takie sprawy zostawiam kobietom.

-Odezwał się gej, który był pewny, że żony bądź partnerki mieć nie będzie, tym bardziej, że śnił po nocach o pewnym cholernie seksownym uczniu…- powiedział niby do siebie, Harry. Snape jeszcze bardziej się na to obruszył i zdzielił go po głowie, co jeszcze bardziej poprawiło humor gryfonowi.

-Zgredku!- W doskonałym humorze przywołał skrzata. – Czy mógłbyś przynieść nam śniadanie do łóżka? I moją torbę na ramię.- Poprosił. –No co, jest piąta rano. Do ósmej będziemy potwornie głodni.-Zaczął szybko się tłumaczyć widząc minę Snape'a- Pozwól uczynią żyć jeszcze przez chwile w nieświadomych, że tak naprawdę wcale nie jesteś trupem. Z resztą, jeśli stąd wyjdę to tak łatwo nie wrócę. Hermiona zagoni mnie bym biegał po zamku za pierwszakami. Osobiście sądzę, że zagubionych uczniów należy szukać dopiero przed obiadem. Inaczej nie nauczą się tak szybko zamku.

-Jasne! Niech się cieszą, że ich znienawidzony nauczyciel leży głęboko w ziemi. Niech latają po zamku, huśtają się na żyrandolach i zjeżdżają po poręczach!- Prychnął oburzony. Harry natychmiast spoważniał.

-Nie sadzę, żeby się aż tak cieszyli. Wielu z nich zasmuciłaby się gdybyś umarł, a wszystkim by ciebie brakowało. W końcu, czym byłby Hogwartu bez jego Postrachu.

-Och naprawdę, Potter. Wzruszające.- Ironizował. Nic już na to nie powiedział. Uniósł się tylko nieco wyżej i go pocałował. Nie w usta. Wybrał to takie wrażliwe miejsce na szyi. Tuz przy linii szczęki i uchu. Rozległo się ciche pykniecie towarzyszące pojawieniu się skrzata. Niechętnie usiadł obok swojego towarzysza i odebrał od skrzata swoją torbę. Natychmiast zaczął ją przeszukiwać. Snape w tym czasie zabierał się za kawę, która została podana wraz ze śniadaniem na specjalnym stoliku. Kątem oka obserwował poczynania chłopaka. Ale nie był ciekaw tego, czego bachor szuka! Skądże znowu! Jednak pilnie obserwował. Nie zabrał się za jedzenie czekając na zakończenie tych nerwowych poszukiwań.

-Ha! Mam cię!- Zawołał uradowany Potter. Schował cos w rękach.- Ehm… Czytałeś księgę, którą ci zostawiłem, prawda…?- Spytał Severusa, tracąc na pewności siebie.

-Oczywiście.- Odparł nonszalancko, sącząc aromatyczny czarny płyn.

-No, więc… Jak wiesz, nasza wieź jest na tyle silna, że ma podstawy prawne… Sprawia, że są one traktowane, jako nienaruszalne i na równi z małżeństwem, jeśli nie poważniej… no i…- zaczął się plątać. Siedział na piętach kurczowo chowając coś w złożonych dłoniach. Zawstydzony uciekał ciągle wzrokiem.

-Harry, chyba nie zamierzasz mi się oświadczać, jak sugerowała Minerwa?- Zakpił. Gryfon drgnął zaskoczony.

-Nie, nie!- Zaprotestował gwałtownie. –Chyba.- Dodał po chwili bardziej do siebie. –To znaczy, no… Właściwie można to bardziej nazwać dopełnieniem formalności… I dodatkowym zabezpieczeniem. I chyba jeszcze dokonaniem zwyczaju mojej rodziny, z tego, co zauważyłem… Nie znam się na zwyczajach czarodziei, a tym bardziej tych z czystokrwistych lub starych rodów…, Więc może i tak to możesz odebrać…- Snape z radością obserwował zmagania chłopaka. Bawiło go jego skrępowanie i z ciekawością wyczekiwał puenty. Te rumieńce zawstydzenie też wyglądały… interesująco.

-Mhmm…- mruknął chcąc nieco ponaglić chłopaka i wypił kolejny łyk kawy.

-Eh… W każdym razie… Można by powiedzieć, że byliśmy rodem deweloperskim. Jak już ci wspominałem, między innymi Malfoy'owie, kupowali od nas posiadłości. Nie byli jedyni. Z tego, co widziałem, wychodziło na to, że Potterowie kupowali ziemie, stare posiadłości i inne takie, w mugolskich i czarodziejskich dzielnicach, remontowali je, obkładali barierami i sprzedawali. Jednak nie robili tylko tego. Część nieruchomości zatrzymywali dla dziedziców. Jak ktoś wchodził w związek małżeński to otrzymywał jakąś posiadłość, do której zawsze mogli sytuacji zagrożeniu uciec lub zamieszkać na stałe…-Rozsunął ręce. Miał w nich dwa pierścienie na bardzo długich łańcuszkach.- Można było się do nich przenieść świstoklikiem aktywowanym na imię partnera…- Zaczął obracać sygnety w palcach przyglądając się ich wewnętrznej stronie. W końcu wybrał jeden z nich i rozpiął łańcuszek.- Spokojnie, nie będę wymagał byś nosił go na palcu. Proszę jednak byś zawsze miał go przy sobie. Nawet pod prysznicem. Jakby cos się działo chwyć go i powiedz moje imię. Nie przeniesie on nikogo poza nami. Chyba, że będziemy tego chcieli.- Zapiął łańcuszek na szyi zaskoczonego Snape'a.

-Gdzie on nas przeniesie?

-Do specjalnie zbudowanego domu na mugolskich przedmieściach. Ponadto bariery ochronne są ukryte pomiędzy podwójnymi ścianami i pod dachem. Dlatego nie promieniuje magia ochronną na kilometr jak to niekiedy bywa. Pomyślałem, że takie miejsce będzie idealne patrząc na to, kto nam zagraża.- Odpowiedział. Snape w tym czasie przyglądał się sygnetowi. Nie był on ciężki i masywny jak u większości rodów. Obrączką była srebrna winorośl a sama tarcza herbowa była ażurowa. Na wewnętrznej stronie obrączki było wygrawerowane jego imię. Zaczął w zamyśleniu przymierzać pierścień na kolejne palce patrząc jak magicznie się do nich dopasowuje. W końcu zjedli śniadanie. Odstawili stoliki na ziemię i Harry wczepił się w bok Severusa niczym rzep, przy czym zaprotestował wstaniu z łóżka chyba, że wezmą wspólną kąpiel, na co z kolei zaprotestował Snape. Leżeli wiec przekomarzając się. Harry jeszcze wspominał o swoim treningu. Mistrz Eliksirów miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ciekawe, co powiedziałby Czarny Pan na to, że Potter uważa, że podstawą opanowania magii bezróżdżkowej i zwiększenia ilości mocy jest….Uwaga, uwaga…. Medytacja! A co jeszcze lepsze uczy się jej z mugolskich komiksów, które na dodatek czyta się od tyłu. Więcej się nie dowiedział, bo zasnęli. Obudzili się w nieco odmiennej pozycji niż zwykle. Tym razem to Potter spał z głową ułożona na piersi Severusa. Mężczyzna musiał przyznać, że to nienajgorsze uczucie budzić się w ten sposób. Jakieś dwie godziny przed obiadem Gryfon zniknął z jego komnat. Uprzednio zawołał Zgredka. Ten przyniósł mu ubrania i zamienił soczewki w okularach Pottera na zwykłe szkiełka. Snape zaś rozsiadł się w salonie z nowym wydaniem „Warzyciela".

***.*.***

-Harry! Nareszcie! Gdzieś ty był!? Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy! Jesteś Prefektem! Nie możesz zaniedbywać swoich obowiązków!- Zganiła go Hermiona, gdy tylko pojawił się w zasięgu jej wzroku.

-Jakbyś nie wiedziała gdzie był.- Burknął Ron pod nosem.

-Oj już dobrze… To, co? Szukamy pierwszaków? Ścigamy się, kto znajdzie więcej?- Zapytał szczerząc się w uśmiechu.

-Harry!- Krzyknęła oburzona Hermiona.

-Oj, daj spokój. Musza się zgubić i pobłądzić. Inaczej nie nauczą się zamku. To ja lecę ich szukać!- Zbagatelizował dziewczynę i ruszył biegiem w najdalsze zakamarki zamku. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Pobiega i część treningu ma odhaczoną. Udało im się znaleźć wszystkich i doprowadzić idealnie na obiad. Harry westchnął zrezygnowany. Weekend będzie najspokojniejszy i najmniej męczący. Schody zaczną się, gdy zaczną się zajęcia.

***.*.***

Niedziela minęła podobnie jak sobota. Snape nie pojawił się na żadnym posiłku. Zgredek zapewnił Harry'ego, że jada on wszystkie posiłki, jednak nie chce opuszczać laboratorium, bo prowadzi ważny eksperyment. Nie skomentował takiego wytłumaczenia. Doskonale wiedział, że uwielbia on wywoływać silne emocje. Dlatego tak uwielbia przerażać uczniów. Zwlekał więc ze „zmartwychwstaniem" by przygotować sobie scenę na wielkie wejście. Oczywiście nie sądził, że mężczyzna kłamał i pewnie prowadzi eksperymenty nad kociołkiem. Wykorzystał ten czas i po porannym treningu spędził niedzielę z Gryfonami. Przynajmniej nie wzbudzał podejrzeń. Gdyby znów zniknął na pół dnia to na pewno by to ktoś zauważył. Teraz wraz ze wszystkimi siedział na śniadaniu. Nie mogąc się doczekać wstał wcześniej. Nawet wyciągnął osoby, które nie rozpoczynały dnia podwójnymi eliksirami, tłumacząc się, że nie może spać. Tak, więc teraz wraz z marudzącym obok Ronem siedział przy stole w niecierpliwości czekając na to, co się zdarzy. Wątpił by Snape przyszedł dopiero na eliksiry. Nie, kiedy tu ma o wiele większą publiczność. Ciągle zerkał to na zegarek, to na drzwi Wielkiej Sali, to na drzwi tuż za stołem nauczycielskim. Dochodziła połowa śniadania i większość uczniów siedziała przy stołach. Salę wypełniam gwar rozmów i śmiechów. Idealna pora. Mimowolnie zachichotał, gdy wyobraził sobie Mistrza Eliksirów kucającego przy drzwiach i podglądającego przez dziurkę od klucza by wyłapać idealny moment na przedstawienie. Jak na zawołanie drzwi za stołem nauczycielskim otworzyły się i stanął w nich Snape. Zamknął je za sobą i stanął dumnie wyprostowany. Po tym ułamku sekundy prezentowania swej dumnej postawy majestatycznym krokiem ruszył na swoje miejsce. Gwar ucichł w jednej sekundzie. Wszyscy oniemiali patrzyli na sylwetkę profesora, który właśnie jak gdyby nigdy nic nalewał sobie kawy. Zaczęły zewsząd dobiegać nerwowe szepty. Padło też kilka cichych zrezygnowanych jęków. Cały czas Harry obserwując wszystko zwijał się ze śmiechu. W końcu na ułamek sekundy nie udało mu się opanować i roześmiał się głośno, jednak szybko zasłonił dłonią usta i wytarł łezkę rozbawienia. Kilka osób, w tym Ron, spojrzało na niego jak na wariata, a Hermiona rzuciła mu oburzone spojrzenie.

-Och dajcie spokój! W każdym szanującym się zamku straszy w lochach. Co by straszyło, gdyby Snape'a zabrakło? Zresztą on się tak łatwo zabić nie da, spokojna głowa!- Powiedział w końcu opanowując się nieco. Część osób zachichotało i powoli wracał codzienny gwar. Obrzucił spojrzeniem stół Ślizgonów. Tam wciąż nie wszyscy doszli do siebie. Chciał zobaczyć reakcje Malfoy'a jednak nigdzie nie mógł go dostrzec. Spojrzał ponownie na mieszkańców domu Węża znad swoich okularów. Większość była zdenerwowana, zdezorientowana i zaskoczona. Część z nich cieszyła się z powrotu Mistrza Eliksirów. Dominowało jednak niedowierzanie i niepewność. U najmłodszych roczników wywołane jednak reakcja starszych kolegów.

***.*.***

W wyśmienitym humorze szedł na pierwszą lekcję. Był zadowolony z reakcji, jaką wywołał. Nieco się obawiał, że Potter przyczepi się, że w weekend nie jadał posiłków w Wielkiej Sali i spełni swoją groźbę traktując to, jako omijanie posiłków. Jednak wyglądało na to, że chłopak równie dobrze się bawił obserwując reakcję uczniów, co on. Właśnie zbliżał się do drzwi sali eliksirów. Uczniowie już czekali oparci o ściany i wesoło rozmawiali. Skrzyżował spojrzenia z oczami koloru avady. Usta Gryfona ułożyły się w ledwie zauważalny uśmiech. Machnął różdżką otwierając drzwi i ucinając tym wesołe gaworzenie bachorów.

-Do sali!- Warknął na uczniów pogrążonych momentalnie w absolutnej ciszy. Polecenie zostało momentalnie wykonane. Gdy zamknął drzwi i wszedł na środek klasy, wszyscy siedzieli już na swoich miejscach i czekali na kolejne polecenia. Napawał się ich zdezorientowaniem i napięciem. Atmosferę można było kroić nożem. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Harry'ego. On jedyny był całkowicie spokojny. Z uwagą obserwował zachowanie wszystkich w klasie i cierpliwie czekał na rozwój wypadków. Na razie było wszystko po staremu.

-Oczywistym jest, że po SUMach odpada z moich zajęć większość uczniów jednak w tym roku wasza głupota osiągnęła szczyt. Pierwszy raz w swojej karierze musiałem obniżyć próg wymagań o kilka procent, bo w tym roku Wybitny z eliksirów otrzymało tylko pięć osób. – Zaczął bardzo spokojnie jednak tak zimnym tonem, że wszyscy zadrżeli ze zdenerwowania.- I nie przyjmuje żadnych wytłumaczeń i dziwnych skarg na test. Nie mógł być on tak trudny skoro jedną z nielicznych osób, która otrzymała Wybitny był Pan Potter. Jednak to czy rzeczywiście otrzymał taką ocenę ze wzgląd na umiejętności czy nazwisko z pewnością bardzo szybko zweryfikujemy.- Przebiegł wzrokiem po pobladłych twarzach. –A teraz… Panie Zabini czy mógłby pan nas olśnić, gdzie podziewa się pan Malfoy?- Wycedził.

-On… Nie mam pojęcia, panie profesorze. Nie pojawił się na śniadaniu. Zdaje się, że…- Ślizgon przerwał.

-Co się, panu zdaje, panie Zabini? Proszę kontynuować!- Naciskał.

-…że plotki o pana śmierci bardzo go poruszyły, dlatego nie pojawił się na śniadaniu i eliksirach. Brak pana przez ostatnie trzy dni chyba sprawił, że uwierzył w ich prawdziwość.- Dokończył widocznie starając się nie skulić pod jego surowym spojrzeniem. Przeklął w myślach.

-W takim razie proszę poinformować pana Malfoy'a, że ma się tutaj zjawić zaraz po lekcjach.- Nakazał i ponownie zwrócił się do klasy.- Z racji tego, że rozczarowaliście mnie bardziej niż zazwyczaj, będziecie mięli ciężej niż dotychczas. Uderzy to w szczególności osoby, które się leniły przez ostatnie lata. Zmieniam nieco metody nauczania. Możecie być pewni. Będziecie mięli jakieś trzy razy więcej pracy niż dotychczas. Mam też już dość waszych wypocin. Nieustannego lania wody w esejach. Nie będę wam już podawał na ile cali czy zwoi macie napisać. Możecie chociażby wymieniać od myślników, ale musicie umieć WSZYSTKO, co zawarte w waszym eseju. Wiec, jeśli chcecie, jako zapchajdziurę wypisywać jakiś historyjki o wybuchających kociołkach to proszę bardzo, ale wtedy również będę to egzekwował.- Zapowiedział i uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie.- Na dodatek będziecie odpytywani z ingrediencji. W każdej chwili. Może być to nawet w czasie warzenia. Mogę was zapytać o wszystko, co wiecie na temat składnika, który właśnie dodaliście lub macie dodać. Na każdej lekcji będę zadawał kilka, których macie się nauczyć. Czyli z lekcji na lekcje lista ingrediencji, z których możecie być odpytanie będzie rosła.-Zachichotał w duchu widząc jak większość z trudem hamuje jęk. Zadowolony ruszył w stronę Pottera.- To doskonała okazja by przekonać się, czym okupiłeś swoją ocenę. Nazwiskiem czy nauką. Jak zdarzy się cud to może będzie pan przykładem jak powinna wyglądać oczekiwana przezenie odpowiedź. Stulistek chiński.

-Stulistek chiński jest to fioletowy kwiat, występujący w Chinach na terenach górskich. Potrzebuje niewiele wody. Magazynuje ją w drobnych płatkach. Liście, łodyga i korzenie są stosunkowo cienkie. Właściwości główne to wzmacnianie układu wydalniczego, powoduje zanik pragnienia i zatrzymywanie wody w organizmie. Właściwości poboczne to halucynacje, wymioty, podwyższenie ciśnienia. Roślina przyjmuje się na każdej glebie jednak jest bardzo delikatna.

-Nienajgorzej, Panie Potter. Coz tych informacji wynika?

-Do eliksirów wykorzystuje się płatki, ponieważ zawierają najwięcej potrzebnych substancji. Wykorzystuje się go w eliksirach leczniczych. Nie da się wysuszyć płatków przez to, że są zbyt delikatne i zbyt „mokre". Używa się, więc, albo świeże płatki, albo kupuje wyciśnięty z nich sok.

-Jak wydobędziesz właściwości główne, a jak poboczne?

-Główne poprzez mieszanie zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, a poboczne mieszając w kierunku przeciwnym. Wzmacnia to daną grupę właściwości, jednak nie usuwa przeciwnej grupy. Z każdym obrotem pobudza się reakcje, wiec w pewnym momencie mieszanie przestanie odnosić skutek, jeśli cała substancja przereagowała.

-Dobrze. Poprawna odpowiedź.- Zaakceptował i ruszył z powrotem na środek sali.-To akurat łatwiejsza roślina. Gdy rodzaj gleby wpływa na którąkolwiek część rośliny macie też to wiedzieć. Tak samo, jeśli zmienia właściwości po zjedzeniu i przetrawieniu przez jakieś zwierze. Wyciągnijcie pióra. Zobaczymy ile pamiętacie po wakacjach. -Zarządził. Machnął różdżką w stronę jednej ze stert arkuszy i przed każdym uczniem wylądował test.- Macie dwadzieścia minut!- Dodał, po czym usiadł przy biurku. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach podszedł do niego Harry i wręczył mu test. Wziął go i przejrzał. Pierwsza, druga, trzecia… Wszystkie cztery strony testu wypełnione, zakreślona odpowiedź w każdym pytaniu.- Rozdaj każdemu po jednej.- Mruknął wskazując stosik arkuszy z zapisanymi podstawowymi zasadami nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu. W zamyśleniu sięgnął po pióro z czerwonym atramentem. To niemożliwe, by dzieciak tak szybko rozwiązał wszystkie zadania poprawnie. Błyskawicznie sprawdził pierwszą stronę robiąc same haczyki nie znalazłszy żadnego błędu. Dotarł tak do ostatniego pytania. Marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu wstawił najwyższą ocenę. Ze zbliżaniem się końca czasu rozwiązanych testów zaczęło przybywać. Machnął różdżką i na tablicy pojawił się spis sześciu ingrediencji.

-Macie umieć wszystkie te zasady. Są one oczywiste, jednak chce mieć pewność, że żaden z moich uczniów uczących się w mojej klasie na tym poziome nie zrobi żadnego idiotyzmu. Jeśli średnia waszych ocen spadnie poniżej P zostaniecie wydaleni z grupy i możecie się przenieść do grupy wyrównawczej mającej zajęcia w sobotę po śniadaniu. Osoby z tamtej grupy mogą też przenieść się tutaj. Jednak powrót z grupy sobotniej tutaj nie będzie łatwy.- Zastrzegł. Dalsza część lekcji przebiegła jak zwykle. Rozpoczął wykład na temat eliksirów, które będą warzyć w tym roku. Wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy, którą przerywało tylko ciche skrobanie piór. Czuł stale na sobie badawcze spojrzenie, jednak udawał, że tego nie zauważa. Potter notował sporadycznie, obserwując uważnie każdy jego ruch. Rozeźlony lenistwem chłopaka, nieprzerywając swojego monologu poszedł w jego stronę i spojrzał na jego notatki. Od myślników wypisane najważniejsze informacje, plus dodatkowo własne wnioski. Nie miał się, czego przyczepić. Gdy lekcja się skończyła odetchnął z ulgą i nieco się rozluźnił. W końcu uwolnił się wypalającego mu dziury spojrzenia. Najgorsze, że cały czas czuł, że jest obserwowany, a gdy spoglądał w stronę Harry'ego, ten robił, co do niego należało i ani razu nie odezwał się niepytany.

Minęła kolejna lekcja. Z zadowoleniem patrzył jak pierwszaki uciekają z jego sali w popłochu. Kto by pomyślał? Był sprawiedliwy, zmarnował jedną lekcję na wyłożenie im wszystkich podstaw, których nie było na kartce, a mimo to nie stracił respektu i budził tę samą grozę, co zawsze. Z zadowoleniem wrócił do przeglądania testów, które zrobił na samym początku. Co z tego, ze to pierwszy rok? Dzięki temu wiedział, kto spojrzał wcześniej do podręcznika, kogo uczyła już przedtem rodzina, no i przede wszystkich, kto ma jakąkolwiek intuicje w tej dziedzinie. Usłyszał stuknięcie zamykanych drzwi. Wszystkie bachory już wyszły. Nim zdążył odłożyć pióro i wyciągnąć różdżkę, ktoś skoczył na niego z impetem. Już otwierał usta, by wyzwać Pottera za bycie niecierpliwym, ale w porę się zahamował. Coś było nie tak. To nie był zapach Harry'ego.

-Baliśmy się, że nie żyjesz albo jesteś umierający… Nie mogliśmy cię nigdzie znaleźć…Pytaliśmy nawet Czarnego Pana, ale powiedział, że po prostu nagle zniknąłeś, wiec musiałeś bardzo powoli umrzeć, bo normalnie wie, kiedy ktoś nagle zginie…-dobiegło go mamrotanie. Westchnął i z lekkim trudem wydobył różdżkę. Zablokował drzwi i wyciszył pomieszczenie.

-Panie Malfoy, czy już się pan wystarczająco uspokoił by puścić moją szyję?- W odpowiedzi na to pytanie młody Ślizgon odskoczył od niego i spróbował wziąć się w garść. Po chwili miał już z powrotem nałożoną zimną maskę spokoju i obojętności.

-Wybacz wuju, ale gdy przez trzy dni nie pojawiłeś się na żadnym posiłku zacząłem wierzyć w najgorszą ewentualność. –Odpowiedział siląc się na spokój.- Nikt nie potrafił cię znaleźć, a Czarny Pan wielokrotnie usiłował cię wezwać. Bez skutku.

-Nic dziwnego.- Odparł nonszalancko robiąc pełną napięcia przerwę.- Nie miał, przez co mnie wzywać.- Z uwagą obserwował jak przy ostatnim zdaniu maska spokoju chłopaka rozsypuje się w drobny mak.

-Niemożliwe! Tego nie da się usunąć! Wielu próbowało!- Wykrzyczał robiąc oczy jak spodki i patrząc na Snape'a niczym na psychicznie chorego. Kącik ust Mistrza Eliksirów lekko się uniósł w charakterystycznym dla niego uśmieszku i nie komentując krzyków, odsłonił lewe przedramię. Draco ze świstem nabrał powietrza. Kilkukrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

-Jak?- Wydusił w końcu z siebie z niedowierzaniem.

-To całkiem długa historia.

-Ale… Kompletnie nic? Nie czujesz jego wezwań? Nic?

-Jak przed naznaczeniem, Draco. A teraz radzę ci pozbierać się w garść i iść już. Jesteś już spóźniony na następną lekcję.- Upomniał go, opuszczając rękaw. Zdjął jednym ruchem zaklęcia i wpuścił czekających już pod salą uczniów.

***.*.***

Lekcje się skończyły. Po kolacji jeszcze długo w pokoju wspólnym panował gwar. Do torby zapakował już książki na następny dzień i przygotował rzeczy. Wziął prysznic. Po pierwszym dniu zajęć jeszcze mało kto bywał zmęczony.

-Ok! Dość tego! Pierwszoroczni do łóżek! Rano nie będziecie mogli wstać, a prawdziwe zajęcia zaczynają się już od jutra.-Zawołał stojąc na schodach do dormitorium. Odpowiedział mu zgodny jęk. Stał jednak wyprostowany z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Musi poczekać, aż większość pójdzie do łóżek, by nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia. Widząc, że się nie ugnie, uczniowie ruszyli powoli d dormitoriów.- Piąty rocznik także. Jeśli myślicie, że McGonagall i Snape będą wyrozumiali i łagodni to się grubo mylicie. Będzie gorzej, niż co roku.- Upomniał, z zadowoleniem obserwując, że wraz z pierwszakami umknęło też kilka osób ze starszych roczników. Zadziałało. Pokój wspólny zaczął coraz szybciej pustoszeć. Tuż po przejściu przez obraz Grubej Damy narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Może i był prefektem, przez co nie powinni mu odjąć punktów za to, że godzinę po ciszy nocnej, mimo to wolał by nikt nie widział go w lochach. Westchnął. Tak teraz będą wyglądały codziennie jego wieczory.

8


	19. Chapter 18

Uf, w końcu napisałam! Wiem,że nieco czasu mi to zajęło. Normalnie przed dodaniem rozdziału postanowiłam pokazywać, go kuzynce. Widziała tylko połowę. Ledwo napisałam kropke kończącą ostatnie zdanie i od razu rzuciłam się by go dodać na stronę (kuzynka dostała tylko sms'a:P). Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i zapraszam do czytania :).

Rozdziała 18

Do jego uszu dobiegało rytmiczne bicie serca. Podobał mu się ten dźwięk. Uspakajał go. Otworzył oczy. Wciąż leżał z głową ułożoną na piersi Pottera, który mocno go do siebie przytulał. Rzadko kiedy budził się szybciej od chłopaka. Najczęściej budziło go pojawienie się Zgredka, a i to nie zawsze. Mimo wczesnej pory był całkowicie wypoczęty i rozluźniony. Zamyślony przesunął dłonią po skórze Harry'ego. Był zaskoczony swoim zachowaniem. Mniej dziwne byłoby dla niego jakby leżeli odwrotnie, ale nie. To on leżał opleciony ramionami chłopaka. Potter chronił przez sen jego, a on oddawał się tej opiece. Nawet, jeśli całkiem symbolicznie, to nie spodziewał się po sobie takiej oznaki zaufania. Zwykle nawet spał spięty, w każdej chwili gotowy na atak, bądź wezwanie przez Czarnego Pana lub Dumbledore'a. A teraz leżał uspakajany przez bicie serca POTTERA! Co za ironia. Inni koją nerwy słuchając śpiewu wielorybów, waleni, czy tez nadzwyczajnego tykania zegara, a jego usypiało i uspakajało bicie serca syna jego największego wroga i prześladowcy! Może i było to bardziej podobne do słuchania tykania zegara, ale porównywanie Pottera z waleniem, w tej sytuacji, dawało mu więcej satysfakcji i podkreślało absurd sytuacji. Postanowił skierować myśli na bardziej przyziemne tematy. Wciąż zostało mu sporo spraw do załatwienia. Chociażby rozmowa ze Ślizgonami. Niby miał masę czasu by obmyślić treść swego przemówienia, jednak i tak nie był pewny, co powiedzieć. Mógł zaś skorzystać z tego, że obudził się tak wcześnie. Może spokojnie wstać, ogarnąć się, zjeść śniadanie, a potem pójdzie wraz z ksiązką do salonu Slytherinu, zatrzyma wszystkich uczniów i wygłosi spóźnione przemówienie. Zadowolony ze zmiany toku myślenia poderwał się do siadu i natychmiast wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. Zaklął pod nosem. Uchwyt Pottera był niczym ze stali. Próbował się ruszyć jednak ramie dzieciaka silnie trzymało go przy sobie. Obiema rękoma próbował oderwać od siebie oplatające go ramię. Nic. Ani drgnęło. Z trudem obrócił się na brzuch i próbował wypełznąć z łóżka. Ani w jedną ani w drugą stronę nie dał rady. Ponadto, gdy spróbował się znów obrócić to nie dał rady. Zrezygnowany walnął się na brzuch starając się nie myśleć ile czasu będzie musiał spędzić w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji. Jęknął płaczliwie przeklinając ćwiczenia chłopaka i swoją słabość. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł się stary i…bezbronny. Harry westchnął przez sen i się nieco poruszył. Niemal przestał oddychać czekając na to aż otworzy oczy. Drgnął, gdy zamiast spojrzeć w oczy koloru avady poczuł dotyk na swoim pośladku. Zgrzytnął zębami ze złości. Skupił się na więzi. +Potter, puszczaj mnie!+ Wrzasnął i natychmiast chłopak otworzył oczy.

***.*.***

Mentalny krzyk rozbrzmiał w jego głowie. W jednej sekundzie już nie spał.

-Co się stało?- Spyta Snape'a nieco przyciągając go do siebie i opierając się na łokciach. Nie zabrał reki, tylko zaczął nią jeździć po pośladkach mężczyzny.

-Co się stało?! Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty wyrabiasz, Potter?- Wysyczał. Harry zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi.

-Właściwie to nic.- Odparł zdziwiony pytaniem.

-Nic? Doprawdy, Panie Potter? A co robi pańska ręka w takim razie?

-To chyba oczywiste. Dotykam cię.

-Brawo! Wiec mógłbyś wreszcie, z łaski swojej, przestać macać mnie po tyłku?!

-Ale ja lubię macać cię po tyłku…- Jęknął robiąc minę zbitego psa i zaciskając lekko dłoń. –Nie podoba ci się to?- Spytał ostrożnie, obserwując reakcje profesora i jego aurę. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Kiedyś natychmiast by odskoczył na drugi koniec pokoju, ale teraz widział, ze nie ma się, czego obawiać.

-Nie! Nie podoba mi się!- Krzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów, zaciskając lekko ręce na kołdrze. Uśmiechnął się słysząc taką odpowiedź.

-Hm… W takim razie…-Mruknął zadowolony i jednym szybkim ruchem wsunął dłoń za bokserki mężczyzny z lubością dotykając jego nagiej skóry.-Tak lepiej?- Spytał przekornie. Z zadowoleniem obserwował jak mężczyzna stara się nie reagować na jego poczynania. –Z tego powodu..- Zaczął zaciskając na moment dłoń-… wszcząłeś alarm w moim umyśle?- Spytał.

-Nie. Chciałem iść pod prysznic, jednak jesteś gorszy niż rzep.

-Nie ma jeszcze czwartej. Dokąd chciałeś iść o tej porze?- Zapytał natychmiast poważniejąc.

-Musze złapać w końcu w jednym miejscu wszystkich Ślizgonów. -Wyjaśnił siadając na łóżku.

-O czwartej rano?

-Nie o czwartej Skoro się obudziłem wcześniej to zamierzałem wstać i wziąć prysznic, a dopiero potem iść do dormitorium Slytherinu z książką i zatrzymać uczniów chcących wyjąć. Koniec już tego przesłuchania!? Nie mam obowiązku tłumaczenia ci się z każdego mojego działania!- Nie wytrzymał. W Harrym narastała wściekłość.

-MASZ, kiedy zamierzasz się wymykać się z sypialni nim się obudzę, bez słowa wyjaśnienia!- Wrzasnął drżąc ze wściekłości. Snape słysząc to zerwał się z łóżka i trzasnął drzwiami zamykając się w łazience. Opadł na plecy zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Kretyn! On stara się zagospodarować jak najwięcej czasu, wymyka się z dormitorium, a ten kretyn, chce się wymykać w tym czasie nawet go nie informując! Na dodatek do miejsca gdzie może mu grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Tak, właśnie z tym kojarzyło mu się pójście do salonu Ślizgonów. Tym bardziej, że wtedy na pewno zostanie każde słowo Mistrza Eliksirów przekazane Voldemortowi. Oczywiście nie uważał każdego Ślizgona za zło. Już nie. Jednak nie oznacza to, że nie denerwuje się nadchodzącym przemówieniem Severusa, tym bardziej, że ten nie zdradził mu, co dokładnie zamierza powiedzieć. Wyszedł z lochów nim jego towarzysz skończył się myć i skierował swe kroki do wieży Gryffindoru.

***.*.***

Zamaszystym krokiem wszedł do salonu Ślizgonów. Z racji godziny było jeszcze całkowicie pusto. Mało kto wstawał o piątej rano. Zły usiadł na fotelu przy kominku. Bachor go nie przeprosił! Szwendał się jeszcze przez chwilę po swoich komnatach, ale bachor nie wrócił by błagać o wybaczenie za swój wybuch. Otworzył przyniesioną książkę i zagłębił się w jej treść powoli się uspakajając. Po jakimś czasie usłyszał jakiś ruch. Ktoś wyszedł ze swojego dormitorium i skierował się ku wyjściu.

-Stop!- Zatrzymał niczego niespodziewającego się ucznia tuż przy wyjściu.- Do mnie.- Wydał już spokojniej kolejną komendę. Przed nim stanął Chłopak z trzeciego roku.

-Profesor Snape!- Krzyknął zaskoczony. Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak naprawdę się cieszył.

-Siadaj. Nie będę budzić całego domu o tak wczesnej porze.- Burknął znów spoglądając do książki.

-Przepraszam, za wścibstwo, ale można spytać, kto czeka na pana odpowiedź?- Odezwał się po dłuższym czasie chłopak.

-Co?- Drgnął zaskoczony pytaniem.

-No… od kilku minut bawi się pan sygnetem. Z racji tego, że nosi go pan na łańcuszku, a nie na palcu, zgaduje, że nie dał mu pan jeszcze odpowiedzi…- padła niepewna odpowiedź.

-Skąd pomysł, że dostałem go od mężczyzny?

-Bo tylko mężczyźni oświadczają się za pomocą sygnetu. Kobiety noszą pierścionek zaręczynowy, obrączkę otrzymują na ślubie, a dopiero po ślubie lub czasem dopiero po urodzeniu dziedzica otrzymują sygnet.

-Rozumiem… - mruknął pod nosem i szybko schował sygnet pod szatę. Nie zauważył, kiedy go wyciągnął. Obracał go w myślach całkowicie zamyślony. Dobrze, że dzieciak się o niego spytał, bo gdyby zobaczyli to wszyscy Ślizowi to mogłoby się to nieprzyjemnie skończyć. Tym bardziej, jeśli ktoś rozpoznałby herb.

Około szóstej pojawiły się kolejne osoby. Zatrzymał je jednym warknięciem i rozkazał sprowadzić resztę domowników. Stał przodem do kominka za splecionymi za plecami dłońmi, aż wszyscy się nie zebrali i uspokoili. Odwrócił się przodem i zmierzył ich wszystkich spojrzeniem.

-Nigdy nie owijałem w bawełnę i nie zamierzam wprowadzać takiego zwyczaju. Co roku na przywitanie informuje pierwszorocznych o sytuacji, jaka panuje między domami. Ślizgoni zawsze byli w większości Nielubiami, a Gryffindor faworyzowany przez większość nauczycieli. Zbytnio się to nie zmieniło, chociaż nowy Prefekt gryfonów postanowił zmienić tę tradycje. Nie zamierzam mu w tym przeszkadzać, wiec w szczególności najmłodsze roczniki mogą spróbować nawiązywać znajomości z gryfonami. Jednak to, ze kilku uczniów będzie przyjaznych to nie oznacza, ze wszyscy tacy będą. Uprzedzeń ciężko się wyzbyć, tym bardziej po wiekach nienawiści.- Zrobił pauzę da podkreślenie ostatnich zdań.- Wiem też, ze większość uczniów dziwi się, że przed wami stoję zamiast leżeć sześć stup pod ziemią.- Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.- Nie zamierzam już tego ukrywać. Mając siedemnaście lat przyjąłem Mroczny Znak. Wierzyłem w ideologię Czarnego Pana i nawet należałem do Wewnętrznego kręgu. Nie byłem jednak długo lojalny Voldemortowi.- Zadowolony obserwował pobladłe twarze.- Nie wszystko jest takie, na jakie wygląda. Gdy przekonałem się jak naprawdę wygląda służenie Czarnemu Panu zacząłem szpiegować dla Dumbledore'a. Poznałem obie strony. Nie będę was zachęcał do przystąpienia do żadnej z nich. To musi być tylko i wyłącznie wasza decyzja. Obojętnie, co wybierzecie jestem waszym opiekunem domu. Z każdym problemem przychodźcie DO MNIE. Postaram się wam pomóc jak umiem. Jeśli ktoś chce porozmawiać ze mną jak wyglądają realia bycia po którejś ze stron, to zapraszam w każdej chwili. Tak samo, jeśli chcecie uniknąć Znaku, a jesteście do tego zmuszani przez okoliczności lub boicie się o swoich bliskich, jeśli tego nie zrobicie.- Zastanowił się jeszcze czy czegoś nie pominął.- To chyba wszystko. Jakieś pytania?- Wszyscy uczniowie stali w bezruchu wciąż zaszokowani tym, co usłyszeli. Szybko, nim zdążyli oprzytomnieć, wyszedł.

***.*.***

-Ej, stary. Ta sałata ci z talerza nie ucieknie. Nie morduj jej tak widelcem.-Odezwał się Ron obserwując od dłuższego czasu poczynania przyjaciela.

-Mhm…- mruknął w odpowiedzi, nie zaprzestając dźgania sałaty.

-Od rana jesteś naburmuszony. Powiesz w końcu, co się stało?

-Nic.

-Jaasne. A ja jestem wysoką szczupłą blondynką. Gadaj stary, o co chodzi, albo przypadkiem nie powiem ci, kiedy robie nabór do drużyny.- Warknął Weasley, który już nie wytrzymał. Harry westchnął zrezygnowany.

-No… ON.- Powiedział cicho zerkając w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego.

-Ach! Yyyy…. – Rudzielec stracił na pewności.- Ja, nie jestem przekonany czy chce wiedzieć, ale chyba jednak spytam… Co się stało?

-Pokłóciliśmy się….

-O co?- Dopytywał nie przejmując się, ze mówi z pełnymi ustami.

-Chciał mi uciec…

-CO?- Zaskoczony Ron opluł wokół kilka osób, przyciągając tym samym uwagę do ich rozmowy. Harry rzucił mu poirytowane spojrzenie.- No… To znaczy… Jesteś szukającym! To oczywiste, że nie dasz mu zwiać jak już raz go złapałeś. Z resztą w sobotę robie nabór do drużyny! O dziesiątej na boisku i ani minutę później.- Szybko zmienił temat.

-Harry, nie możesz go przytrzymywać na siłę…- zaczęła cicho Hermina.

-Wiem. Nie zatrzymywałem go. Ale chodziło o to GDZIE chciał iść! I o jakiej porze! I BEZ MOJEJ WIEDZY!- Mówił z coraz większą złością, jednak starając się by nikt ich nie posłuchał.

-To… ON. Czego się spodziewałeś? Powiedz, o co się tak naprawdę złościsz. Według mnie nie zachowuje się nienormalnie.- Naciskała dziewczyna.

-No.. No… Miona ja wstaje o czwartej rano! On chciał zwiać z łóżka jeszcze wcześniej. Nie mów, że to jest normalne!- Coraz bardziej nerwowo gestykulował jednak nie podniósł głosu.- I na dodatek on chciał iść TAM. Nic mi nie mówiąc.

-Tam, czyli gdzie?- Wtrącił, Ron.

-No… Do pokoju wspólnego… jego domu.

-Ee… Wybacz, kumplu. Dalej nie jarze.

-No jak to! On może i jest świetny w pojedynkach, ale on jest jeden, a ich? Pięćdziesięciu? Stu?! Mogliby się zaczaić i odebrać mu różdżkę. Albo mogliby mu zaproponować herbatkę, ciasteczka i coś do nich dodać…

-Harry… To Mistrz Eliksirów. Wiadomo, że na takie sztuczki nie da się nabrać i zawsze nosi ze sobą zapas mikstur…

-No właśnie! I właśnie, dlatego mogli obrać taki plan! I eliksirów też go pozbawić. Albo związać go i torturować, kopnąć w żołądek, przez co by się zadławił i udusił, zdradzić, zaatakować nożem! Trafiliby w tętnice i po kilku minutach by się wykrwawił! A ja nie znałem wtedy nawet hasła! … Teraz już na szczęście znam… Z resztą i tak nim bym tam dotarł to już byłoby za późno, albo…- Nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu wybuch śmiechu Hermiony.

-To nie jest śmieszne!

-Hahahaha! Jeeest! I to bardzo! Haarry…- próbowała mówić pękając ze śmiechu.- Harry, jesteś nadopiekuńczy.

-Nie jestem! To są same bardzo prawdopodobne scenariusze!- Oburzył się.

-Tak, tak. Nie przejmuj się, to słodkie.

-COO?!- Ryknęli chłopacy zgodnie.

-Ale Hermina on nie może być słodki!- Zaprotestował Ron, który pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku.

-Muszę zgodzić się z Ronem! Mam być obrońcą, pogromcą Voldusia! To się wyklucza!

-Dokładnie! A pyzatym, dla mężczyzny to obraza nazwać go słodkim! To niemęskie! Silny, przystojny, mężny, odważny! Ewentualnie wrażliwy! Ale nie SŁODKI!- Tłumaczył dziewczynie rudzielec.

-Faceci.- Prychnęła pod nosem, wciąż, co chwilę chichocząc.- Lepiej jedzcie, bo spóźnimy się na ONMS.- Ucięła temat uśmiechając się znacząco.

***.*.***

Siedział pochylony nad pergaminem. Cały czas kątem oka obserwował nerwowo chodzącego pierwszaka. Nie zamierzał robić pierwszego kroku. Chciał, by uczniowie sami do niego przychodzili. Jednak wiedział, że nie mają powodu by mu w pełni ufać, tym bardziej, ze nagle określił częściową zmianę strony w jego przypadku. Poza tym dzieciak próbuje się przełamać już od jakiś dwóch dni i zwracał na siebie uwagę coraz większej liczby domowników. Napisał ostatnie zdanie eseju i przywołał do siebie chłopaka ruchem dłoni.

-Jak masz na imię?

-Andrew.- Odpowiedział cicho. Widać było, że stara się w sobie zebrać jak najwięcej odwagi.

-Chcesz ze mną porozmawiać?- Zapytał ostrożnie. Odpowiedziało mu tylko skinienie głowy.- Dobrze. Idź już w stronę dormitorium. Wezmę rzeczy i cię dogodnie.- Poprosił. Bez pośpiechu zwinął prace domowe i zebrał przybory i książki.

Chłopiec stał już oparty o ścianę i czekał na niego. Miał ciemnobrązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy i drobną sylwetkę. Czyli wyglądem nie różnił się zbytnio od całej rzeszy jedenastolatków. Przepuścił go w drzwiach i odłożył rzeczy na swój kufer.

-Zdejmij buty i wskakuj na łóżko. Wtedy nałożę odpowiednie zaklęcia, by nikt nas nie podsłuchał.- Wyjaśnił szybko widząc zdezorientowaną minę chłopaka. Ten szybko wykonał polecenie. Zasłonili kotary wokół łóżka. Po chwili byli już otoczeni zaklęciem wyciszającym, a ciężki czerwony materiał stał się półprzeźroczysty, dzięki czemu widzieli, czy ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia.- Wybacz, ale w ten sposób łatwiej mi nałożyć zaklęcia na mniejszy obszar. Nie będziemy się rzucali w oczy przez blokowanie dormitorium. Nie planowałem nikogo popędzać, czy tez zachęcać, ale widziałem, że od kilku dni nie możesz się zdecydować czy ze mną porozmawiać, przez co zacząłeś przyciągać uwagę coraz większej ilości osób… Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe, że zdecydowałem za ciebie?

-Nie…Raczej nie…- padła cichutka odpowiedź.

-Ok. W takim razie, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać? Lub spytać.- Swobodnie oparł się o kolumienkę łóżka. Andrew siedział po turecku, zgarbiony i wyginał sobie palce na wszystkie strony.

-Najlepiej zacząć od początku…- podpowiedział ostrożnie. –I możesz mówić wprost.- Obserwował jak dzieciak się męczy i walczy ze sobą.

-Myślałem o przyłączeniu się do Czarnego Pana.- Wypalił w końcu chłopak i z przerażeniem spojrzał na niego czekając na reakcje.

-Rozumiem. A dlaczego? Popierasz jego poglądy?

-Nie.. Po prostu… Boję się o swoją rodzinę. Rodzice są mugolami i tylko oni wiedzą, że jestem czarodziejem. Mieszkam jeszcze z babcią, ale ona nic o tym nie wie. To tajemnica. W domu mam zakaz mówienia o magii i czymkolwiek, co się łączy z czarodziejskim światem. Nie są świadomi zagrożenia… Próbowałem nimi o tym rozmawiać, ale nie chcą nawet o tym słuchać, bo boją się, że ktoś usłyszy, że tajemnica się wyda…

-Dołączenie do śmierciożerców nic nie da. Wręcz przeciwnie. Będziesz musiał torturować mugoli, obojętnie czy to będą kobiety, czy dzieci, Będziesz musiał robić to wszystko pod groźbą, że jeśli choć raz zawiedziesz, to ukarana zostanie za ciebie twoja rodzina- Andrew zbladł na te słowa i zaczął się lekko trząść.

- T-to, co ja mam zrobić… Miałem nadzieję, że wtedy ich nie tknie…

-I tak mógłbyś przystąpić do niego dopiero pod koniec szkoły lub po szkole… Jak do niego przystąpisz to wtedy twoja rodzina będzie bardziej zagrożona. Mogę Ci pomóc. Nauczyć się bronić i nałożyć zaklęcia ochronne na dom i rodzinę. Mam pewien plan. Tylko musisz skupić się na nauce. Nie tylko obrony przed czarną magią. Jak przygotuje wszystko do spotkania to cię zabiorę. Zastanów się czy chcesz mojej pomocy. To będzie coś w rodzaju trzeciego frontu. Jednak nie będziesz musiał brać udziału w walce.

-Nie będę musiał?- Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.

- Chce stworzyć bezpieczne miejsce, do którego będą mogły przenieść się rodziny w sytuacji zagrożenia. Wtedy niestety twoja babcia dowiedziałaby się o magii…Będzie masa do zrobienia i umiejętności w każdej dziedzinie magii się przydadzą. Nie musisz dawać odpowiedzi dzisiaj. Zdecydujesz, czy chcesz ze mną iść, gdy po ciebie przyjdę. Nawet, jeśli się nie zdecydujesz, możesz zawsze przyjść do mnie po pomoc. I jeśli chcesz możesz poznać informacje o tym jak naprawdę wygląda służba Czarnemu Panu z pierwszej ręki. Znam byłego Śmierciożercę. Mogę pójść z tobą, jeśli byś chciał i nie będziesz miał się, czego obawiać. – Spojrzał na siedzącego przed nim chłopaka. Był całkowicie zagubiony. Chyba podał mu zbyt wiele informacji na raz. Westchnął.

-Przepraszam. Zbyt wiele na raz. Zacznijmy po kolei. Czy chciałbyś porozmawiać z byłym śmierciożercą, o którym wspomniałem?

-N-nie.

-Ok. Czy masz do mnie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

-Nie.- Teraz już padła pewniejsza odpowiedź. Chłopak dochodzi do siebie. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

-W takim razie bardzo się cieszę. Mam nadzieję, ze ci pomogłem.- Zdjął zaklęcia i podniósł się z łóżka.- Jakby ktoś się pytał to widziałem, że jesteś smutny i dlatego poprosiłem cię na rozmowę.-Powiedział cicho.- Każdemu ciężko się przyzwyczaić do tak długiego pobytu poza domem. Jednak nie martw się. Szybko się to zmieni.- Dodał już głośno i puścił Andrew oczko. Dzieciak natychmiast się rozweselił i wyszli z pokoju.

***.*.***

Szedł przez mroczne korytarze lochów. Nigdy nie napawały go one przerażeniem czy chociażby grozą. Cisza i mrok panujące w nich uspakajały go. Wszedł do swoich komnat. W kominku palił się ogień. Poza tym nie było żadnego innego źródła światła. Ktoś podniósł się z kanapy.

-Ognistej?- Spytał Potter sięgając po butelkę i nalał nieco bursztynowego płynu do szklanki. Podszedł do niego i wziął mu szklankę z ręki. Wziął łyk alkoholu.

-Wciąż jestem na ciebie zły.- Odparł. Chłopak cały czas go pilnie obserwował.

-Wiem.- Padła całkowicie spokojna odpowiedź. Usiedli na kanapie.- Wymykam się najwcześniej jak mogę, by nie być nakrytym i staram się być jak najdłużej. Po prostu nie uciekaj bez słowa. Prawdę mówiąc spanikowałem, gdy usłyszałem, dokąd chciałeś iść nic mi nie mówiąc. Od razu pojawiło mi się w głowie setki scen, setki zagrożeń i nie mogłem znieść myśli, że coś mogłoby ci się stać tylko, dlatego, ze nie zdążyłem przybiec, bo nie powiedziałeś mi, dokąd idziesz.- Wyjaśnił spokojnie, wciąż patrząc w ogień.

-Nie jestem bezbronny.- Odburknął. Harry wreszcie spojrzał w jego stronę.

-Wiem. Jednak to nie pomaga.- Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach.

-Co powiedziałeś swoim Ślizgonom?- Przełamał ciszę Harry.

-Prawdę. Oraz, że mogą do mnie przyjść porozmawiać. Że nie będę namawiał ich do żadnej ze stron i że zawsze mogą przyjść do mnie po pomoc.

-Czyli powiedziałeś im podobne słowa do tych, co ja Gryfonom. Dobrze się składa. Mam pewien pomysł i mam nadzieję, że cię on zainteresuje…- Te słowa sprawiły, że odwrócił wzrok z ognia na twarz chłopaka. W tym słabym świetle wyglądała na przeraźliwie zmęczoną. Dla nich obu to był długi dzień.

-Jaki to pomysł?- Spytał. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

7


	20. Chapter 19

Napisałam! Bardzo przepraszam, ale mam zaliczenia i sesje:( Dlatego to tak opornie szło... Bardzo przepraszam i zapraszam do czytania!

* * *

Rozdział 19

-Spóźniłeś się…-Mruknął Ron nie odrywając wzroku od poruszających się zawodników.

-Wiem, przepraszam. Miałem rano małą przepychankę z… wiesz, kim.- Wyjaśnił podążając za spojrzeniem przyjaciela.

-Och. O co poszło?

-On… pozwolił mi się dotknąć. I tak sobie leżeliśmy i gładziłem go po piersi i ramionach…

-Coś czułem, że jednak nie chcę wiedzieć…-wymamrotał Ron robiąc się zielony.

-…No i wyczułem, ze ma na sobie zaklęcia maskujące. Kazałem mu je zdjąć, on zaprotestował, ja nalegałem i poinformowałem, że zrobi to sam, albo ja mu pomogę… On się wkurzył i zerwał z łóżka, wziąłem różdżkę, pobiegłem za nim i… tak jakoś zleciało. Ale zaklęcia zdjęliśmy. Co prawda musiałem mu zasugerować, że przejmuje się tym, co pomyśle o jego ciele, ale zadziałało.

-Acha… Z jednaj strony chciałby to zobaczyć, z drugiej cieszę się, że mnie przy tym nie było…

-Mhm. Masz już jakiś plan? Jak dla mnie wygląda na to, że będziemy mięli sporą drużynę.

-O czym ty mówisz?- Zapytał zdezorientowany rudzielec odwracając w końcu wzrok na przyjaciela.

-No spójrz. Dwójka dzieciaków z drugiego roku i dwójka z trzeciego ma potencjał. Jeśli teraz zaczną trenować to, gdy odejdziemy, drużyna będzie miała mocnych zawodników. Z drugiej strony ci z piątego i szóstego roku są nieźli, ale będą krótko w drużynie. Proponowałbym na zawodników wziąć starszych, a młodych trenować na rezerwowych i może czasem wystawić na przykład po jednym młodziku do meczu… Może nie ze Ślizgonami, ale w meczu z Puchonami…

-TYLE OSÓB?! Pozabijają się!

-Nie, jeśli wszystko im się jasno powie. Mogę się tym zająć.

-Na twoją odpowiedzialność!

-Spoko, mogę cichcem wykorzystać przywileje prefekta.- Wyszczerzył się Harry.- Podjąłeś już decyzje, co do ścigających?- Dopytywał. Przyjaciel w zamyśleniu skinął głową. Zawołał kandydatów na ścigających i rozpoczął przegląd pałkarzy.

-TO. JEST. TRAGEDIA…-wyjęczał załamany Ron.

-Nie będzie tak źle. W razie czego Giny mamy na moje zastępstwo. Mogło być gorzej.

-Ale..ale… Nie mamy pałkarzy!

-To fakt…-wymruczał. Stali w ciszy zastanawiając się nad sytuacją. W końcu Harry westchnął.

-Wezmę pałkę i zobaczymy czy znajdzie się ktoś, z kim da się COKOLWIEK zrobić…

***.*.***

Dzień minął szybko. Może aż za szybko. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Spędził w nim tyle czasu i wiązało się z nim tyle wspomnień. Nawet cieszył się, że jest tu ponownie. Jednak denerwował się tak samo jak za pierwszym razem. Miał jednak nadzieję, że teraz uda mu się zadziałać na większą skalę i z większą skutecznością. Zamknął na moment oczy. Gdy je otworzył sala była nieco większa, stos poduszek powiększył się tak samo jak biurko. Nerwowo zerknął na zegarek. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu. Postawił torbę na drewnianym blacie i zaczął wyciągać i układać w stosy odpowiednie arkusze i pergaminy. W kącie sali, za biurkiem, zmaterializował się stolik i krzesło. Przygotował na nim plik kartek i pióro ze stalówką. Po raz setny wyrównał sterty kartek i nerwowo zerknął na zegarek.

-Uspokój się! Już to robiłeś i byłeś świetny!- Zachichotała Hermiona, która właśnie weszła z Ronem do Pokoju Życzeń. Delikatnie uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny nic jednak nie mówiąc. Nie wiedziała ona, co planował. Wiedzieli, że chce wprowadzić kilka zmian, ale nie wiedzieli, jakich. Pergamin, na którym mięli sporządzić listę członków został o wiele bardziej zabezpieczony by uniknąć sytuacji z zeszłego roku.

W końcu o osiemnastej otworzyły się drzwi i przestał nerwowo wydeptywać ścieżkę w kamiennej posadzce. Kolejne osoby wchodziły i wesoło się witały. Uśmiechnął się uspakajająco do kilku pierwszaków i całkiem sporej grupki nowych osób. Po piętnastu minutach uspokoił całą zebraną grupę i wszyscy zajęli miejsca na poduszkach. Czas leciał.

-Ok! Mamy sporo do omówienia i ograniczony czas, a w każdym razie ograniczony by omówić cześć spraw. Dlatego proszę, by nikt nic nie mówił dopóki nie skończę. Jest konieczne wprowadzenie wielu zmian. Jest też z nami wiele nowych osób i mam nadzieje, że niedługo dotrze więcej, jednak nie macie się, czego bać. Wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione jednak pytań nazbiera się sporo, więc proszę o zostawienie je na koniec.- Poprosił. Odpowiedział mu zbiorowy pomruk aprobaty. Jeszcze raz zerknął na zegarek. Czterdzieści pięć minut i musi pokierować sytuacją tak by nie doszło do przelewu krwi. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął.- Jak wiecie, zmieniło się moje podejście do wielu spraw. W wakacje dojrzała we mnie moc i to sprawiło, ze wiele spraw wyszło na jaw. Mówiąc w skrócie, nie dołączę nigdy do Voldemorta, jednak nie jestem już w pełni po stronie Dumbledore'a. Oboje są zręcznymi politykami, a ja nie zamierzam być kartą przetargową w czyichkolwiek rękach. Popieram część poglądów każdego z nich, przy czym mam namyśli ich początkowe postulaty, a nie obecną rzeź i absurd prowadzony przez Voldiego.- Zdjął okulary i położył je na biurku. Starając się przyzwyczaić do pulsującej tęczy barw zebranych słuchaczy, kontynuował.- Założyliśmy Gwardie Dumbledore'a, bo chcieliśmy nauczyć się bronić. Siebie i swoich najbliższych. Chcę podkreślić te funkcję Gwardii. Ma ona nas chronić, a nie służyć by wspierać daną frakcję polityczną. Dlatego pierwszą, raczej kosmetyczną zmianą, będzie zmiana nazwy. Z Gwardia Dumbledore'a na Gwardię Defensywy. Dzięki temu skrót się nie zmieni, ale nazwa nie będzie wprowadzać w błąd.

-Ja nie mogę. Jakie mądre zdania Harry. „Zręczni politycy", „frakcje polityczne", „postulaty"… Ile czasu układałeś te mowę?- Wyrwało się Seamusowi, a reszta osób zachichotała.

-Długo. Na szczęście obyło się bez słownika.- Wymamrotał, co wywołało jeszcze większy wybuch wesołości. –Nie mamy czasu ludziska! Przechodzę do kolejnej sprawy! Komunikacja za pomocą monet nie zmieni się! Tym, którzy nie wiedzą, o czym mówię, wytłumaczę później. W każdym razie pergamin, na który będziecie się wpisywać został nasączony odpowiednimi eliksirami i obłożony odpowiednimi zaklęciami. Tak samo jak wejście do tej sali. Obojętnie czy zgodzicie się przyłączyć do nowego GD nie będziecie mogli nikomu powiedzieć o tym, co usłyszeliście. Nawet pod Veritaserum, czy też za pomocą Legilimencji. Nie będziecie mogli nawet pokazać komuś tego wspomnienia w myśloodsiewni. Chyba, że pod odpowiednią przysięgą. NAWET Dumbledore'owi. Jeśli ktoś będzie chciał do niego dołączyć to proszę bardzo jednak musicie pamiętać, że ta grupa ma pozostać TAJNA. Także to, czego się tutaj nauczycie. Będziemy uczyć się razem zaklęć tak jak przedtem. Chce by każdy znał podstawy i zaklęcie patronusa, jednak nie będziemy skupiać się tylko na zaklęciach. Widzę teraz wasze aury. Pomogę wam znaleźć dziedzinę, w której będziecie mogli osiągnąć mistrzostwo. Magia każdego z was ma swój…charakter. Każda dziedzina będzie dla nas ważna i pomocna. Jednak programem nauczania zajmiemy się za chwilę.- Spojrzał znowu na zegarek. Piętnaście minut. Kto, do diabła, pogania tak ten czas?! Została mu do omówienia ostatnia kwestia. Widział już, ze wiele osób powstrzymuje się od pytań. Wiedział, że to, co powie prawdopodobnie wywoła lawinę.- Mięliśmy ustaloną jedną zasadę, której nie trzymaliśmy się w stu procentach. Od dzisiaj się to zmieni.- Powiedział stanowczo. „Mam nadzieję" pomyślał tylko zerkając na drzwi. Był zadowolony, że ton głosu nie zdradził jego wątpliwości i obaw.- Mam na myśli zasadę, że tutaj nie obowiązuje podział na domy.

-Nie zrobisz tego!- Zerwał się oburzony Ron.

-Widzę, że Ron domyślił się, o co chodzi. Wierzę, że cześć osób może być równie nieprzekonana, co Ron, jednak proszę byście poczekali z podjęciem decyzji do końca spotkania.

-Harry? Chcesz by dołączyli do nas Ślizgoni?- Zapytał spokojnie Michael Corner. Ron cały czas stał, czerwony na twarzy.

-Tak. – Po jego odpowiedzi nie nastąpiło żadne trzęsienie ziemi i apokalipsa, tak jak się obawiał.

-Ej, nie powinieneś się tak dziwić! Po twojej przemowie na początku roku szkolnego nikt raczej nie jest zaskoczony. – Powiedziała Giny śmiejąc się z jego wyrazu twarzy.

-Jak chcesz przekonać Ślizgonów?- Zapytała Luna.

-Tak właściwie Severusa powinien ich przyprowadzić za jakieś…Cztery minuty i dwadzieścia osiem sekund…

-SEVERUS?!- Rozległ się zgodny okrzyk.

-To długa historia.- Wymamrotał.

-Czyli teraz czekamy na Ślizgonów?- Zapytał Zachariasz, który pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku.

-Tak. Wtedy omówimy konkrety. Przedstawię wam cały mój plan.

-Z powodu dołączenia się do nas Ślizgonów zwołałeś nas o godzinę wcześniej?- Zakpiła Giny.

-Ej! Spodziewałem się, że wybuchną krzyki, protesty i tak dalej! Wolałem, by ich tu wtedy nie było, by ograniczyć ofiary!

-Cóż… Tak naprawdę to głównie Gryfoni tak nienawidzą Slytherinu… Odezwała się Susan Bones.

-Mniejsza z tym! Czy Snape nie jest śmierciożercą?- Zapytał Lee. Nim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć na pytanie drzwi otworzyły się. Znów spojrzał na zegarek i uśmiechnął się w duchu. Punktualny, co do sekundy. Mistrz Eliksirów wmaszerował do sali pewnym krokiem i zmierzył wszystkich wzrokiem. Panowała całkowita cisza.

-No, no, jestem pod wrażeniem. Czymś im zagroziłeś, Potter?- Ironizował Snape.

-Och, chyba ich nie doceniasz.- Odpowiedział pewnie maskując swoje wcześniejsze obawy. Część osób parsknęła widząc jego zachowanie. Mistrz Eliksirów zignorował wszystkich. Machnął różdżką i przetransmitował jedną z poduszek w obszerny fotel. Usiadł i zatopił się w lekturze książeczki, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty. Harry przebiegł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych Ślizgonach.

-Cieszę się, że przyszliście, Draco.- Zwrócił się do blondyna i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

-Harry.- Malfoy uścisnął mu dłoń.- Pozwolisz, że spytam cię o twój status krwi?- Zapytał wyzywająco nie puszczając jego dłoni.

-Oczywiście, Draco. Jednak chcesz znać mój status krwi według tradycyjnych, czy współczesnych standardów?

-Najlepiej oba.

-Półkrwi, czystokrwisty rozbudzony.- Odpowiedziałam spokojnie. Nie odrywając spojrzenia od szaroniebieskich oczu- A ty?

-Czystokrwisty rozbudzony.

-Ej! Chłopcy! Uspokójcie się! Harry, nie sądzisz, ze to trochę niewłaściwe byś mówił o swoim ROZBUDZENIU przy twoim partnerze, patrząc innemu mężczyźnie w oczy?- Krzyknęła Giny, grając święte oburzenie i na końcu pokazała mu język. Cisza w pomieszczeniu została przełamana.

-Masz racje Gin. Proszę, siadajcie. Chcę omówić podstawy jak najszybciej.

-Na ziemi Potter?

-Nie na ziemi, tylko na poduszkach. Są one na dłuższą metę praktyczniejsze.- Wyjaśnił spokojnie. Gdy wszyscy już zajęli swoje miejsca, szybko powtórzył dla Ślizgonów podstawowe zmiany i w Gwardii.

-Ok. Teraz chciałbym przedstawić szczegóły. Przede wszystkich chcę stworzyć kilka bezpiecznych miejsc dla naszych rodzin, zabezpieczyć wszystkie zagrożone osoby w świstokliki i nałożyć bariery na wasze rodzinne domy. Myślę, że z biegiem czasu można by ponakładać zaklęcia ochronne również na inne miejsca i domy, wybierane losowo, by zwiększyć liczbę miejsc odpornych na ataki śmierciożerców. Nie będziemy jednak skupiać się tylko na tym. Chcę by wszyscy bez wyjątku znali niektóre zaklęcia, jak na przykład zaklęcie patronusa.

-Wybacz, że ci przerywam Potter, ale to dość odległe marzenie.- Przerwał mu wywód Malfoy.

-Co konkretnie?

-Zaklęcie Patronusa. Obecnie jest tu wiele osób z młodszych klas i równie wiele osób, co niema zbyt wielu radosnych wspomnień. Z resztą statystyki mówią same za siebie. Gdyby było to zaklęcie dostępne dla wszystkich to większy procent czarodziejów potrafiłoby je rzucić.

-Nie sądzę by to był problem. Nauczyłem się patronusa w trzeciej klasie, wszyscy, którzy należeli do poprzedniej Gwardii potrafią wyczarować pełną postać patronusa. Brak silnych, radosnych wspomnień też nie jest problemem. Osobiście wyczarowałem najsilniejszego Patronusa nie myśląc o niczym miłym. A jeśli chodzi o statystyki. Uważa, że większość osób rezygnuje z nauki tego zaklęcia, bo uważa, że jest dla nich za trudne lub dlatego, że nie widzą potrzeby by się go uczyć.

-I naprawdę uważasz, że pierwszo- i drugoroczni poradzą z nim sobie?- Zakpił Malfoy.

-Oczywiście.- Przytaknął Harry, całkowicie spokojnie.

-Na dodatek chcesz by oceny członków utrzymać w przedziale oceny Zadawalającej a Wybitnym ze wszystkich przedmiotów?

-Cóż… Najlepiej byłoby między P i W, ale staram się byś realistą.

-Ach, jasne. Poza tym planujesz jeszcze szukać informacji o barierach ochronny, tworzyć je i modyfikować oraz tworzyć świstokliki? Nie rezygnując z meczy quidditcha, zakładając, ze nie dostaniesz żadnego szlabanu oraz będąc prefektem.

-Wiem gdzie znaleźć księgi z odpowiednimi czarami, nie jestem kapitanem drużyny, a bycie prefektem uchroni mnie przed wieloma szlabanami, podobnie jak to, że właściwie nie sypiam w dormitorium i mam pomoc wiernego skrzata. Możesz go znać. Zgredek. W wakacje uczyłem się na przód. Będę miał grafik zapchany po brzegi. Jednak nie zamierzam tego wszystkiego robić sam. Zobacz ilu nas jest. Wystarczy, ze będziemy pomagać sobie nawzajem. Dzięki temu plan staje się wykonalny. Z resztą to dopiero ułamek planu.

-Ułamek?... Jak zamierzasz znaleźć odpowiednie lokum? Zobacz ilu nas jest. Wystarczy, żeby policzyć rodziców każdej osoby tu obecnej i już musisz wziąć lokum na liczbę członków razy dwa… To już masz jakieś….60 osób? Masz gdzieś domek letniskowy z 30 sypialniami?

-Możliwe. Chociaż myślałem raczej o dwóch domkach. Z możliwością przeniesienia zwierząt, gdy bariery zostaną naruszone…

-Ok., Potter. Jednak jesteś wariatem…- Wymamrotał blondyn kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Harry uśmiechnął się słysząc to.

-Może i tak. Nawet, jeśli plan jest szalony, to ważne by był skuteczny. Poza patronusem chciałbym byśmy wszyscy próbowali nauczyć się oklumencji i animagii.

-Nie licz na to!- Warknął Snape, odrywając spojrzenie od tekstu.

-Na co?

-Nie będę szperał w głowie bandzie bachorów! Nawet nie myśl o tym by mnie o to prosić!

-Nie zamierzałem. Domyślam się, że Malfoy umie oklumencje…-blondyn skinął głową.- Chciałem byś nauczył oklumencji jakieś…dwie, trzy osoby. Te osoby uczyłyby kolejne i tak dalej. Najwyżej na koniec sprawdziłbyś, czy wszyscy ją umieją. Na o mógłbyś się zgodzić?

-Wolałbym żebyś wcześniej mnie uprzedzał o takich planach względem mojej osoby…- wymamrotał profesor wracając wzrokiem do książki.

-Świetnie!- Krzyknął uradowany.- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, której mogę was uczyć jednak będziecie musieli trzymać się ściśle moich rozporządzeń. Jeśli ktoś nie chce lub nie będzie słuchał to po prostu nie będę tej osoby uczyć.- Powiedział Harry, poważniejąc z każdym słowem. Wyciągnął różdżkę w stronę Snape'a.- Mógłbyś przechować?- Poprosił. Severusa zabrał ją w milczeniu i zaczął kontem oka obserwować poczynania chłopaka.

- Po pierwsze, rozdam wam plan ćwiczeń. Będziecie musieli je wykonywać… najlepiej codziennie.- Powiedział podchodząc do ściany.- Kapitanowie drużyn, mogą je też po prostu wprowadzić na treningach.- Nie zatrzymał się tylko postawił nogę na ścianie. I zrobił po niej kilka kroków.- Oczywiście intensywność ćwiczeń będzie wzrastać z czasem.- Stał już spokojnie na suficie wisząc z głową w dół. Nagle spadł. W powietrzu się obrócił i stanął w powietrzu, unosząc się jakieś pół metra nad ziemią. Wszyscy patrzyli zaszokowani, a kilka osób zbladło.- Magia to energia. Czarodziej jest naczyniem dla mocy. Jeśli ciało będzie za słabe to zostanie rozsadzone, przez tą moc. To jest ułamek możliwości. Przede wszystkim to daje możliwość używania magii bezróżdżkowej.- Powoli opadł na ziemie.- Jakieś pytania?- Zapytał. W Sali panowała całkowita cisza.- Hermiono, ukryłaś gdzieś w tej Sali nadmiar galeonów, prawda? Mogłabyś je przynieść?- Poprosił dziewczynę.

Po wytłumaczeniu działania monet oraz co wpisać w przygotowanych przez niego formularzach, stał przy liście członków i rozdawał monety, oraz plan ćwiczeń.

***.*.***

Przez cały czas nie przeczytał ani jednej linijki tekstu. Nie żeby się tego nie spodziewał. Obawiał się, że dojdzie niemal do zamieszek, gdy wejdzie ze swoimi Ślizgonami. Wątpił, by tyle czasu ile Potter zaplanował starczy na uspokojenie niektórych Gryfonów. Każde kolejne wydarzenie zaskakiwało go coraz bardziej. Wyglądało na to, że chłopak naprawdę przemyślał każdą kwestię.

-Potter jest zadziwiająco zorganizowany.- Wymamrotał do niego Draco, wyrażając na głos jego własne myśli. Mruknął potwierdzająco.

-Prawdę mówiąc, jestem zaskoczony, że bierzesz w tym udział, wuju.- Odezwał się Ślizgon ponownie. Od samego początku, kiedy Potter przedstawił mu swój pomysł, był zainteresowany realizacją jego planu. Jednak nie mógł tego powiedzieć Draco.

-Jestem po prostu ciekaw, czy nasz Wybraniec to udźwignie. Jeśli naprawdę będzie to funkcjonować, to możliwe, że Złoty Chłopiec naprawdę okaże się Obrońcom Magicznego Świata. Pytanie tylko czy jest dobry nie tylko w uciekaniu i chowaniu się, ale czy będzie w stanie pokonać Czarnego Pana.- Odpowiedział z przekąsem.

-Myślałem, że po pozbyciu się znaku nie będziesz chciał się w to wszystko mieszać.

-Nie mam zbytniego wyboru. Póki on żyje będę w to wszystko zamieszany, czy tego chce czy nie.

-A dyrektor?

-Dumbledore jest zapatrzony w swoich Gryfonów. Obecne przekonania Pottera są mi bliższe. Poza tym zaczął bronić Slytherinu, a ja muszę myśleć też o tym, co jest dla moich węży najlepsze.

-Rozumiem.

-Wciąż nie jestem pewien, co cię ostatecznie przekonało do przyjścia tutaj. Oboje doskonale wiemy, że sam potrafiłbyś się doskonale ukryć.

-Cóż… Można powiedzieć, że również jestem w to zamieszany bardziej niż bym chciał. Z resztą póki mój ojciec żyje…On będzie potrafił mnie znaleźć. Krwi nie można okłamać.-Na te słowa blondyna Severusa już nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie skinął twierdząco głową. Jego wzrok skrzyżował się ze spojrzeniem Harry'ego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym wrócił do tłumaczenia czegoś jakiemuś pierwszoklasiście. Zaczyna się długi rok.

7


	21. Chapter 20

Bardzo przepraszam, ze tak późno! Postaram się poprawić:(. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż ten rozdział was nie zanudzi...

Mam nadzieję, że...- miłego czytania:)

Rozdział 20

W niedzielę znów znaleźli się w skarbcu rodowym Potterów. Zaczęło wchodzić mu to w nawyk, że w poszukiwaniu istotnych i pilnych informacji kierował się do rodzinnych zbiorów. Nie dało się jednak skierować do Banku Gringotta bez ciągnięcia ze sobą Severusa. Oczywiście mężczyzna skorzystał z okazji by głośno wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie.

-Potter, jest niedziela. NIE-DZIEL-A. I jak nazwa sugeruje nie zwykłem tego czasu dzielić z kimkolwiek, bo to mój czas na relaks po tygodniu użerania się z bachorami, poprawianiu ich bzdurnych wypocin i dzień na naładowanie baterii na kolejny tydzień! Powinienem się teraz relaksować w gorącej kąpieli, popijając czerwone wino i czytając, a nie grzebać w stertach zakurzonych pergaminów!

-Oboje wiemy, że nie puściłbyś mnie tu samego. A co do planów kąpieli-wciąż możesz je zrealizować. Z tego, co pamiętam za jednymi z tych drzwi jest łazienka, za innymi sypialnia, kuchnia. Jestem pewny, ze znajdzie się też czerwone wino.-Odpowiedział spokojnie ignorując wściekłe sapanie mężczyzny. Minął zabytkową, elegancką sofę i położył swoją torbę na stojącym przed nią stoliku kawowym. Przebiegł wzrokiem po biblioteczce szacując w myślach ilość książek do przejrzenia i w myślach przyznał, że rozumie, czemu skarbiec urządzony był niczym spore mieszkanie. Z drugiej strony, podejrzewał, że to miejsce jest nawet bezpieczniejsze niż Hogwart. Tym bardziej biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że znajdowali się w nieznanej powszechnie części podziemi.

- Świetnie!- Warknął rozdrażniony Snape i szybkim krokiem ruszył do najbliższych drzwi w poszukiwaniu łazienki. Potter jednak zignorował jego zachowanie skupiając się na szukaniu odpowiednich ksiąg z zaklęciami ochronnymi i informującymi jak zrobić świstoklik połączony z barierami ochronnymi i innego tego typu informacjami. Miał nadzieje, ze coś takiego w ogóle istnieje… Jeśli nie, będzie musiał znaleźć sposób na połączenie odpowiednich zaklęć. Dotarł do niego nieco stłumiony szum wody. Wziął ze sobą woreczek na książki i wdrapał się na drabinę by spojrzeć na najwyżej umieszczone egzemplarze i rozpoczął poszukiwania.

Po jakiejś godzinie stos na stoliku wzrósł bardzo szybko. Zszedł z drabiny i zaczął przeglądać wybrane pozycje, segregować i odkładać część z powrotem na półkę. Severus wciąż nie wyszedł z łazienki. Zaniepokojony poszedł w kierunku ukrytych w kącie drzwi. To, co za nimi zastał wprawiło go w osłupienie. Snape postanowił wziąć jego słowa do serca, tak więc zastał swojego profesora z burą maseczką na twarzy, fluorescencyjno różową odzywką na włosach, wylegiwującego się w wannie pełnej perlistego płynu. Wciąż pękając ze śmiechu został odesłany do swoich zajęć.

Dwie godziny później padł wycieńczony na kanapę, a Snape wyszedł w końcu z ukrycia. Na stoliku urósł pokaźny stos książek i nieco mniejsza kupka dokumentów.

-Świetnie! Ten stos jest dla ciebie.-Wskazał Severusowi jedną z książkowych wieżyczek.-Same eliksiry. Obudź mnie za pół godzinki.- Poprosił zwijając się w pozycję embrionalną. Drgnął zaskoczony, gdy Snape usiadł obok niego i bez protestów zabrał się za wskazane książki.

***.*.***

Wrócili do zamku obładowani. Mino wszystkich nałożonych zaklęć czuł ciężar wiszący na jego barkach. Z ociąganiem wdrapał się na wieżę Gryffindoru. Opadł, twarzą w dół, na łóżko nie kłopocząc się nawet zdjęciem butów.

-Harry! Masz wszystko, co potrzeba?- Wpadła do pokoju podekscytowana Hermiona. Potter jedynie mruknął coś w poduszkę. Dziewczyna dopadła jego torby i zaczęła przeglądać jej zawartość. Po chwili z namaszczeniem rozkładała je na łóżkach jego oraz Rona segregując według tylko sobie znanego klucza. W końcu położyła się na miejscu rudzielca przeglądając pierwszy z tomów. Drzwi otworzyły się.

-Eee… Hermiona? Chyba się nieco pomyliłaś. To męskie dormitorium.- Odezwał się nieco zdezorientowany Dean. Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi.

-Książki.- Odparł nieco słabo Harry na pytające spojrzenie kolegi. Starał się nie patrzeć na działania Hermiony. O dziwo jej zapał jej zapał zamiast zmobilizować go do pracy sprawiał, że czuł się jeszcze słabiej.

-Ej! Dean! Weź jeszcze te… Co tu się dzieje?- Urwał Seamus zatrzymując się w drzwiach. Harry odpowiedział mu jedynie przeczącym ruchem głowy.-To nie fair! Czemu dziewczyny mogą wchodzić do męskiego dormitorium, a odwrotnie już nie?- Zaprotestował urażony. Potter zrezygnował z tracenia energii na udzielenie odpowiedzi.

-Ludzie, co tu taki hałas? Coś się stało?- Wszedł do pokoju Nevile. Z jękiem nakrył sobie głowę poduszką. Teraz rozmowy brzmiące w pokoju były dość mocno stłumione, jednak zmieniły się w irytujący nieregularny szum, a jemu już brakowało powoli powietrza.

-DOSĆ!- Krzyknął podrywając się do pozycji siedzącej.- Do obiadu! Dajcie mi chwilę spokoju do obiadu! To nie jest zbyt długo, wiec albo wyjdźcie, albo zamknijcie się, do cholery!- Wrzasnął. Zignorował rzucone mu oburzone spojrzenia kolegów.

-Spoko… Jednak w ten sposób nie odpoczniesz nawet jak wyjdziemy.- Odparł Ron ściągając mu buty. Nie zauważył jego wejścia. Seamus i Dean po chwili wahania wyszli bez słowa skargi. Weasley zaś rzucił okiem na leżące wokół tytuły i skalkulował ilość książek. Ramiona nieco mu opadły, po czym padł na łóżko obok Harry'ego.- Mamy przejrzeć je wszystkie?- Zapytał.

-Mhm…-Przytaknął.

-Teraz rozumiem sytuację…i twój stan.

-Może być tego nawet więcej do zrobienia… na pewno będzie… Może poprosimy kogoś z GD o pomoc w przygotowaniu run do barier runicznych, ale pewnie będziemy musieli sami znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcia, ich zestawienia i tak dalej… To rodowe księgi. Im mniej osób będzie znało ich treść tym lepiej.- Wyjaśnił. Odpowiedział mu jęk przyjaciela.

-Ponoć czyjś zapał powinien dodawać energii. Jakoś widok Hermiony działa na mnie inaczej. -Może ona wysysa z nas potrzebą sobie energię…

-No…

-I my wiemy jak jej zapał się dla nas kończy…

-…Mhm…

-Wczoraj trening i spotkanie GD. Mam wrażenie, ze nie miałam ani chwili wolnej.

-To fakt. I jeszcze jutro eliksiry… Zrobiłem już wszystkie eseje, a ONA chciała jeszcze iść do Snape'a na lekcje oklumencji by nie marnować wolnego czasu.

-Jest niedziela… Wyrzuci ją. Może gdyby była sobota…-Wymamrotał. Spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Była tak pochłonięta treścią książek, że w ogóle nie zarejestrowała ich rozmowy.

-Zdaje się, że całkiem zapomniała o swoich planach. Mogę spać w twoim łóżku? Swojego chyba dzisiaj nie odzyskam…

-Spoko, pójdę spać do lochów… Potem jej pomogę…, ale nie dzisiaj.

*.*.*

Wspólnymi siłami udało im się odciągnąć Hermionę od książek i zaprowadzić do Wielkiej Sali. Uwierzyła ich zapewnieniom pomocy i ustalili rozpoczęcie badań na kolejny tydzień. Udało mu się w tym czasie zregenerować odrobinę siły. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że miało to związek z brakiem przyjaciółki wpatrującej się z niemal fanatycką miłością w przytargane przez niego tomiszcza. Zastanawiając się, co teraz zrobić wszedł do dormitorium. Miał wreszcie chwilę wolnego. Jego wzrok padł na zeszyt z opracowaniem ingrediencji. Przez chwile stał na środku pokoju walcząc ze sobą. „Mam okazje by odsapnąć, nie musze tego robić" powtarzał sobie w myślach. W końcu westchnął i usiadł do biurka. Nie miał czasu na odpoczynek, bo potem nie będzie miał siły na nic. Przygotował wszystkie potrzebne materiały i zaczął szukać wolnej strony. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę!- Zawołał odwracając się do drzwi. W szparze pojawiła się ognistoruda czupryna.

-Hej, masz chwilę?- Zapytała Giny.

-Jasne. O co chodzi?- Zapytał z uśmiechem.

-Zrobiłeś w wakacje taki Armagedon, że zapomnieliśmy wręczyć ci prezenty urodzinowe!- Wyjaśniła Giny śmiejąc się z rozbawieniem, jednak wyczuł w tym odrobinę zakłopotania.-Nie martw się. To, ze zaakceptowałaś sytuację i mnie wsparłaś jest dla mnie największym prezentem. -Nawet, jeśli to mam coś dla ciebie. Moi rodzice również. Dostałam to dzisiaj rano. Prosili by ci przekazać.- Odpowiedziała wyciągając z torby mała paczkę.- A to ode mnie.- Podała niepewnie drugą. Z zaciekawieniem otworzył prezent od dziewczyny. W papier owinięte były dwie książeczki.

-„Poradnik młodej gospodyni" i… „Żona doskonała"!- Wybuchnął śmiechem przeczytawszy tytuły. Giny zarumieniła się intensywnie.- Sorry, ale … Są genialne! NA pewno się przydadzą. Ale idealnie trafiłaś!- Zawołał wciąż pękając ze śmiechu. -Niepewnie sięgnął po drugą paczkę.- To oznacza, że zaakceptowali sytuację…?-Zapytał niepewnie.

-Jasne. Potrzebowali tylko trochę czasu.- Odparła wzruszając ramionami. Otworzył paczkę. Jego wzrok padł na znajdującą się na wierzchu kopertę z Ministerstwa. Ostrożnie wziął ją do ręki i otworzył. Z niedowierzaniem przeczytał treść listu kilka razy.

-Co się stało?- Zapytała Giny widząc jego minę.

-To list on ministra. Prawnie jestem uznany za pełnoletniego. Zdjęto mi namiar z różdżki i tak dalej. Mam pełnie praw. Nawet dał mi dodatkową zgodę na rzucanie zaklęć niewybaczalnych… Coś się stało, że gdy wysyłał list bezpośrednio do mnie to on nie docierał do celu…Dziwne… Dlatego poprosił twojego tatę o przekazanie mi go, oraz prosi mnie o odpowiedź.- Powiedział, zamyślony sięgając po czysty pergamin, by odpowiedzieć ministrowi.- „Zaklęcia obronne. Podręcznik dla aurorów."- Przeczytał tytuł książki od państwa Weasley.- Cudownie! Na pewno się przyda. Zaraz do nich wyśle sowę z podziękowaniem. Po napisaniu listów wrócił do kartkowania skoroszytu. W pewnym momencie spośród stron wyleciał mały sztywny arkusik. „Wydawnictwo kociołek" przeczytał na pierwszej stronie, a niżej istniały dane kontaktowe. Obrócił na druga stronę i z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł eleganckie pismo Severusa. Odłożył wizytówkę na bok i z uśmiechem zabrał się za robienie notatek.

*.*.*

Zirytowany sprawdził po raz kolejny godzinę. Trzecia. Od kilku godzin przewracał się z boku na bok w dużym, pustym i dziwnie zimnym łóżku. Nic nie pomagało mu zasnąć. Nawet stary sprawdzony sposób, którym była szklanka Ognistej Whisky, nie działał dzisiejszej nocy. Jego przeklinanie w myślach przerwało drgniecie obwodów nałożonych na jego kwatery i stuknięcie drzwi. Zaciekawiony wstał z łóżka i zapalił światło, akurat wtedy, gdy drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się gwałtownie i na progu stanął Potter, wciąż ubrany w szkolną szatę. -Skończyłem!- Ryknął uradowany z nieco szalonym błyskiem w oku i podał mu skoroszyt.

-Doprawdy Potter, tylko z tego powodu mnie budzisz?- Zapytał unosząc brew sarkastycznie jednak zaczął przeglądać zaznaczone strony.

-Nie spałeś.- Odparł chłopak beztrosko, wzruszając ramionami. –Wyślę to do tego wydawcy, ale musisz być współautorem.

-Zgłupiałeś?! Nie ma mowy! Ja tylko poprawiłem błędy i dałem ci schematy, które mają wszyscy uczniowie. Nikt nie będzie chciał mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z książką, która przeszłą przez chociażby korektę Śmierciożercy!

-Albo twoje nazwisko będzie obok mojego na okładce, albo nikt po OWTMach tego zeszytu nie ujrzy na oczy.- Odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic. Snape tylko zamknął powoli oczy licząc w myślach do dziesięciu i starając się ignorować dziwne ciepło, które pojawiło się w jego piersi pomimo kotłującej się w nim irytacji i niedowierzania.

-Jak chcesz. Twój wybór, Potter. Teraz bądź tak dobry i przestań w końcu gwęgać i kładź się spać.

-Och. Nie ma sensu bym kładł się spać. Za godzinę wstaje.- Odparł chłopak tonem, jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegł późną porę. Snape chwycił się za głowę i przywołał Zgredka. Stanowczo zakazał mu budzenia ich o innej godzinie niż ósma rano i wepchnął irytującego bachora do swojego łóżka, samemu zabierając się za sprawdzanie notatek siadając obok niego. Ciszę przerywał tylko szelest przewracanych kartek. Od tekstu oderwały go ciepłe ramiona owijające się wokół jego bioder. Spojrzał w dół i jego wzrok padł na zielone oczy, które obserwowały go z pełnym spokojem i zainteresowaniem. Nim pomyślał, co robi, potargał już i tak zmierzwione, kruczoczarne włosy chłopaka. Harry z uśmiechem zamknął oczy i w końcu zapadł w głęboki sen.

*.*.*

-Panie Potter, proszę zostać po lekcji.- Zagrzmiał Snape pod koniec podwójnych eliksirów. Hermiona rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie, ale Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi.

-Poczekamy na ciebie.- Powiedziała bezgłośnie Hermiona. Skinął głową na znak zgody widząc w spojrzeniu dziewczyny, że nawet nie ma sensu dyskutować. Sala opustoszała, a gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim z uczniów, podszedł do biurka nauczyciela.

-Wysłałeś już?- Zapytał. Harry dostrzegł nieco nerwowości w jego ruchach. Dla kogoś innego było to niedostrzegalne, ale coraz lepiej szło mu dostrzeganie lub w maskach mężczyzny i odczytywanie mowy jego ciała.

-Jeszcze nie. Zamierzam wysłać po obiedzie.

-Rozumiem… W takim razie możesz jeszcze dołączyć to…- Powiedział podając mu złożony na cztery arkusz papieru. Tym razem w ruchach mężczyzny dostrzegł nieco niepewności. Z zainteresowaniem rozłożył papier.

-Severusie, to jest genialne! Przypomina mi to mugolskie chemiczne tablice rozpuszczalności…- Powiedział oglądając tabele.- I niezamalowane pola dla wciąż badanych połączeń… Dzięki temu każdy sam może ją zaktualizować.- Mówił bardziej do siebie. Spojrzał na nagłówek: „Tabele reaktywności". Wyciągnął z torby pióro oraz kałamarz i nie przejmując się czujnym spojrzeniem mężczyzny przerobił tytuł na „Tabele reaktywności Snape'a" po czym skopiował pergamin. Wyciągnął z torby przyszykowaną paczkę, rozwiązał sznurek, rozwinął papier i schował kopie w zeszycie.-Ok., teraz gotowe do wysłania.- Podsumował uradowany.

-Nie sądzę by moje nazwisko było tam konieczne…

-Wręcz przeciwnie. Istnieje tablica Mendelejewa, a on tylko posegregował pierwiastki. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że zrobił to genialnie… Więc ta tabela zdecydowanie zasługuje na twoje nazwisko.- Powiedział z naciskiem i niezłomną pewnością w głosie. Snape tylko machnął na niego ręką i odprawił. Gdy tylko wyszedł z klasy dopadła go Hermiona.

-Harry, jak tam.. więź? Uspokoiła się?- Zapytała cicho, mimo iż korytarze były w tej chwili całkowicie opustoszałe z racji tego, ze za moment zaczynała się kolejna lekcja.

-Tak, nie ma już tych... ataków bólu.-Odpowiedział mając złe przeczucie, jeśli chodzi o to, do czego zmierzała dziewczyna.

-To świetnie. Tak się składa, ze uczniowie zaczynają dostrzegać twój brak w akademiku w nocy. Z resztą nie tylko w nocy. Uczniowie nie wiedzą jak cię znaleźć… Ponadto sądzę, że powinniście się nauczyć spać bez siebie. Na przykład jakbyś szedł do lochów, co drugą noc…?-Zasugerowała. Wiedział, ze ma rację, ale bardzo nie chciał ograniczać już i tak ubogiego kontaktu ze Snape'em. Zrezygnowany skinął potakująco głową.

-Da się to zrobić…-Przyznał niechętnie.

Po zajęciach większość czasu spędził w bibliotece. Bawił się w sadzanie uczniów, którzy zajmowali się tym samym tematem, razem i podsuwał im odpowiednie książki i dawał rady jak zrobić w grupie esej szybciej i z lepszym efektem. Już po chwili stał i oglądał z zadowoleniem efekty swoje pracy.

-Potter, co ty robisz?- Zapytał Malfoy stając obok niego i obrzucając badawczym spojrzeniem stoły w bibliotece.

-Jednoczę domy.- Odparł z dumą widząc, że wzrok blondyna padł na stół, gdzie siedziała trójka Ślizgonów wraz z trójką Gryfonów, z drugiego roku.

-No, no, no… Muszę przyznać, że całkiem nieźle.-Przyznał Draco kiwając głową.

-Hm… Podniesiemy poprzeczkę?

-Co masz na myśli?

-Pomyślmy… Zrobiłeś już eseje z transmutacji i eliksirów?

-Nie… Po to tu przyszedłem Potter. Czemu pytasz?

-Bo siedzący przy tamtym stole Krukon i Puchon też są tu z tego powodu…

-Żartujesz..- Stwierdził Draco rzucając mu niepewne spojrzenie.

-Oj Dracuś, Dracuś…-Wymruczał Harry zarzucając chłopakowi ramię na szyje i ciągnąc go w kierunku odpowiedniego stołu.- Wszystkie domu razem! Czyż to nie wzruszające?!

*.*.*

Wieczorem Harry przypiął nowe ogłoszenie na tablicy w pokoju wspólnym. Były na nim jego plan, informacja, gdzie można go znaleźć, w jakich godzinach, oraz lista książek, które można od niego pożyczyć w razie jakby komuś przypomniało się o zaległym zadaniu po zamknięciu biblioteki. Zadowolony ruszył do lochów by porozmawiać z Severusem o pomyśle Hermiony.

*.*.*

Gdy tylko rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, oderwał wzrok od książki i spojrzał na zegarek. Harry przyszedł wcześniej niż zwykle. Poczuł silne ramiona owijające się od tyłu wokół jego ramion i miękki pocałunek na policzku. W pokoju od razu zrobiło się nieco cieplej i spokojniej, zimne ściany lochu stały się bardziej przytulne, a zamiast dawania poczucia uwięzienia wzmogły poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ramiona oplatające go zniknęły i Potter usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Następnie chłopak wsunął się pod jego prawe ramię i przytulił do jego boku chowając twarz w jego szyi. Gorący oddech łaskotał jego skórę.

-Co się stało?- Spytał w końcu. Książkę odłożył na bok. Harry przekręcił głowę by na niego spojrzeć.

-Właściwie to nic… Tylko uczniowie zaczynają zauważać mój brak… Hermiona zasugerowała, że powinniśmy ograniczyć spanie ze sobą do co drugiej nocy… By przyzwyczaić się też do nieobecności drugiej osoby.- Powiedział nieco smutnym głosem a jedna z dłoni powędrowała automatycznie do włosów Snape'a.

-Najwyższy czas. Wreszcie zyskam nieco spokoju chociażby we własnym łóżku.- Warknął. Był zły na siebie, że nie panuje nad ciepłem rozlewającym się po jego ciele, że najchętniej to sam przysunął się do dotyku chłopaka. Zaraz jednak pożałował tych słów. W zielonych oczach mignął ból, a palce w jego włosach zamarły.

-Tak… Masz rację. Miałem nadzieję, że moja obecność mniej ci przeszkadza. To ja już pójdę do wieży. Miłego czytania.- Powiedział, ze smutnym uśmiechem wstając z kanapy. Nim zdążył pomyśleć, złapał Harry'ego za nadgarstek i pociągnął z powrotem na kanapę.

-Głupi dzieciak.- Warknął przyciskając go mocno do siebie.- Czemu słuchasz tego, co mówię, nie wtedy, gdy trzeba? Nie jestem zły na ciebie.

-Nie wygląda na to…-Dotarł do niego zduszony głos. Odrobinę poluźnił uścisk.

-Jestem zły, ale na siebie nie na ciebie.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo jesteś moim uczniem. A ja jestem na drugim miejscu listy Czarnego Pana. Nie powinienem tracić czujności. Przetrwałem tyle lat. Nie jestem słaby. I przede wszystkim nie powinienem lubić twojego dotyku.- Wywarczał zły. Ta lista powinna być o wiele krótsza.

-Lubisz jak cię dotykam?- Powtórzył z niedowierzaniem, ale równocześnie szczerząc się jak głupi do sera.

-Och, zamknij się idioto.- Mruknął do niego przewracając oczami. Chłopak tylko zachichotał i się w niego wtulił.

-Wiesz… Wystarczy, że użyjemy więzi, a będziemy mięli namiastkę tego, jakbyśmy spali blisko siebie.- Przypomniał Harry. I już po chwili ręce chłopaka zaczęły bawić się długimi czarnymi pasmami włosów Mistrza Eliksirów


End file.
